Les Lois du Karma
by shinobu24
Summary: Felicity va rencontrer son grand patron et à force de le côtoyer et en vivant dans son monde, elle va être amenée à changer de vie et à faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagées, ni cru possible. Oliver Queen va l'entraîner dans son monde au risque de la perdre et la force de chacun se révélera face aux choix qui leur seront imposés.
1. Chapter 1

**Les lois du Karma**

* * *

 **J'ai profité du NaNoWriMo 2016 pour écrire cette histoire. Elle se composera d'une vingtaine de chapitre, avec bien sûr un Olicity... et un rating M. Je posterais une fois par semaine (le mercredi). Certains chapitres seront à la première personne - Felicity - et j'avertirais pour les chapitres M.**

 **Disclamer: les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Résumé: Felicity va rencontrer son grand patron et à force de le côtoyer et en vivant dans son monde, elle va être amenée à changer de vie et à faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagées.**

 **Rating M (en général, pas dans ce chapitre!)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Felicity traversa la rue en courant, faisant signe à la voiture qui la klaxonnait pour s'excuser. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, son réveil ce matin n'avait pas voulu sonner et elle avait un quart d'heure de retard pour rejoindre son bureau et prendre son poste. Ses talons hauts ne l'aidaient pas à courir mais elle ne concevait pas de sortir sans l'accessoire qui lui permettait d'être à l'aise.

Elle traversa le hall d'entrée de Queen Consolidated en courant toujours. Elle devait passer pour une folle, elle voyait bien le regard des gens qu'elle croisait. Elle entra à la volée dans un ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment derrière elle. Un homme en costume sombre la dévisagea avant de reposer son regard sur son téléphone. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé et grimaça quand elle aperçu son reflet. Elle recoiffa ses cheveux ébouriffés en une queue de cheval basse. Maudit réveil!

Arrivée à son étage, elle se voûta un peu pour essayer de passer inaperçue et prit la direction de son bureau sans lever la tête. Elle jeta quelques regards furtifs pour vérifier les personnes présentes dans les couloirs. Son cadre n'était pas là, surement en réunion avec ses supérieurs. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et souffla. Elle rattraperait son retard le soir même pour avoir bonne conscience.

Elle n'était pas fan de son bureau aux murs gris mais elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait et elle avait une conscience professionnelle sans borne. Cette entreprise lui avait donné sa chance grâce à ses références et lui avait permis de prendre son indépendance et de s'éloigner de sa mère un peu trop envahissante et de ses discours _mystico-New Age_.

Son écran maintenant allumée, elle se décida à aller se chercher un café. Elle fit signe à ses collègues en traversant le couloir et discuta avec l'un d'entre eux, cinq minutes sur le chemin du retour. Elle n'était pas très sociable, elle avait appris à se méfier des gens, mais heureusement qu'elle avait des collègues qui lui ressemblaient et étaient pour la plupart aussi maladroits dans les relations humaines qu'elle.

En réalité, elle n'était pas si maladroite dans les relations, c'était plutôt qu'elle était trop émotive et se laissait déstabiliser quand elle était face à des personnes qui l'impressionnaient. Elle savait se défendre et défendre ses intérêts mais elle perdait tous ses moyens quand ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur sa raison.

Elle avait été bien accueilli chez Queen Consolidated et depuis elle passait ses journées de travail aux milieu de ses collègues, proche d'eux, mais sans qu'il la connaissent totalement. Elle avait été une enfant à part, solitaire et le resterait sans doute toute sa vie, gardant une certaine distance de sécurité avec les autres.

Elle pianotait sur son clavier quand on frappa à sa porte. Ils avaient droit à des bureaux, à la place d'open-space bruyant et le pan de mur donnant sur le couloir étaient en verre. Une façon comme une autre pour le responsable du service, de surveiller que les employés étaient au travail et ne passaient pas leur temps sur internet pour leurs affaires personnelles.

Elle releva la tête de son écran et se retourna pour voir entrer son supérieur.

\- « Monsieur Smith », balbutia-t-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas que son supérieur débarque dans son bureau sans raison, ça annonçait toujours une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- « Mademoiselle Smoak. Je vous présente monsieur Queen. »

Elle pivota vers l'homme qui accompagnait son patron en suivant le geste de la main de celui-ci et se retrouva piégée dans un regard bleu acier. L'homme lui tendit la main pour la saluer et son patron se racla la gorge. Elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas encore bougé et le patron de son patron se retrouver à attendre qu'une petite employée veuille bien le saluer.

Elle tendit la main d'un geste raide.

\- « Monsieur Queen… je suis désolée. Monsieur… Felicity…

\- Mademoiselle Smoak », reprit son cadre, « monsieur Queen souhaite avoir un contact direct avec le service informatique et je vous ai recommandé.

\- Monsieur… », son visage marquait maintenant la surprise.

Pourquoi le grand patron voudrait un contact avec le service informatique ? Et il lui apporta la réponse comme s'il était capable de lire dans son esprit.

\- « Je m'intéresse à de nombreux domaines et je préfère avoir une personne identifiée pour me répondre. »

Felicity regardait cet homme s'adresser à elle. Il était calme et sûr de lui, l'exacte opposé de ce qu'elle était en ce moment, et la plupart du temps d'ailleurs. Sa voix grave et posée la rassura alors que son regard et son sourire charmeur lui fit perdre tous ses moyens, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

\- « J'espère que vous pourrez être cette personne », reprit-il en appuyant sa demande d'un sourire doux.

\- « Oui, oui, bien sûr monsieur. »

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement et jeta un regard à son supérieur. Quand elle regarda de nouveau le PDG de Queen Consolidated, il souriait. Un sourire de top-modèle qui allait avec son visage. Et avec son corps d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. Elle arrêta d'hocher la tête comme une idiote et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- « J'ai plusieurs projets sur lesquels je travaille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps me prendra cette nouvelle mission ?

\- J'attends de vous que vous vous rendiez disponible mademoiselle Smoak », précisa son patron d'un ton ferme. D'après lui, on ne disait pas non à Oliver Queen.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Felicity, je me limiterai à des questions ponctuelles. Et si je vous demande trop de temps, je vous adjoindrai un assistant. »

Elle lui sourit gauchement, le remercia avant qu'il ne reparte avec son supérieur direct et les observa s'éloigner.

Elle venait de rencontrer Oliver Queen, le PDG de la compagnie où elle travaillait, le célibataire le plus en vue de la ville et celui qui traînait sans doute un des passés les plus sulfureux derrière lui. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé arrogant et sûr de lui mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Il était sûr de lui, c'était un fait, il en jetait avec son costume coupé sur mesure, son sourire charmeur mais elle avait aussi un comportement sérieux et un côté attentif. Ça la rassurait, l'avenir de l'entreprise ne reposait pas sur le nom d'un homme immature et incompétent.

Elle était encore à la porte de son bureau, après les avoir raccompagné, quand les deux hommes au bout du couloir entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Oliver Queen se retourna et la surprit à les observer, elle sursauta et écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il lui sourit. Il lui fit un signe de la main et les portes sur refermèrent pour couper leur dernier regard échangé avant qu'il ne se retourne vers le responsable . Elle était encore figée à la porte de son bureau, les yeux rivés sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Sa journée avait pris un tour inattendu.

Felicity Smoak n'avait jamais rien attendu qui révolutionne sa vie. Elle occupait son poste depuis cinq ans à Queen Consolidated, un travail de rêve. Elle passait ses journées devant un écran à traquer les virus et à programmer. Enfin son travail se résumait à ça avant qu'elle ne rencontre Oliver Queen.

Depuis que son supérieur lui avait confié comme mission de répondre aux demande du PDG concernant l'informatique, il passait la voir régulièrement toujours accompagné de son garde du corps. John Diggle, un homme tout en muscles, un ancien soldat à ce qu'elle avait compris. Il semblait remplir son travail comme un professionnel et il était toujours très courtois avec elle.

En ce qui concernait Oliver Queen, c'était un homme sexy mais à la mauvaise réputation avant qu'il ne disparaisse en mer et qu'il ne soit de retour d'une île déserte cinq ans plus tard. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas avait dû l'avoir changé et il tentait de se réadapter à cette vie. Quand il était réapparut, à Starling City, tout le monde parlait de son retour inespéré. Ses amis avaient fêté son retour à l'aide de fêtes démesurées. Il avait survécu seul durant cinq ans et une fois de retour il retrouvait sa vie de privilégié. C'est ce qu'elle connaissait des journaux en tout cas.

Il avait l'air d'avoir facilement retrouvé son cadre de vie doré d'enfant chéri de Straling City. Les journaux continuaient de parler de lui, sa famille était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé et il avait l'intention de reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale. Car si lui était revenu en vie, ce n'était pas vrai pour son père. Son premier jour de travail, il s'était présenté aux employés en faisant un discours sur l'importance de la famille et la mission qu'il s'était donné de reprendre les affaires de son père mort dans le naufrage de leur bateau. Il était de retour pour faire oublier son image de garçon capricieux et fêtard et pour endosser celui d'homme d'affaires.

Quand elle avait assisté à ce discours, Felicity était prête à le croire. Il était convainquant et voir un homme revenir de si loin, elle pensait qu'il avait forcément changé. Que ces épreuves l'avaient fait mûrir et avaient donné un nouveau sens à sa vie. D'un autre côté, les flashes people le montrant dans des fêtes immenses écornaient cette image. Il pouvait bien avoir la vie qu'il voulait, continuer ses fêtes démesurées, elle l'avait rencontré dans le cadre du travail et il semblait attentif à cette entreprise.

Elle fut légèrement décontenancée quand il lui amena un ordinateur portable à déverrouiller, criblé de balles. Elle n'avait pas pu cacher sa surprise et elle avait même répondu d'un ton espiègle en lui demandant ce qui avait pu arriver à son matériel. La réponse l'avait laissé perplexe, Oliver Queen ne savait vraiment pas mentir, ou il ne faisait même pas l'effort avec elle. Il ne lui disait pas la vérité et ne le cachait pas.

Elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé sans poser d'autres questions et il était revenu par la suite avec des demandes de plus en plus bizarres. Elle le regardait toujours avec un air amusé quand il lui donnait des explications bancales, toujours plus farfelues.

Par la suite, Felicity n'avait plus cherché à savoir ce qu'il cachait, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de pirater le réseau informatique d'une société. Elle l'avait regardé d'un air outré en lui demandant pourquoi elle ferait ça. Elle ne voulait pas être arrêtée et ne pas être mêlée à une affaire d'espionnage industrielle. Elle avait été vraiment déçue ce jour-là, en se rendant compte qu'Oliver Queen n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que ça et qu'il devait sa réussite dans les affaires à des coups bas.

Ça l'avait encore plus déçu car elle avait fini par l'apprécier. Son regard joueur quand il lui racontait un mensonge pour expliquer une de ses demandes, elle lui répondait en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ses histoires et il la remerciait chaleureusement. C'était toujours un plaisir de le voir jusque-là mais elle s'était voilée la face. Elle avait cru que l'image de playboy n'était qu'une déformation de la presse mais il n'en était rien.

Elle l'avait appelé rapidement par son prénom oubliant le monsieur conventionnel. Elle avait rougit de honte la première fois qu'elle s'était laissé aller mais il lui avait rendu un sourire chaleureux alors qu'elle bégayait comme une idiote pour s'excuser. Elle s'en était voulu encore plus quand elle avait surpris le regard amusé de John qui était posté à la porte de son bureau.

Lors de ses visites suivantes, elle avait fait attention de ne pas se montrer trop familière et Oliver lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom comme lui le faisait avec elle. Elle avait hochée la tête, elle avait envie de se laisser convaincre. Ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour elle plutôt que de vérifier à chaque fois ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche avant de parler.

Et elle avait fini par se l'avouer, elle était tombé amoureuse de lui. Bien sûr elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle, employée, lui, grand patron. Elle avait dû faire une série de petits boulots pour pouvoir se payer ses études en plus de sa bourse pour intégrer le MIT, et lui avait eu toutes les portes des grandes universités ouvertes grâce à son nom. Elle était fière du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru et n'en avait aucune honte. Elle était seulement réaliste, ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde.

Depuis qu'elle avait refusé de pirater le réseau informatique qu'il lui avait demandé, elle ne l'avait plus revu. Elle avait espéré pendant quelques jours qu'il vienne lui expliquer sa demande, qu'il soit simplement passé pour autre chose mais il n'était pas venu la voir. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine et cette parenthèse amusante s'était refermée aussi abruptement qu'elle s'était ouverte. Elle s'était attaché à lui, elle avait rêvé de loin, alors qu'il venait lui demander de l'aide sous des raisons de plus en plus bizarres et maintenant elle était privée de ces petits moments qui étaient toujours agréables.

Elle n'avait compris le but de tout ceci seulement quand elle l'avait retrouvé dans sa voiture en sang alors qu'il portait le costume de ce justicier qui faisait la une des informations et qui était recherché par la police. Il lui avait demandé de l'aide et sans attendre elle lui avait donné. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse agir dans l'urgence avec autant de sang-froid. Elle l'avait conduit dans un repère secret sur ses indications et John l'avait aidée à le soutenir pour qu'il puisse le mettre à l'abri et le soigner.

Elle était restée muette et figée dans un coin de la pièce, le voyant souffrir le temps que son garde du corps ne le soigne. Il gémissait, torse nu, allongé sur la table, une vilaine plaie sur le flanc. Elle était désemparée, ne sachant pas quoi faire en le regardant endurer la douleur. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, se triturait les mains d'inquiétude.

Oliver Queen était Arrow.

Une fois la surprise passée toutes ses visites prenaient un sens. Les objets criblés de balle, les analyses de substances inconnues, le piratage informatique. Et les explications bancales données pour cacher les véritables raisons de ces demandes.

Alors que John rangeait le matériel médical et s'éloignait pour se laver les mains, elle étudia Oliver d'un peu plus près. Elle s'approcha de la table où il reposait. Il respirait difficilement, une grimace de douleur passait fugitivement sur son visage qui était tendu. Son front était en sueur, ses paupières crispées. Son souffle était irrégulier, sa cage thoracique se soulevant difficilement. Elle fut bouleversée en voyant son torse et son ventre parsemé de cicatrices, des tatouages en recouvrant certaines.

Elle fit un pas en arrière quand John arriva dans sa direction.

\- « Ça va aller maintenant. Je l'ai soigné, il a besoin d'un peu de repos mais il n'est plus en danger. Merci, c'est grâce à toi. », en soupirant.

Il lui fit un sourire sincère, il était vraiment soulagé pour son ami.

\- « Alors c'est lui ? », lui demanda-t-elle timidement en reposant son regard sur Oliver.

John hocha la tête sans rien dire, son regard posé sur son ami endormi, assommé par les antidouleurs. Il prit appui sur la table derrière lui en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé ensemble, il était avec lui depuis le début. Presque le début, il avait lui aussi découvert son identité secrète et il avait choisi de l'aider. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs quand Felicity reprit la parole.

\- « Je ne devrais peut-être pas être là. »

Felicity le regardait avec inquiétude, se triturant les mains. Il l'avait de suite beaucoup apprécié. Elle était intelligente et vive, il avait vu que cette entente concernait aussi Oliver. Celui-ci avait eu beau lui répéter qu'il devait mener sa mission à bien et qu'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait, il avait noté qu'il était beaucoup moins taciturne avec Felicity qu'avec les autres personnes qui n'appartenaient pas à sa famille.

\- « Felicity, tu ne diras rien le concernant ? »

Elle le dévisagea, il n'était pas inquiet mais il voulait une confirmation. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises et sa réputation était sans tâches.

\- « Non, je n'en parlerai à personne. »

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et la laissa partir. Quand elle fut à la porte, il reprit.

\- « Oliver, va vouloir te parler. Je pense qu'il te dira que tu ne devrais plus l'aider maintenant que tu sais car tu risques d'être en danger. » Il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Mais c'est ta décision. »

Elle ne répondit pas ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, se retourna et parti sans attendre. Elle se sentait faible, trop d'émotions intenses à devoir gérer avec ce secret révélé. Elle appréciait Oliver mais cette nouvelle était une bombe. Il était le justicier. Il n'était pas seulement ce fils de bonne famille qui changeait de vie. Il mettait sa vie en péril pour aider la ville et ses habitants.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Pourquoi prendre autant de risques de la sorte alors qu'il aurait pu faire beaucoup aussi avec son nom ?

Elle rentra chez elle en pilotage automatique, son esprit encore dans cet abri secret, à se faire du souci pour Oliver Queen. Pour Arrow.

Après cet épisode, Felicity avait repris son travail sans rien changer à ses habitudes. Elle avait essayé de ne pas penser à Oliver. Il ne voudrait peut-être plus la voir maintenant qu'elle connaissait son secret et John lui avait dit qu'il allait surement arrêter de lui demander des services. Il la tiendrait éloignée pour ne pas la mettre en danger à cause des criminels qui gangrenaient la ville et de le police qui le pourchassait. Elle ressenti un agacement au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas une faible femme qu'il fallait protéger.

* * *

 **Faites-moi part de votre avis...**

 **A la semaine prochaine. Je vous embrasse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Oliver Queen remontait le couloir menant à son bureau en claudiquant. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire et les regards qui le suivaient dans les moindre de ses déplacements ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir à l'aise. Il ne laissait rien paraitre mais son retour à la vie normale ne se faisait pas en toute simplicité. C'était un apprentissage rude qu'il avait acquis ces dernières années, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Il avait vécu de nombreux changements ces derniers mois. Il avait dû passer ces dernières années sur une ile hostile où il avait dû affronter de nombreuses épreuves et il avait été enfin secouru. Il avait cru que sa réadaptation soit plus facile mais sa vie changeait à nouveau et le retour à sa vie s'avérait plus compliqué avec sa résolution.

Son père, Robert Queen, fondateur d'un empire, avait porté un masque qu'il avait choisi de retirer avant de mourir. Dans leur canot de sauvetage, ballotté par les flots, il lui avait avoué qu'il avait eu des actes malhonnêtes et qu'il avait profité de leur ville. Il lui avait confié une liste de noms, une liste de criminels qui continuaient de saigner cette ville.

Il avait écouté son père se délivrer de ce lourd fardeau, lui arracher le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux. Son père était un escroc qui avait profité de la ville et une fois face à sa dernière heure il se repentait et faisait poser sur son fils le poids de sa rédemption.

Son père s'était donné la mort face à lui pour lui permettre de vivre. Il lui avait offert une chance de faire quelque chose de sa vie et il lui avait donné un but à poursuivre. Il aurait droit à une seconde chance mais il allait devoir corriger les erreurs de son père.

Il avait réussis à rejoindre l'île de Lian Yu et pendant cinq ans, il avait subsisté. Il avait vu et connu de nombreuses choses et il avait vécu une nouvelle vie dans le Purgatoire. Il avait réussis à réchapper de cet enfer mais celui-ci le poursuivait.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, il était poursuivi par des cauchemars, des souvenirs de cette vie pleine de ténèbres qui avaient réussis à le happer. Car il le sentait, bien qu'il soit revenu parmi les siens, bien qu'il soit à l'abri chez lui, ces ténèbres s'agitaient encore dans son cœur.

Il ne les avait pas ressentis les premiers temps alors qu'il était entouré mais quand il se retrouvait seul, dans la nuit, quand il fermait les yeux, ses souvenirs reprenaient vie et son esprit était encore prisonnier des actes qu'il avait été obligé de commettre sur cette île à l'autre bout du monde.

Son monde isolé se résumait maintenant à une vie presque aussi solitaire. Sa vie, un faux-semblant, où il cachait ce qu'il était devenu et ce qu'il faisait en donnant aux regards des autres, son ancienne apparence. Il avait perdu une vie pour en retrouver deux qui devait coexister.

Il avait fait naître un alter-égo, un justicier sensé nettoyé la ville des déchets humains qui l'occupaient. Son habileté à l'arc lui avait permis de trouver une arme lui permettant de faire face à ces hommes. Il y avait bien eu quelques ratés au début. Il avait dû apprendre à connaitre son nouvel environnement de chasse. Le carnet de son père lui donnait le nom de ses cibles et il les recherchait jusqu'à les trouver et les tuer en les accusant de trahir leur ville.

Sa mère qui avait enfin retrouvé son fils vivant, qui avait failli s'évanouir en voyant son corps recouvert de cicatrices, craignait pour sa vie. Elle avait pour cela employé un garde du corps chargé de la suivre à la trace ce qui allait compliquer son entreprise. Il avait déjà prévu d'utiliser le sous-sol d'une entreprise abandonnée de son père, il avait un costume qui lui permettrait de ne pas se faire reconnaitre mais s'il devait en plus éviter un garde du corps, ça allait tout compliquer. Il avait dû s'organiser et se préparer un abri avec son garde du corps sur les talons. Sa famille avait été témoin de son côté torturé qui le poursuivait hors de l'île mais il avait retrouvé, au regard des autres, son profil de fils privilégié.

Sa famille l'avait accueilli avec amour mais tout ne fut pas simple. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur Théa qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et qui s'était réjoui au début du retour de son grand frère tant attendu. Au fil des jours, il avait découvert que sa petite sœur avait bien grandit et que durant son absence, elle avait été séduite par des substances et des personnes peu recommandables qui profitaient de son âge et de sa candeur.

Théa avait beau se comporter comme une adulte, elle était encore une jeune fille, blessée par les événements de la vie, et charmée par ce qui lui promettait un soulagement même artificiel. Il l'avait éloigné de ses mauvaises influences mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu c'était sa colère. Elle n'admettait pas qu'il ait disparu et qu'il revienne ainsi pour lui faire la morale. Elle avait su affronter et elle avait dû affronter la situation seule, elle ne lui permettait pas de prendre une position moralisatrice avec elle.

Ils s'étaient affronté durement, Théa refusant de l'écouter et Oliver refusant de la laisser s'adonner à ses passe-temps si dangereux. Cette colère leur avait permis de se parler franchement. Théa l'avait alors accusé de l'avoir abandonné. Toute sa colère avait pour origine ce sentiment d'abandon par tous les membres de sa famille qu'elle avait ressenti.

Oliver était resté un instant muet face à son accusation. Au moment de sa disparition, il avait souffert, sa famille aussi mais Théa avait aussi perdu sa famille. Sa mère s'était retranchée dans sa douleur, enveloppée de tristesse. Elle avait dû se relever pratiquement seule de cette épreuve et elle avait porté à bout de bras sa mère. Elle avait trouvé un peu de répit en se tournant vers des personnes peu fiables et elle n'acceptait pas que maintenant, celui qui lui avait fait faux bond, reprenne sa place et lui dise comment se conduire.

Il s'était alors excusé. Il lui avait demandé pardon de l'avoir abandonné ainsi mais en lui faisant comprendre qu'il souhaitait reprendre sa place après l'avoir laissé seule si longtemps. Théa l'avait regardé un long moment, cherchant à lire dans son regard la vérité et le mensonge. Il s'était rapproché d'elle doucement et il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Si elle ne voulait pas croire ses paroles, elle pourrait se fier à ses actes. Oliver était revenu pour laver le nom de sa famille, ce n'était pas pour laisser sa petite sœur s'enfoncer dans ses travers.

Théa, qui était encore en colère, le laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et passa ses bras dans son dos pour la prendre contre lui. Il la senti se détendre peu à peu alors que des soupirs de tristesses s'échappaient de sa gorge. Elle avait dû faire face à tout ça et elle se retrouvait à devoir se comporter de nouveau comme une enfant face à une autorité qui n'était plus présente depuis longtemps. Il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait quand elle était petite pour la calmer.

Théa s'était reculé, son regard moins courroucé, et lui avait dit qu'elle voulait bien retrouvé son grand frère mais qu'elle ne le laissera pas régenter sa vie. Oliver avait souri, elle avait toujours beaucoup de caractère et il était heureux de voir que sur ce point-là, elle n'avait pas changé.

Dans le même temps, il avait aussi découvert que sa mère entretenait une relation amoureuse avec l'associé de son père, qui avait repris les affaires. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte et bien que tous lui aient caché cette information, il les surprit en demandant à Walter si ses intentions envers sa mère étaient honorables. Il ne voulait pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il allait prendre soins d'elles.

Il comprenait que sa mère avait eu besoin de soutien et qu'elle s'était tournée vers une personne près d'elle mais il ne voulait pas que Walter Steele abuse de la situation. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, son père était mort en mer et elle avait eu besoin d'une épaule, de réconfort. Walter s'était rapproché d'elle et il était devenu le nouveau PDG de Queen Consolidated à la disparition de Robert.

Quand il avait parlé à Walter de ses intentions, il lui avait bien fait sentir qu'il aurait à faire à lui s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa mère. Moira avait pris sa défense, il était proche de Robert, il avait était un employé de confiance et l'amitié dont il faisait preuve pour elle et sa famille avait fini par les rapprocher.

Oliver s'était rendu à l'évidence, Walter était un homme bon, apprécié par sa mère et sa sœur et il ne sentait aucune manipulation dans son comportement. Il avait souhaité à sa mère de vivre heureuse avec lui et tout s'était apaisé rapidement. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de sa vie privée mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Walter de son côté ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de ses suspicions après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et il lui avait proposé de prendre la place qui lui revenait dès qu'il se sentait prêt. Oliver l'avait remercié mais il avait besoin de se réadapter à ce monde avant de travailler. Il l'avait remercié de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'entreprise et sa mère et qu'il prendrait la suite quand il se sentirait prêt. Il voulait que cette entreprise soit bien gérée en mémoire de son père et Walter était le plus apte à remplir cette mission.

Loin du regard des autres, Oliver était encore poursuivi par des cauchemars, il avait l'impression d'être encore prisonnier de cette île et toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sursaut en proie à des souvenirs terribles qui le hantaient encore. Il avait dû endurer beaucoup de choses mais il avait aussi fait de nombreux actes dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Il avait eu la volonté de survivre pour répondre aux attentes de son père et il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qu'il cachait du mieux possible aux autres.

Oliver au bout du couloir, poussa la porte et s'installa face au bureau de sa mère. La baie vitrée donnait un aperçu époustouflant de la ville en contre bas. Elle travaillait en collaboration avec Walter et lui avait rejoint l'entreprise récemment. Son esprit continuait de se perdre dans ses souvenirs en l'attendant.

Au-delà de sa famille, il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, Tommy Merlyn. Il était son frère, se connaissant depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Fils de Malcom Merlyn, un homme d'affaire comme son père qui avait su faire prospérer la richesse et le nom de sa famille. Ils avaient partagé leur enfance mais aussi leur adolescence et leur vie d'adulte.

Leur relation était profonde, Tommy était la personne qui devait sans doute le connaitre le mieux. Il savait tous les mauvais coups qu'il avait pu faire car il les avait partagés et il connaissait son gout pour les femmes et les fêtes démesurées.

Quand Tommy l'avait revu, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré contre lui longuement. Il retrouvait un frère qu'il croyait avoir perdu pour toujours. Et pour accueillir Oliver, il avait fait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il avait organisé une fête gigantesque. Oliver avait bien tenté de refuser mais Tommy lui avait dit qu'il devait montrer à tout Starling City, le retour de l'enfant prodigue. Il voulait faire plaisir à Tommy et il devait retrouver ses habitudes d'avant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons qu'on pourrait avoir sur lui.

Il avait aussi retrouvé Laurel, la troisième personne de leur trio, cette femme dont il avait été amoureux. Il avait été capable des pires comportements avec elle, il l'avait trompé avec sa propre sœur. Et par sa faute, parce qu'il l'avait invité sur le bateau, elle était morte. Il avait été le responsable involontaire de sa disparition révélant ainsi sa tromperie à Laurel et en privant sa famille de Sara.

Quand il était revenu en ville, tout le monde semblait heureux de le retrouver à part l'inspecteur Lance, le père de Laurel et Sara. Il s'était dressé face à lui, un regard furieux braqué sur lui, en le tenant responsable de la mort de sa fille et il avait raison. Oliver se sentait responsable de sa disparition et il ne pourrait rien faire pour réparer cette perte. Il avait tenté de s'excuser pour son comportement et son rôle dans la perte de son enfant mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. A la place, il lui avait promis de faire de sa vie un enfer et il avait souri tristement à cette menace.

Tout ce que pourrait lui faire l'inspecteur ne serait rien en comparaison à ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait hoché la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu et il lui promit qu'il ne ferait rien pour troubler l'ordre et ne reprendrait pas ses mauvaises habitudes. Sa culpabilité avait failli le tuer quand il s'était retrouvé seul et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face au père de Sara, il ressentait une honte sans borne. Il avait trahi une de ses filles et tué l'autre. Si un homme avait le droit de vouloir le voir mort, c'était bien Quentin Lance.

Tous ces sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient contrebalancés par sa décision et la mission que son père lui avait confiée. Il était revenu pour racheter les fautes de sa famille, cette idée lui avait permis de tenir debout pendant cinq ans et il n'abandonnerait pas. Sa décision n'avait pas été mise à mal quand il avait revu Laurel. Elle était celle dont il était amoureux, celle à qui il avait pensé pendant ces cinq dernières années, celle qu'il avait espéré revoir mais il avait une mission dont il était responsable.

Quand il s'était retrouvé face à elle, tous ses sentiments s'étaient réveillé, il l'aimait toujours, il avait pensé à elle ces dernières années. Elle lui permettait de retrouver une partie de sa vie d'avant. Elle lui avait permis de garder espoir mais maintenant se retrouver face à elle, sa vie passée refaisait surface. Ses nuits à écumer les boites, les filles, l'alcool, ce temps perdu à profiter d'une fausse vie.

Laurel avait été heureuse de le revoir même si elle lui en voulait de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé. Elle avait gardé une distance avec lui, il avait pensé que cette distance était due à ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir à travers tous ses actes mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il se rende compte de son attachement à Tommy. Durant son absence, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Sa petite-amie et son meilleur ami étaient tombés amoureux. Il avait eu du mal à le croire tant Laurel avait toujours décrié le comportement immature de Tommy, sa fâcheuse tendance à tout prendre à la plaisanterie et de passer son temps dans des fêtes sans fin. Mais Tommy n'était pas que ça, Oliver pensait qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour Laurel lui aussi. Si elle ne l'avait pas choisi lui, Tommy lui aurait fait la cour et aurait été sans doute prêt à tout pour lui plaire.

Il avait été heureux pour eux et les avait rassurés quand il avait découvert leur relation. Tommy avait peur qu'il le vive mal et Laurel, ne lui demandait pas sa bénédiction. Ils étaient libres, Oliver avait disparu en mer, ils n'avaient pas besoin de son autorisation pour être ensemble. Même s'il était toujours attaché à Laurel, Oliver ne pouvait pas penser la retrouver. Le but de son retour était de libérer la ville du joug des criminels et ses sentiments étaient secondaires, ils ne devaient pas lui faire oublier la promesse faite à son père.

Oliver toujours seul dans le bureau soupira. Il leva son visage et perdit son regard sur la vue offerte.

Toute cette vie qu'il retrouvait s'opposait à ses projets mais lui permettait aussi de les mener dans l'ombre. Car il n'était pas revenu aussi immature qu'il était parti. Cette île, son absence, l'avait changé, pour toujours. Il avait été isolé du monde mais il avait ainsi pu découvrir ce qui se cachait sous les apparences.

Tuer était toujours un acte difficile mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ces hommes devaient payer et les autres, voleurs, violeurs, malfrats, devaient savoir que quelqu'un maintenant existait pour leur tenir tête et qu'il les traquerait. Il avait eu la chance que son garde du corps John Diggle, découvre son secret et l'aide. Il avait bien réussis pendant quelque temps à le semer mais c'était un ancien militaire à la retraite et il ne s'était pas laissé doubler pendant bien longtemps. Quand John avait découvert son secret et Oliver en avait en quelque sorte était soulagé. Il ne serait plus le seul dans cette guerre et il pourrait partager le poids de sa mission.

Tout s'était organisé petit à petit entre eux, Oliver n'avait pas tout raconté à John mais il s'était rallié à sa cause rapidement sentant sans doute que son but était juste. John lui permettait de s'échapper de ses obligations et lui donnait toujours un alibi pour ses sorties nocturnes.

Tout ceci l'avait conduit à rencontrer Felicity. Une employée de Queen Consolidated, recommandé par son supérieur pour répondre à ses attentes en question d'informatique. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'on l'oriente vers un homme, le stéréotype voulant que les hommes maîtrisent mieux l'informatique mais il avait eu le plaisir de découvrir une jeune femme, plus jeune que lui. Son cadre lui avait imposé de répondre à ses attentes et elle n'avait pas eu l'air des plus heureuses de cette contrainte.

Elle avait prétexté beaucoup de travail mais son cadre ne l'avait pas laissé refuser et Oliver en avait été ravi. Par la suite, Felicity lu avait confirmé sa première impression, c'était une femme intelligente et forte, qui ne se laissait pas impressionnée par son nom et sa réputation. Elle montrait aussi beaucoup d'humour. Il avait dû lui donner des excuses pour les demandes qu'il avait mais elle lui faisait bien sentir qu'elle ne croyait aucune de ses explications. Elle lui tenait tête d'une certaine façon et il aimait beaucoup ça. Elle lui avait plu immédiatement.

Oliver sourit au souvenir de leur première rencontre et des suivantes. Il avait toujours plaisir à aller la voir, il ne pouvait pas lui parler, lui raconter ce qu'il faisait mais il partageait une parte de son travail avec elle et surtout un moment. Il n'était pas l'archer mais il n'était pas non plus Oliver Queen, il avait sa place de PDG et il pouvait parler avec elle comme si son monde était normal, sans que rien qui concernait l'île ou son passé ne viennent se mettre entre eux.

John s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte de son comportement avec elle et il lui avait fait remarquer avec amusement. Oliver avait seulement sourit. Il ne voulait pas acquiescer à cette remarque mais il devait s'avouer que son ami avait vu juste. Il l'aimait assez mais il ne pouvait pas espérer plus.

Et tout avait changé quand il avait été blessé, il passa sa main sur son flanc droit et sa hanche en grimaçant légèrement. John n'était pas là et il s'était tourné vers elle pour avoir de l'aide. Et comme il s'y attendait, elle l'avait aidé sans attendre. Elle avait su réagir vite et faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider.

John lui avait raconté le reste après qu'il ait perdu conscience. Felicity était resté à son chevet, le regard troublé, sans oser poser des questions. Elle avait appris de nombreuses choses en peu de temps et pourtant elle était resté prêt de lui et l'avait aidé. Elle avait été surprise, choquée, de cette nouvelle mais elle n'avait pas fui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait du justicier mais elle avait agi pour l'aider, lui ou le justicier.

A travers sa fièvre, Oliver avait senti sa présence et son regard sur lui. Elle était resté jusqu'à être sûr qu'il était hors de danger et elle était parti en promettant à John de ne rien dire le concernant. Quand il s'était enfin éveillé de sa fièvre, John avait confirmé son impression. Felicity était restée à son chevet et elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. John lui annonça qu'il avait averti Felicity qu'il viendrait lui parler et Oliver s'était senti inquiet. Elle lui en voudrait peut-être de lui avoir menti, elle lui en voudrait même sûrement.

Depuis, il avait envie de la voir, de lui expliquer ce qu'il pouvait lui dire mais il ne voulait pas non plus la mettre en danger. C'était une mission qu'il devait remplir pour laver le nom de son père. John avait tout découvert mais il ne pouvait pas mettre Felicity en danger pour un combat qu'il menait pour sa famille.

Elle était forte, elle avait bien agit et lui se sentait un peu honteux de l'avoir utilisée en quelque sorte et de lui avoir servi des mensonges aussi grotesques. Il devrait la laisser tranquille, ne plus s'approcher d'elle pour lui octroyer une sécurité relative. Elle ne serait pas mêlée à ses actions et ne risquerait pas de mourir comme ça avait été déjà le cas pour John. Il se consolait en se disant que John était un soldat, qu'il savait se battre mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose il se sentirait sans doute responsable.

Oliver n'était pas revenu à l'entreprise depuis plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que John le pousse à aller lui parler. Il avait trouvé une excuse pour repousser l'échéance, il devait en premier lieu voir sa mère. Il affronterait Felicity un peu plus tard.

Il se leva pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce et pour libérer l'inquiétude qui le tiraillait. Même s'il ne voulait pas tout lui raconter, il devait lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu. Oliver comprenait bien qu'il lui devait des explications mais il craignait aussi son jugement. Il se surprit d'avoir cette pensée, jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il gardait bien sûr son activité secrète, personne ne devait être au courant, mais si Felicity le rejetait pour ça, il se sentirait sans doute triste de ne plus pouvoir la voir.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent et en particulier les guests que je n'ai pas pu remercier en MP. Je vous embrasse à la semaine prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis dans mon bureau, bloquée depuis une heure sur le programme de gestion des salaires, et il est déjà tard. Un collègue m'a demandé un coup de main pour nettoyer les problèmes observés. Je n'aurais pas dû dire oui, ça m'apprendra à être trop gentille. Je travaille sur ce problème alors que monsieur est parti déjeuner tranquillement et depuis je ne l'ai pas revu. J'enrage toute seule devant mon écran, je devrais apprendre à dire non.

Ma jambe droite tressaute nerveusement et je tape rageusement sur les touches de mon clavier quand on frappe à ma porte. Je me retourne en colère, prête à crier et à faire comprendre à mon collègue que je ne suis pas là pour faire son travail.

\- « Ah enfin, monsieur daigne revenir. Tu croyais quoi ?... »

Ma voix meurt dans ma gorge, je reste bouche bée et je sens mon visage se remplir de sang et de honte soudainement. Mon cœur fait une embardée et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je reste toujours sans voix, le temps de réaliser qui se trouve devant moi.

\- « Je suis désolé. Je … j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps…Et je ne voulais pas t'importuner… »

Oliver Queen est à la porte de mon bureau et je viens de lui crier dessus. En fait pas vraiment, je pensais crier sur mon collègue. Je me sens honteuse de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Je reste aussi surprise par ses paroles, il m'a tutoyé et il me semble que la distance qui était maintenue jusque-là est enfin abolie.

\- « Oh mon dieu. »

Je porte les mains à ma bouche, je suis tétanisée tellement je suis embarrassée. Je reste sans bouger, tout autant qu'Oliver. Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux et balaye mon bureau du regard. Je suis heureuse de le voir, il a l'air d'aller bien, le mieux qu'il puisse aller après ce qui lui ai arrivé. Ça va faire une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu et je me suis inquiétée tous les jours de son état.

Face à moi maintenant, il a l'air blessé par mes paroles. Il a les lèvres pincées et s'est raidi. On ne doit pas souvent lui parler sur ce ton. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne me voir et mes paroles ne lui étaient pas destinées mais il a l'air coupable. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je l'ai trouvé en sang dans ma voiture et depuis, il n'est pas revenu me demander conseil et je n'ai pas osé aller le voir. J'ai été mise au courant d'un secret bien gardé, qui pourrait lui apporter de nombreux problèmes s'il était découvert et je n'ai pas voulu lui poser d'autres problèmes. J'ai réussi à être patiente en espérant qu'il vienne me voir de nouveau.

Je prends la parole pour le rassurer, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je lui en veuille.

\- « Je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était mon collègue. »

Il me regarde à nouveau, ses yeux ne sont pas aussi confiants que d'habitude. Il reste sur le seuil du bureau sans oser entrer, dansant sur ses pieds d'inconfort. Il a une main dans la poche de son pantalon pour se donner une contenance mais il n'ose pas me regarder plus de quelques secondes. Il baisse le regard en se raclant la gorge puis le relève avant de prendre la parole.

\- « Je voulais te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Sa voix est peu assurée, tout comme son comportement, ce qui change de l'apparence qu'il donne d'habitude. Je hoche la tête et il entre dans mon bureau avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'installe sur le coin du meuble de rangement près de la porte. Il croise les doigts, laissant ses mains reposer sur ses cuisses, il garde la tête basse, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- « Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir entrainé là-dedans… mais à ce moment je n'avais pas d'autres choix. J'avais besoin d'aide.

\- Je comprends… et tu as bien fait. Je suis heureuse que tu m'ai demandé de t'aider. »

Il sourit doucement et je repense aux cicatrices qui parsèment son corps. Je me sens triste pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il a dû endurer. Je continue de l'observer sans trop savoir quoi dire, tout comme lui. J'ai des milliers de questions qui me brûlent les lèvres mais je n'ose pas les lui poser. Et me connaissant, c'est à souligner. Je me permet de lui poser la seule question qui ne le mettra pas sur la défensive car je connais déjà la réponse.

\- « Ça t'arrive souvent ? »

Il me regarde soudainement en fronçant les sourcils, je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question, il va me prendre maintenant pour une idiote. Je l'ai trouvé et je l'ai aidé, ça ne me donne pas le droit de lui demander des explications mais je ne peux pas non plus supporter ce silence qui s'installe entre nous.

\- « Pas si souvent dans une situation aussi périlleuse et c'est le prix à payer… »

Son regard se perd de nouveau quand il murmure la fin de sa phrase.

\- « …Ecoute, je voudrais être sûr que tu n'en parles à personne.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne dirais rien…je suis heureuse d'avoir appris ce que tu fais de ton temps libre,…"

Je veux détendre l'atmosphère. J'ai eu l'impression que l'on s'entendait bien jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voudrais pas que ça se termine déjà. Il sourit et je me permets de continuer.

\- « …je comprends mieux maintenant tes demandes toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. »

Il hoche la tête et semble se détendre.

\- « Je peux te demander pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Je ne peux pas me retenir, c'est trop tôt pour qu'il m'en parle. Il me regarde maintenant sur la défensive, on dirait qu'il me jauge pour savoir s'il peut tout me dire ou au moins me parler de ce qui lui ai arrivé l'autre soir. Même après ce que j'ai fait, il ne me donne que des explications qui restent vagues.

\- « J'ai appris des choses sur mon passé. Je suis revenu dans cette ville et je veux en prendre soin. Ces dernières années, loin de tout, m'ont changé et maintenant je veux bien faire. Faire ce qu'il faut pour les gens qui le méritent. »

Dans ces quelques phrases, je ressens toute la colère qu'il a au fond de lui et je lis dans ses yeux une honte qui le ronge. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait arrivé mais ça l'a marqué au plus profond de son être. Il vit son action comme une mission.

\- « Je veux t'aider. »

Ma phrase est sortie avant que j'en ai eu pleinement conscience. Oliver me regarde de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils, je sens qu'il se méfie. Il s'est redressé, il a l'air perdu, ne comprenant pas mon intérêt. Il n'a pas peur mais il est en alerte. Pense-t-il que je vais le faire chanter s'il ne me dit pas oui ? On se connait peu mais j'espère qu'il n'a pas cette image de moi. Je reprends rapidement pour lui expliquer.

\- « Je … tu as tes motivations pour faire ce que tu fais. J'ai vu l'engouement des gens de cette ville quand le justicier est arrivé et a pris leur défense. Je veux faire partie de ça, je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose d'important et pas seulement passer mes journées derrière mon écran.

\- Felicity, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… »

Il secoue la tête et j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour une petite fille. Je me sens insultée, cette demande lui parait peut-être irréfléchie, je l'ai faite presque naturellement mais c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi. Je sais que je pourrais faire quelque chose d'important.

\- « Oliver… » j'ai encore du mal à l'appeler par son prénom mais je veux qu'il m'écoute. « Oliver, tu es venu me demander de l'aide sans tout me dire. Aide que je t'ai apporté sans me poser de question. Maintenant que je sais l'importance de ce que tu me demandes, je veux faire plus.

\- Il y a des risques Felicity, je ne peux pas te demander de te mettre autant en danger.

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, évite mon regard et se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu ne me demande rien, c'est moi qui veux t'aider. Je suis capable de faire de nombreuses choses, tu en as eu la preuve.

\- Felicity…

\- Je n'accepterais pas que tu me dises non. »

Il se met à rire et je reste interdite un instant me méfiant de sa réaction. Je dois passer pour une idiote mais je pense que c'est une chance pour moi de sortir de cette vie routinière. Je me suis contentée de ça mais maintenant je veux faire plus et je dois faire plus.

Il se racle la gorge puis me regarde, il reste un instant à me fixer sans rien dire, les bras toujours croisés. Je reste suspendu à ses lèvres fines. Je pourrais presque entrevoir le héros à la barbe de trois jours sous sa capuche, derrière le costume sur mesure qu'il porte.

Il pousse un soupir en souriant en coin, je fronce les sourcils. S'il me prend pour une imbécile je ne le laisserai pas faire. Il se redresse un peu plus dans sa posture et semble encore se poser tout un tas de question. Je comprends, il ne me connait pas si bien que ça mais après ce que j'ai fait pour lui, je m'attendais à autre chose.

Il glisse ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il n'a toujours pas décidé s'il pouvait me faire confiance et je trouve ça vexant. Je suis sur le point de parler pour me défendre quand il prend la parole.

\- « Ce soir, vingt et une heures, au Verdant. »

Je vois son corps se détendre quand il est prêt à se détourner avant d'ajouter un dernier mot.

\- « A ce soir. »

Il tourne les talons et je me retrouve seule. Il me laisse une chance et je suis prête à la saisir. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je suis impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il cache encore.

Le soir même, je me présente au club qu'Oliver gère avec son meilleur ami. J'aperçois John de loin à travers la foule et lui fait signe. Il vient dans ma direction et m'indique d'un geste de la main, le vigile de l'entrée me laisse passer le cordon de sécurité alors que je reçois des dizaines de regards contrariés.

Je me fais toute petite quand je pénètre dans le club, la musique rythmée avec des notes graves et lourdes m'entoure. Je salue John et il me conduit vers Oliver qui est au bar entouré d'amis. Il me voit et s'excuse auprès d'eux pour me rejoindre.

Il est habillé d'un jean sombre, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire. C'est la première fois que je le vois sans ses costumes noirs… ou vert.

Je me surprends à le détailler, j'ai un nouvel aperçu de cet homme complexe qu'il semble être. Il est habillé simplement mais ces vêtements soulignent la carrure de son torse. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il se cache dessous mais je suis toujours impressionnée, surement à cause des cicatrices que j'ai aperçues et dont le souvenir me hante. Un aperçu de ce qu'il a dû vivre sur cette île et ce qu'il en a ramené.

Je chasse ces idées quand il me souhaite la bienvenue en me souriant et en me proposant un verre. Il se penche en avant pour que je puisse l'entendre et que le son de la musique ne ouvre pas sa voix, je sens son parfum qui m'entoure un instant. Je décline son offre, je ne suis pas là pour ça et je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder l'esprit clair. Il hoche la tête en perdant un peu son sourire, il ne parait plus aussi confiant. Ce soir il prend un risque, il va parler de son secret.

Sans m'y attendre, il me prend par la main et m'entraine après lui. Sa main est chaude et forte, et je me sens en confiance même si je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il m'entraine. Toutes mes pensées sont parasitées par la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Quand nous nous arrêtons devant une porte en métal protégée d'un code, il relâche ma main et je retrouve le cours de mes pensées.

Il se retourne dans ma direction et regarde derrière moi pour vérifier que nous sommes seuls. Je me tends, nous sommes proches, je pourrais presque sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il se tourne à nouveau puis tape le code. La porte se déverrouille, il la pousse pour franchir le seuil, je le suis, une appréhension au fond du ventre. Je connais déjà le lieu mais cette fois, Oliver Queen est avec moi et il est conscient.

Je passe le seuil, le lieu est sombre et je ne le reconnait pas, il a peut-être plusieurs repères secrets. Oliver est devant moi et je le suis en silence, tendue et excitée à la fois. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et quand je me retourne John est là. Il me sourit et me dépasse pour rejoindre Oliver. J'avance doucement en regardant tout autour de moi. Il me semble qu'il y a du matériel en plus par rapport à la dernière fois.

Du matériel de musculation, des tapis de sol, peu de matériel informatique. Je continue de balayer la pièce du regard en avançant vers John et Oliver quand j'aperçois des armes. Je change de direction, m'en approche et je prends conscience de toute la dimension de ce qu'ils font. Ils mettent leur vie en jeu et ils tuent. Je déglutis en me demandant si je serais à la hauteur de leur combat.

Je regarde les flèches disposées sur le présentoir. Elles sont fines et affutées, je glisse mon index sur la tranche et je sens la morsure sur ma peau. Je détourne les yeux de ces objets qui peuvent apporter la mort, d'autres sont en préparation. Oliver est derrière moi et me laisse observer tout ce qu'il cache aux autres.

\- « Il y a des risques. Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu dois en être consciente. »

Je ne réponds pas, je sais que je ne me suis pas trompée. Je veux l'aider et ce que je vois ne me fais pas reculer même si je ressens une appréhension. Je finis par me retourner pour faire face à Oliver, je regarde John. Il est presque aussi tendu que lui. Chacun doit espérer ne pas s'être trompé sur moi.

\- « Je suis prête à vous aider pour sauver cette ville et ses habitants. Vous le savez déjà j'ai des capacités qui peuvent vous être utiles. »

Oliver hoche la tête et John sourit. Je suis soulagée, j'ai gagné une nouvelle manche. Je suis acceptée. Il m'invite à m'assoir et me parle d'eux. Je prends place sur un fauteuil face à eux, Oliver prend appui sur la table alors que John est assis sur une chaise.

\- « Tu es la seule à savoir ce que nous faisons ici. Et ça doit rester ainsi. » Il insiste lourdement et je hoche la tête. « J'ai découvert que mon père a participé au pillage de cette ville… j'ai gagné une seconde chance quand on m'a retrouvé et je veux racheter ses erreurs. »

Je l'écoute sans rien dire abasourdie par ce que j'entends. La famille Queen est donc pleine de secrets inavouables. Il m'annonce ça rapidement, je suis surprise qu'il partage se secret aussi vite avec moi.

\- « Je me suis donné seul cette mission mais Diggle a fini par découvrir mon secret.

\- On ne peut rien cacher à un ancien soldat entraîné et têtu."

John sourit en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise et en jetant un regard à Oliver.

\- J'ai réussi tout de même à te semer pendant un moment ! »

C'est la première fois que je vois Oliver plaisanter, il est à l'aise avec John. C'est un véritable ami à voir comme ils se parlent. John est plus facile d'accès qu'Oliver, il semble moins sur ses gardes, peut-être moins de secrets à protéger.

\- « Soldat ?", je lui demande pour apprendre à mieux le connaitre.

\- "Oui, dans une première vie. Puis agent de sécurité et enfin garde du corps d'Oliver Queen.

\- Tu as besoin d'un garde du corps ? », je demande surprise à Oliver en me tournant vers lui.

\- « C'est ce que tout le monde pense… et doit penser », souffle-t-il alors que John sourit plus largement. « Ce que nous faisons n'est pas sans risque. Bien que nous fassions toujours attention, nous nous battons contre des hommes sans foi ni loi. Tu as vu ce qui m'est arrivé, je prends des risques je l'ai choisi mais je ne peux pas t'imposer ça… Et même si tu choisi de nous aider, je refuse que tu sois en danger.»

Je me rends compte à cet instant de cette double vie avec laquelle il doit jongler en permanence. Quand il lève les yeux sur moi, son regard est devenu sérieux et j'ai l'impression qu'il est inquiet.

\- « Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je veux vous aider comme je le fais depuis un moment, de façon plus officielle. Ton discours sur les risques m'a moins fait peur que te retrouver en sang dans ma voiture. Je suis sure que je peux t'aider à prendre moins de risque mais je sais aussi qu'on ne peut pas faire ce que vous faites sans en prendre aucun. »

Oliver et John se regardent puis Oliver s'adresse de nouveau à moi.

\- « Très bien. Tu fais officiellement partie de l'équipe mais il y a des règles à respecter. »

Je l'écoute silencieuse, je suis prête à tout pour être à leurs côtés.

\- Tu ne parles à personne de ce qu'on fait et tu restes prudente. »

Je reste muette, il n'y a que ça comme règles, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

\- « D'accord…

\- Prête pour ta première mission ? »

Je hoche la tête, une boule dans l'estomac. C'est un monde nouveau qui s'ouvre à moi. Il n'est pas sans danger mais je ferais avec. J'ai la chance de pouvoir améliorer une petite partie du monde, ça n'a pas de prix. Et je vais apprendre à connaitre la part qu'Oliver cache à presque tout le monde.

* * *

 **Merci à toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire et en particulier aux gests à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je vous embrasse. A bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Un petit mot pour commencer et vous rassurer. Je prends le temps d'installer l'histoire, je veux insister sur l'état d'esprit de Felicity et sur son attachement à Oliver. Pour l'instant mon histoire reprend dans les grandes lignes le début de la série mais ça va changer alors accrochez vous encore un peu... Je vous promets de la nouveauté et du lemon pour la suite ;) Je publie un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui car à partir de ce soir je vais pratiquement pas avoir le temps de toucher à mon ordi jusqu'à ce week-end! Bises.**

 **Un petit M pour ce chapitre.**

* * *

Felicity était installée à son bureau au QG. Depuis deux ans maintenant, elle travaillait avec Arrow grâce à ses compétences informatiques et elle était devenue l'assistante d'Oliver Queen. Sa vie avait pris un tournant inattendu, elle avait connu des situations très périlleuses, d'autres dangereuses, mais à chaque fois Oliver était venu à son secours.

Elle partageait son bureau et son repère secret. Elle l'épaulait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans les deux aspects de sa vie et l'aidait à jongler, tout comme John. Elle faisait ça pour Oliver, pour Starling City mais aussi pour elle. Elle avait trouvé une façon de pouvoir aider son prochain et Oliver lui avait donné tous les moyens pour le faire. Quand elle y repensait, ils avaient déjà partagé tellement de choses ensemble et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

En ce qui concernait son rôle de secrétaire personnelle d'Oliver Queen, elle avait dû lui rappeler plusieurs fois qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui préparer son café mais plutôt pour lui servir de couverture et l'aider dans les affaires. Un regard un peu plus direct et noir, et un ton sarcastique, lui suffisait pour recadrer Oliver qui n'oubliait jamais de s'excuser par la suite de son comportement.

Dans l'équipe d'Arrow, Oliver lui avait offert tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin et presque tout ce qu'elle avait demandé. Elle avait eu les yeux brillant devant le matériel rutilant installé au centre du QG pour qu'elle puisse travailler et les aider, lui et John. Felicity lui avait littéralement sauté au cou et Oliver l'avait prise dans ses bras à son tour. Ils s'étaient éloignés presque immédiatement, une sensation gênante et John à leurs côtés qui souriait avec bien trop de sous-entendus.

Installée à son bureau, elle avait l'impression de toujours être au centre de l'action, à donner des explications et des informations pour que John et Oliver prennent le moine de risque possible. Elle n'était pas sur le terrain mais toujours avec eux grâce à leur oreillette.

Felicity releva la tête en changeant d'ordinateur pour lancer une reconnaissance faciale sur un petit malfrat qu'ils recherchaient. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur le corps d'Oliver, toujours à moitié nu pour son entrainement. Elle avait eu aussi eu la chance que son bureau soit installé près du lieu où Oliver faisait ses exercices de musculation. Elle en remerciait le ciel tous les jours. Elle pouvait passer ses soirées à le regarder s'entrainer alors que ses programmes ou ses recherches tournaient. Bien sûr, elle était toujours gêné de leur voir torse nu et transpirant en plein efforts se demandant si un jour, sa retenu ne céderait pas et qu'elle se retrouverait à venir passer sa main sur ses pectoraux pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait. Quand elle se rendait compte que son esprit dérivait vraiment trop, elle se secouait et se raisonnait. Il avait été le supérieur de son supérieur il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, même s'il l'était toujours, leurs rapports étaient totalement différents et son espoir pour qu'ils évoluent vers autre chose était faible.

A d'autres moments, elle se laissait aller sans mauvaise conscience et le regardait discrètement quand il était face à elle en train de s'entrainer, elle pouvait détailler ses muscles en action rouler sous sa peau, ses gémissements d'effort qu'il étouffait. Elle se mordillait la lèvre en rêvant à sa peau sous ses doigts et quand elle oubliait de détourner le regard et qu'il la surprenait, le sourire qu'il lui lançait lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues et elle se détournait rapidement. C'est toujours à ce moment qu'il lui posait une question et qu'elle se mettait à bégayer comme une idiote, incapable de mettre en ordre ses idées. Elle sentait son regard focalisé sur elle et elle perdait encore plus ses moyens, sa gêne étant encore plus importante.

Elle fantasmait parfois sur son corps mais le plus important, elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider dans la mission qu'il s'était donné. En apprenant à la connaitre, il lui avait fait de plus en plus confiance, et il lui avait parlé. Elle avait appris qu'Oliver avait découvert que son père avait mené des affaires louches et grâce à un carnet secret, il avait pu réparer les torts que sa famille avaient fait à la ville.

Il avait débarrassé les lieux d'un bon nombre de personnes sans foi ni loi. Il avait redonné espoir aux habitants. Il faisait le bien mais il avait dû se battre aussi contre la police et l'inspecteur Lance qui traquait le justicier et tenait responsable Oliver de la mort de sa fille Sara. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ses activités et il avait dû cacher son identité ce qui avait compliqué ses relations avec sa famille et ses amis. Et en plus de tout ça, il avait perdu Tommy, son meilleur ami, et ne s'en était pas encore remis.

Au fil du temps, Felicity l'avait regardé évoluer, il continuait d'avancer, il essayait de s'améliorer chaque jour pour que les gens qui le connaissaient le retrouve et que ceux qui connaissaient son secret soient fiers de lui. Il tentait de montrer toujours le bon côté de sa personnalité et en travaillant près de lui, Oliver lui avait laissé entre celui qu'il était et elle avait découvert le regard qu'il portait sur lui.

Elle voyait le poids qu'il faisait reposer sur ses épaules, le sentiment culpabilité qu'il trainait derrière lui, son passé sur cette île déserte le tourmentait encore. Il avait dû vivre des choses horribles dont il ne parlait à personne, dont il ne pouvait parler à personne.

Il lui arrivait quelques fois de le regardait en s'inquiétant pour lui, elle voyait bien qu'il se débattait seul et que se vie restait compliquée. Quand Oliver surprenait ses regards sur lui, il reprenait rapidement son masque. Un sourire calme ou joueur, un regard de combattant, un visage décidé et cet instant, cette panique, ce sentiment de se perdre, était enfouie.

Dans ces moments, elle avait envie de se rapprocher de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Lui redonner confiance en lui promettant que tout s'arrangerait. Mais elle ne le faisait pas, elle était bien sûr là pour lui comme une amie mais elle ne faisait jamais un geste déplacé. Elle avait développé des sentiments pour lui depuis qu'elle travaillait à ses côtés. Sentiments qu'elle tentait de contrôler et d'ignorer pour éviter de souffrir inutilement mais son intérêt pour lui n'avait fait que croître.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte au début mais en le voyant tous les jours, en apprenant la piètre estime de lui qu'il avait, le dévouement qu'il montrait à sa mission, elle avait succombé. Comment faire autrement en plus de toutes ses qualités, il était bien fait de sa personne. Un corps musclé, un visage carré aux traits affirmés qui donnait immédiatement en sentiments de confiance, complété par son sourire ravageur et sa réputation qui devait mettre les femmes en alerte.

C'était un homme beau et charismatique avec un passé sombre et douloureux qui vouait sa vie à sauver les autres. Felicity face à son écran d'ordinateur grimaça, elle devrait arrêter de penser à lui de cette façon. Elle n'entendit pas Oliver approcher derrière elle et sursauta quand il s'adressa à elle.

\- « Tout va bien Felicity ?

\- Oui, oui. » Elle se retourna pour le rassurer et le vit torse nu en train d'éponger la sueur sur son torse.

Elle suivi des yeux la serviette qui remontait de ses pectoraux à son cou glissant sur sa peau transpirante. Ses muscles étaient marqués et sa peau bien que marquée de cicatrice devait être douce. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme une idiote prête à baver et se frappa mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle fit demi-tour immédiatement pour cacher son trouble et réajusta ses lunettes d'une main tremblante.

Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle prenait le temps de l'observer quand il faisait des efforts, elle profitait de ce moment à loisir mais elle se sentait toujours gênée quand elle voyait qu'Oliver avait surpris son regard sur lui. Elle avait fini par penser qu'il cherchait son regard, sinon pourquoi il se promènerait toujours à moitié nu devant elle. Elle voyait bien qu'il se rendait compte de son intérêt mais il ne semblait manifester aucune émotion concernant cette situation. C'était assez frustrant pour elle, de se retrouver à fantasmer sur un homme qui n'avait rien à faire d'elle.

Felicity se remit au travail en tentant d'ignorer les gémissements d'effort d'Oliver qui avait reprit ses exercices. Elle avait réussi à le faire parler depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait pu connaitre un peu de son passé mais quand ses questions devenaient trop précises ou ressenties comme intrusives alors il se refermait. Elle voulait être là pour lui, mais elle se consolait en se disant qu'il pouvait parler à John. Il était peut-être plus à l'aise avec lui.

Par moment, Felicity se rendait compte qu'Oliver se sentait dépasser. Ils se battaient sans relâche mais la situation ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Il y avait toujours un nouvel homme malveillant, une nouvelle tragédie qui venait les frapper. Oliver perdait ses amis et sa famille, et il tentait de rester droit. Il avait failli tout abandonner à quelques reprises mais il avait pu compter sur John et elle.

Elle sentait qu'il se retranchait de plus en plus, mettant en avant le fait qu'il n'avait pas droit au bonheur et qu'il devait faire passer sa mission avant toute chose. Felicity l'écoutait et elle avait fini par lui tenir tête. Ce n'était pas en restant seul au sommet des toits de la ville qu'il allait pouvoir régler tous les problèmes. Il avait besoin d'une équipe, ils étaient là pour lui. Il avait besoin d'un équilibre dans sa vie qui lui permettrait de se battre avec encore plus de force. Elle y croyait mais Oliver ne voyait que le risque que ses amis ou les personnes auxquelles il tenait soient utilisées pour faire pression sur lui.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression que ses petits discours avaient un effet sur lui mais elle ne parvenait plus à l'entendre se déprécier de la sorte. Se sentant fautif de tout le mal qui pouvait arriver. John tenait le même discours qu'elle et il n'avait pas plus de poids. Oliver pensait ne pas avoir droit au bonheur.

Quand Felicity entendait ce discours, elle pensait toujours au Karma dont lui parlait sa mère, un équilibre cosmique qui devait être respecté, où chaque action avait une réaction égale et opposée. Si vous faisiez quelque chose de mal, le Karma se rééquilibrait et un malheur s'abattait sur vous pour contrebalancer tout ça. Oliver considérait qu'il devait affronter ces problèmes pour racheter sa faute et sans le dire de cette façon, il cherchait à rééquilibrer le Karma de sa famille.

Elle avait fini par oser lui poser une question plus personnelle un jour alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux au QG. Ils venaient de remettre à la police un homme dangereux mais de nombreuses victimes n'avaient pas pu être évitées. Felicity le voyait ruminer tout ce qui avait été de travers et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, il s'était retranché et il s'isolait de ses amis. Il ne parlait plus et se focalisait sur ce qu'il avait fait de mal selon lui.

\- « Tu as tué beaucoup de personnes ? »

Oliver resta muet un instant, surpris par sa question directe. Il baissa la tête, il avait honte de ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé avant de promettre à Tommy qu'il ne tuerait plus. De tout ce qu'il avait dû faire.

\- « Oui, certaines morts étaient nécessaires.

\- Il y a des personnes que tu aurais pu épargner ?

\- C'est difficile. » Il ferma les yeux et joignis ses mains. « J'ai tué pour pouvoir rester en vie, j'ai tué pour sauver des personnes qui allaient être tuées mais j'ai aussi tué par vengeance et par colère. »

Felicity n'espérait pas tant de cette question et elle était heureuse qu'il se sente assez à l'aise avec elle pour lui parler de ça. Elle posait sur lui un regard doux et le laissait parler à son rythme. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas parler de son passé mais elle estimait qu'il avait besoin de s'en délivrer et que de partager ce qu'il avait vécu était un bon moyen.

\- "Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais parfois des morts sont nécessaires ou inévitables. On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait aujourd'hui."

Felicity s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur les siennes en signe de soutien. Elle déglutit quand il la regarda et qu'elle pu voir toute la tristesse dans ses yeux qu'il tentait de cacher.

Oliver se battait contre tout ce qu'il ressentait, il avait dû faire de nombreuses choses qui l'avaient révulsé, il s'était forcé à tuer pour rester en vie. Yao Fei lui avait appris cette leçon simple sur l'île, il devait apprendre à tuer pour ne pas mourir. La situation était différente maintenant mais il ressentait toujours cette part sombre en lui. Cette part qui lui demandait du sang pour se calmer et disparaitre de nouveau pour un moment et lui laisser croire qu'il n'était pas différent de ses amis.

Felicity savait que l'île était toujours au fond de lui, il lui avait déjà avoué que par moment, il avait l'impression de se faire submerger par cet homme qu'il avait été obligé de devenir. Il donnait l'impression de se battre pour garder cet équilibre qu'il avait trouvé en revenant à Starling City dans son rôle d'Arrow et d'Oliver Queen.

Et cette inquiétude qui ne le lâchait pas se manifestait aussi par le fait qu'il était toujours inquiet pour John et elle. Pour être sûr qu'elle puisse se défendre, Oliver lui avait appris à se battre. Il lui avait montré quelques mouvements de défense et lui avait fait répétés plusieurs fois pour être certain qu'ils deviennent des réflexes le jour où elle en aurait besoin.

Felicity releva son nez de son écran. Oliver l'observait sérieusement.

\- « Met toi en tenu, on va faire un entrainement. »

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, elle vérifia l'état d'avancement de la reconnaissance et soupira. Elle n'avait aucune chance de trouver une excuse pour éviter de se battre avec Oliver. Elle se leva et parti se changer avec peu d'entrain. Elle exécrait le sport et la lutte encore plus.

Felicity était en train de frapper Oliver depuis un quart d'heure. Ses poings, ses bras, ses jambes et même son dos lui faisait mal. Elle répétait inlassablement le dernier mouvement qu'il lui avait montré et il lui avait demandé de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Elle avait ri au début, même si pour Oliver ce n'était pas un jeu, et elle avait vite changé d'humeur. Elle avait beau le frapper de toutes ses forces, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il lui jetait un regard presque condescendant, lui faisant bien sentir qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur.

Elle avait frappé plus fort pour lui faire perdre cette attitude mais elle n'avait pas réussis. Oliver s'était quelque peu énervé.

\- « Si tu penses que c'est un jeu, je perds mon temps."

Son ton était cassant et Felicity fut surprise et piquée au vif.

\- "Je sais, c'est sérieux mais tu pourrais te dérider de temps en temps. »

Felicity remonta son tee-shirt large sur son épaule qui commençait à lui coller à la peau à cause de la transpiration, se mit en position et tourna sur elle-même pour lui donner un coup de pied qu'il para sans effort.

\- « Tu vas faire un effort ?

\- Et tu crois que je fais quoi là ? Je m'amuse ? »

Elle était maintenant en colère contre lui de la traiter de cette façon. Elle se remis en position, lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre mais son poignet se plia et elle gémit sous la douleur qui se manifesta soudainement.

\- « Combien de fois je t'ai dit de bloquer ton poignet avant de frapper ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais grogna en secouant son bras et en tournant son poignet pour dissiper la douleur.

\- « Ça serait mieux si tu te défendais. J'aurais de meilleurs réflexes.

\- Tu crois ça ? », lui répondit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle était convaincue que non mais elle n'avait trouvé que ça à lui répondre sur sa façon de l'entrainer. Elle se remit en position d'attaque face à lui, les bras relevés pour se défendre, les jambes fléchies. Elle observa son corps, prépara son attaque et se lança.

Elle lui donna un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre mais cette fois-ci Oliver lui attrapa le poignet la fit tourner sur elle-même et lui bloqua le bras dans le dos. Il passa son bras gauche sous sa gorge et cala la tête de Felicity contre son torse. Elle lâcha un juron en se sentant bloquée et sa respiration s'emballa. Elle attrapa le poignet d'Oliver de son bras libre et se débattit pour le faire lâcher.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit de faire dans cette position ? »

Felicity respirait fort, à cause de l'effort mais aussi à cause de son agacement. Comment il voulait qu'elle le batte ? Oliver resserra sa prise autour de son cou et elle arrêta de bouger, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle en se calmant.

Elle serra son poing gauche, leva le bras pour abattre son coude sur le flanc d'Oliver mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de finir son geste, Oliver l'avait libéré et l'avait poussé en avant. Si elle avait eu de bon réflexe, elle aurait corrigé le mouvement de son corps. Elle aurait avancé un pied pour retrouver sa stabilité et ne pas tomber mais elle n'avait pas calculé aussi loin et ne réagit pas assez vite. Elle s'effondra lourdement sur le tapis d'entrainement, sur le dos, sans pouvoir se rattraper.

Felicity lâcha un cri de douleur en rencontrant le sol. Elle avait l'impression que son dos venait de se disloquer, la dureté du coup se rependit dans tout son corps et sa tête frappa le sol. Elle resta immobile un instant puis porta une main à son crâne qu'elle frotta doucement. Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour se battre.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir me battre », murmura-t-elle durement.

\- « Tu dois savoir te défendre, ce n'est non négociable pour travailler dans l'équipe.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sur le terrain moi.

\- On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. »

Il avait réponse à tout ce qui fit monter son niveau d'énervement d'un cran. Elle se redressa en position assise et Oliver se baissa en lui tendant la main pour la remettre debout. Felicity le regarda durement et frappa sa main tendue pour l'éloigner d'elle.

\- « Tu m'as fait mal », ragea-t-elle.

\- « C'est le but. Ceux qui peuvent t'attaquer seront moins tendres que moi. », repondit Oliver un léger sourire d'amusement relevant la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- "Ravie de voir que je te fais rire".

Il lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main doucement et elle l'attrapa. Il tira pour l'aider à se remettre debout et la regarda un instant. Felicity se tenait encore l'arrière de la tête et grimaça en bougeant.

\- « Je suis désolé, j'y suis allé peut-être un peu fort. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête doucement. Le visage d'Oliver était un peu moins dur mais elle lisait toujours dans son regard cette volonté inébranlable de la pousser à bout pour qu'elle sache se défendre.

\- « Je crois que je peux être dispensé d'entrainement pour une semaine avec ça.

\- Tu cherches des excuses ? »

Il s'était permis de sourire légèrement plus pour alléger l'ambiance mais Felicity n'était plus d'humeur à rire.

\- « Je préfère éviter que tu me casses quelque chose. », en passant sa main dans son dos doucement.

Oliver se détendit. Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraina à sa suite. Il lui fit signe de se coucher sur le lit de camp contre le mur alors qu'il fouillait dans une armoire. Il en ressorti un pot de crème qu'il ouvrit et plongea deux doigts à l'intérieur.

\- « Sur le ventre », en lui faisant signe de se retourner.

Felicity obéit et se tourna doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Elle le senti s'assoir sur le bord du lit de camp, son genou gauche se posant sur le haut de sa cuisse. Elle se tendit un peu, en le sentant si près d'elle alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

\- « Ça va atténuer la douleur » en parlant doucement.

Oliver avait perdu son ton directif et Felicity se fit la remarque qu'il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle. Elle sentit son tee-shirt être remonté sur le haut de son dos et sa respiration s'emballa. Elle n'osait pas bouger, elle se sentit soulager qu'il ne puisse pas se rendre compte de sa gêne qui devait être flagrante sur son visage.

Elle l'entendit se frotter les mains et sursauta quand il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- « Je suis désolé c'est un peu froid.

\- Non… ça va. »

Elle répondit sans faire trembler sa voix mais se tu rapidement. Les mains d'Oliver n'étaient pas froides au contraire, il avait fait attention à ce détail et les avait réchauffées. Ce qui avait fait sursauter Felicity c'était ses mains à cet endroit précis de son corps et dans cette situation. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait d'avoir des gestes si intimes avec elle et sentir ses mains sur sa peau réveilla toutes ses envies.

Oliver continuait de faire aller et venir ses mains sur l'ensemble de son dos en évitant sa brassière, ses doigts appuyèrent avec plus de force et elle ne put réprimer un gémissement. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Ça lui faisait un bien fou et ça la libérait. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa masser en appréciant tous les gestes d'Oliver. Elle se mordit l'intérieure de la joue pour ne pas être plus démonstrative en sentant les doigts d'Oliver appuyer plus fortement sur ses muscles endoloris. Les mouvements souples lui déclenchèrent des frissons et elle enfoui son visage contre le coussin et se concentra sur sa respiration. Quand Oliver lui dit qu'il avait terminé et qu'elle devrait avoir moins mal, elle était déchirée entre un soulagement de ne pas s'être donné en spectacle et uns frustration encore plus grande.

Oliver s'éloigna d'elle et elle se redressa en remettant son teeshirt en place. Après cet épisode une gêne se développa quelques temps entre eux puis disparue pour qu'ils retrouvent leur relation sans sous-entendus.

* * *

Felicity, tout comme John, était là pour Oliver mais en le voyant évoluer, elle était persuadé qu'une femme à ses côtés pourrait l'aider. Elle connaissait Laurel, mais elle faisait partie de son passé, il y avait eu Sara mais elle était amoureuse d'une autre. Oliver Queen avait eu des conquêtes mais celles-ci ne le connaissaient pas entièrement et il ne leur aurait jamais parlé de ce qu'il faisait.

Elle ne savait pas si sa solitude était due à sa mission ou à ce qu'il pensait de lui. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et Felicity le connaissait bien maintenant. Elle l'avait vu souffrir en perdant des personnes auxquelles il tenait et il se refermait à chaque fois un peu plus. Il passait sa vie à venir en aide aux gens en prenant des risques et il se rapprochait parfois de certaines femmes pour passer du bon temps.

Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de trouver du réconfort dans des bras accueillant. Elle souhaitait qu'il trouve le bonheur et tombe amoureux mais il semblait toujours choisir la mauvaise personne. Elle avait été terriblement touchée quand elle l'avait trouvé en compagnie d'Isabel alors que celle-ci sortait de sa chambre d'hôtel au petit matin.

Cette femme qui lui volait son entreprise, qui lui tenait tête dans les affaires et qui semblait plus sombre encore que ce qu'on pouvait voir, l'avait entrainé dans son lit alors qu'ils étaient en déplacement et qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à l'hôtel. Et il succombait à son corps, il se laissait manipuler et utiliser. Il n'espérait peut-être pas plus de ces échanges qu'un plaisir fugace pour apaiser sa solitude pendant quelques heures et son esprit restait toujours aussi torturé.

Felicity eu le sentiment de le fuir, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait été touché par son geste. Quand elle se retrouva seule, elle imagina Oliver passer la soirée avec elle, il avait parlé avec elle, l'avait embrassé. Son esprit lui imposait des images qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Oliver l'embrassant tout en la déshabillant, en découvrant son corps si parfait. Il avait dû caresser ses seins avant de les embrasser pour la faire gémir. Felicity pouvait aussi l'imaginer l'entrainer vers le lit pour l'allonger et finir de lui retirer les derniers vêtements qu'elle portait en faisant glisser ses doigts lentement sur sa peau douce. Isabel avait dû l'encourager en gémissant et en murmurant son prénom.

Felicity ferma fortement les yeux, elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux cette nuit mais elle voyait maintenant les lèvres d'Oliver se déplacer de sa bouche à son cou, découvrir ses seins en mordillant doucement leur pointe alors que ses mains fortes caressaient ses fesses. Elle l'imaginait lui écarter les cuisses pour la pénétrer. Et alors qu'il commençait à faire des va et vient en elle, elle avait dû resserrer ses cuisses autour de ses hanches pour le ressentir encore plus bouger en elle. Il avait dû alors accélérer son déhanchement pour libérer toute la frustration qu'il ressentait avant de jouir et de se laisser aller entre ses bras en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il lui avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait fantasmé jusque là.

Felicity serra les dents en imaginant les gestes d'Isabel, ses mains caressant le dos d'Oliver, découvrant ses cicatrices, glissant dans ses cheveux en ressentant encore l'effet de l'orgasme qu'il avait dû lui donner. Elle l'avait possédé tout autant que lui l'avait possédé.

Oliver se rabaissait continuellement, se sentait fautif de tout ce qui pouvait arriver. Il tenait à bout de bras la ville qui s'étiolait et se flagellait de ne pas pouvoir y arriver mieux que ça. Felicity restait persuadée qu'une femme forte à ses côtés lui permettrait de continuer de mener à bien sa mission mais aussi l'aiderait à s'accepter et à ne plus se percevoir comme un imposteur. Mais ce n'était pas Isabel qui pourrait faire ça pour lui.

Seule dans le couloir, le souvenir d'Oliver près d'Isabel revenait en mémoire sans relâche. Elle avait essayé de ne pas paraitre touchée mais le regard d'Oliver avait parlé pour lui. Il avait eu l'air coupable et il avait évité son regard. Elle était simplement repartie, elle n'avait pas à lui dire avec qui il avait le droit de coucher mais elle était exaspérée de le voir faire toujours les mauvais choix. Et quand elle pensait mauvais choix, ce n'est pas parce que ce n'était pas elle mais bien parce qu'Oliver avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter et ce n'était définitivement pas ce genre de femme.

En peu de temps, elle avait découvert son identité secrète et s'était proposé pour l'aider. Elle avait appris à le connaitre en l'observant, il parlait peu et tentait de ne pas s'attacher plus que de raison. Il était prêt à tout pour ses collègues mais ça s'arrêtait là, John était son ami, le seul et l'unique. Peut-être parce qu'il le comprenait mieux que les autres.

Elle s'était bien rapprochée de lui au fil des mois mais il y avait toujours une distance entre eux. Une distance qu'il conservait même s'il s'était détendu avec elle avec le temps. Une distance qui lui permettait de se sentir en sécurité et de la garder en sécurité. Car c'était toujours aussi important même avec le temps, Oliver la surprotégeait.

* * *

 **Encore merci de me lire, merci pour vos mise en favoris. Promis dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura du lemon ;) Bises**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Rating M**

* * *

J'ai appris à connaître le véritable Oliver Queen en connaissant Arrow. Il m'a accepté dans son monde et nous sommes devenus amis. Des amis très proches qui ont par moment des gestes tendres et des regards trop appuyés pour être qualifié seulement d'amicaux. Mais je n'espère pas plus, je ne suis pas le genre de fille dont il a besoin et dont il peut tomber amoureux.

J'ai caché mes sentiments et mon envie pendant longtemps mais au fil du temps et à ses côtés c'est de plus en plus difficile. Et ceci ne s'arrange pas avec les marques d'attention qu'il me porte. Je me suis longtemps raisonné en me disant qu'il prenait soins des personnes qui travaillaient dans son équipe. Mais John et Théa se sont aperçus aussi de son comportement avec moi. Bien que Théa se permette de faire toujours une remarque pleine de sous-entendu, Oliver ne dit et ne fait jamais rien de plus. Je l'ai observé, j'ai écouté mes amis et collègues mais je n'ai pas fait un pas vers lui. Je sens que lorsque je me rapproche un peu trop près, il recule et m'évite. J'ai surpris certains de ses regards sur moi mais il a toujours refusé de m'avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

Oliver a évolué, après avoir fait une promesse à son meilleur ami. Il lui a juré de ne plus tuer. Tommy ne voulait pas le voir se transformer en une personne qu'il n'était pas, pas encore en tout cas, et je crois que cette promesse lui a sauvé la vie. La première loi du Karma est que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème et Oliver a semé de nombreuses morts. Ma mère croit à ces lois et je pense qu'Oliver aussi en un certain sens. Il m'a déjà parlé de ses ombres qu'il sent s'infiltrer en lui, son âme change quand il donne la mort et il perd une partie de son humanité. Quand nous en avons parlé la première fois, il m'a dit qu'il avait été obligé de tuer pour rester en vie mais ce n'est plus vrai maintenant, pas toujours en tout cas. Tommy a découvert le nouveau visage de son ami et il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour le sauver du destin qu'il se forgeait. Il lui a arraché une promesse qui lui a sans doute sauvé la vie car il est moins taciturne et il se sent moins coupable depuis. Ces ombres ont arrêté de s'accroître dans son cœur et il s'est ouvert un peu plus à la vie.

Je me suis battu contre mes envies mais elles se sont transformées en sentiments, je ne me sentais pas digne de cet homme et je ne voulais pas créer de problème mais tout a changé quand je me suis aperçue que son regard sur moi avait changé et qu'il s'ouvrait un peu plus. Nos gestes se sont modifiés imperceptiblement. Une accolade plus longue, un regard plus appuyé et un sens différent donné à des paroles. Toute cette tension est restée muette jusqu'au jour où en me regardant dans les yeux, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'ai plongé dans son regard et je n'y ai vu que la vérité. Ou en tout cas je n'ai voulu y voir que ça, à ce moment. Je n'ai pas su y lire ses peurs et tout ce qui pouvait le retenir. Toutes ses blessures qui avaient fait de lui cet homme dont je suis tombé amoureuse mais qui l'ont aussi emprisonné dans son rôle de justicier.

Il m'a enfin avoué qu'il m'aimait et il a disparu pour lutter contre Slade Wilson, un fantôme de son passé qui revenait le hanter. Quand nous nous sommes revus, il m'a laissé entendre que cette déclaration était pour l'attirer et se servir de moi comme appât. Et je l'ai cru, je l'ai laissé s'éloigner encore une fois.

J'ai continué à me morfondre en rêvant que cet homme courageux me regarderait différemment. J'ai cru que ce moment été arrivé quand il m'a sauvé des mains de cet homme qui me tenait en joue. Quand il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un plan, j'ai fait bonne figure. Il a compris mon malaise et m'a rassuré en quelque sorte, il m'a expliqué qu'il se tenait loin des autres et loin de moi pour me garder à l'abri. Il me dit que je suis une personne importante pour lui, une amie proche mais ça ne me suffit plus. Et je souffre de cette situation. Il a beau ne pas se rapprocher de moi, je suis souvent la cible de ses ennemis et il ne veut pas comprendre que ceci ne changera jamais. Il veut m'empêcher de travailler avec lui mais je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Je le vois souffrir de devoir supporter son rôle de héro et son rôle d'Oliver. Il ment à tout le monde sur son identité, je suis là pour lui mais il me refuse son amour. Je goute ses accolades amicales qui s'éternisent, sa main qui caresse ma joue quand il s'inquiète pour moi, ses gestes tendres qu'il a par moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est la solitude ou l'inquiétude qui le pousse à relâcher son contrôle. Contrôle qu'il retrouve au bout de quelques secondes malheureusement.

Il m'a demandé de rester près de lui, je crois que je lui apporte un peu plus que seulement une aide à sa mission. Je lui donne mon amitié et j'espère qu'il comprend sur quoi elle repose. Des sentiments sincères que je lui porte et un amour profond. Je ne l'ai jamais exprimé mais j'ai l'impression que tous mes gestes le crient.

Il m'a avoué une fois que John et moi lui apportions un équilibre. Nous venions de perdre une bataille, il était triste de tout le mal qui avait pu ressortir de cette histoire. Des innocents avaient été tués, nous avons réussis à arrêter le coupable mais ce fut un coup dur pour notre équipe. Quand il est revenu au QG, une fois que l'inspecteur Lance avait embarqué l'homme, il n'a rien dit. Il s'est changé sans nous regarder. John est parti et j'ai attendu Oliver. Je voulais être sûre qu'il aille bien, j'avais besoin de voir ses yeux pour y lire une certaine compréhension. Une acceptation. Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.

Quand il est revenu dans la salle commune, il a évité mon regard et est resté loin de moi. Je me suis levée en l'appelant. Il n'a pas répondu. Et quand j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue, il a évité de me regarder en se retenant de faire un pas en arrière même s'il était mal à l'aise à cause de mon geste.

\- « Oliver ?...S'il te plait regarde-moi. »

Il a persisté dans son silence, je comprends qu'il est plus à l'aise quand il garde tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui mais il se fait du mal. Il veut nous éviter à tous de souffrir alors quand il ne parvient plus à contrôler ses sentiments il les enfouit. Il n'y a que la colère qu'il se permet d'exprimer librement. Les démonstrations d'amitié sont toujours plus tenues.

Je caresse sa joue de mon pouce, je ne devrais pas, je sais que je le mets mal à l'aise mais je veux qu'il sente que je suis là pour lui et il ne semble plus entendre mes mots.

Quand il finit par lever la tête, ses yeux sont brillants. Aucune larme ne les troubles mais l'émotion est bien présente. Il me surprend quand il parle tout à coup.

\- « Merci… »

Je le laisse parler, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se referme alors qu'il semble prêt à se livrer un peu. Il ne me regarde pas directement.

\- « J'ai besoin de toi… de John et toi. Vous m'empêchez de me perdre. Tu es ma conscience Felicity, la voix dans mon oreille qui me guide.

\- Oliver,… »

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, mes mots se sont bloqués dans ma gorge et je tente de retenir mes larmes. Il plante son regard dans le mien et je peux y lire que tout ce qu'il vient de me dire est vrai.

\- « Je serais toujours là », je répond en souriant faiblement.

* * *

Le destin semble s'acharner contre nous, avec tout ce qu'Oliver à fait de bien, sa vie ne semble pas s'améliorer pour autant. Quand Ra's Al Ghul a surgi dans son monde, une nouvelle épreuve s'est présentée à lui. Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face et j'ai espéré encore une fois. Il avait l'air triste et résolu. Je me suis approché de lui doucement pour me plonger dans son regard. Il me l'a refusé pendant un instant avant de se laisser aller. Et cette fois-ci, je fus effrayée. Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait d'une voix tremblante et j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. Depuis que j'attendais ces mots mais le ton employé était trop triste pour que je puisse en être heureuse.

Nous nous sommes embrassés. Un baiser doux et voluptueux. J'ai senti ses lèvres caresser les miennes alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches. J'étais perdue dans ces sensations quand il m'a repoussée en me prenant par les épaules. J'ai ouvert les yeux, un sourire posé sur les lèvres que j'ai perdu rapidement en croisant son regard.

Ses yeux avaient perdus leur éclat et fuyaient les miens. Il a glissé ses mains dans mon cou et ses pouces ont caressé ma mâchoire. Il m'a expliqué qu'il devait partir d'une voix étranglée, il allait à Nanda Parbat. Il devait faire face à Ra's Al Ghul. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas partir et de ne pas m'abandonner mais son courage ne l'a pas laissé m'écouter. Il m'a repoussé car il devait le faire, il devait nous sauver. Et comme toujours, il préférait se mettre en danger seul pour ne pas prendre le risque de nous voir mourir.

Je lui ai dis que je comprenais qu'il voulait rattraper le mal qu'il avait pu faire et protéger sa ville, il voulait racheter ses péchés et rééquilibrer les forces du Karma mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire tout ça tout seul et son plan ne présageait rien de bon. Je sentais que s'il partait là-bas, loin de nous, je ne le reverrais plus.

Il a effleuré mes lèvres des siennes avant de m'abandonner mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul là-bas. Nous nous sommes rendus à Nanda Parbat avec toute l'équipe. J'avais un plan pour le ramener avec nous, le droguer pour qu'il perde connaissance et le kidnapper. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Nous nous sommes fait arrêter et conduit devant Ra's Al Ghul. Nous avons dû notre survie seulement au fait qu'Oliver était l'héritier du démon.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui. J'ai été tout autant effrayée de le voir que soulagée. Il était plus dur, son visage figé, en colère. En colère de nous voir ici, ou en colère de vivre dans cette entre. Il n'était plus le même, il n'était plus le Oliver dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Il était devenu Al Sah-Him. Il avait tellement changé et ce qui m'a fait le plus mal c'est son regard. Froid et mort. Je n'y ai vu aucune étincelle, aucune émotion quand il m'a vu.

Il avait choisi cette vie, il nous avait abandonné pour diriger cette armée d'ombres et en devenir une lui-même dans notre monde. J'ai eu l'impression de lire une émotion fugace dans son regard quand Ra's Al Ghul a donné l'ordre de nous enfermer en attendant notre mort. Une émotion que j'ai peut-être imaginé quand je l'ai vu suivre le démon. J'ai senti mon cœur se fendre mais je n'ai rien montré. Je suis restée forte, autant que j'ai pu. J'avais entraîné mes amis à la mort.

Je suis restée forte jusqu'à ce que je me sois retrouvée seule avec lui. Une fois seuls, face à face, son regard a changé. Il s'est adouci et il s'est rapproché de moi. Je lui ai parlé en restant sur mes gardes, je n'arrivais plus à lui faire entièrement confiance et j'en étais déchirée. Il m'a expliqué qu'il devait suivre son destin et devenir Ras' Al Ghul. Je tentais de maintenir mon cœur qui se brisait à chaque parole qu'il prononçait, je tentais de faire face à son discours absurde. Il ne pouvait pas nous abandonner pour devenir ce monstre, il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner.

Je lui ai rappelé qu'il m'avait avoué son amour et que je l'aimais moi aussi. Il s'est rapproché et à caressé ma joue doucement. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis mise à trembler en sentant les gestes qu'il retenait, pour ne pas me faire de mal, pour éviter de perdre sa résolution, pour éviter que notre amour ne meure dans de terribles conditions. Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrassé. Je ne pouvais pas le repousser, ses mains sur mon corps me brulaient mais au moins je ressentais autre chose que de la peur.

Notre baiser s'est intensifié, il a pris ma tête dans ses mains et j'ai glissé les miennes sur son torse. Je retrouvais son odeur, sa douceur. Ses gestes doux qui m'avaient tant manqués et que j'espérais. Il m'a déshabillé doucement et mon esprit était obnubilé par la tristesse et l'amertume. Nous avons fait l'amour tendrement. C'était un adieu pour lui alors que je n'avais à l'esprit que mon plan pour le sauver. Il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait mémoriser chaque expression et sentiments que je montrais et quand l'orgasme m'a emporté, il m'a resserré dans ses bras. Avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous nous sommes embrassé. Mon baiser est doux et triste car je lui mens. J'avais imaginé notre première fois plus passionnée et moins torturée. Oliver me semble amer, ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait imaginé lui non plus. Et je l'ai perdu encore une fois.

Quand il est revenu enfin de cette enfer en ayant affronté tous les spectres de son passé. J'ai vu un nouvel Oliver. Plus libre et plus confiant en l'avenir. Il n'avait pas vendu son âme, il avait joué un double jeu pour se rapprocher de Ra's Al Ghul et le tuer. Il a réussi et il nous est revenu.

* * *

Quand je le vois au QG, le monde autour de nous disparaît. Il s'approche et prend ma main dans la sienne, presque avec timidité. Je sens ses doigts caresser ma peau et une ligne de frissons me parcourue. Il souri, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Théa arrive comme une furie et saute dans les bras de son frère. Ce premier geste, ce seul geste me laisse espérer tout ce qui nous attend.

Libéré de cet épisode, il retrouve sa vie à Starling City et ses habitudes de justicier. Il retrouve sa famille et ses amis et on se retrouve. Nos regards se cherchent quand nous sommes dans la même pièce. Quand je ne suis plus avec lui, mon esprit est rempli de son image. Je ne me suis pas rapproché de lui, je ne suis plus sûr de ce qu'il veut et je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence.

Au bout de quelques jours, il vient me voir. Il s'approche et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Je me retrouve sans voix et je sens mon corps trembler.

\- « Felicity, je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as dû endurer. »

Je baisse la tête, j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Il glisse sa main sur mes cheveux jusqu'à ma joue. Il caresse ma pommette de son pouce avant de remonter mon visage pour que je le regarde. Mes yeux s'embues de larmes et je m'en veux d'être aussi sensible. Oliver a besoin de quelqu'un de fort près de lui.

\- « Felicity…je t'aime. »

Il murmure cette phrase d'une voix suave. Je sent mon ventre se contracter et mes larmes coulent.

\- « Cette histoire est finie, je veux que la nôtre puisse commencer. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus. »

Il se baisse vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il appuie son front contre ma tête et je me cache dans son cou pour pouvoir pleurer de soulagement. Nous nous tenons ainsi longtemps. Enfin réunis, sans problèmes à l'horizon. Il me fait la cour, m'offre des fleurs, m'invite au restaurant. Il me prouve son amour avant de me l'avouer à nouveau et de me laisser y croire cette fois.

Notre groupe a voulu organisé une fête pour son retour qui avait eu lieu il y a une semaine. Nous nous retrouvons tous dans un restaurant du quartier. Je passe ma soirée perdue dans ses yeux et nous ne nous lâchons pas la main. Nos amis se retirent les uns après les autres pour nous laisser seuls.

Une fois seuls, Oliver m'offre un dernier vers dans un bar, je crois qu'un regard un peu trop appuyé fait tout basculer. Il n'y a plus de raison pour qu'il me repousse, plus de risques, plus personne entre nous. Nous nous sommes vu pendant une semaine où il a joué au prétendant et ce soir, chacun sent que nous ne pouvons pas résister plus longtemps.

Assise tout conte lui, je pose ma main gauche sur son genou et je le sens se tendre immédiatement. Je lève la tête pour trouver son regard et je flanche quand je tombe dedans. Il ravi mes lèvres et j'ouvre la bouche sans attendre pour accueillir sa langue.

Ses bras se referment sur moi, je glisse ma main sur sa mâchoire avant d'attraper les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il est enfin à moi et je veux me repaître de son corps. Corps que je n'ai pas goûté depuis Nanda Parbat. Je glisse ma main vers le haut de sa cuisse, je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps et je suis soulagée quand il me demande de le suivre.

Il m'entraîne sans attendre vers le repère d'Arrow, sans lâcher ma main et je cours presque pour pouvoir le suivre. J'entends encore les râles et les gémissements qu'il a laissé échapper dans notre baiser. Ça m'a encore plus excité et j'ai gémit de plaisir. C'est moi qui lui fais ressentir ça.

Quand nous atteignons enfin la salle, il n'attend pas pour me plaquer contre le mur une fois la porte verrouillée. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrive plus à se retenir et j'en suis au même point. Je sens entièrement son corps se coller au mien, ses mains commencent à me déshabiller et sa bouche couvre mon cou de baisers alors que je tente de respirer.

Nos corps se fondent l'un contre l'autre et ne se quittent plus. Je sens la chaleur de sa peau à travers nos vêtements. Ses mains enserrent ma tête, il me retient et plonge dans mon regard. Je lis dans ses yeux toute son envie, sa passion et son amour. Nous avons attendu, nous avons été contraint pendant trop longtemps de nous considérer comme des amis mais maintenant ce n'est plus notre vie. Maintenant nous laissons libre cours à nos sentiments.

Oliver me plaque toujours contre le mur en béton froid en m'embrassant passionnément. Je frissonne d'excitation en sentant sa main glisser contre ma cuisse et qui remonte sous ma jupe. Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou et je me penche sur le côté pour lui donner accès à ma peau que je sens brûler.

Je laisse échapper un premier gémissement en sentant ses lèvres partir à la découverte de ma peau sensible et je resserre mes doigts sur ses épaules. Son corps se tend contre le mien et je ressens toute son excitation. Je sens ses mains sur mon corps sans arriver à suivre tout ce que je ressens. Il passe sa main droite sous mon genou pour le relever et écarter ma cuisse. Il se presse contre moi plus fortement et se déhanche pour me faire sentir son érection.

Je cale sans attendre ma jambe derrière la sienne pour le retenir contre moi et l'enserre plus fortement. Je le veux en moi maintenant. Je me cambre pour qu'il comprenne ce que je souhaite et sans attendre je le sens me soulever de terre. J'entoure mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me plaque encore une fois contre le mur.

\- « Oliver… », je gémis, je ne peux plus attendre.

Il semble comprendre, il recule son visage de mon cou et me regarde plein de passion. Il descend les marches me tenant fermement contre lui. Ma respiration est difficile, je suis excitée et je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin de plus le sentir encore. Mon corps tremble d'excitation et ses bras se resserrent autour de moi.

Il m'assoit sur le bord de la table et m'observe longuement. Je suis gênée par son regard et je ferme les yeux un instant. Je veux que notre véritable première fois soit parfaite. Quand je les ouvre, il me regarde toujours, il ne fait plus un geste. Il attend un mot de ma part ou un geste. Je tends les mains et commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Mes mains fébriles tremblent. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure d'anticipation quand je vois enfin son torse nu.

Sans attendre je me baisse pour embrasser sa peau, ses épaules, ses clavicules, ses pectoraux. Je laisse courir mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon que je commence à défaire. Avant d'avoir pu terminer, il emprisonne mes mains dans les siennes. Sa bouche retrouve le contact de ma peau et il commence enfin à me déshabiller.

Je lui retire entièrement sa chemise alors que je suis en jupe et soutien-gorge devant lui. Il m'observe en faisant glisser le dos de sa main sur le galbe de mes seins. Il veut faire durer le plaisir mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

\- « Déshabille-moi…maintenant. »

Mon ton est autoritaire, j'ai besoin de plus. Il doit m'en donner plus.

Il me retire ma jupe sans attendre et se plaque de nouveau contre moi. Je le sens excité et prêt pour moi. Il se frotte entre mes cuisses en les tenant légèrement écartées. Je glisse une main sur sa nuque et me cambre en fermant les yeux tout en soupirant s'extase.

Je décide de ne plus demander, je prends ce dont j'ai envie. Je me redresse et glisse une main dans son pantalon. Il gémit plus fortement sans attendre quand mes doigts se resserrent sur lui. Sa main droite se referme sur ma nuque alors que la gauche tient ma hanche. Je le caresse doucement en cherchant son regard. Il a les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il est tellement sexy avec cette expression sur le visage.

\- « Regarde-moi. »

Je murmure contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser tendrement. Je le vois ouvrir les yeux difficilement, son souffle a des ratés et son corps est tendu. J'arrête mes caresses et lui baisse son pantalon et son boxer. Nu devant moi, il reprend un peu de contrôle et fini de me déshabiller. Je me retrouve enfin nue entre ses bras.

Il m'embrasse, m'allonge sur la table et me surplombe. Ses lèvres se joignent au miennes alors qu'il caresse mes seins. Je me cambre doucement puis sa bouche explore mon corps. Ses lèvres se referment sur un de mes tétons alors que sa main excite l'autre. Je sens sa langue glisser dessus avant que ses dents ne viennent mordiller ce bout de chaire.

Je me laisse aller à gémir plus fort. Tellement d'excitation contenue, depuis si longtemps, que j'ai besoin d'extérioriser, j'ai besoin qu'il entende le plaisir qu'il me donne. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux et les agrippe fermement. Je l'entends gémir, je veux entendre encore ce son si excitant.

Je glisse ma main droite entre nos corps et referme mes doigts sur son sexe. Il est dur et humide et mes caresses le font gémir encore plus fort alors qu'il se déhanche. Il redresse la tête pour me regarder et je vois tout ce plaisir dans ses yeux.

J'écarte les cuisses et les place sur ses hanches en continuant de le masturber doucement. Il attrape un préservatif dans son pantalon, je relâche son sexe et caresse son torse alors qu'il se prépare. Il plonge son regard dans le mien avant de me pénétrer. Je suis à lui et je le veux en moi, je le regarde passionnément m'offrant entièrement.

Je sens sa grosseur presser à mon entrée et en une fraction de seconde, je le sens en moi. Je suis subjugué par la sensation. Il est tellement doux. Il me pénètre avec de légers coups de reins de plus en plus profonds. Une fois entièrement en moi, il arrête de bouger. Il caresse mon front, ma joue, embrasse mon nez avant de reprendre ses déhanchés. Au bout de quelques allers-retours, il ne parvient plus à se retenir et ses coups de reins deviennent plus forts.

C'est magnifique. On bouge de concert, nos déhanchements se rejoignant et nous donnant de plus en plus de plaisir. Mon corps se retient au sien, mes bras autour de ses épaules, mes cuisses autour de ses hanches, je sens sa main gauche sur ma fesse et la droite qui agrippe mes cheveux au-dessus de ma nuque. Je me cambre en sentant l'orgasme traverser mon corps, je me tends entièrement et me resserre autour de lui. Il souffle dans mon cou et geins longuement avant de lâcher un râle de plaisir quand il vient à son tour.

Je ne parviens plus à bouger, mon corps me semble engourdie et lourd. Tous mes muscles sont endoloris et mon esprit est noyé par le plaisir. Oliver toujours en moi, n'a pas bougé. Je sens sa respiration qui reprend un rythme normal. Il bouge et dépose un baiser léger dans mon cou avant de se relever pour se coucher à côté de moi une fois débarrassé du préservatif. Nous restons silencieux, il n'y a rien à dire, nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés.

Il me prend dans ses bras, collant sa poitrine contre mon dos. Nous sommes nus sur la table mais je ne veux pas bouger. Je suis droguée par l'orgasme qu'il vient de me donner, je ne peux plus parler, plus bouger. Je veux simplement me repaitre de son odeur, de sa peau contre la mienne, de sa chaleur, de son souffle dans mon cou, des caresses du bout des doigts qu'il me fait. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Je suis en sécurité dans ses bras. Je m'assoupie en pensant à lui et à nous. Ce que nous venons de vivre n'a rien à voir avec Nanda Parbat et ce n'est que la première fois.

Quand je me réveille, je suis toujours dans les bras d'Oliver. Il est allé nous chercher une couverture et nous en a recouverts. Je suis contre son torse, mon front contre sa clavicule. Je profite de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Les yeux toujours fermés je dépose un baiser dans son cou. Il caresse mes cheveux et je lève la tête pour chercher son regard en ouvrant les yeux.

Je suis subjugué, j'ai l'impression d'y lire encore plus d'amour. Nous nous perdons un moment dans le regard de l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à parler, j'ai l'impression que je briserais la magie et cette communion. Il me regarde avec la même dévotion que je ressens. Je l'aime et maintenant je sais que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui. Je souris en pensant aux moments qu'on va pouvoir maintenant partager mais bien sûr je ne savais pas tout ce qui nous attendait.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires. Bises**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Bonsoir à toutes un Rating M (mature)et même MA! (mature adult): scènes explicites pour ce soir. Je sais très bien que c'est ce que vous attendez ;)**

* * *

Felicity se réveilla le lendemain matin dans son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Elle resta un instant immobile, son esprit se remplissant petit à petit de souvenirs. Elle revoyait la tension entre Oliver et elle, leurs premiers gestes pour se rapprocher, son anxiété et son envie qui étaient devenues ingérables. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle ressentait de nouveau le corps d'Oliver contre le sien, sa chaleur, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa bouche découvrant son corps. Elle sourit quand elle se souvint du regard d'Oliver alors qu'il était en elle. Ils avaient enfin pu goûter au corps de l'autre et elle n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer. Ils s'étaient séparés au petit matin, chacun rentrant chez soi après avoir prit le temps de parler et de profiter des derniers moments où ils pouvaient rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle se leva sans attendre, en pensant que le soir même elle pourrait revoir Oliver, se prépara et parti pour le travail. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver au QG, le revoir, l'embrasser, passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. La journée fila rapidement et elle se retrouva le soir au Verdant. A peine avait-elle passé le seuil que la musique l'enveloppa. Elle avait pour but de traverser le club pour retrouver ses amis au sous-sol mais Oliver l'attraper par la main, et la surprit, pour l'entraîner dans un coin sombre et plus tranquille.

\- « Tu m'as manqué », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors que sa bouche caressait la peau de son cou.

Felicity se mit à gémir sans pouvoir se retenir et resserra ses doigts sur les épaules d'Oliver. S'ils n'avaient pas été entourés d'autant de monde et de leurs amis qui les attendaient non loin de là, elle lui aurait demandé de la prendre comme la veille, immédiatement contre le mur. Alors qu'elle pensait au fait qu'ils ne devaient pas se donner en spectacle, Oliver continuait de la caresser et se resserrait contre elle. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir ses bonnes résolutions encore longtemps s'il n'arrêtait pas.

\- « Oliver,… s'il te plait…on ne peut pas. »

Ses gémissements de plaisir l'empêchaient de produire une phrase complète et ses mains ne desserraient pas leur étreinte. Son cœur s'était emballé, sa bouche était sèche et ses mains tremblaient. Un seul baiser, son corps contre le sien et elle perdait le contrôle de son corps.

\- « Tu en as déjà assez de moi ? », lui murmura-t-il en se reculant légèrement, ses lèvres caressant les siennes alors que ses mains avaient arrêté de faire augmenter son rythme cardiaque.

\- « Oh non. Je voudrais pouvoir passer mes journées et mes nuits avec toi. » Felicity se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille. « J'aimerais vivre nue dans tes bras et me nourrir seulement du plaisir que tu me donnes. » Elle vit Oliver sourire et reprit. « Mais on n'est pas seuls, nos amis nous attendent et on doit travailler ce soir. »

Oliver souffla, déposa un baiser sur son front et se recula d'un pas. Felicity eu l'impression immédiatement de perdre plusieurs degrés alors que leurs corps n'étaient plus en contact. Elle se lamenta, elle était trop raisonnable par moment. Oliver lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les autres qui avaient déjà pris la direction du QG.

Quand ils rentrèrent à leur tour dans leur repère au sous-sol, Oliver tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne et ne la lâcha seulement quand tous leurs amis eurent pu se rendre compte de leur nouvelle relation. Felicity se senti gênée par les regards plein de sous-entendus mais les regards de leurs amis n'avaient rien de méchants. Ils étaient heureux pour eux. Elle regarda Oliver s'éloigner d'elle et s'installa à son bureau.

Ils se mirent au travail sans attendre, en faisant le point sur leurs surveillances. Les temps étaient plutôt tranquilles et John proposa à l'équipe de faire une ronde rapidement avant que chacun puisse rentrer chez soi. Tous furent d'accord, pour une fois, ils pouvaient prendre un peu de temps pour eux. Théa, Laurel et Roy avaient déjà décidé de passer la soirée ensemble alors que John se dépêcherait de rentrer chez lui.

Felicity les regarda se préparer avant de reporter son attention sur ses écrans. Elle était déjà plongée dans son travail quand elle sursauta en sentant la main d'Oliver se poser sur le haut de son dos. Elle tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il se baissait pour l'embrasser. Elle resta interdite un instant, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Oliver ait des gestes aussi intimes devant leurs amis.

\- « Dépêche-toi Oliver. Plus vite tu partiras, plus vite tu pourras revenir », lança Théa d'une voix joueuse.

Ils se mirent tous à rire alors que Felicity rougissait légèrement. Oliver ignora sa sœur et prit encore quelques secondes pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Felicity. Elle posa sa main à plat sur son torse et le repoussa doucement, sans envie. Il allait revenir et ils auraient la soirée pour eux.

Ils furent rapidement de retour et chacun reparti rapidement vers leurs projets pour la soirée. Felicity avait levé les yeux de ses écrans, soulagée de les voir tous rentrer sans problème. Elle continuait ses recherches alors que tous étaient partis. Elle senti Oliver dans son dos qui la prit dans ses bras. Puis ses lèvres dans son cou, sa rapidité de frappe sur les touches diminua mais elle n'arrêta pas pour autant son travail.

\- « On a la soirée pour nous maintenant », murmura Oliver près de son oreille.

\- « Je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas fini », en respirant plus profondément pour calmer le feu qu'elle ressentait déjà dans ses reins.

\- « Vraiment ?

\- Je dois finir ça, vous en aurez surement besoin dans les prochains jours.

\- Tu es sure ? », répondit Oliver, une surprise dans la voix.

Felicity hocha la tête sans répondre et sans avoir arrêté de taper sur son clavier. Elle avait un rôle à jouer dans leur équipe et elle voulait que son travail soit bien fait pour les aider. Oliver soupira en posant son front sur son épaule nue.

\- « Si tu me laisses travailler tranquillement, je serais plus rapide … et je pourrais m'occuper de toi plus vite…

\- Voilà un très bon argument », en souriant.

Oliver se détacha d'elle et parti un peu plus loin s'entraîner en attendant. Felicity se reconcentra et fini assez rapidement ce sur quoi elle travaillait. Elle leva la tête et observa Oliver au sol en train de faire des abdominaux. Ils passaient une grande partie de leur temps à prendre soin de leur ville et de leurs habitants, Oliver faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait et Felicity continuait de s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité. Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha de lui. Quand il s'en aperçu, il s'arrêta et resta allongé au sol, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il allait lui demander si elle avait terminé mais il resta silencieux en se rendant compte de son regard troublé. Ils restèrent muets un instant, Oliver la fixant et Felicity perdue dans ses pensées. Il voyait son regard plus sombre encore qu'avant.

Elle posa sa main à plat sur son torse sans bouger, ses yeux passaient en revue les cicatrices et Oliver restait concentré sur ses yeux, elle semblait déchirée. Felicity ressentait les battements de son cœur, la transpiration sur sa peau. Il avait beau être un héros aux yeux de tous, il n'était qu'un homme avec ses failles et ses faiblesses. Elle leva son regard dans celui d'Oliver brusquement avec un air sérieux.

\- « Tu sais ce qu'est le Karma ? »

Il ne comprenait pas sa question mais elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de parler et de partager ce qui l'inquiétait.

\- « Une sorte de balance entre les actions.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte. Tout acte induit des effets qui se répercutent sur la vie d'un individu et qui forment sa destinée. Les actions passées déterminent le karma, le but est de l'améliorer par de bonnes actions et de sortir du cycle des réincarnations. En résumé une personne ne peut pas échapper aux conséquences de ses actes.

\- Pourquoi tu me parle de ça ? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

\- « Tu parles de ta mission comme un acte à accomplir pour rattraper le passé de ta famille. Tu adhères en quelque sorte à cette croyance. Tu fais de bonnes actions pour compenser les mauvaises actions passées mais pour ça, tu as dû faire des choses qui t'ont transformé."

Felicity marqua une pause avant de reprendre ses explications alors qu'Oliver déglutissait mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- « Il existe douze lois. La grande loi est que tout ce qu'on émet dans l'univers revient vers soi. Quand tu as arrêté de tuer grâce à Tommy, tu t'es rapproché de la paix.

\- Ça m'a sauvé. »

Elle hocha la tête et reprit.

\- « Une autre loi est celle de la création, elle préconise de s'entourer de ce que l'on veut avoir pour s'en rapprocher. Tu m'as dit que je te permettais de garder un cap, tout comme John. Je veux être là pour toi, rester près de toi pour t'aider, te protéger du mieux possible.»

Oliver posa sa main sur celle de Felicity qui n'avait pas bougée.

\- « Tu m'empêche de sombrer et je veux te garder près de moi car je sais que tu seras toujours me garder à la surface. Te garder près de moi est la seule chose qui compte mais sans te mettre en danger.

\- Ta mission est importante mais je ne veux pas que tu t'y perdes. Je veux être à tes côtés. »

Oliver se redressa doucement sans quitter Felicity des yeux, il leva la main gauche et la posa sur sa joue doucement, tout en tenant l'autre contre son torse.

\- « Je suis sur la bonne voie maintenant, je ne suis plus autant torturé qu'avant et je le dois à Tommy et à toi. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir. »

Felicity le regarda en restant toujours muette. Une idée continuait de la perturber. Tout ceci conduisait à croire au destin, tout ce qui devait arriver arrivera. Oliver n'avait plus de comportements aussi destructeurs mais elle avait peur qu'avec ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé, il doive en payer le prix.

* * *

Felicity se retourna dans son lit et regarda dormir Oliver. Il était dos à elle, mais son pied était en contact avec sa jambe. Ils avaient besoin de garder un contact physique même lorsqu'ils dormaient. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, même dans son sommeil. Elle tentait de ne pas s'inquiéter sans raison mais cette peur refaisait toujours surface. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer, le sentir contre elle, oublier ses inquiétudes.

Elle se coula dans son dos et glissa sa main droite sur sa hanche avant de remonter sur sa taille. Elle lui embrassa le dos et avança sa main sur son ventre. Elle senti sa respiration changer de rythme, il était en train de se réveiller. Elle glissa sa main plus au sud et caressa son sexe déjà en semi érection.

Oliver lâcha un rire surpris avant de gémir quand les doigts de Felicity s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe. Il senti le corps nu de Felicity dans son dos, ses lèvres sur ses omoplates, la caresse de ses seins. Elle se mit à le masturber doucement.

\- « J'aime ce genre de réveil…mmmh ».

Il prit appui pour se retourner et se retrouver face à Felicity pour l'embrasser et la caresser mais celle-ci l'en empêcha.

\- « Sssht… ne bouge pas… laisse toi faire ».

Elle murmura dans son cou alors que sa main n'avait pas arrêté de le caresser. Oliver était de plus en plus excité par les gestes de Felicity et par son côté directif. Elle déplaça sa main plus à la base de son sexe avant de le lâcher et de caresser ses bourses et de remonter sur son membre. Quand elle le reprit en main, ses va et vient se firent plus rapides. Il se laissa aller à gémir encore pour l'encourager à continuer, ce qu'elle fit.

Oliver arrivait encore à se contrôler, il se retenait de bouger des hanches pour prolonger ces caresses.

\- « Mets-toi sur le dos ».

Il obéit sans attendre. Ils se regardèrent, ils étaient tous les deux excités, leurs pupilles dilatées par le désir. Oliver avait le souffle rapide et Felicity se mordait la lèvre d'anticipation. Oliver écarta ses cheveux de son visage pour la regarder et elle l'embrassa profondément en continuant ses caresses de façon plus lente ce qui le fit gémir de frustration dans sa bouche.

Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle et Felicity en profita pour embrasser son torse, alors qu'Oliver caressait ses reins et ses seins. Felicity était excitée de le voir dans cet état par ses caresses et ses grognements n'arrangeaient rien. Elle voulait l'entendre crier. Son corps se déhancha doucement mais elle en reprit le contrôle.

Elle faisait courir ses lèvres dans son cou, sur ses pectoraux en mordillant ses tétons. Oliver se cambra en sentant les premiers frissons électriques libérés par la sensation des dents sur sa chaire sensible et qui parcoururent son corps. Felicity se déplaça doucement sur le matelas en faisant descendre ses baisers jusqu'à prendre le sexe d'Oliver dressé en bouche. Il gémit fortement à cette sensation d'être avalé. Il sentait les lèvres dures de Felicity aller et venir le long de son membre.

Elle l'avalait profondément puis quand elle se retirait, elle gardait en bouche son gland qu'elle léchait du bout de sa langue. Oliver attrapa son oreiller des deux mains et gémit plus fortement. Elle le torturait à faire durer ce plaisir sans le libérer et elle en tirait de la jouissance. Elle sentait l'excitation au creux de son ventre, son clitoris palpitant de plus en plus.

Felicity se baissa de nouveau pour le prendre un peu plus en bouche avant de le libérer complètement. Elle le caressa de sa main gauche et se pencha pour lécher ses bourses tout en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Oliver se mordit la lèvre inférieure fortement pour se contrôler, il ne voulait pas déjà jouir et il sentait qu'il n'en était pas loin.

Felicity le reprit en bouche, il arrivait de moins en moins à se contrôler et il se déhanchait dans sa bouche si chaude et humide. Sa bouche était divine avec ses lèvres resserrée autour de son sexe et sa langue le caressant de bas en haut. Il déposa une main sur sa tête en gémissant. Elle sentait son sexe chaud et doux, son gland palpitait sur sa langue.

\- « Felicity… je ne … je ne vais pas tenir…aaah ».

Il agrippa ses cheveux en resserrant ses doigts et elle augmenta le rythme de sa main en aspirant plus fortement. Oliver se mit à se déhancher pour s'enfoncer dans sa bouche.

\- « Plus vite… »

Felicity resserra ses doigts un peu plus autour du sexe d'Oliver et aspira son gland alors qu'il gémissait et se libérait dans sa bouche. Elle continua ses caresses le temps qu'il se calme et le relâcha.

Felicity se coucha à côté de lui, elle était excitée et son corps avait besoin d'être libéré. Elle se mit à se caresser en glissant ses mains de ses seins à son entrejambe. Oliver à côté d'elle reprenait son souffle. Il la regarda faire et se tourna vers elle pour embrasser ses seins. Il lécha ses tétons avant de les mordiller et en observant la main de Felicity se glisser entre ses cuisses entrouvertes.

\- « Caresse-moi… »

Felicity se cambra, Oliver embrassa ses seins et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses pour lui donner du plaisir. Il caressa son clitoris doucement et elle gémit. Il lui ferait perdre la tête avant de jouir. Il glissa deux doigts entre ses lèvres et la pénétra doucement. Elle attrapa son bras pour se retenir à lui et se cambra encore une fois, ne parvenant plus à contrôler les mouvements de son corps qui recherchait à atteindre l'orgasme.

Felicity écarta un peu plus les cuisses et Oliver fit aller et venir ses doigts en augmentant le rythme. Il pressa son pouce sur son clitoris, ses doigts enfoncés en elle, avant de le caresser avec plus de force. Felicity s'accrocha à l'épaule d'Oliver pour le sentir plus proche d'elle en se cambrant de nouveau. Il l'observait, elle avait les joues rouges, le souffle court, sa bouche entrouverte pour ne pas suffoquer, ses coups de reins faisaient ballotter ses seins aux tétons dressés. Elle était magnifique. Il pressa plus fortement son clitoris et elle se mit à gémir en criant son nom.

Quand elle eut repris son souffle, elle attira Oliver à elle et l'embrassa tendrement en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- « Je t'aime Felicity. »

Elle resta silencieuse et ferma les yeux en savourant ses mots murmurés dans son cou. Elle était comblée, Oliver, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années en espérant qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments, le faisait enfin. Il l'aimait et la comblait à tous les niveaux. La tête d'Oliver reposait sur sa poitrine, elle sentait sa barbe frotter contre sa peau au rythme de sa respiration. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour apprécier leur douceur. Elle pourrait rester là toute sa vie. Nue, dans ses bras et shootée au plaisir.

\- « Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et enroula ses bras autour de sa tête et de ses épaules. Il était à elle et elle ne le laisserait plus partir. Sa peur s'était envolée pour un moment et ses craintes effacées.

* * *

Ils passèrent plusieurs semaines heureuses. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour naturellement sans se soucier des conséquences. Oliver avait l'air d'avoir accepté qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et il prenait le risque d'aimer Felicity.

La team Arrow continuait de veiller sur la ville, Oliver et Felicity apprenaient à se connaitre plus intimement et leurs amis étaient heureux pour eux. Ils ne montraient pas de marques trop évidentes de leur attachement quand ils étaient avec les autres, bien que leurs regards soient très souvent aimantés l'un à l'autre. Mais quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, leurs corps semblaient vouloir rattraper la frustration qui leur avait été jusque-là imposée.

Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher quand ils étaient seuls. Le moindre moment à l'abri des regards devenait un moment de liberté pour eux. Oliver passait certaines nuits dans l'appartement de Felicity pour garder leur relation secrète. Tout restait caché aux yeux des autres pour éviter de compliquer la situation. Pour l'instant c'est ce qu'il préférait, garder Felicity en sûreté loin de lui et d'Arrow aux yeux des autres.

Felicity se sentait sur un petit nuage, elle avait fini par oublier ses inquiétudes grâce aux comportements d'Oliver. Il continuait sa mission mais maintenant il n'avait plus peur de l'aimer et d'être proche d'elle. Il ne voulait pas mettre tout le monde au courant de leur relation, seul leurs amis le savaient et ça lui convenait.

Elle était perdue dans son regard, la salle de restaurant avait disparue autour d'eux. Ils prenaient un moment pour déjeuner en tête à tête après la dernière affaire qui leur avait pris tout leur temps. Le fil de ses pensées se brisa quand elle vit Oliver froncer les sourcils et une tension s'installa immédiatement.

Il tourna la tête brusquement vers la rue distinguant une masse fonçant sur la vitrine. Felicity face à lui le détaillait, elle commença à se redresser et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer à terre pour la protéger. Au moment où ils se retrouvaient à terre, une explosion retenti et fit voler la vitrine et les tables. Elle senti les bras d'Oliver se resserrer autour d'elle et cacha son visage contre son torse en le prenant dans ses bras. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient après l'explosion et elle entendait le bruit atténué des débris qui tombaient autour d'eux.

\- « Felicity, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va », répondit-elle en redressant la tête et en vérifiant si Oliver n'avait pas été blessé.

\- « Je dois aller voir ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle hocha la tête et Oliver parti sans attendre dans la nuit. Elle se releva doucement en observant les dégâts autour d'elle, elle serra le poing pour calmer le tremblement de sa main. Le répit n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Elle se redressa, en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait que des égratignures. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle fit le tour de la salle et aida quelques clients. Certains avaient des blessures légères, d'autres plus importantes qui nécessitaient l'aide des secours. Cinq minutes plus tard, la police était sur les lieux, elle expliqua à l'inspecteur Lance ce qu'il s'était passé avant de les laisser travailler. Elle rejoignit le QG le plus rapidement possible à cause des douleurs dues au choc, pour prendre des nouvelles d'Oliver. Une fois devant ses écrans, elle se connecta pour suivre ses déplacements. Il était accompagné de John et l'affaire fut réglée dans la nuit.

Les hommes avaient été remis à la police et Oliver serait de retour avec John d'ici un petit moment. Oliver était la cible de cette attaque et ça survit était en grande partie due à de la chance, son regard attiré à l'extérieur avant que la voiture ne les prenne pour cible. Felicity se permit de respirer plus calmement. L'angoisse ne la quittait plus depuis qu'Oliver était parti et elle attendait impatiemment son retour à cause d'une mauvaise impression. Elle se leva d'un bon quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. John descendait les escaliers et Oliver le suivait la tête basse. Il avait enlevé sa capuche et elle distinguait ses épaules tendues et ses mâchoires contractées. Elle eut peur tout à coup, elle n'aimait pas du tout l'impression qu'il dégageait et qui confirmait ses craintes que quelque chose n'allait pas.

John déposa ses armes et reparti rapidement en les saluant. Felicity resta muette, regardant Oliver ranger son arc et ses flèches. Lui ne la regardait pas et elle senti sa gorge se nouer. Elle ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Une idée dérangeante faisant son chemin dans son esprit et quand il posa enfin les yeux sur elle, elle en fut convaincu. Felicity serra les lèvres et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Cet événement avait tout remis en question dans l'esprit d'Oliver. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle croyait qu'il avait compris qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre, qu'ils s'aimaient et que ça leur permettrait d'affronter ce genre d'épreuve. Oliver fit un pas dans sa direction et elle recula d'instinct. Il baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de la relever avec cette fois une tristesse dans les yeux.

\- « Felicity…

\- Non, ne le dit pas », en secouant la tête, les yeux toujours emplis d'effroi.

Elle l'interrompit, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il allait lui faire du mal, il allait se faire du mal, sans raison.

\- « Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir », en faisant un nouveau pas en avant.

\- « Oui et alors. Tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose si tu avais été seul.

\- Tu n'aurais pas été en danger.

\- Oliver, tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout.

\- Au moins de ceux qui veulent me faire du mal.

\- Alors quoi, je n'ai plus le droit de te voir, je n'ai plus le droit de marcher près de toi dans la rue. Je n'ai plus le droit de te regarder. »

Felicity avait fini sa phrase en hurlant, sa voix pleine de larmes retenues.

\- « Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

Elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait mais elle était noyée dans sa propre douleur.

\- « Alors tu préfères me faire du mal toi-même », lui cracha-t-elle.

Il baissa et secoua la tête, honteux. Il ne devait pas revenir sur sa décision. C'était le mieux à faire. Le mieux pour elle. Il avait l'habitude souffrir, ça ne serait qu'une blessure supplémentaire mais il pourrait continuer de la regarder vivre, ils travailleraient ensemble même s'ils ne se touchaient plus, s'il ne pouvait plus respirer son parfum et goûter sa peau. Il ferma les yeux plus fortement. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Felicity remarqua sa douleur et se rapprocha de lui. Elle déposa doucement sa main sur sa joue, il ne bougea pas en profitant de cette douce chaleur. Elle avait peut-être une chance de le faire changer d'avis.

\- « Oliver, ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

\- C'est la seule que je vois.

\- Tu m'as promis de ne pas m'abandonner », d'une voix tremblante.

\- « Je fais ça pour toi.

\- Non…non, ne me fais pas porter le poids de ce choix. » Sa voix s'était durcie tout à coup. « Tu décides seul de m'abandonner sans écouter mon avis. Tu es seul responsable de ça, Oliver. »

Elle s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir dit ça. Il se sentait assez fautif, elle n'avait pas à lui jeter ça à la figure. Il voulait faire au mieux, la protéger mais il ne comprenait pas qu'il choisissait un moyen qui n'était pas adapté et qui les ferait souffrir sans raison. Felicity glissa sa main sur sa tête en soupirant, retenant les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux.

\- « Tu es sûr de ta décision Oliver ? Tu vas m'abandonner encore une fois.

\- Je suis désolé. Je...»

Il s'interrompit, sa gorge se serrant. Oliver senti la main de Felicity glisser sur sa joue jusqu'à son menton, il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle connaissant son tempérament mais elle recula d'un pas. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de douleur dans ses grands yeux et c'était à cause de lui. Il baissa le regard, ne pouvant pas plus supporter le mal qu'il y lisait. Ses yeux se perdirent sur ses lèvres, son menton qui tremblait légèrement.

Felicity fini par faire un nouveau pas en arrière, se retourna, récupéra son sac et parti sans le regarder. Oliver écoutait le tintement de ses talons sur le sol poli. Ces raisonnements le poursuivraient sans aucun doute dans ses cauchemars. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il avait fait le bon choix, il aurait besoin de se le répéter pendant longtemps mais il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

 **Merci d'être toujours là et de commenter. Merci aux guests.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Rating M**

* * *

En sortant du QG, j'ai l'impression d'être vide, je ne ressens plus qu'un trou béant dans mon ventre et mon cœur. En une soirée ma vie s'est éteinte, j'ai perdu mon amour. Oliver s'est encore retranché derrière le possible risque qu'il me fait courir. J'ai bien essayé de lui parler et de lui faire entendre raison mais rien n'y fait. Il veut me protéger à tout prix, quitte à m'enfermer et à se tenir loin de moi. Ces quelques jours ont été un rêve et en une soirée, il a pris fin car ces dernières semaines ne l'ont finalement pas aidé à se raisonner. J'ai l'impression que je vais être malade, je me retiens contre le mur que je longe et je continue à avancer. Je dois m'éloigner d'ici. Je réussis à rejoindre ma voiture sans savoir comment et à bout de force. J'ouvre la portière et me laisse tomber sans faire attention à ce qui se trouve autour de moi.

Ses derniers mots tournent encore dans ma tête et son visage sombre me hante. Oliver dit qu'il fait ça pour moi mais il ne se rend pas compte de la souffrance qu'il me fait endurer. Après avoir enfin goûté au bonheur dans ses bras, il me le retire brutalement. Je passe ma main sur mes joues que je sens baignées de larmes. Des larmes silencieuses qui m'aident à extérioriser la douleur qui m'étouffe.

Oliver était prêt à m'aimer mais le destin s'acharne contre nous et réveille sa peur. Une nouvelle attaque à failli nous tuer, une explosion qui a failli nous coûter la vie et qu'il a vécue comme un avertissement. A partir de là, il s'est une nouvelle fois éloigné. Il ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit par sa faute mais il n'y aura jamais de fin à ces attaques et aux risques qu'il prend. Je l'ai averti que je ne pourrais pas survivre une nouvelle fois à son abandon mais ça ne l'a pas fait reculer.

Je rentre chez moi toujours de façon automatique, ma gorge serrée m'étouffe mais je n'y pense pas. J'essaie de ne pas y penser. J'ouvre la porte et la repousse doucement une fois entrée. Je laisse tomber mon sac, me déchausse et je traverse l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Je grimpe sur mon lit et me roule ne boule dessus. Je délivre enfin mes sanglots en remontant les mains au-dessus de ma tête, ils sont tellement forts que je sens que je m'étouffe. Je relève la tête et tente de reprendre ma respiration et mes larmes se font plus abondantes. Je souffre, une douleur à vif que rien ne peux soulager. Je reste ainsi toute la nuit en m'endormant sans y faire attention. Quand mon esprit se réveille, la douleur refait surface. Mes yeux me brûlent d'avoir trop pleurés et je me mets à trembler. Je suis épuisée par cette douleur lancinante que je ressens et le froid m'envahi. Je tire un pan de la couverture à moi avec lequel je me recouvre et je me rendors.

* * *

Oliver m'a dit adieu et j'ai fait face à sa résignation. Je suis restée éloignée du QG et de mes amis pendant une semaine. Quand je suis revenue, les filles m'ont sauté au cou, John m'a pris dans ses bras et Oliver m'a salué en restant éloigné. Vu le regard que Théa lui a lancé quand je suis arrivée, il a dû recevoir une leçon de morale. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est aveugle et qu'il ne comprend pas qu'il se trompe que je dois abandonner le but que je me suis fixé. Je fais toujours partie de cette équipe et je veux continuer de leur apporter mon aide.

Théa et Laurel me disent qu'il va ouvrir les yeux et qu'il s'excusera mais je ne veux plus y croire. Mais cette petite lueur est toujours présente, espérer me détruit. John lui aussi est désolé pour ce qui est arrivé et il m'explique que Théa et Oliver en sont venus aux mains et qu'il a dû les séparer. Depuis Oliver repousse tout le monde et passe la majeure partie de son temps à l'extérieur. J'ai rassuré comme je pouvais mes amis en leur disant que c'est des choses qui arrivent mais que notre mission ne doit pas en pâtir. J'ai l'impression que depuis les tensions se sont apaisées même si ça reste fragile entre Théa et Oliver. Je suis redevenue l'amie et la collègue grâce à des efforts. J'ai repris ma place au sein de l'équipe.

J'évite depuis de rester seule avec Oliver, ce qu'il fait lui aussi. Je serre les dents pour ne pas montrer ce que je ressens. John est toujours là pour nous éviter des situations pleines de malaises. Il nous permet de garder un équilibre, de pouvoir nous supporter en tant qu'amis sans jamais basculer vers la colère ou des ressentiments qui nous auraient fait encore plus de mal. Plus de mal, car je sais qu'Oliver tente de faire pour le mieux, il n'est pas prêt à plus et que penser à l'infime possibilité qu'un jour notre relation évolue à nouveau sans entrave me donne espoir et me torture.

Ça va faire deux mois maintenant qu'Oliver m'a quitté. J'ai l'impression de porter un masque quand je suis au milieu de mes amis et face à lui. Je donne une image de femme forte, qui est passé à autre chose qui n'est pas ensevelie sous ses idées noires et sa tristesse. Je me laisse aller seulement quand je suis seule. Heureusement que je travaille maintenant pour Ray, ça me donne une fenêtre de liberté pour pouvoir respirer. Je m'occupe l'esprit pour oublier ce vide qui ne me quitte pas. J'essaie depuis de ne plus penser à ces quelques nuits que nous avons partagées mais le manque me torture. Je me suis réveillée plusieurs fois au milieu de la nuit, en pleurs, incapable de m'arrêter pendant de longues minutes.

* * *

Je me retrouve comme souvent seule dans mon bureau, au vingtième étage de la tour Palmer Tech. Il est déjà tard mais je ne parviens pas à partir, perdu dans mes espoirs, mes rêves et mes cauchemars. J'ai peur. Peur qu'Oliver ne trouve jamais le courage de m'aimer, peur de devoir passer ma vie à attendre qu'il veuille bien m'accepter. Car même si je me mettais en colère contre lui et que je lui hurlais d'arrêter de me faire souffrir s'il ouvrait les bras pour me réconforter je m'y lancerais pour m'y blottir jusqu'à sa prochaine crise de conscience.

Je sais qu'un grande part de ma torture tiens aussi à mon comportement. Je devrais m'éloigner de lui comme il me l'a déjà dit mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore, pas complètement. Je lui ai dit pourtant que ce n'est pas en restant loin de moi qu'il me protégeait mais il ne veut rien entendre. Pour lui, il est un trop grand risque pour ma sécurité et il s borne à cette idée.

J'ai pris la décision de le laisser faire sa vie et de faire la mienne ou plutôt de survivre en attendant. Je n'ai pas encore abandonné l'idée que nous nous retrouverons mais je comprends maintenant que ça lui demandera plus de temps pour l'accepter. C'est un premier pas et même si nous continuons de travailler ensemble, je me tiens le plus loin possible de lui et il en fait de même. Je me console en me disant que peut-être que quand il ouvrira les yeux je serais encore là. Ces derniers jours, je sens que la distance se creuse entre nous. Je pensais qu'après quelques jours, il se rendrait compte de son erreur, puis je me suis dit qu'il prenait plus de temps pour réfléchir mais il ne fait toujours pas marche arrière. Notre relation n'est pas redevenue ce qu'elle était et ne le sera sans doute plus.

Je reste perdue dans mes pensées, en regardant les lumières de la ville scintiller dans la nuit, quand j'entends frapper à ma porte. Ray se tient dans l'encadrement et me regarde avec douceur. Il lit en moi presque aussi facilement qu'Oliver et c'est déstabilisant. Il se rapproche, je me lève et le salue. Il me demande comment je vais, je le rassure. Un moment de spleen qui sera passé demain matin. J'écrase les larmes qui restent accrochées à mes cils, lisse ma jupe en baissant la tête pour éviter de lui montrer mes yeux qui sont trop brillants pour que j'aille bien.

Il a l'air troublé en me regardant et fini par reprendre la parole en s'avançant. Selon lui, je ne devrais pas être dans cet état, l'homme qui me fait pleurer devrait être puni. Je souris doucement, il est tellement prévenant et attentionné. Il se rapproche encore d'un pas, se baisse et nos lèvres se joignent. Il n'ose pas approfondir ce baiser réconfortant et se recule en me regardant avec inquiétude.

Je suis surprise et je reste silencieuse. Ray continue de m'observer avec attention, un espoir sur son visage que je ne le repousse pas. Je lui souris doucement en fuyant son regard et il me le rend. Je le vois se détendre et il m'invite à dîner, je refuse pour ce soir. Je me rends compte que son baiser m'a fait du bien, je marque un temps de pause avant de reprendre la parole et de changer d'avis. Il me sourit plus chaleureusement et dépose un baiser en caresse sur mes lèvres.

Je le regarde partir, j'ai senti qu'il avait retenu ses gestes pour ne pas m'effrayer. Seuls ses doigts sont venus caresser mes mains et ses lèvres embrassés les miennes. Il est doux, un caractère retenu mais surement passionné, le connaissant dans le travail. J'aime beaucoup Ray, nous nous ressemblons assez, mais je ne m'étais pas aperçu de son intérêt pour moi. Nous sommes devenus amis rapidement et je n'ai pas noté le changement d'intention qu'il a eu pour moi. J'étais obnubilée par ma relation avec Oliver et je le suis toujours. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Ray mais j'ai ressenti un apaisement quand il s'est approché de moi. Je suis peut-être en train d'oublier Oliver, de me détacher de lui. Ce n'est peut-être que des remords qui me restent et mes sentiments se sont dilués dans mes larmes.

J'avais pris la décision de faire ma vie et ce baiser ma fait beaucoup de bien. Pendant ces quelques secondes, je ne souffrais plus, je ne ressentait plus ce vide en moi, je n'avais plus de pensées torturées. Oliver était loin de mon esprit et je respirais de nouveau. Je ressens une tristesse immense à cette pensée. Je suis prête à passer à autre chose. Je remercie Ray en silence pour cette prise de conscience qu'il m'a permis.

Je caresse mes lèvres du bout des doigts, ce baiser échangé n'a rien à voir avec celui d'Oliver. Il était doux et réconfortant avant de m'inviter, celui d'Oliver avait été passionné et désespéré avant de me demander de l'oublier quand il est parti pour Nanda Parbat et maintenant j'ai l'impression que ces baisers avaient toujours ce gout de désolation.

Je pourrais vivre ce baiser comme une trahison envers Oliver alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne veut plus de moi et qu'une partie de mon être veut toujours croire qu'il m'aime et qu'il changera d'avis. Je secoue la tête, je dois arrêter de penser à lui et de me demander ce qu'il penserait de tout ça. Ça ne le regarde plus. J'ai pris une décision et je dois m'y tenir.

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Je dois l'oublier, je dois me forcer à passer à autre chose. Je vais accepter l'invitation de Ray. C'est un gentil garçon, intelligent, passionné et altruiste. Il a tout pour lui et je me demande pourquoi il m'a embrassé. Je ne suis pas sure de ma décision, je ne veux pas utiliser Ray pour oublier Oliver. Je laisse mon regard balayer la ville plongée dans la nuit. Tout semble calme vu d'ici mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est le chaos dans les rues comme ça l'est dans ma tête alors que mon visage n'exprime rien de ce qui se passe sous mon crâne.

* * *

Quand je passe au QG le lendemain tout est plongé dans la pénombre et la tranquillité règne. J'allume le plafonnier et descend l'escalier en fer. J'ai presque l'impression d'être une ombre qui glisse doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Je suis là avant les autres, c'est un moment calme dont j'aime profiter. Un moment de répit, hors du temps, entre mes deux vies. Un moment suspendu avant que les événements de la nuit ne s'enchaînent. Un moment trop rare car souvent une partie de l'équipe est déjà là alors que les autres arrivent, pour gérer un nouveau problème. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Oliver patrouille avec John, Théa avec Laurel. Roy nous a quittés depuis quelques temps déjà, j'ai vu Théa se relever difficilement de cette séparation mais grâce à nous, elle a retrouvé un équilibre.

Je suis heureuse de voir qu'ils sont tous sortis, je ne fais que passer pour récupérer un document dont j'ai besoin avant de retrouver Ray. Je suis sur le point de partir quand Oliver arrive accompagné de John, ils me saluent, Oliver restant toujours un peu distant, ne sachant pas comment se conduire avec moi. John me propose de boire un verre avec eux alors que je fourre dans mon sac une pochette. Je me fige, une petite grimace sur les lèvres.

\- « Pas ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Allez Felicity, s'il te plait. On devrait en profiter c'est calme en ce moment. »

Il a déjà sorti la bouteille qu'il garde dans un tiroir et la brandi dans ma direction pour appuyer son invitation.

\- « Ne dis pas ça John, on va le regretter », répond Oliver en essayant de mettre de la joie dans sa voix alors que John rit.

Je m'empêche de le regarder, sa voix me réchauffe le cœur tout autant qu'il le tord.

\- « Non, je suis désolée…On m'attend, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

Je ne veux pas le rendre jaloux ou lui faire du mal mais je veux être honnête avec eux. Oliver pense que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble et je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre. John marque un temps d'arrêt et Oliver qui est de dos ne se retourne pas. Je lui jette un coup d'œil rapide. Il est en train de finir de ranger ses flèches puis se tourne vers moi.

\- « Tu devrais te dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard », en me lançant un sourire.

Je hoche la tête et lui sourit faiblement, je veux être honnête mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Je leur fais un signe de tête et me dépêche de sortir. Une fois dans la rue, je m'arrête et prend appuie en m'adossant contre un mur. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui annoncer de cette façon mais au moins maintenant c'est fait. Je sens mon corps trembler et le froid du mur traverse mes vêtements. Je me raccroche à cette sensation pour ne pas être submergée par mes émotions. Je pensais que ça allait être plus facile que ça mais je prends conscience en cet instant que je viens de mettre un terme à notre histoire. Je me suis battu contre Oliver jusqu'à maintenant mais cette fois j'ai baissé les bras.

Il a tenté de cacher la souffrance dans son regard mais je le connais trop bien maintenant pour qu'il arrive à me mentir quand il est déstabilisé. Et ceci me fait encore plus souffrir. Il ne veut pas être avec moi alors qu'il m'aime. Il se refuse à vivre notre amour pour me protéger et il se retrouve à souffrir alors que je tente de vivre ma vie. C'est un problème sans solution, tant qu'Oliver ne voudra pas se laisser aller et prendre le risque de m'aimer sans voir tout le mal qui peut nous arriver, il ne sera pas heureux.

J'ai tout essayé, j'ai été patiente, je l'ai mis devant le fait accompli, je l'ai supplié. Mais Oliver est têtu et il ne voit que sa faute, le rôle qu'il joue dans les risques que je prends. Il se sent toujours responsable de tout, devant supporter le poids de ses erreurs. Il expie sa faute, il veut rattraper ses erreurs et équilibrer son karma au détriment de son bonheur. Un bonheur auquel il ne pense pas avoir droit. J'ai vraiment tout rater, je pensais lui avoir fait comprendre le contraire. Je me ressaisis et reprend ma route. Je dois penser à Ray qui m'attend.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant un mois que je sors avec Ray. J'ai été sur mes gardes, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir et l'utiliser. Je suis heureuse, maintenant, je crois que je me suis attachée à lui. J'ai recommencé à sourire sincèrement. Oliver s'est rendu compte de mon changement de comportement même s'il se tient toujours éloigné de moi. Nous faisons comme si tout était redevenu normal parmi nos amis mais nos échanges ne se sont que peu amélioré quand nous sommes tous les deux. Nous arrivons à parler du travail, de nos amis mais rien de plus personnel. Tout le monde est au courant pour Ray mais personne n'en parle quand Oliver est dans les parages. J'ai senti sur moi son regard plus sombre et il a marqué un nouveau recul dans nos échanges depuis que je lui ai avoué. Je tente de ne pas en tenir compte tant que ça n'empiète pas sur la qualité de notre travail.

Je passe la soirée au restaurant avec Ray, il me fait les yeux doux, embrasse mes mains et se penche vers moi pour me parler à l'oreille. Il est séduisant et je me laisse faire par le son de sa voix. Je suis perdue dans ses yeux quand il regarde quelqu'un dans la salle de restaurant et le salue, sans que je voie qui c'est. Celui-ci s'approche et se plante à côté de notre table.

\- « Monsieur Queen », lance-t-il.

Je me raidi sur ma chaise et baisse la tête. Je ne veux pas voir le regard d'Oliver sur moi.

\- « Monsieur Palmer, Felicity. »

Je relève la tête vers lui et immédiatement je me sens coupable qu'il me surprenne ici avec Ray. Je me répète que je ne fais rien de mal, c'est lui qui m'a laissé. Il me lance un sourire vide, tout comme sont ses yeux à cet instant. Et je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Pourquoi il me fait ressentir encore tout ça ?

\- « Oliver. »

Je lui réponds d'une voix mal assurée et je prends la main de Ray dans la mienne. Il n'a pas à être là, à venir me tourmenter et je me raccroche à Ray. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a noté mon geste.

\- « Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Il coupe court à toute discussion, Ray le salue, Oliver s'en va et je me permets de respirer à nouveau. Je reporte mon regard sur Ray, il a l'air inquiet. Je lui explique ce que je peux lui dire. Mon histoire avec Oliver a été compliquée et s'est terminée. Il caresse ma main de son pouce avant de la porter à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

Quand Ray me raccompagne ce soir-là, il est plus attentionné et moins volubile. Je sens que mon histoire avec Oliver le tracasse. Devant la porte de mon appartement, il semble danser d'un pied sur l'autre une question lui brûlant les lèvres. Je me relève sur la pointe des pieds pour joindre nos lèvres doucement. On échange un baiser doux et il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Il garde le silence un moment, il se perd dans mes yeux et je vois l'inquiétude lui faire froncer les sourcils. Il finit par baisser la tête pour trouver le courage de parler et le fait quand il plonge de nouveau son regard dans le mien.

\- « Tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Non. »

Je réponds sans hésiter, je ne lui mens pas. Je ne considère plus mes sentiments pour Oliver comme de l'amour. Cet amour m'a trop fait souffrir et je suis enfin prête pour autre chose. Il se penche en avant et nos lèvres se joignent doucement. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'ose pas me donner ce baiser. Mais j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin qu'il croit en notre histoire. J'attrape le revers de sa veste d'une main et le retient contre moi. Je passe ma main gauche sur sa nuque pour approfondir notre échange alors qu'il glisse ses mains dans mon dos. Notre baiser se fait plus passionné et quand il se calme enfin, nos visages ne se séparent pas complètement. Nos fronts sont encore en contact et je savoure cette intimité.

Je me sens apaisée, à ma place dans ses bras. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et ouvre la porte de mon petit appartement. Nous n'avons pas échangés un mot et je le sens tout aussi troublé que moi. Je l'entraîne à ma suite et le fait entrer dans le salon. Quand je me retourne, je vois son regard focalisé sur moi. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise d'un coup. Il doit être habitué à bien mieux. Son appartement est un penthouse d'un grand immeuble, les femmes qu'il a dû tenir dans ses bras devaient être des femmes de bonne famille. Je baisse les yeux, prête à m'excuser pour mon appartement.

Il fait un pas dans ma direction et glisse sa main sur ma joue pour redresser mon visage et me regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux ont un éclat fervent et je n'ai plus peur, je ne me pose plus de question. Il murmure mon prénom et prend mon visage dans ses mains. Je le regarde sans détourner le regard. Je lis de l'amour dans ses yeux, c'est plus que je pensais voir. Nous nous connaissons peu mais je sens qu'il pourrait retourner mon âme. C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons dans une situation aussi intime.

Nous nous embrassons à nouveau. Ses lèvres sont douces quand elles effleurent les miennes, il semble les goûter, les caresser et ça me fait perdre la tête. Tout est plus simple avec Ray et je me laisse aller. Je sens sa main droite glisser dans mon cou alors que sa langue caresse mes lèvres. Je les ouvre sans attendre, je veux sentir ses caresses plus profondes. Elle caresse ma langue doucement et je l'accueille avec plaisir. Nos lèvres se séparent pour nous permettre de retrouver notre souffle. Elles se posent sans attendre sur ma mâchoire et dessinent une ligne de baisers jusque dans mon cou.

Je renverse la tête en arrière pour lui offrir ma peau qui brûle de son contact. Il prend son temps, ses baisers sont des effleurements qui réchauffent mon ventre. Il a maintenant une main dans mon dos et une sur ma taille. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser échapper un gémissement. A ce son, il resserre ses doigts sur ma hanche et ses lèvres se font plus dures quand il embrasse cette partie si sensible derrière mon oreille. Je resserre mes doigts sur ses épaules et me rapproche encore plus de lui pour sentir entièrement son corps contre le mien.

Sa main droite glisse de mon dos à ma taille pour remonter jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je me cambre en sentant cette caresse. Sa main gauche se glisse sur mes reins pour me plaquer contre lui et je sens son excitation contre mon bas ventre. Je prends son visage dans mes mains pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser encore. Nous échangeons un baiser passionné, nos langues se retrouvent et se caressent sensuellement. J'ondule contre son corps et je le sens trembler. Il gémit dans ma bouche et je n'y tiens plus.

Je me recule d'un pas pour l'observer. Ses yeux sont sombres d'envie, son souffle est erratique et son corps est tendu. Je le prends par la main et l'attire dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte franchie, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me tire contre lui. Mon dos se plaque contre son torse et ses mains se glissent sur mon ventre. Avec ce seul geste j'ai l'impression qu'il me possède déjà.

Son corps me surplombe et je m'y accroche en passant mes mains derrière sa tête et me retient à sa nuque. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, ferme les yeux et ses mains se glissent à nouveau sur ma poitrine. Il caresse mes seins et je me cambre pour les lui offrir. Ce mouvement me fait sentir son sexe dur contre mes fesses et il se frotte doucement contre moi en grognant sourdement.

Ses mains quittent ma poitrine pour me déshabiller. Ses doigts défont les boutons de mon chemisier trop doucement à mon gout. J'enlève ma main droite de sa nuque pour l'aider mais quand je la pose sur son bras, il la replace là où elle était. Il fait glisser ses doigts le long de mon bras pour retrouver les boutons de mon chemisier.

Je reste pantelante, à me retenir à son corps alors que l'excitation brûle mes reins. Il écarte les pans de mon chemisier. Ses mains caressent enfin ma peau, je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Il me caresse tendrement en embrassant toujours mon cou. Mes yeux se sont fermés sans que je me rende compte pour me focaliser sur les sensations qu'il éveille.

Je sens son visage remonter et ses lèvres retrouvent ma mâchoire alors que sa main droite glisse sur ma jupe entre mes cuisses. Ses caresses se font plus dures par-dessus mes vêtements et je gémis d'anticipation. Je perds mon souffle. Son torse s'éloigne quand il agrippe mon chemisier pour me le retirer. J'en profite pour faire demi-tour. Il m'observe et son excitation dévore son regard. Je pose mes mains sur son torse pour le caresser. Il est encore habillé et je m'emploie à réparer cette erreur.

Je glisse mes mains sous sa veste jusqu'à ses épaules pour la faire glisser sur ses bras. Elle tombe à terre en un bruit léger. Sans attendre je desserre le nœud de sa cravate avant de la défaire complètement et de la jeter à terre. Je me lance à l'assaut de sa chemise et je découvre son torse musclé. Mes yeux ne quittent pas sa peau qui se découvre petit à petit sous mon regard. Je lève le visage pour observer ses réactions, il me regarde toujours la bouche entrouverte. Ses mains se sont posées sur mes hanches et je sens ses doigts se resserrer quand je dépose des baisers sur ses pectoraux.

Il glisse une main sur ma nuque et agrippe mes cheveux. Il tire légèrement dessus pour me faire redresser la tête et investir ma bouche. Mes mains le caressent et je les glisse jusqu'à sa ceinture que je défais sans attendre. J'ouvre son pantalon et glisse ma main dedans. Il perd pied un instant quand je me mets à caresser son membre. Il attrape mes poignets au prix d'un effort considérable en ouvrant les yeux. Il me fait reculer jusqu'à mon lit, me retire ma jupe et je m'allonge en sous-vêtements. Il se déshabille face à moi et son boxer ne cache rien de son excitation.

Il me rejoint sur le lit, me surplombe et parcourt mon corps de baisers. Il remonte le long de mes jambes en me jetant des regards, ses baisers humides m'échauffent. Il embrasse mon ventre, remonte à ma poitrine, il glisse sa main dans mon dos pour finir de me déshabiller. Quand il m'enlève mon soutien-gorge, mes tétons se dressent. Il en embrasse un et caresse l'autre tendrement. Son visage retrouve mon cou un instant avant que ses lèvres ne retrouvent les miennes.

Je resserre mes bras autour de lui et murmure son prénom à son oreille. Nos hanches se joignent et je frémis. Je n'en peux plus, tous les nerfs de mon corps sont tendus. J'ai besoin de libérer toute cette tension qui s'accumule depuis trop longtemps. J'attrape son boxer pour finir de le déshabiller. Il finit de le retirer alors que j'attrape un préservatif dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Il respire profondément pour se contenir encore. Je le prépare et l'entour de mes jambes. Quand je le sens contre moi, je retiens ma respiration.

Nos yeux se rencontrent et il donne un premier coup de rein pour me pénétrer doucement. Il se retire et m'investit de nouveau. Je gémis et il accélère ses va et viens. Je sens le plaisir prendre corps dans mon ventre de façon plus intense. Ray gémit alors que nos bassins se répondent. Je me resserre autour de lui en criant, mon corps se convulse avant que je ne le serre dans mes bras. Il jouit dans un râle de plaisir profond. Ses coups de rein se calment, il reste en moi un instant, le temps de frotter son visage dans mon cou et de m'embrasser tendrement. Je lui rends son baiser doucement. Je suis bien, bien comme je ne l'ai plus été depuis un moment. Je profite de son corps encore en moi et contre moi. Je me sens à l'abri.

* * *

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos commentaires. Je vous embrasse fort.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Je ne m'attendais pas que la relation entre Felicity et Ray vous fasse autant réagir, même si on préfère toutes le Olicity. Mais les choses ne vont pas s'arranger pour Oliver, pas encore...**

* * *

Felicity continuait de se rendre tous les soirs au QG. Oliver ne voulait pas l'aimer mais elle n'était pas prête à abandonner ses amis et la mission à laquelle elle participait. Il lui avait parlé de vouloir changer sa ville, donner une chance à ses habitants et redresser les tords dus à sa famille. Et ce discours lui avait plu, elle voulait faire quelque chose d'utile pour tous et avec ses petits moyens elle pouvait collaborer avec cette équipe de justiciers. Et depuis, en plus de se sentir utile, elle avait trouvé des amis fidèles. Elle n'était donc pas prête à laisser tout ça de côté.

Felicity continuait donc à faire ce qu'elle aimait, elle n'aurait abandonné cette mission pour rien au monde mais ça la dérangeait de plus en plus de mentir à Ray. Celui-ci travaillait beaucoup, ça ne lui semblait donc pas bizarre qu'elle disparaisse des soirées entières sans savoir précisément où elle était. Felicity l'avait regardé fonctionner, il pouvait avoir des idées n'importe où et n'importe quand et à ce moment il lâchait ce qu'il était en train de faire pour prendre des notes et réfléchir à la conception de sa brillante idée. Il était passionné par la science et imaginatif, autant dire que rien n'avait de limite pour lui.

Elle pouvait donc continuer de donner un sens à sa vie même si Oliver n'en faisait pas parti comme elle le souhaitait. Elle participait à cette mission et vivait sa vie personnelle avec Ray de façon séparée. Ça la chagrinait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle avait tenté d'aimer Oliver et de lui ouvrir les yeux mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et elle ne pouvait pas continuer de l'attendre, elle s'était sentie mourir au fil des jours après leur séparation et c'est Ray qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier Oliver. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui petit à petit. Elle s'était épanouie avec lui, il était à son écoute, ils partageaient de nombreux points en commun. La passion de l'informatique en premier lieu mais aussi une intelligence scientifique qui leur permettait de créer et d'innover dans le cadre de Palmer Tech.

Le reste du temps, ils aimaient passer la soirée en tête à tête, à trainer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leur relation restait tendre et passionnée à la fois. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, ils semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Leurs envies se complétaient naturellement. Ray savait faire monter la chaleur de son corps avec un regard ou un geste et elle savait lui rendre la pareille. Ils avaient parlé de leurs envies et Felicity avait à demi plaisanté en lui disant qu'elle aimerait surement tester de nouvelles pratiques dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. A ces mots, elle avait vu le regard de Ray se focaliser sur elle et elle s'était senti comme prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle avait été incapable de réfléchir et de bouger, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était prêt à bondir sur elle, leur envie s'était cristallisé en un instant. Elle avait déglutit en sentant ses joues se réchauffer et Ray lui avait finalement sourit. Il avait attrapé sa main pour l'embrasser en lui murmurant qu'il pourrait sans doute répondre à ses désirs. Felicity assise à côté de lui, avait resserré les cuisses et s'était légèrement recroquevillée dans le canapé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça mais elle en fut heureuse. Une excitation était née au creux de son ventre en pensant à tout ce que ça pouvait recouvrir.

Bien sûr par moment, son esprit lui rappelait Oliver, son cœur se serrait en pensant à ses bras, qu'elle avait que peu gouté autour d'elle. Dans ces moments, son regard se posait sur Ray, sur un objet qui le lui rappelait et elle se sentait envahi d'une sérénité. Ray lui permettait d'oublier les actes abjects qu'elle observait la nuit en travaillant dans la team Arrow et d'oublier les souffrances qu'Oliver lui avait faites endurer. En ce qui concernait les souvenirs heureux, elle tentait de ne pas y penser afin de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Oliver était, et sera sans doute, un sujet toujours sensible pour elle.

Elle se consolait en se disant que les deux parties de sa vie se complétaient plutôt bien. Elle faisait attention à parler le moins possible à Ray de ses sorties pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir et pour le moment ça fonctionnait.

Pour Oliver en revanche tout s'était encore plus compliqué. Depuis qu'il était au courant de la relation de Felicity avec Ray, il était devenu encore plus distant. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne mais il avait été anéanti par cette nouvelle. Felicity leur avait annoncé qu'elle voyait un homme, à ce moment, il espérait encore que ce soit une excuse mais quand il les avait vus au restaurant, c'était devenu réel. Bien trop réel. Et il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il était venu les saluer, ses réflexes de conventions sociales prenant le relais et il ne voulait surtout pas montré qu'il était touché par sa nouvelle relation. Il avait tenté de ne pas regarder Felicity mais son regard était attiré par elle sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit et son geste l'avait meurtri. Elle avait pris la main de Ray pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'approcher d'elle, d'eux, de les laisser vivre, les laisser être heureux. Et il avait fui, pour lui obéir, pour la laisser en paix, pour ne pas lui montrer sa faiblesse et le mal qu'il ressentait.

Oliver était ressorti ce soir-là du restaurant en proie à de nouveaux démons, à des démons qu'il avait lui-même créés. Il avait repoussé Felicity pour la garder en sécurité, depuis il souffrait en silence et se forçait à restait éloigné d'elle le plus possible. Il l'aimait, depuis longtemps mais il ne voulait pas la perdre et pour éviter ça, elle devait rester loin de lui. Il avait eu l'impression de s'arracher le cœur quand il avait mis fin à leur relation. Il avait tellement eu peur ce jour-là qu'elle meurt qu'il n'avait plus voulu ressentir ça, pas en ce qui concernait Felicity. Il avait réfléchir sur la route qui le ramenait au QG, John ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas bien et il avait pris cette décision. Il s'était résolu à la tenir hors de danger, il voulait être heureux pour elle, il ne pouvait lui souhaiter qu'un bonheur loin de lui.

Elle faisait finalement ce qu'il avait voulu, elle poursuivait sa vie en oubliant leur histoire et ça le tuait. Il était resté froid quand elle était revenue travailler avec eux, Théa, John et Laurel lui avait fait la morale, le traitant d'idiot d'avoir repoussé Felicity mais il avait tenu bon. Il s'était entêté et à le voir faire sa sœur l'avait frappé. Elle avait souffert quand Roy était parti et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait se faire souffrir en repoussant la femme qu'il aimait alors qu'elle était là avec lui. Ils s'étaient battus avec elle, et ça lui avait permis d'extérioriser une partie de sa colère et de sa peine. Il ne voulait avouer à personne qu'il souffrait de cette situation mais tout le monde semblait le voir et vouloir lui rappeler. Ça avait été trop ce jour-là et des mots durs avaient été échangés avec Théa. Après cet épisode ses amis l'avait laissé en paix et Felicity lui avait donné le coup ultime, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre.

Ils ne se parlaient pratiquement plus, il tentait de l'éviter, mais ça le faisait souffrir encore, il l'aimait même s'il ne pouvait pas. Il l'aimait même s'il ne devait pas. Il avait fait un choix, il devait la protéger. Son bonheur avait plus d'importance que lui-même. Elle avait recommencé à sourire sincèrement alors que lui ne lui avait apporté que les ténèbres et ça lui suffisait. Alors il se tenait loin d'elle pour ne pas souffrir inutilement et pour ne pas lui montrer sa douleur. Il tentait de lui échapper mais depuis que sa relation avec Ray était connue, elle venait le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, elle s'inquiétait de leur voir se comporter de la sorte. Il lui avait répondu sèchement plusieurs fois se faisant reprendre par John. Il le sermonnait, lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme ça avec elle. C'était lui qui avait fait le choix de s'éloigner d'elle, il devait maintenant en assumer les conséquences. Il avait ce choix et il était en colère contre elle, contre lui, contre Ray, contre sa mission, contre tout ce qui lui rappelait qu'il aimait Felicity et qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas l'avoir.

Oliver allait alors s'excuser, il arrivait à retrouver un masque plus neutre pendant quelques temps avant de l'écouter parler de Ray et de sentir à nouveau tous ses sentiments le torturer. Il la regardait par moment à la dérobé et son sourire l'apaisait. Elle avait un regard doux et amical, un sourire chaleureux qui apaisait son cœur meurtri. Il aurait bien sûr préféré être celui à l'origine de ses sourires mais il avait fait un choix. Et il s'y tiendrait. Avec le temps, il avait réussi à se créer une façade plus convaincante et il trouvait que ses relations avec Felicity s'étaient améliorées.

Au-delà, de leurs sentiments contrariés, l'équipe faisait toujours face aux menaces. Ces derniers jours, Arrow avait pris en chasse une équipe de braqueurs de banques. Ils en avaient déjà dévalisé deux et depuis quelques jours on n'entendait plus parler d'eux. Aucune activité suspecte. Oliver avait donné un moment de repos à l'équipe et Felicity avait accepté avec joie l'invitation au restaurant de Ray. Elle n'avait pas pu réellement passer du temps avec lui depuis le début de cette histoire, cette pause tombait à point nommé. Elle appela Ray pour lui proposer un restaurant et elle fila aussitôt raccrochée. Oliver la regarda partir assis sur dans un coin son costume encore sur le dos. Il serra les mâchoires et baissa la tête. John, qui était encore là, s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demanda son ami avec inquiétude.

\- « Oui. »

Oliver sourit en se relevant sans le regarder.

\- « C'est ce coup que j'ai pris qui me fait encore un peu mal », en portant la main à sa hanche.

John l'observa en silence. Son regard n'avait rien de dur, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Oliver. Il avait pensé que son rapprochement avec Felicity l'aiderait mais il continuait de repoussait les gens qui tenait à lui et particulièrement Felicity maintenant. Il comprenait sa démarche mais il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi encore longtemps, repoussant ceux qui voulaient l'aider et l'aimer.

\- « Je pense que c'est un autre genre de coup qui te fait souffrir. »

Oliver secoua la tête en soufflant. Un énervement prenait corps en lui, il en avait assez que tout le monde venait lui rappeler sa relation avec Felicity et le fait qu'il ait tout gâché. Il se retourna et partit d'un pas raide, voulant mettre fin à la conversation. Lui aussi avait besoin d'une soirée de détente et ce n'était pas pour entendre John lui rabâcher qu'il était un moins que rien et qu'il avait fait une erreur. Ses amis ne voulaient pas comprendre mais il était obligé de faire ça, même si maintenant il ressentait de la colère.

Quand John l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le faire se retourner, Oliver se dégageât brutalement en repoussant son ami. John ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état depuis longtemps. Il était à cran, et son regard sombre plein de douleurs.

\- « Tu ne peux pas faire semblant sans arrêt Oliver. Tu dois en parler si tu ne veux pas perdre pied. Je ne te laisserais pas plonger à nouveau. »

Le regard d'Oliver se brisa et s'assombri encore. John le vit faire un pas en arrière. Oliver fuyait encore et toujours ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer.

\- « Oliver, tu es revenu de loin. Tu as pu te réadapter à ta vie d'avant et tu l'as amélioré. Tu t'es rapproché de ta famille et tu l'as ressoudée. »

Oliver se mit à rire de dépit avant de retenir les larmes qui lui gonflaient la gorge.

\- « Ma mère est morte et Théa est devenue une justicière. Tu crois vraiment que c'est un exploit », lui cria-t-il, amer.

\- « Théa a suivi un bon modèle.

\- Elle prend des risques tous les jours et sa vie est devenue un chantier. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui éviter tout ça », en montrant le QG d'un geste large de la main.

\- « Tu fais toujours du mieux que tu peux mais tu ne peux pas oublier que ceux qui t'entourent font leurs propres choix. Ils mènent leur vie comme bon leur semble, même si ce n'est pas à ton gout et si c'est dangereux.

Oliver secoua la tête en la baissant. John l'observa, il avait les épaules basses comme s'il avait abandonné toute volonté, toute combativité.

\- « Cette discussion ne mène à rien. »

Oliver se retourna et parti pour se changer. Il avait besoin d'éviter le regard de John, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait troublé. Ce n'était pas nouveau, pas la première fois qu'on lui tenait ce discours mais il se sentait beaucoup plus fragile ces derniers temps sans Felicity à ses côtés. Finalement, il n'avait fait que se mentir. Selon John, il n'arrivait pas mieux à gérer sa séparation avec Felicity. Pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait le sentiment qu'il arriverait à retrouver son amie et qu'elle serait heureuse. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Felicity sortait du restaurant dans les bras de Ray. La nuit était agréable et ils marchèrent un moment. Les rues étaient animées dans le centre de Starling City, on était loin des quartiers dans lesquels Arrow patrouillait habituellement. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac en l'entendant sonner. Un message de John qui l'avertissait qu'ils avaient eu des nouvelles des voleurs. Ils narguaient Arrow en l'avertissant de leur prochain vol. Felicity regarda autour d'elle, ils n'étaient pas loin du lieu quand tout à coup, elle entendit une explosion. Le souffle la jeta à terre, ou c'était Ray pour la protéger, elle ne savait pas mais Ray avait ses bras autour d'elle et commençait à se redresser pour voir ce qui se passait.

Le mur du bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue venait d'exploser et trois hommes sortaient armes à la main. Felicity se redressa, son portable à l'oreille. Arrow arriva à ses côtés sans attendre depuis un toit et John déboula dans la rue avec le van. Les voleurs avaient ciblé une chambre forte privée. Un coup d'éclat pour terminer leur travail.

Oliver sous sa capuche, regarda Felicity d'un air inquiet et elle lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Puis il regarda Ray qui le dévisageait.

\- « Emmenez-là loin d'ici », ordonna-t-il à Ray avec sa voix modifiée.

Celui-ci prit la main de Felicity et l'entraina plus loin. Il remarqua qu'elle ne détachait pas ses yeux du justicier. Une fois à l'abri, elle se retourna et observa la scène, Ray à côté d'elle. En un instant la nuit s'était remplie de coups de feu, de flèches et des cris des passants dans la rue.

Felicity suivait des yeux Oliver, serrant la main de Ray dans la sienne. Celui-ci, à côté d'elle, observait la scène d'un air ahuri. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait en vrai le justicier et il était impressionné par les risques qu'il prenait et il semblait subjugué. Les hommes se défendirent un moment, les balles fusant. Ray se jeta devant Felicity quand une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre. Oliver aidé de John réussis à arrêter les hommes du gang, ils furent attachés en attendant la police. Oliver se retourna aussitôt pour vérifier si Felicity allait bien. Elle était à genoux sur le sol, dos à lui et il se précipita vers elle sans attendre, craignant déjà qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il se rendit compte qu'elle était penchée au-dessus de Ray. Elle se tourna vers lui le visage baigné de larmes.

\- « L'explosion… Aide-moi s'il te plait. »

Ray était allongé sur le sol, le regard dans le vague. Il avait reçu un éclat de métal dans le flanc et son visage était contracté par la douleur. Le sang coulait et imbibait ses vêtements et souillait les mains de Felicity. Oliver se tourna vers Felicity, elle avait un regard implorant, il devait l'aider sans attendre. Il appela John qui arriva avec le van, ils chargèrent Ray dedans et partirent sur les chapeaux de roue. Le van fila dans la nuit, emportant Felicity inquiète de l'état de Ray, qui était sur le point de perdre conscience, jusqu'à l'hôpital de Straling City. Oliver l'observait, elle ne lâchait pas Ray des yeux et lui murmurait qu'il allait s'en sortir. Quand elel releva enfin le visage pour le regarder, il la rassura du mieux qu'il pût.

John pila devant l'entrée des urgences et il aida Oliver à descendre Ray du van alors que Felicity allait chercher les infirmiers. Elle en ressortie et prit Ray, allongé sur le sol, dans ses bras en attendant les infirmiers qui sortaient en courant. Oliver lui lança un dernier regard en refermant les portes arrière du van. Il était inquiet pour elle, il la laissait seule devant les portes des urgences, Ray dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait repris conscience par moment avant d'être submergé par la douleur qu'il ressentait, se retenant à Felicity.

Quand Oliver revint ce soir-là sans son costume de justicier, il retrouva Felicity au chevet de Ray. Il entra doucement dans la chambre et l'observa un moment. Elle tenait la main de Ray dans la sienne qui reposait sur le bord du lit.

\- « Tu as eu des nouvelles ? »

Oliver parlait doucement, Ray encore abruti par ses antidouleurs. Felicity se retourna doucement et il remarqua ses yeux rougis.

\- « Il est hors de danger », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il avança doucement pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- « Je suis soulagé. »

Ray se réveilla doucement au bruit de la conversation. Il sourit à Felicity quand elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, un soulagement venant l'envelopper. Puis Ray se retourna vers Oliver qui n'avait pas bougé et qui les regardait sans paraitre touché de les voir si proche.

\- « Merci », dit Ray d'une voix cassée.

\- « Felicity m'a appelé, je suis rassuré que tu n'aies rien.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- Je n'étais pas là, c'est Felicity et … »

Oliver regarda Felicity qui ne lâchait pas Ray des yeux. Elle avait l'air aussi surprise que lui.

\- « Et toi. Je sais. Je vous ai écouté durant le trajet. Tu es le justicier.

\- Non, je suis désolé. La douleur à due te faire délirer. Je n'étais pas là. »

Ray hocha la tête sur son oreiller en grimaçant.

\- « Bien. Alors je remercie Arrow. »

Quand Ray tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle, Felicity avait la tête baissée et caressait sa main, qu'elle tenait entre les siennes, de son pouce.

Ray sorti de l'hôpital le lendemain après que ses médecins soient sûrs de son état après les derniers résultats de ses analyses. Felicity vint le chercher et l'accompagna chez lui. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon aux lignes épurées. Son appartement ressemblait à son laboratoire, simple, des couleurs froides mais il y avait en plus une série d'objets hétéroclites qui donnait un aperçu de tous les centres d'intérêt qu'il avait pu avoir ou avait encore Ray.

Une intelligence telle que la sienne devait s'ennuyer rapidement et il passait d'une passion à l'autre quand il en avait fait le tour et qu'il avait pu apprendre tout ce qui l'intéressait. Felicity s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé et il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son torse.

\- « J'ai eu peur de te perdre », en glissant son visage dans son cou pour être au plus près de lui.

\- « Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça.

\- J'ai perdu déjà trop de personnes proches de moi. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.

\- On ne peut pas contrôler ce genre d'incidents. »

Ray avait envie de revenir sur ce qu'il avait appris. Oliver lui avait dit qu'il avait déliré mais il savait bien que c'était un mensonge. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de contenir la douleur qu'il ressentait encore par moment. Il les avait entendus à travers sa douleur. L'archer et Felicity se parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et il était assez physionomiste pour reconnaitre une silhouette et une façon de se comporter. Il choisit de ne pas revenir sur le sujet mais plutôt d'avancer son projet pour pouvoir en parler enfin à Felicity.

\- « Tu devrais te reposer un peu avant de revenir à l'entreprise.

\- Oui, je pense que je vais prendre quelques jours. »

Felicity le regarda surprise, elle pensait qu'elle allait devoir se battre pour qu'il accepte de se reposer et son accord la laissa muette. Quand elle le quitta ce jour-là, Ray prit la direction de son laboratoire. Une pièce équipée de toute la technologie nécessaire pour ses recherches, chez lui. La porte glissa dans le mur et il pénétra dans son antre. Il espérait pouvoir bientôt montrer à Felicity son projet et partager ça avec elle pour qu'elle le connaisse entièrement.

Durant les jours suivant, il ne sortait de son laboratoire, seulement en fin de journée quand Felicity rentrait. Elle passait la nuit avec lui et repartait le lendemain au travail. Il regagnait alors son laboratoire et se remettait au travail. Au bout de trois jours de cette organisation, Ray entraina Felicity dès qu'elle rentra, dans son laboratoire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue.

\- « Je t'ai parlé de ma fiancée », lui dit-il en l'entrainant à travers l'appartement par la main.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai voulu réparer cette erreur…j'ai voulu la venger. Ma seule capacité réside en la science et pour ça, j'ai eu un projet. »

Felicity le regardait avec appréhension. Il était sérieux comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu et elle eut peur. Peur de ce que la vengeance l'avait poussé à faire et de ce que ça voulait dire.

Quand elle pénétra à sa suite dans son laboratoire, elle fut anéantie par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Une armure étincelante trônait au centre de la pièce. Ray lui lâcha la main et elle le suivi des yeux sans bouger, encore sur le seuil de la pièce. Il attrapa le casque qui reposait sur la table de travail et lui mit dans les mains. Il lui lança un regard anxieux avant de se lancer.

\- « C'est une armure basée sur le concept d'exosquelette. Un dispositif mécatronique mis en place par les chercheurs du MIT qui ont conçus des prototypes permettant une force d'action importante et j'ai ajouté des commandes pour obtenir une vue plus précise, une analyse en temps réel des objets perçu et des mouvements. »

Ray était devenu volubile au fil de ses explications, emporté dans son envie de lui faire partager sa création.

\- « Elle est alimentée par une source électrique, une source d'énergie embarquée que j'ai réussi à diminuer au maximum. Je peux même contrôler à distance des systèmes robotiques. Je me suis appuyé sur les avancées de la cybernétique et sur des concepts de biotechnologie. »

Ray tournait autour de sa création, accablant Felicity de détails techniques. Il ne la regardait plus, enthousiasmé de lui faire partager sa création et en ayant peur de sa réaction.

\- « J'ai créé cette armure pour pouvoir arrêter les hommes qui ont tué ma fiancée mais le problème est plus global. Je pourrais faire comme l'archer. Descendre dans la rue et aider la police.

\- Non, c'est dangereux. »

Ray releva la tête pour regarder Felicity, ses yeux étaient brillants et ses sourcils froncés.

\- « Je dois faire quelque chose, l'archer a permis à la ville de se relever et lui a donné espoir. Je veux l'aider à mon tour. »

Felicity continuait de le regardait d'un air de plus en plus choqué. Après Oliver, c'est Ray qui se trouvait une passion pour la justice masquée. Elle admirait cette envie et cette passion pour aider leur prochain mais ils se mettaient toujours en danger.

\- « Felicity je ne te demande pas d'être d'accord avec ce que je veux faire. Je voulais seulement te montrer mon projet, ne rien te cacher.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux faire. Plus que ce que tu penses mais … c'est dangereux. Tu es un scientifique et te retrouver sur le terrain, je ne pense pas que ce soit le mieux pour toi. »

Felicity reparti de chez Ray ce soir-là, sans avoir pu le faire changer d'avis. Tout recommençait, il lui semblait qu'elle ne tombait amoureuse que de justiciers prêt à donner leur vie pour racheter leurs erreurs. Elle prit sans attendre la direction du QG pour retrouver l'équipe. En arrivant, elle prit à part Oliver qui en fut surpris.

\- « Ray m'a montré une invention…il a créé une armure et il veut faire comme Arrow.

\- Tu lui as dit ? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Non, bien sûr que non. Je crois que je tombe toujours sur des hommes qui veulent rendre justice. Felicity s'était pris la tête dans les mains.

\- « Il ne peut pas faire ça, il n'a pas de formation. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se battre.

\- Je sais, je lui ai déjà dit tout ça mais il est entêté. Tu dois lui parler, lee faire changer d'avis. Tu dois le faire renoncer. Tu me dois bien ça Oliver. »

Felicity lui lançait un regard auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. Il hocha la tête et lui promis de tout faire pour qu'il abandonne cette idée.

Le lendemain, il se présenta à Palmer Tech pour voir Ray et il fut reçu sans attendre. Quand il entra dans le bureau, Ray lui sourit.

\- « Je vois que Felicity n'a pas perdu de temps pour te parler de mon projet.

\- Elle est inquiète pour toi. Elle a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose si tu tentes de faire comme Arrow.

\- Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Mais je sais aussi que je dois faire quelque chose pour cette ville comme toi tu le fais ». Le regard de Ray était calme mais direct et Oliver mentit comme toujours pour cacher son secret.

\- « Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Oliver. Je t'ai écouté parlé durant le trajet avec Felicity et je t'ai reconnu. Tu es l'archer et tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre mes motivations. »

Oliver resta silencieux un instant. Ray était un homme intelligent et continuait à lui mentir impunément reviendrait à le prendre pour un imbécile en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il souffla et décida de lui parler franchement en faisant appel à sa raion

\- « Tu ne sais pas te battre.

\- J'ai une armure », lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- « Ça ne fait pas tout », répondit Oliver en secouant la tête.

\- « Tu pourras m'apprendre à me battre, je suis un élève appliqué et doué. »

Oliver garda à nouveau un instant le silence et releva la tête alors que Ray reprenait.

\- « Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Oliver. Je sais ce que tu es et je sais ce que je veux faire. Je le ferais avec ou sans ton aide. »

Oliver le regarda toujours silencieux, il avait raison. Ils avaient chacun une raison pour leur motivation à aider les autres et il ne pouvait pas lui faire la morale alors que lui-même prenait des risques. Ray était adulte, il était responsable, il savait ce qu'il voulait et ce n'était pas un coup de tête irréfléchi. Felicity lui avait parlé de sa petite amie qui avait été assassinée. Il le comprenait sans doute mieux que Felicity pouvait le faire.

\- « Felicity va me tuer. »

* * *

 **Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos commentaires et je vous embrasse.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Rating M**

* * *

Felicity entra dans le QG, la tête plongée dans son sac, Ray lui avait laissé un message lui demandant de ne pas passer chez lui. Elle était donc venue directement rejoindre l'équipe pour travailler sur un nouveau programme de reconnaissance faciale plus performant.

Elle posa son sac et releva la tête pour saluer tout le monde. Il y avait John assis dans un coin, Oliver debout au milieu de la salle de travail avec Ray à côté de lui. Elle baissa les yeux pour chercher sa clé USB au fond de son sac et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle releva la tête se rendant compte de quelque chose qui clochait. Ray au milieu du QG, à côté d'Oliver, qui lui souriait, amusé par sa surprise évidente.

\- « Bonjour.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu…Pourquoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers Oliver, la bouche entrouverte.

\- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? », en s'adressant cette fois à son ami.

Oliver allait répondre pour se défendre et expliquer à Felicity la présence de Ray mais celui-ci prit la parole.

\- « Il n'a rien fait. C'est moi qui lui ait demandé… je lui ai un peu forcé la main », en se rapprochant d'elle d'un pas.

Felicity secouait la tête en les regardant, Oliver se força à déglutir en voyant ses grands yeux bleus se remplir de peur. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas énervé et en le pointant du doigt et en ignorant les paroles de Ray.

\- « Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il n'est pas comme toi. »

Ray s'interposa entre eux et fit face à Felicity. Il prit son visage dans ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, elle avait peur à nouveau. Toute sa terreur se réveillait et sa colère s'évanouit.

\- « Tu ne peux pas me forcer à abandonner. C'est ce que je veux faire, tout comme toi. », insista Ray.

Cette raison la secoua. Il n'avait pas tort, elle participait au travail des justiciers, tout comme lui voulait le faire. Quand elle avait commencé elle était tout aussi novice que Ray. Elle n'était pas en droit de lui imposer son avis, même si maintenant elle allait avoir encore plus peur.

\- « Je sais que tu as peur pour moi, que tu t'inquiètes… mais j'ai une chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'important… avec vous. Je veux partager ça aussi avec toi. »

Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front sur le torse de Ray, elle passa ses mains dans son dos et se resserra contre lui.

\- « Tu as été blessé il n'y a pas longtemps alors que tu ne prenais pas de risques », Felicity passa sa main sur sa blessure doucement avant de reprendre, « tu feras attention ?

\- Oui, je ne compte pas t'abandonner », en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Felicity se détacha doucement de lui et John l'interpella, l'invitant pour lui montrer le reste de leur installation. Elle se retrouva seule avec Oliver.

\- « Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne de risque.

\- Tu comprends ce que je ressens maintenant.

\- Je suis désolée… », commença-t-elle.

\- « Moi aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sourd au discours qu'il m'a tenu. Il a dit qu'il savait pour moi et qu'il avait ses raisons lui aussi pour se battre. »

Felicity hocha la tête. Ils avaient tous leur passé qui les poursuivait. Ils tentaient de réparer leurs tords, d'améliorer leur vie pour répondre à leur karma. Un équilibre précaire, qu'ils tentaient tous de maintenir. Oliver avait l'impression de partir de loin et qu'il devait se sacrifier pour se rattraper. Ray avait une faute à réparer et elle, tentait de rattraper ses idioties de jeunesse et d'améliorer la vie de ses concitoyens.

Quand Ray revint avec John, Oliver les laissa pour se préparer et enfiler son costume. Il comptait aller faire un tour en ville. Ray se rapprocha de Felicity les yeux brillant d'excitation.

\- « Je suis heureux. Je sais maintenant que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose d'important et je ne serais pas seul. J'espère être à votre hauteur.

\- Tu comptes te joindre à nous quand ? », lui demanda John.

\- « J'ai encore quelques réglages à faire sur mon armure. La stabilité dans le vol n'est pas parfaite…

\- Tu voles », s'exclama-t-il impressionné.

\- « Oui, enfin c'est prévu. »

Oliver les rejoint en costume. Il observa un instant Felicity, le regard qu'elle lançait à Ray était plein d'amour et de fierté. Il savait qu'elle avait peur pour lui comme elle avait peur pour toute leur équipe mais elle était admirative de ses actes.

\- « Tu entends Oliver, il peut voler avec son invention.

\- Ça nous sera surement utile. Je vais faire une ronde. Felicity je te laisse rappeler Speedy et Black Canary, tu feras les présentations.

\- Entendu. »

Oliver était soulagé, il avait l'impression que la présence de Ray rendait leur relation plus simple, ce qui était surprenant. Sans attendre, Felicity s'installa devant ses écrans et contacta Théa et Laurel en leur confiant qu'elle avait une surprise pour elles. Ray s'assit à côté d'elle, regardant Oliver finir de se préparer. Celui-ci attrapa son carquois et son arc. Il serra la main de Ray avant de partir.

\- « A bientôt. Je te laisse rencontrer le reste de l'équipe.

\- Bonne ronde. Et merci de ton accueil. »

Oliver lui sourit amicalement et regarda Felicity avant de partir. Un moment après Théa et Laurel arrivaient dans le QG. Elles furent surprises de voir le président de Palmer Tech au milieu de leur repère secret. Felicity leur raconta qu'Oliver l'avait invité et Ray leur expliqua sa motivation et la fierté de pouvoir faire partir de leur équipe.

\- « Et je peux passer encore plus de temps aux côtés de Felicity. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement mais Felicity mit fin au baiser, gêné de se retrouver dans les bras de Ray face à ses amies qui la regardaient avec un sourire tendre. Elles ne s'étaient pas prononcées dans sa séparation avec Oliver mais elle savait qu'elles étaient là pour la soutenir.

\- « Oliver a été d'accord pour que tu viennes sur le terrain. »

Laurel était surprise, Oliver n'était jamais enclin à autoriser quelqu'un à faire partie de leur équipe à cause des risque mais en plus quand il s'agissait du nouvel amant de Felicity et qu'il allait passait plus de temps avec lui. Lui et elle, ensemble, devant lui.

\- « Pas encore, je ne suis pas prêt mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Et quel est ton arme de prédilection ? », lui demanda Théa.

\- « La science. J'ai inventé une armure.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui mais il manque quelques réglages », en grimaçant.

Théa se déplaça pour aller manger un morceau et Ray la suivi pour lui expliquer son travail.

\- « Tu as l'air inquiète », demanda Laurel à Felicity en ne perdant pas Ray des yeux.

Felicity suivi son regard e son cœur se serra quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son amant qui plaisantait avec Théa.

\- « Comment ne pas l'être ?

\- Inquiète et heureuse. Ça ne va pas être trop dur avec Oliver ? ». Laurel se retourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Pour l'instant, ça s'est bien passé mais ils ne sont resté qu'un quart d'heure ensemble alors que j'étais là. Si tout se complique, il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, c'est lui qui a eu cette idée.

\- Oliver veut que tu sois heureuse et il est prêt à tout. S'il a dit oui à Ray c'est qu'il ne devait vraiment pas faire autrement. Il a dû savoir lui parler.

\- Oui, il sait obtenir ce qu'il veut », en souriant tendrement, son regard se posant sur lui à nouveau.

Ray se retourna en sentant le regard de Felicity sur lui et lui sourit en retour.

Leur nouvelle organisation se mit en place doucement. Ray fini de mettre au point son armure et à sortir avec l'équipe pour faire face à un nouveau groupe de voleurs. Felicity embrassa Ray avant qu'il ne parte. Il se recula et lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire ravageur. Felicity lui sourit et lui donna une tape sur le bras.

\- « Et tu as intérêt à rentrer en un seul morceau.

\- J'y compte bien ». Il se baissa pour lui parler à l'oreille. « Comme je compte fêter cette première sortie avec toi un peu plus tard. »

Elle se força à ne pas regarder dans la direction d'Oliver, sentant son regard la brûler. C'était la première fois qu'Oliver assistait à un baiser et il senti son cœur se tordre. Il avait accepté l'idée mais le voir était beaucoup plus difficile à gérer. Oliver ne fit rien paraître, il resta à ses côtés pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien, se sentant responsable de l'état dans lequel il rentrerait pour retrouver Felicity.

La soirée ne fut pas parfaite, Ray rata un atterrissage mais il put rattraper sans difficultés les hommes qui s'échappaient. Ils s'entendaient tous bien sur le terrain, une bonne coordination et un bon complément de compétences. Ray était à côté d'Oliver au milieu de la rue, les voleurs attachés, attendant la police.

\- « Tu as vu ça, Felicity ? »

La voix de Ray était joyeuse et raisonnait dans les oreillettes de tous.

\- « Oui, félicitations. Et maintenant tu rentres.

\- A vos ordres, madame. »

Il regarda Oliver et celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir. Il s'envola sans attendre. Oliver le suivit du regard mais ne dit rien. Felicity s'inquiétait pour lui avant aussi de cette façon. Il arriva après dix minutes au QG et y retrouva Felicity. Elle s'arracha à son écran et aida Ray à enlever une partie de son armure en vérifiant son corps pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas de blessures.

Ray était encore excité et décrivait à Felicity tout ce qu'il avait fait avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

\- « Tu sais que je t'ai vu et que je vous ai entendu.

\- Oui c'est vrai. C'était tellement fou. Incroyable. J'ai ressenti de l'excitation et de la peur mélangée et enfin un sentiment de satisfaction, j'ai agis pour une fois. J'ai pu faire quelque chose qui aura un effet direct. »

Il prit Felicity dans ses bras et l'adossa au mur. Ses mains parcouraient déjà son corps en se serrant contre elle, ses lèvres l'embrassant passionnément. Elle sentait son excitation mais elle ralenti ses ardeurs.

\- « Pas ici », chuchota-telle déjà à bout de souffle.

L'image d'Oliver lui faisant l'amour sur la table de soins lui revint en mémoire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Oliver, pas ici. Elle avait envie de Ray, bien entendu, il était fou d'elle et elle de lui mais il devait prendre le temps de partager ce moment ailleurs.

\- « Je vais prévenir Oliver que je pars. »

Felicity gémit alors que Ray embrassait son cou. Elle se détacha de lui en utilisant toute sa volonté. Ray la regarda s'éloigner de lui, une passion brûlante et dévorante au fond du ventre. Felicity s'installa devant ses écrans et contacta l'équipe. Oliver lui confirma qu'elle pouvait partir, ils seraient de retour dans peu de temps au QG.

Ce soir-là, Felicity et Ray se retrouvèrent chez lui et profitèrent de la chaleur de la soirée. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse de son appartement. Felicity un verre de vin à la main s'assit sur une chaise longue, se déchaussa et allongea ses jambes, sa jupe glissant sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se libérant de toutes ses inquiétudes. Elle tourna la tête vers Ray en l'entendant arriver, lui aussi un verre à la main. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et laissa son regard voler au-dessus de la ville, avec une impression de presque se sentir à l'abri de tout.

Elle prit plaisir à l'observer, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais elle l'aimait de plus en plus. Son cœur garderait une cicatrice pendant longtemps portant le nom d'Oliver mais Ray la soignait. Et même plus, il la faisait revivre. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui grâce à ses attentions, sa force et son respect envers elle. Il la traitait comme un être à part entière et non pas comme une femme à protéger par tous les moyens. Il se retourna en sentant son regard sur lui et sourit. Il se redressa, approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord de la chaise longue. Ils gardèrent le silence tout en s'observant mutuellement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Une autre preuve de leur rapprochement et de leur entente. Il déposa sa main sur sa jambe droite et en un instant leur envie inassouvie se réveilla. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau douce de Felictiy en suivant des yeux les mouvements et quand il leva la tête leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Felicity se laissa aller en fermant les yeux et laissa son corps se détendre. Ray bougea légèrement pour lui attraper la cheville droite de la main gauche et lui écarta les jambes en se plaçant entre les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant sa cheville être agrippée et elle l'observa glisser sa main doucement un peu plus haut. Ses mouvements toujours aussi lents accaparaient toute son attention. Les caresses faisaient naitre des frissons qui se rependaient dans tout son corps. Elle enserra le bord du matelas alors que les doigts de Ray avaient atteints son sous-vêtement.

Ray glissa ses doigts sous le tissu tout en observant les réactions de Felicity. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et il sourit du coin de la bouche. Il aimait la voir perdre le contrôle, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle qui s'accélérait, son corps qui commençait à se tendre. Elle se cambra quand il introduisit un doigt en elle. Elle était humide et les gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper jusqu'à maintenant s'intensifiaient. Il introduisit un second doigt tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa cheville et en écartant un peu plus sa jambe. Son envie d'elle le dévorait.

Il sentait jour après jour qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus à Felicity. Ils partageaient à présent tous les aspects de leur vie et ils étaient encore plus proches. Ray étouffa un gémissement. Ses reins le brûlaient mais il voulait profitait encore de la vue offerte. Felicity, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, les mains crispées sur le matelas, son corps en attente de jouissance et ses gémissements maintenant continus.

Il voulait être là pour elle, lui donnait tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait et la rendre fière de lui. Elle avait été amoureuse d'Oliver, elle travaillait avec l'archer, il devait se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes et de ses besoins. Felicity ouvrit les yeux et regarda Ray, celui-ci accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts et elle jouit en le regardant dans les yeux. Ray la senti se tendre, il retint sa jambe et il la senti se resserrer autour de lui.

Felicity relâcha le matelas, glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant et l'attira à elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement encore sous l'effet du plaisir. Ray avait la capacité incroyable de lui donner toujours beaucoup de plaisir et ses initiatives atteignaient toujours leur but. Il l'avait en partie entravée et cette sensation l'avait ravie. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse et entrepris de défaire sa ceinture. Ray l'attira à lui alors qu'elle libérait son érection. Il l'installa à califourchon sur lui et Felicity se redressa pour le prendre en elle.

Ray se pencha en arrière en prenant appui sur ses mains et Felicity appuya ses avant-bras sur ses épaules. Ray avait l'impression de se perdre en elle. Elle devenait le centre de son monde et il s'y jetait avec plaisir. Felicity se déhancha en prenant son temps et il jouit rapidement sans la perdre des yeux. Felicity déposa son front contre celui de Ray.

\- « Je t'aime tellement », lui murmura-t-il, en la prenant dans ses bras, se redressant.

\- « Je t'aime aussi ».

Felicity se laissa fondre contre le torse fort de son amant en laissant ses bras entourer son cou.

* * *

Quand l'équipe arriva au QG, celui-ci était vide, ils se changèrent, burent un verre ensemble et Oliver et John restèrent en tête à tête quand Théa et Laurel partirent. John observait Oliver sans rien dire. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'Oliver vivait mal la situation. Il avait fait une place à Ray dans leur équipe et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien mais il souffrait de voir Felicity aussi proche de lui. Celle-ci faisait attention à ses gestes, elle ne montrait pas de signes trop démonstratifs mais quand Ray était sorti pour la première fois, elle était inquiète et elle avait pris Ray dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé tendrement devant Oliver. John avait vu le regard d'Oliver se voiler. Il avait difficilement décroché son regard de cette image. Toute l'attention de Felicity était orientée sur Ray alors qu'avant elle lui était destinée. Oliver avait fait comme si de rien était toute la soirée mais maintenant, quand il se retrouvait pratiquement seul, il ne jouait plus.

\- « Ça va Oliver ?

\- Oui, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos. Ça va être plus simple avec un nouveau membre dans l'équipe.

\- Justement je voulais te parler de Ray.

\- Il y a un problème ? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils sur la défensive.

\- « Non, personnellement je n'ai pas de problème avec lui. Et toi ? »

Oliver souffla de mécontentement en voyant déjà où la question allait les entraîner.

\- « Je sais où tu veux en venir John et tu te trompes. »

Oliver se leva pour échapper à cette discussion que John semblait avoir plaisir à remettre toujours sur le tapis. Il s'énerva en entendant sa question.

\- « Vraiment ? Tu ne penses pas que ça va être compliqué le jour où Ray va être blessé et que tu vas voir la colère dans le regard de Felicity.

\- Elle ne fera pas ça. Elle sait que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement et c'est le choix de Ray. Si elle l'a accepté, elle devra faire avec. »

Il avait confiance en son amitié, elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler même s'il faisait tout son possible.

\- « Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu vas tenir combien de temps à les voir ensemble.

\- Je tiendrais. Felicity est heureuse, tu l'as vu. Elle le mérite et je ne lui enlèverais pas ce bonheur. Je la respecte assez pour ne pas lui imposer mes côtés sombres. »

John hocha la tête, il espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien pour eux.

Après cette première sortie, Ray s'entraîna sans relâche pour pouvoir tenir aux côtés de cette équipe. Il avait besoin d'augmenter sa force et sa résistance. Bien que son armure l'aidait, il devait la porter et à force un poids supplémentaire de dix kilos était fatigant. Oliver lui avait montré quelques gestes de défense et d'attaque. Il devait être capable de se protéger s'il se retrouvait isolé sans aide immédiate. Oliver se montrait dur mais c'était pour son bien, il poussait à bout Ray. Le faisait tomber à terre à chaque attaque et celui-ci se relevait sans attendre pour chuter à nouveau.

\- « Relève-toi », lui ordonna Oliver.

Ray allongé sur le dos, se tourna, mis un genou à terre et pris appui pour se relever.

\- « J'ai besoin d'une pause », les mains sur les hanches en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

\- « Tu diras ça à tes adversaires, pas à moi. »

Ray se mit à rire doucement.

\- « Tu as été aussi dur avec Felicity quand tu l'as formée ? »

Oliver, qui était en position de garde, resta surpris quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- « Je suis dur avec tous les membres de cette équipe. Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez parce que je vous aurez trop laissé faire. J'ai assez de choses sur la conscience. »

Ray restait sans bouger alors qu'Oliver reprenait.

\- « Pour l'instant tu es bien en-dessous de ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

\- Si tu essayes de me faire enrager en me comparant à elle, tu ne réussiras pas. Felicity est forte, je le sais, tout autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Elle a l'intelligence et la technique, la motivation et le cœur. Je t'ai demandé de faire partie de votre équipe pour venger ma petite amie mais aussi pour être à la hauteur de la femme que j'aime et qui m'aime. Je fais ça pour elle autant que pour moi.

\- Ne lui dit pas ça, tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire porter la raison de ton action. Tu le regretteras. »

Oliver continuait de se contrôler, de ne pas se montrer en colère ou jaloux. Il protégeait Felicity, ce n'était pas pour que Ray la fasse souffrir. Il était conscient de l'amour que Ray ressentait pour elle mais il fera toujours partie de sa vie et même si c'était douloureux, il ne pourrait pas faire autrement.

La deuxième sortie de Ray fut couronnée de succès. Il réussit à arrêter avec l'aide de Felicity, un pirate informatique. Celui-ci s'était introduit dans les serveurs de la ville. Elle l'avait pris en chasse sur internet et quand elle avait enfin trouvé son repère, lui l'avait attrapé quand il s'enfuyait pour changer de planque et le reste de l'équipe était arrivé après.

De retour au QG, il était excité, Oliver et les autres patrouillaient encore un moment avant de rentrer. Il fonça sur Felicity encore assise devant son bureau. Elle lui souriait en le voyant aussi fier. Il se tenait debout, son casque à la main, qu'il laissa sur la table avant de retirer le haut de son armure.

\- « Tu as vu ce qu'on a fait ? », en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- « Tu as été parfait.

\- Non toi, tu as été parfaite, tu l'as trouvé en moins de temps qu'il m'a fallu pour y voler. »

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de murmurer lascivement.

\- « Et je suis encore plein d'énergie. »

Il s'agenouilla face à elle, passant ses mains dans son dos, embrassant son décolleté.

\- « Tu devrais en profiter pour t'entraîner alors. Ce n'est pas le lieu où le moment pour ce que tu as en tête.

\- M'entraîner vraiment ? », demanda-t-il en glissant ses mains sur ses reins. « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une petite motivation.

\- Il te faut une récompense ? »

Il hocha la tête en la regardant, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

\- « D'accord, si tu arrives à me tenir tête pendant un quart d'heure, tu auras droit à ce que tu attends. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le repoussa pour se lever et aller se changer. Elle n'aimait pas s'entraîner mais elle voulait aider Ray pour qu'il s'adapte à l'équipe et qu'il soit prêt au mieux lors de ses missions. Elle était toujours angoissée quand il partait mais Ray faisait ce qui comptait, tout comme elle l'avait voulu avant lui. Quand elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, il était déjà sur le tatami, entièrement débarrassé de son armure et en survêtement. Ray la détailla, elle portait une brassière rose et en legging noir. Ses vêtements ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination et il dut se forcer à prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Felicity s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute en observant son amant. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

\- « Tu tentes de me déstabiliser Felicity ?

\- Ça serait mal me connaitre », lui répondit-elle en laissant retomber ses bras le long du corps.

\- « Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour gagner ? Te faire tomber ? Te maintenir au sol pendant un moment ?

\- Essaie déjà de me faire tomber. »

Elle lui fit signe d'attaquer en se mettant en défense. Elle ne souriait plus, cette entrainement était sérieux même si la motivation était légère. Oliver lui avait répété à mainte reprises que c'est ce qui leur permettait de rester au niveau et les mettait un minimum à l'abri de leurs adversaires. Ray la regardait en souriant, il ne s'était jamais battu contre elle et n'avait jamais levé la main sur une femme. Il donna un coup de poing dans le vide, trop lentement, qui rata sa cible largement.

\- « Tu veux me faire mourir de rire pour gagner c'est ça ? », se moqua gentiment Felicity.

\- « Je ne veux pas te faire mal », se défendit Ray avec une grimace.

\- « Essaie déjà de me toucher chéri. »

Ray resserra les poings et donna un coup plus vigoureux. Felicity fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter et lui donna en retour un coup dans les côtes. Il fit un pas en arrière en serrant les dents. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Il attaqua de nouveau et rata sa cible. Felicity répliqua d'une droite mais Ray dévia son coup en parant avec le coude.

\- « Ça y est, tu vas attaquer. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas si motivé par ta récompense !

\- Oh non, ne croit pas ça. Mais tu vas le regretter si j'y mets toute ma force.

\- Oh je crois que j'ai peur maintenant », se mit-elle à rire.

Ray l'attaqua sans attendre et l'emprisonna entre ses bras, en la plaquant contre lui. Felicity se débattit et quand Ray relâcha sa prise, elle se dégagea de ses bras, lui attrapa un poignet et lui tordit dans le dos. Il tomba à genoux pour soulager la pression qu'il ressentait. Felicity le relâcha.

\- « Tu as gagné. Félicitations !

\- Je te laisse une seconde chance. Tu as tout de même moins d'entrainement que moi. »

Ray se leva en se massant l'épaule.

\- « Très bien. Je vais faire bon usage de cette seconde chance. »

Ray se remit en position d'attaque. Il ne souriait plus. Il voulait montrer à Felicity de quoi il était capable. Il voulait être à sa hauteur. Il attaqua rapidement et Felicity se laissa surprendre par la force qu'il mit dans ses gestes. Sans attendre, elle se retrouva à terre, prisonnière de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Ils se regardèrent sans bouger un instant. Puis Felicity tenta de pivoter le bassin pour le faire tomber mais Ray ancra ses genoux dans le sol et résista. Elle se mit à rire en voyant le visage sérieux de Ray qui la dévisageait puis se calma. La lueur dans le regard de Ray avait changé et elle en resta sans voix, sentant son corps se tendre immédiatement. Ray attrapa ses poignets et lui plaqua au sol au-dessus de la tête. Felicity déglutit sans quitter son regard. Il se réinstalla au-dessus d'elle et elle gémit en sentant son excitation. Ray se baissa et glissa son visage dans le cou de Felicity. Il huma son odeur, son parfum mélangé à la sueur due à leur entrainement. Felicity se cambra en sentant le souffle de Ray caresser son cou. Elle sentait ses lèvres et son nez caresser sa peau délicatement. Elle resserra ses poings, ses poignets toujours emprisonnés.

\- « J'ai gagné », murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

\- « Ray… », souffla-t-elle en retour.

Il attrapa les poignets de Felicity de sa main gauche, les plaquant toujours au sol. De sa main droite, il caressa le contour de son visage. Son doigt glissa sur son menton et remonta jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et se crispa.

Oliver dans l'ombre observait la scène. Felicity sous le corps de cet homme, cet homme qui couchait avec elle, qui avait le droit de caresser sa peau si douce, d'embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses, de goûter son corps encore et encore. Il serra le poing. Elle était heureuse c'est tout ce qui importait mais il n'était pas forcé d'assister à leurs étreintes. Il senti une jalousie sourde se réveiller et il eut peur de perdre le contrôle. Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

\- « Pas ici… »

Ray se redressa légèrement.

\- « J'ai gagné ? », lui demanda-t-il, joueur.

Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant et sursauta en entendant le bruit de la porte. Elle repoussa Ray et s'assit en tailleur, face à lui. Son souffle s'accéléra, elle craignait de se faire prendre sur le fait. Oliver avait accepté Ray mais elle refusait de lui imposer des manifestations trop démonstratives de leur amour. Le bruit des pas approchait et Oliver apparu. Felicity croisa son regard et se senti rougir immédiatement. Elle se releva sans attendre et baissa la tête en bégayant.

\- « On était… c'était un entrainement. Ray devait…

\- J'ai demandé à Felicity une formation complémentaire », compléta Ray

\- « Et tu lui as appris quelque chose ? », demanda Oliver à Felicity.

\- « Je crois qu'elle m'a laissé gagner », voulu-t-il plaisanter mais le regard d'Oliver restait focalisé sur Felicity.

\- « Et tu crois que ça va l'aider ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité.

\- « Je… je n'ai pas voulu… » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Oliver soit si dur.

\- « Ce n'est pas un camp de vacances ici. Vous mettez vos vies en jeu et je ne veux pas être responsable de votre mort car je vous aurais laissé faire.

\- Oliver… je voulais plaisanter. Felicity ne m'a pas laissé gagner. »

Celui-ci regarda Ray puis à nouveau son amie, son regard s'adoucit légèrement en la voyant si mal mais sa voix resta froide.

\- « J'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches sur un homme. »

Il lui tendit un nom et une photo découpée dans un journal.

\- « Préviens-moi quand tu as quelque chose. Les autres arrivent, on doit débriefer avant que tout le monde rentre chez soi. »

Il les dépassa pour aller se changer. Felicity resta immobile, le morceau de papier dans la main. Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard quand il fut de dos. Il ne lui avait jamais jeté un regard aussi froid et parlé aussi durement sans raison. Il lui en voulait sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Si c'était à cause de sa relation avec Ray, tout était à cause de lui et il lui en voulait à elle de refaire sa vie. Il était injuste. Elle laissa Ray en plan et se mit au travail. C'était la priorité mais elle décida de parler à Oliver de son comportement. Tout le monde arriva au fur et à mesure et quand ils furent tous réunis, Oliver prit la parole.

\- « Le dernier groupe que nous avons combattu pourrait être en lien avec une nouvelle affaire. »

Oliver prit appui sur un bureau. Il regardait l'équipe, toute l'équipe sauf elle. Elle sentait la colère naître et s'amplifier au fil de ses paroles.

\- « Felicity tu as trouvé quelque chose ? », il serra les dents et regarda le plafond.

\- « Le nom que tu m'as donné, Philip Blackmore, est un homme qui vit à Starling City depuis des années. Il a fait un passage éclair dans l'armée, ce qui lui a sans doute donné une bonne formation physique et dans le maniement des armes. Il n'a jamais été arrêté et n'a jamais fait parler de lui mais il vit au-dessus de ses moyens.

\- Des activités suspectes ? », lui demanda Théa.

\- « Pas à première vue mais il a un compte off-shore.

\- En étant passé dans l'armée, il a pu avoir accès à des armes et une liste de personnes intéressée par leur achat », intervint John.

Oliver acquiesça.

\- « Il a eu des échanges téléphoniques avec le chef du groupe de voleurs. Il leur a vendu toutes les armes dont ils ont eu besoin », compléta Felicity.

\- « Et on va le mettre derrière les barreaux », affirma Oliver.

Tout le monde acquiesça cette fois. Le plan était dans un premier temps de trouver un maximum d'information sur cet homme puis de le prendre en filature et enfin de l'arrêter, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois.

Felicity l'observait alors qu'Oliver n'avait toujours pas poser les yeux sur elle. Son comportement la révoltait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il la repoussait pour ensuite se montrer jaloux quand elle était enfin heureuse loin de lui. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas le faire souffrir, pour ne pas lui imposer son histoire avec Ray et c'est lui qui l'avait invité à les rejoindre. Et depuis, leur relation s'envenimait inexorablement. A croire qu'il cherchait toujours un nouveau moyen pour se faire souffrir. Elle devait lui parler, lui rappeler qu'ils étaient censés être amis. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il était à l'origine de tout ça, lui rappeler toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'il avait prises.

Felicity fut tirée brusquement de ses idées lorsque Théa l'appela pour lui demander dans combien de temps elle pouvait leur faire un retour plus complet sur la vie de Philipe Blackmore. Elle cligna les yeux et tourna la tête en direction de son amie pour bégayer une réponse. Oliver les libéra et ils se saluèrent tous. Ray, debout à côté de la table, attendait que Felicity se lève. Il croisa son regard et nota immédiatement son humeur plus sombre. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand elle lui signifia qu'elle devait parler à Oliver.

Ray regarda au fond de la salle Oliver de dos qui parlait encore avec John. Il regarda de nouveau Felicity et hocha la tête, il se baissa, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui demanda si elle le retrouvait chez lui plus tard. Elle acquiesça et le remercia en glissant sa main sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit doucement. Elle le savait mais tous les jours, Ray lui donnait la preuve qu'il était un homme bon. Elle le regarda partir, attendit que John en fasse de même et quand Oliver et elle, se retrouvèrent seuls, elle se leva pleine de résolutions. Ils devaient parler franchement. Elle devait lui parler en tête à tête.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, à toutes celles que je ne peux pas remercier en MP et d'être toujours là à lire. A bientôt pour la suite. Je vous embrasse.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Après que tout le monde soit parti, Felicity se dirigea vers Oliver. Sa colère s'était évanouie et maintenant l'angoisse avait pris le dessus. Elle préférait mettre les choses au clair, une bonne fois pour toute même si ce n'était pas facile à faire. Elle était bien sûr en colère contre lui pour son comportement mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui. Depuis quelques temps, elle le sentait encore plus rembruni et elle ne voulait pas le laisser dériver. Elle avait eu l'impression que l'arrivée de Ray avait amélioré leur relation mais ces derniers jours tout changeait.

Oliver était en train de préparer ses flèches pour une prochaine ronde quand elle se rapprocha de lui. Il était calme, concentré sur son travail. Il lui avait confié que cette préparation lui permettait de libérer son esprit et ainsi il pouvait se concentrer sur un problème plus facilement.

\- « Oliver ? »

Sa voix est plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais elle a du mal à contenir ses émotions qui sont maintenant à fleur de peau alors qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. Elle sait qu'il l'a écouté, ses épaules se sont raidies, mais il ne se retourne pas.

\- « Si quelque chose ne va pas, dis-le. »

Elle arrivait encore à contenir le tremblement de sa voix mais son ton restait tendu. Il n'avait pas intérêt à lui dire que le problème venait de Ray, c'était lui qui l'avait ramené ici. Et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, il n'aurait jamais fait partie de l'équipe. Elle pensait avoir trouvé un homme pour équilibrer sa vie entre son travail de justicière la nuit et sa vie normale le jour. Mais tout s'était encore compliqué.

Elle essayait de se calmer en se disant qu'il y avait peut-être un problème qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec eux. Une équipe s'était constituée autour de lui mais il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à travailler autrement qu'en étant seul. Il veillait bien sûr sur eux, comme eux sur lui, mais il restait seul. Il gardait des secrets pour les protéger mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se mettait en plus grand danger sans tout partager avec eux. Il portait le poids des problèmes et des secrets. Et ça ne changeait pas, c'était une variable inaltérable dans le problème Oliver Queen.

Il ne répondait toujours pas et Felicity posa la question directement.

\- « C'est à cause de Ray ?

\- Il doit être capable de se battre, de se défendre, de défendre un membre de l'équipe. »

Sa voix était dure, son ton accusateur. Felicity resta quelques secondes sans parler, essayant de se rendre compte s'il lui en voulait vraiment et pourquoi.

\- « Je sais, il se forme… il est appliqué.

\- Je veux que John le forme plus rapidement. Nous avons un nouveau problème à gérer avec Blackmore et il ne doit pas être un poids s'il sort avec nous. »

Felicity se mordit la langue pour ne pas s'emporter en lui répondant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de l'éloigner d'elle, même si elle savait qu'il était réellement inquiet pour la condition de Ray.

\- « Je comprends. Je lui dirais. »

Elle resta plantée derrière lui, en silence. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer les choses sans raison et Oliver recommença à préparer ses flèches. Ça la rendait triste que leurs échanges s'étaient améliorés pour se détériorer à nouveau.

Oliver usait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner, pour ne pas la voir si inquiète et pour contrôler sa colère. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir, il pouvait l'imaginer, ses sourcils froncés, les lèvres serrées et un regard intransigeant. Il avait fait des efforts et continuait d'en faire pour la laisser vivre sa vie, avec Ray et sous ses yeux, partageant maintenant leur mission. Il appréciait Ray en tant que personne mais il ne pouvait pas rester insensible quand il le voyait embrasser la femme qu'il aimait et encore moins quand ils n'avaient plus de retenu. Felicity devait le savoir et c'est pour ça qu'il était autant en colère contre elle, elle avait oublié leur histoire, c'était quelque chose qui ne comptait plus pour elle et elle ne faisait plus attention à lui.

Oliver souffrait mais il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était tout aussi difficile pour lui que pour elle de se retrouver toutes les nuits côte à côte sans ce qui leur permettait d'espérer une vie meilleure.

\- « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Elle avait l'air perdue et il détestait être à l'origine de ce sentiment. Il arrêta de polir sa flèche mais ne se tourna toujours pas vers elle. Felicity avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus sous sa demande d'entrainement par John, que seulement sa relation et son comportement avec Ray. Il voulait peut-être lui parler mais sans savoir comment. Elle décida de le rassurer pour l'encourager.

\- « Tu sais que tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux. Même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je suis ton amie et je suis là si tu en as besoin.

\- J'ai besoin que Ray sache se battre. S'il n'est pas prêt …, je ne veux pas être responsable de sa mort. »

Elle déglutit en entendant ses craintes. Elle portait les mêmes. Elle ne le rassura pas sur le fait que ce n'était pas sa responsabilité. Il ne voulait pas de Ray dans l'équipe, tout comme elle mais celui-ci avait été assez têtu et convaincant. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire ce soir et ça compliquerait encore plus la situation si elle le poussait à lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas le contrarier encore plus, elle aurait une autre occasion de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus à se mêler de sa vie privée.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle à travers Ray. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Oliver souhaitait protéger tous ceux qu'il aimait, bien que ce soit impossible. Elle décida de le laisser tranquille et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Elle ne s'était pas encore retournée pour partir quand il reprit.

\- « Quand vous êtes au QG, c'est pour travailler… pas autre chose. J'attends un peu plus de respect de votre part pour cette équipe. »

Oliver n'avait pas pu garder ça pour lui plus longtemps et il lui avait enfin avoué ce qui le perturbait à demi-mots. Elle rougit quand elle comprit son sous-entendu, il les avait vus avec Ray ou il se doutait de quelque chose.

\- « Tu parles de l'équipe ou de toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de subir ton manque de tenu ».

Felicity fit volte-face pour partir. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça, Oliver qui la reprenait sur son comportement alors qu'elle avait faisait des efforts pour ne pas le blesser et calculait tous ses gestes pour qu'ils ne soient pas mal interprétés. Elle était de dos alors qu'Oliver attrapait son poignet brutalement. Le geste brusque la fit se retourner et leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et leurs colères s'affrontèrent.

\- « Ça ne semblait pas te gêner quand c'était toi dans cette situation », lui répondit-elle vexée.

Elle est énervée par son manque d'objectivité. Oliver serra les mâchoires et ne répondit pas. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui se jouait en ce moment. Il relâcha son poignet et elle ressentit les efforts qu'il faisait pour contrôler ses émotions.

\- « Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Il sembla se calmer instantanément et elle fit un pas en arrière et Oliver libéra son poignet.

\- « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Il ne répondit pas mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'entendre qu'elle était toujours près de lui, même si leurs échanges étaient limités. Il hocha la tête et la colère se transforma en tristesse. Il l'avait repoussée pour ne pas la mettre en danger et finalement Ray prenait la place qu'il occupait. Elle sortait avec un justicier qui prenait des risques à chaque ronde.

Quand elle partit du QG, la lune était haute dans le ciel et la nuit était claire. Elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle, elle avait promis à Ray de le retrouver chez lui quand elle aurait fini. Elle sourit en pensant à lui, il était son équilibre, son apaisement. Elle était encore troublée par la douleur d'Oliver, il l'avait bien caché jusqu'à maintenant mais elle se rendit compte que tout n'était que mensonge. Elle devrait le savoir pourtant depuis le temps. Oliver cachait tout, à tout le monde. Ça n'avait pas été vrai avec elle pendant un court moment mais elle était redevenue seulement une amie.

Elle arriva à l'appartement de Ray en ayant retrouvé le sourire. Elle était impatiente de le revoir même si elle allait devoir lui parler. Elle savait que Ray ferait ce qu'il fallait et qu'il comprendrait qu'il devait se montrer moins entreprenant au QG. Elle frappa à la porte et il vint lui ouvrir immédiatement. Il l'embrassa aussitôt et l'attira à lui. Ils n'avaient été séparés que peu de temps mais à le voir c'était trop. Elle rit doucement en se rendant compte qu'il attendait sa récompense mais elle le repoussa doucement.

\- « On doit parler. »

Il redevint sérieux immédiatement. Elle attrapa sa main et l'entraîna vers le salon. Elle s'installa sur le divan et lui fait signe d'en faire de même sur le fauteuil. Elle gardait le silence un moment cherchant comment aborder le sujet.

\- « Oliver… souhaite que tu t'entraines avec John. Il a plus d'expériences, de résistance… et il te donnera de meilleurs conseils que moi.

\- Mais je n'aurais pas droit aux mêmes récompenses », dit-il en jouant la tristesse.

Elle sourit pour cacher sa peur qui avait était réveillée par Oliver. En parlant de son entrainement, le risque de le perde revenait au premier plan. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne tout ça à la légère.

\- « Oliver a raison tu sais. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Et je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, je ne risque pas de te laisser partir. »

Son cœur se tordit en entendant ces mots qu'on lui avait déjà dits. Elle voulait être sure qu'il comprenne que c'était sérieux même si elle n'arrêterait pas de se faire du souci, elle voulait qu'il soit le mieux préparé possible pour tout ce qui pouvait l'attendre. Il avait retrouvé son sérieux et ça la rassura. Il était conscient des risques.

\- « Et je pourrais toujours demander à John si tu as progressé pour savoir si tu as droit à une récompense. »

Son sourire ne se fait pas attendre. Elle savait maintenant qu'il ferait de son mieux et elle voulait profiter de la soirée avec lui, qu'ils puissent avoir un peu de légèreté et de plaisir pour soulager leur moral. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et son regard la réchauffa.

\- « On va manger ce que j'ai commandé et je te laisserai choisir ce que tu préfères en dessert. »

Elle glissa sa main sur sa cuisse, si ce n'était que d'elle, elle commencerait par le dessert mais il lui avait appris que l'attente rendait tout meilleur alors elle patienterait. Ils échangèrent un baiser qui pouvait les embraser mais il se recula avant de perdre toute retenu.

* * *

Les jours passaient et les informations s'accumulaient sur Philip Blackmore. L'homme avait été mis sous surveillance en attendant d'en apprendre plus et de le prendre sur le fait. Il ne faudrait sans doute pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il soit contacté pour une vente d'armes.

Ray passait un moment tous les soirs au QG pour s'entrainer avec John. Ils s'entendaient très bien et John ne manquait jamais de le félicitait quand il notait des progrès. Felicity de son côté profitait de la vue. Elle avait été habitué à voir Oliver se promener ou à faire ses exercices, torse nu et en sueur. Le spectacle maintenant était tout aussi intéressant et en plus elle pouvait assouvir ses désirs quand elle retrouvait Ray chez lui. Bien sûr, elle faisait attention de ne pas se faire prendre en train de mater sans vergogne le corps splendide de son petit ami devant toute l'équipe. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Oliver et que ça envenime leurs relations avec lui.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, ne faisait que les croiser. Elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à discuter avec Ray quand elle n'était pas là et il disparaissait quand elle arrivait. Il tentait de garder bonne figure. L'ambiance dans leur équipe s'en était grandement améliorée mais elle ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il la fuyait.

Au cours de ses derniers jours, leur surveillance sur Blackmore s'était resserrée. Ils l'avaient pris en filature plusieurs fois, installé quelques micros pour surveiller ses échanges, les données informatiques n'ayant rien données. C'était facile de ne pas être trop exposé à l'espionnage, il suffisait de limiter ses contacts et de ne pas utiliser des voies de communication piratables. Felicity s'était entêtée pendant longtemps, en se demandant comment il pouvait tout cacher aussi bien. Elle avait passé tout en revue des codes utilisés sur des réseaux sociaux ou des sites de chats, jusqu'à plonger dans le dark web. Et la solution s'était imposée d'elle-même. Il ne se connectait pas pour ses affaires.

Heureusement John, Théa et Oliver s'étaient reliés pour le surveiller. Ses allers et venues ne les avaient pas alertés au début en le surveillant de loin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que la salle de sport dans laquelle il se rendait deux à trois fois par semaines, lui permettait d'échanger des mots avec ses clients. Laurel s'était moins impliquée pour l'instant dans cette affaire, occupée par son travail d'assistante du procureur mais elle était toujours là s'ils lui demandaient.

Ils s'étaient aperçus de l'organisation de Blackmore quand ils avaient décidés de se rapprocher. John avait rejoint la salle de sport, il s'était installé dans un coin et il le surveillait de loin, il avait surpris des regards échangés entre leur suspect et un homme sur le banc de musculation. L'homme se leva et ressortir dix minutes plus tard des vestiaires. Blackmore ne lui jeta aucun regard mais l'homme le surveilla du coin de l'œil en partant. Cinq minutes plus tard, leur cible se levait à son tour. John se força à rester assis encore deux minutes pour ne pas le suivre de trop prés. Quand il arriva à son tour dans les vestiaires, il se dirigea vers son casier en se tenant le bras.

\- « J'ai voulu trop forcé aujourd'hui, en lançant un regard vers Blackmore », un sourire feint sur les lèvres.

L'homme qui se trouvait face à lui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, il reconnaissait son maintien dû aux années passées sous l'uniforme militaire. Un corps trapu et musclé, des cheveux courts et grisonnant, des lèvres fines et des yeux froid. Quand son regard glissa rapidement sur lui, il nota qu'il tenait à la main un morceau de papier griffonné, qu'il enfourna dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Celui-ci l'ignora et sorti de la pièce, John envoya un message à Oliver qui le prit en filature quand il sorti dans la rue. Une demi-heure après il était de retour chez lui.

Théa vint se poster en planque pour relever son frère. Blackmore ne sorti que le lendemain soir. Ils s'étaient tous préparés, sauf Ray. Oliver considérait qu'ils étaient assez nombreux et que Ray n'était pas encore assez formé pour une mission où il pouvait y avoir de plus grands risques. Felicity depuis le QG surveillait les déplacements de la voiture de Blackmore, elle guida Oliver et les autres à travers leurs écouteurs. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils soient repérés en étant si près de toucher au but. Même de nuit, Blackmore devait être assez rompu aux techniques de filature pour ne pas se laisser avoir facilement. Une fois arrivés aux docks, la berline s'arrêta face à un pick-up.

Deux hommes en descendirent alors qu'Oliver s'était placé sur un point en hauteur pour surveiller la scène, Théa sur un toit et John était encore en retrait. Oliver voulait le prendre sur le fait, avoir toutes les preuves pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en sortir.

\- « On attend, je vois savoir ce qu'il y a dans son coffre avant qu'on se découvre.

\- Tu crois qu'il peut avoir quoi dans son coffre, des sucettes ? », lui demanda Théa d'un ton énervé.

\- « On attend j'ai dit ». La voix froide incita tout le monde au silence.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, Blackmore pouvait être sûr de lui et de sa façon de faire, il ne pouvait pas se présenter à une vente comme celle-ci sans un garde du corps ou un associé. Il avait pris de nombreuses garanties pour ne pas être repéré mais il ne pouvait pas avoir autant d'assurance et se présenter seul sur les docks.

Théa leva les yeux au ciel, ne dit rien mais soupira longuement créant ainsi une vapeur blanche dans l'air. Felicity sourit, elle savait que Théa n'était pas toujours d'accord avec les manières de faire de son frère mais alors que les autres essayer d'y mettre les formes pour se faire entendre au début, elle le prenait de front sans passer par la case discussion.

Ils arrêtèrent tous de parler quand Blackmore descendit enfin de voiture. Il s'adressa aux deux hommes face à lui, un des acheteurs sorti une mallette de la voiture et l'entrouvrit pour lui montrer son contenu. L'homme avança d'un pas, referma la mallette pleine de billets avant de la déposer sur le sol. La lumière des lampadaires ne les aider pas à avoir un bon aperçu des acheteurs mais ça n'inquiétait pas Oliver, ils les arrêteraient comme les autres.

Quelques gouttes de pluie avaient commencé à tomber sur la ville. Oliver plissa les yeux en voyant Blackmore se diriger vers le coffre de sa voiture et l'ouvrir. John pu voir ce qu'il refermait, une dizaine d'armes de poing différentes et en informa les autres. En plus des armes de poings, des fusils Remington et des carabines M4. De quoi faire des ravages.

\- « Oliver, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », demanda John, prêt à agir.

\- « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… »

Oliver observait toujours la scène et les alentours. Il inspira pour se forcer à réfléchir tranquillement. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser repartir avec toutes ces armes et ce n'était pas sûr de les suivre et de se séparer, ils ne savaient pas qui ils étaient.

\- « Faite attention, il y a quelque chose de bizarre. »

Il se redressa, John et Théa ne quittaient pas la scène des yeux. John avait sorti son arme et Théa tenait déjà son arc bandé.

\- « On y va », lança Oliver.

Sans attendre, il sauta du toit. Les trois hommes portèrent leur attention sur lui, Blackmore ne bougea pas alors que les deux acheteurs avaient déjà leur arme en main et lui tiraient dessus. Ils furent rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire, une flèche plantée dans un bras ou une épaule. Oliver, Théa et John se rapprochèrent un peu plus des voitures. Blackmore, toujours impassible les observait. Il semblait avoir de l'expérience, et dans ce contexte il paraissait tout à fait à l'aise. Un regard froid, aucune émotion ne s'affichait sur son visage, peut-être à part le dédain.

\- « Toujours à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

\- On veille sur la ville et une vente d'armes nous concerne », lui lança Oliver d'une voix dure.

Il n'allait pas se faire dicter sa conduite par un homme prêt à tout pour se faire de l'argent, à vendre des armes qui allaient servir à voler des honnêtes gens. Blackmore n'avait toujours pas fait de geste suspect et n'avait pas tenté de fuir. C'était très étrange. Oliver regarda autour d'eux et quand il posa de nouveau son regard sur l'homme, cette fois-ci il souriait.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda John.

Le sourire de Blackmore s'agrandit.

\- « Vous n'êtes que des débutants. »

A ces mots, une salve de tirs résonna. En une fraction de secondes, ils se mirent à couvert et ils avaient du mal à voir d'où venaient les balles. Il y avait plusieurs tireurs, dans des zones différentes et ils étaient incapables de bouger pour l'instant.

\- « Felicity, tu peux voir combien ils sont ?

\- Non, ils sont dans des angles morts. »

Oliver l'entendait taper sur son clavier à toute vitesse, tentant de les aider au mieux d'où elle était et quand il reporta son attention sur Blackmore, il n'était plus en vue. Il restait sa voiture pleine d'armes mais plus aucune trace de l'homme. Il ragea en serrant les mâchoires. Tout ce travail pour le voir s'envoler aussi facilement. Au bout d'un moment les tirs nourris se calmèrent, ils se relevèrent tous les trois en vérifiant autour d'eux s'ils ne voyaient personne. Ils avaient tous disparus. Blackmore s'était volatilisé et les acheteurs gisaient à terre.

Quand Oliver entra dans le QG, John et Théa sur les talons, il était d'une humeur exécrable. Felicity ne dit rien et les observa passer devant elle. Oliver était tendu et en colère, John et Théa n'était pas non plus calmes mais ils semblaient moins affectés qu'Oliver, surement dû au fait qu'ils étaient désolé de le voir se mettre dans cet état.

\- « Oliver, on ne pouvait pas savoir… »

John s'interrompit au bruit que le poing d'Oliver fit en frappant la table.

\- « On a été en dessous de tout. Il nous a bernés sur toute la ligne. »

Ils restèrent à le regarder sans répondre. Ils se sentaient tous fautifs, d'avoir laissé filer cette homme mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'Oliver ressentait.

\- « Maintenant qu'il sait qu'on l'a surveillé, il va disparaître, il va trouver un nouveau moyen de réaliser son commerce et il va être à l'origine de nombreuses morts… »

Il se redressa pour les regarder.

\- « … et tout ça parce qu'on n'a pas été capable de prévoir cette soirée. »

Felicity baissa la tête, elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes sur les lieux en les ayant guidé tout le long par caméras.

\- « Je suis désolée,… je vais visionner les enregistrements des caméras des docks quelques heures avant l'heure du rendez-vous essayer de voir ces hommes. »

Oliver respira profondément et ferma les yeux.

\- « Ce soir, on rentre. On a besoin de faire une pause et de penser à ce qui vient de se passer. »

Il les laissa en plan et alla se changer. Quand il revint, il pensait trouver la salle vide mais Felicity se tenait toujours devant ses écrans.

\- « On fait une pause ce soir Felicity. »

Elle releva la tête, sa voix s'était adoucie mais il était toujours aussi tendu. Il ne se pardonnerait pas cet échec, comme les autres pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter. Elle se leva en mettant en veille son matériel, attrapa son sac et sa veste. Elle allait souhaiter une bonne nuit à Oliver quand elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas sa voiture, Ray l'ayant déposée plus tôt.

\- « Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ? », lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle ne voulait pas imposer à Oliver sa présence mais elle préférait ne pas rentrer seule après la soirée qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- « Oui, bien sûr. »

Il lui sourit doucement et elle lui emboîta le pas quand il passa à côté d'elle. En sortant dans la rue, elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle. La pluie était plus forte maintenant, ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide côte à côte. Oliver déverrouilla la voiture de sport noire garée dans la rue et elle monta dedans sans attendre. Elle s'ébroua en frottant ses mains sur ses bras, Oliver lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans ce genre de situation, aussi proche l'un de l'autre, aussi proche d'une situation intime qu'ils avaient pu avoir dans le passé. Ils sortirent doucement de la rue, le silence régnant dans la rue tout autant que dans la voiture.

Oliver s'infiltra dans le trafic, les gouttes de pluie qui s'accrochaient aux vitres faisaient briller les lumières des feux des voitures. Felicity se détendit en voyant qu'Oliver semblait avoir retrouvé son calme, elle se laissa bercer par le bruit de la pluie sur le toit de la voiture. Ils s'engagèrent sur le pont qui passait au-dessus du fleuve. Felicity tourna la tête et laissa son regard se perdre dans la noirceur des eaux. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait quand elle ressenti un choc violent. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Oliver.

\- « Accroche-toi », lui cria-t-il.

Elle regarda par la vitre derrière Oliver, un van noir venait de les percuter et les poussait contre la balustrade du pont. Dans cette position, Oliver ne pouvait rien faire. Elle sentait sa gorge se remplir de cris qui ne parvenaient pas à sortir, elle était tétanisée dans son fauteuil.

Elle attrapa le bras d'Oliver et le serra entre ses doigts. Elle avait terriblement peur de mourir mais elle était aussi terrifiée de ce qui pourrait arriver à son ami. La ceinture se resserra un peu plus autour d'elle quand un nouveau choc les secoua. La voiture commençait à pencher dangereusement dans le vide. Oliver regardait le van les pousser inexorablement vers le vide. Il était bloqué et ne pouvait rien faire.

Quand Oliver se tourna vers elle à nouveau, elle était terrorisée, le regard focalisé sur le véhicule noir. Il s'arracha à ses grands yeux bleus plein d'effroi et regarda le parapet qui était en train de céder. Sa dernière heure était peut être arrivée mais il ne laisserait pas arriver celle de Felicity.

\- « Oliver… »

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus ou peut être trop vite. Dans tous les cas, elle ne parvenait pas à avoir un raisonnement logique. Seule l'idée qu'elle allait mourir occupait son esprit. Elle tentait de garder son regard focalisé sur Oliver. Il lui parlait, il devait lui parler, ses lèvres bougeaient bien qu'elle n'entende rien, seul les cris à l'extérieur, le bruit de la ferraille et un grondement sourd tout à coup alors que le voiture plongeait vers le noir.

Elle ne regardait pas où elle était entraînée, elle gardait ses yeux rivés à ceux d'Oliver. Il continuait de lui parler alors qu'ils tombaient. Elle se mit à hurler en fermant les yeux, elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Elle se débattit, tirant sur sa ceinture qui la retenait prisonnière. Un nouveau choc et un bruit sourd. Ils atterrirent sur l'eau, Felicity se cogna fortement la tête et perdit connaissance. La voiture plongea en se remplissant d'eau gelée.

\- « Felicity regarde-moi ! »

Oliver enserrerait sa tête, il voulait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, il tira encore plus vigoureusement sur sa ceinture. Il faisait appel à toute sa force.

\- « On va s'en sortir Felicity…je te le jure. »

Il continuait de tirer de toutes ses forces, il prit appui sur le tableau de bord, en sentant déjà l'eau autour de ses pieds.

\- « Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, tu m'entends. »

Il cria presque tentant de la persuader et de se persuader en même temps. L'eau montait inexorablement, elle atteignait maintenant sa taille et Oliver continuait de lutter.

\- « Oliver… »

Il entendit son nom murmuré par celle qu'il aimait. Il ne la regardait plus, il ne voulait pas la voir mourir. Il continuait de tirer sur la ceinture mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour sortir de là. L'eau finie par les engloutir en passant par-dessus le toit de la voiture. Il posa son regard sur le visage de cette femme qui lui avait tant apporté. Il voyait ses mèches blondes balayées par l'eau qui s'enroulait autour d'eux alors qu'elle était maintenant inconsciente.

Toute sa vie n'aura servi qu'à ça et à le mener à cet instant précis. A voir mourir sous ses yeux la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. Une dernière idée lui traversa l'esprit avant de perdre conscience, noyé par l'eau qui atteignait maintenant leurs visages. Il ne serait pas forcé de vivre sans elle, avec sa mort sur la conscience. Il l'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout. Oliver était prêt à se laisser aller quand il entendit une détonation. Un bruit sourd et le pare-brise lézardé fini par éclater. Il senti une nouvelle pression de l'eau sur son corps et quand il ouvrit les yeux, une ombre fonçait sur lui.

John trancha les ceintures d'un coup de couteau. Il secoua Oliver pour le faire réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et il attrapa sans attendre Felicity qu'il tira à lui pour la remonter vers la surface. Oliver regarda les cheveux blonds flotter dans les eaux sombres. Il donna un coup de pied pour se propulser et sorti de la voiture en suivant John. Quand il arriva à la surface à son tour, John était déjà en train de traîner Felicity sur la berge. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration qui lui brûla les poumons, il attendit que la douleur s'estompe avant de nager pour retrouver la berge.

Il avait failli mourir et la peur ne le quittait pas. Son regard focalisé sur Felicity, elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Quand il mit pied à terre, il fit deux pas et tomba à genoux à côté de son corps toujours immobile, John penché au-dessus d'elle. Il le repoussa rudement et se pencha à son tour au-dessus de son visage. Elle était encore plus blanche qu'à l'habitude et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la vie avait déjà quitté son corps. Il posa sa paume sur son front et la caressa doucement en murmurant son prénom.

\- « Ne me laisse pas seul, Felicity…Je t'en prie. »

Il fut brutalement repoussé en arrière, il se laissa tomber et laissa John lui faire du bouche-à-bouche et un massage cardiaque. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage, ses cheveux ruisselant encore d'eau. Oliver écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit sursauter. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et se rapprocha d'elle, les yeux noyés de larmes. Felicity toussa et se débattit faiblement en sentant le poids de John au-dessus d'elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler que des ambulanciers l'entouraient et l'installaient sur une civière pour la transporter. Il se releva précipitamment, il ne voulait pas la laisser seuls, mais il fut arrêté par la main de John qui lui attrapa le bras.

\- « Elle va bien. Laisse les ambulanciers faire leur travail, on va les suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital. »

Il acquiesça, suivi des yeux le corps de Felicity qui semblait de nouveau respirer avec assistance et suivi son ami sans rien dire. John qui marchait devant lui était étonné, Oliver n'avait pas cherché à discuter. Il était encore sous le choc, il avait failli mourir et il avait failli perdre l'amour de sa vie. Il le poussera à consulter une fois qu'ils seront à l'hôpital, une fois qu'il serait sûr que Felicity était bien entourée, il se laisserait plus facilement faire. Sans attendre, ils suivirent l'ambulance qui partait toutes sirènes hurlantes. John observait Oliver du coin de l'œil, il restait prostré sur son siège sans parler. Il avertit Ray de ce qu'il s'était passé et lui expliqua qu'il étaient en route pour l'hôpital.

\- « Oliver ? »

Aucune réaction, il était en état de choc. Ça l'étonnait, il était pourtant habitué à passer aussi près de la mort. Il remarqua que son corps était parcouru de tremblements, dus au choc, au froid accentué par le fait qu'il soit trempé et par l'adrénaline qui devait encore courir dans ses veines.

\- « Oliver », l'appela-t-il plus fort.

Son ami fini par tourner la tête doucement vers lui, le regard ravagé.

\- « Elle a failli mourir », dit-il d'une voix fragile.

Il serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre pour calmer les tremblements dont il avait maintenant pris conscience.

\- « Tout va bien maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment ça a pu lui arriver.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Oliver. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, John savait déjà qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- « J'étais avec elle, comment ça peut ne pas être de ma faute ?

\- C'était un accident Oliver. J'ai tout vu. »

Oliver le regarda avec incompréhension et John s'expliqua.

\- « J'étais revenu au QG car j'avais oublié des affaires. Sur la route du retour, j'ai reconnu ta voiture et presque au même instant, j'ai vu le van changer de fil et vous foncer dessus. Quand je suis arrivé à votre hauteur, ta voiture penchait déjà dans le vide. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de vous sortir de là avant que vous ne plongiez alors j'ai roulé plus loin et me suis arrêté sur la berge. Quand j'ai dépassé le van, le chauffeur était effondré sur le volant. Il a dû faire un malaise surement. »

Oliver continuait de le regarder sans rien dire, essayant d'intégrer tout ce qu'il lui disait.

\- « Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un accident, Oliver. »

Il finit par détourner le regard de John et le posa de nouveau sur l'ambulance devant eux. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Felicity devait s'en sortir, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas la mettre en danger, elle pouvait être blessée et il prit conscience que la distance qu'il lui avait imposé ne servait à rien. Le destin se jouait de lui, il avait tout fait pour la protéger mais ça ne changeait rien.

* * *

 **Que les fans du Olicity se rassurent, Oliver va ouvrir les yeux même si une épreuve (ou plusieurs) l'attend encore. Merci pour vos reviews. Je vous embrasse.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

La première chose que je ressens quand je me réveille c'est la douleur sur ma cage thoracique. J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus. Je veux ouvrir les yeux mais ça me demande encore trop d'efforts alors je reste là sans bouger.

Je prends conscience de mon corps allongé et des douleurs lancinantes qui le parcourent. J'ai mal à la tête et ma nuque est raide. J'ai envie de passer une main sur mes muscles tendus mais mon bras est trop lourd pour que je puisse le bouger. J'abandonne l'idée immédiatement et j'inspecte mentalement le reste de mon corps. Mes épaules reposent bien à plat tout comme le reste de mon dos sur le matelas recouvert d'un drap rêche. Je sens des contractures le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je prends peur tout à coup, en sentant mon corps lourd et amorphe, d'être paralysé. Mon souffle s'accélère à cette idée, il faut que je m'en débarrasse immédiatement et je fais un effort pour bouger mes orteils. Je me concentre, retient ma respiration pour contrôler la douleur qui prend de la vigueur et sens les légers mouvements, mes orteils grattant contre le tissu. Je relâche ma respiration de soulagement et arrête immédiatement cette activité. Ce peu d'effort m'a fatigué, mon mal de tête et la douleur dans ma nuque se sont amplifiés.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur, je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte surement sous l'effet de l'effort fourni seulement pour bouger une petite partie de mon corps. Je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux et cette fois-ci ce sont les odeurs que je perçois. Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée, une odeur de désinfectant m'entoure. Je me sens désorientée et la peur me gagne à nouveau. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé mais seulement de l'obscurité et du froid. Ma respiration commence à s'emballer et une main chaude se referme sur la mienne.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais on me tenait la main et c'est seulement quand elle se resserre autour de mes doigt que j'en prends conscience. Un mouvement rapide près de moi et je me crispe en fronçant les sourcils. Je laisse échapper un sanglot, j'ai trop peur encore pour ouvrir les yeux. Une voix grave me parle et je sens qu'on essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux. Cela fait trop à supporter.

\- « Felicity. »

Mon prénom plus fort, répété.

\- « Felicity calme toi, je suis là. »

Il souffle mon prénom comme pour apaiser une enfant.

\- « Tout va bien Felicity. »

Je tente de me calmer et je me laisse rassurer par cette voix qui me réconforte. Je sens la chaleur de cette personne m'entourer, sa main qui glisse sur mon front et ma joue. Je me décide à ouvrir enfin les yeux et de faire face à la réalité. Cette réalité dont je ne me souviens pas et qui reste confuse pour les bribes qui subsistent.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, mon regard plonge dans le sien et je me sens bien. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras quand il se rapproche encore de moi et me prends dans ses bras. Il me redresse et je me raccroche à ses épaules et toutes les douleurs jusque-là encore endormies se réveillent.

Je gémis et me crispe autour de son corps quand il veut se reculer. Mes sanglots, que je ne contrôle plus, m'étouffent et la douleur de ma cage thoracique devient invivable.

\- « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Je secoue la tête et la glisse dans son cou. Mes larmes se calment, je ne veux pas le relâcher, le laisser s'éloigner de moi. Il répète mon prénom doucement pour me calmer, un soulagement dans la voix.

\- « Je suis là depuis longtemps à te regarder dormir... J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre que je ne peux plus te quitter du regard. »

Il murmure contre ma tête en passant sa main sur mes cheveux. Moi non plus, je ne veux plus le quitter. Nous nous calmons au bout d'un long moment. Mon corps se détend légèrement bien que je sente toujours des douleurs irradiant mon corps.

Je me mets à trembler, j'ai mal, j'ai froid et trop d'émotions me submergent. Il s'en rend compte et cette fois, il enlève ses bras qui me retenaient contre lui, il me réinstalle dans mon lit. Il relève la couverture sur mes bras, sans me lâcher la main ni quitter mon regard. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, je tente de lutter mais c'est trop difficile.

\- « Repose-toi, je reste là. Dors, tu en as besoin. »

Je ferme les yeux, confiante, en tenant toujours sa main dans la mienne.

Quand je me réveille à nouveau, il n'a pas bougé. Il tient toujours ma main dans la sienne et la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Je souris faiblement et il se penche sur moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Quand il se recule, je le retiens par le cou. Mon bras me semble toujours aussi lourd mais je ne veux pas le sentir s'éloigner.

\- « Allonge-toi près de moi. »

Ma voix est à peine chuchotée et je ressens une douleur dans ma gorge. Je grimace et il m'explique que j'ai due être intubée. Je suis le geste de sa main quand il attrape un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et je me rends compte que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question de savoir ce que je fais là, qu'il m'aide à me redresser pour boire. J'avale une première gorgée doucement et la fraicheur de l'eau réveille ma soif. Je pose ma main sur la sienne qui tient le verre pour boire plus et plus vite mais ma gourmandise me fait m'étouffer.

\- « Doucement. Respire. »

Sa voix, toujours aussi douce, prend des précautions avec moi, ses gestes sont lents, je sens toute l'adoration qu'il a pour moi et son attention me rassure. Il sourit, me relâche avec prudence pour m'allonger. Son regard reste encré au mien, le détournant à peine pour reposer le verre. Il fait le tour du lit et se couche à ma gauche doucement sur le matelas. Je l'attire, je veux sentir son corps contre le mien, sentir sa chaleur.

\- « Ça me rassure de te sentir contre moi. »

Il passe un bras au-dessus de ma tête et l'autre repose sur moi, sa main caressant mon cou. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Son regard me couve, il est doux et profond. Je vois aussi toute sa peur qu'il tente de me cacher, la culpabilité qu'il ressent.

Je me retourne complètement face à lui, lève la main et caresse sa joue doucement. Sa barbe naissante accroche la peau de mes doigts. Je remarque ses yeux rougis que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à maintenant à cause du peu de lumière. Je caresse sa pommette de mon pouce avant de le glisser sur son arcade sourcilière. Ses yeux brillent un peu plus et je vois naitre des larmes dans ses yeux. Il ferme les yeux et j'essuie les larmes qui s'en échappent.

\- « On ne pleure plus. »

Il hoche la tête en ravalant un sanglot. Je veux avancer, il est là avec moi et tout va bien. Je pose ma tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux et glisse ma main sur son ventre.

Je me réveille au son de sa voix.

\- « Entre. »

Il parle à quelqu'un doucement pour ne pas me déranger.

\- « Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je venais prendre de ses nouvelles. »

J'ouvre les yeux et me retourne. Oliver est à la porte et nous regarde sans oser approcher. Le voir crée un souvenir fugace dans ma mémoire. Je le revois face à moi, il a peur. Tout est sombre autour de nous et il n'arrête pas de me parler. Je fronce les sourcils et le souvenir s'évapore aussitôt.

\- « Felicity, Oliver est venu prendre de tes nouvelles. »

J'essaye de me redresser mais j'ai encore trop mal, je me recroqueville sous la douleur. Ray me supporte de son bras et Oliver fait un pas pour se rapprocher et s'arrête brusquement. Je relève la tête et croise son regard, sombre et inquiet.

Un nouveau souvenir surgit, des bruits assourdissants et Oliver qui a peur. Il n'a jamais peur, ou en tout cas il ne le montre jamais ou peu.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ma voix est éraillée et le fait de parler me brûle la gorge. Les douleurs de ma cage thoracique se réveillent encore plus. Je fronce les sourcils mais ne gémis pas. Je me retiens en serrant les mâchoires.

\- « Tu étais avec moi ? »

Il hoche la tête sans me répondre. J'ai dû prendre un coup violent à la tête qui m'a fait oublier tout cet épisode. Je vais avoir besoin de temps et d'éclaircissements. Je suis sur le point de lui demander des explications, de mettre en lumière les zones d'ombre mais Ray reprend la parole.

\- « Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Tu as le temps.

\- Oui, tu devrais te reposer. On en parlera quand tu sortiras. »

Il garde le silence un instant, comme s'il attendait que je proteste. Puis il reprend.

\- « Les autres sont très inquiets pour toi, ils t'embrassent tous. Je vais les rassurer sur ton état.

\- Merci. »

Je resserre ma main sur celle de Ray, je vois le regard d'Oliver se poser dessus.

\- « Prends le temps de te remettre. Repose-toi. »

Il fait demi-tour après avoir fait un signe de tête à Ray et il part. J'ai un sentiment qui né au creux de mon ventre, que je n'arrive pas à identifier et je me sens étrangement distante de cette émotion. Une fois Oliver partir, je me détends contre Ray.

Son comportement et son regard sont calmes maintenant et ça m'aide à me détendre. Je l'ai vu choqué quand je me suis réveillé, trop d'émotion dans ses yeux et dans sa voix qui m'ont assaillie. Mais maintenant, il me rassure, je me sens bien dans ses bras et je n'ai besoin de rien de plus.

Je sors le lendemain de l'hôpital, Ray ne m'a pas quitté. Il marche à côté de moi qui suis encore dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par une infirmière très douce qui m'a aidée à me préparer. Elle m'a parlé de mes contusions, elles sont en partie dues à la ceinture de sécurité qui s'est bloqué dans le choc. Elle m'a cassé une côte mais elle m'explique que ça aurait pu être plus grave.

Je l'écoute sans me rendre totalement compte que ce qu'elle dit me concerne, que j'ai vécu cet accident. Ça me semble une histoire, de ces cas que ses collègues et elles se racontent à leur pause. Je ne l'écoute plus au bout d'un moment, mes yeux se perdent sur les gestes qu'elle fait tous les jours dans le cadre de son travail.

Mon esprit se perd dans un brouillard, des sensations me reviennent, une angoisse née au creux de mon ventre et remonte dans ma gorge. Des souvenirs tentent de percer à travers ce mur de fumée. Des souvenirs noirs et froids. Un bruit sec me fait sursauter et je lâche un petit cri.

Ray s'avance rapidement, il m'attrape par le bras et s'excuse. Je m'agrippe à lui, le temps que mon cœur cesse de cogner trop fort contre mes côtes. Je ferme les yeux, me laisse entourer par son corps et le rythme effréné de mon cœur se calme petit à petit.

Quand mon infirmière nous laisse devant la porte de l'hôpital, elle m'adresse un sourire confiant et doux et me souhaite de me rétablir. Ray ne m'a pas lâché la main et il la rassure, il veillera sur moi. Ses paroles raisonnent en moi. Cette impression d'avoir déjà vécu cet épisode il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Ray m'a raccompagné chez moi et le jour même, je reçois la visite de Théa et Laurel. Elles me serrent longuement dans leur bras. Nous sommes installées sur mon canapé et elles ne s'éloignent pas. Je suis tellement touchée par leur sollicitude que je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes. Ray nous a laissé un moment pour faire des courses et il revient rapidement.

Elles ont tenté de me parler de ce qui s'était passé mais je ne me souviens de rien et je les ai interrompues quand elles ont commencé à me donner des détails. Je crois que je ne suis pas prête, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a eu. C'est étrange, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je ressens toujours cette chose dans ma mémoire, j'ai l'impression que ça gargouille, que ça tente de sortir, de se développer mais rien ne se passe. Le peu d'informations que l'infirmière m'a fourni n'a rien réveillé en moi.

Je ne refuse pas d'y penser, c'est seulement que mon esprit se focalise sur autre chose. Je reprends conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi quand j'entends Ray discuter avec mes amies. J'entends Théa dire que John et Roy ne passeront pas, ils ne veulent pas me fatiguer et sont impatients de me voir au QG.

Elles me prennent de nouveau dans leur bras et je serre la couverture posé sur mes jambes pour contenir la douleur qui irradie à nouveau mon corps. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une sommes de douleurs. Je leur sourie quand elles me font signe avant de partir. Une fois que Ray referme la porte sur elles, je grimace. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, il me tend un verre et des comprimés. Je ne demande rien et avale ces pilules bienfaitrices rapidement.

Je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte et quand je me réveille, je suis seule. Je sens une crainte s'emparer de moi. J'appelle Ray et il passe une tête depuis la cuisine en me parlant. Il a un tablier rose à fleurs autour du cou et cette vue me calme immédiatement. Il se rapproche et me dit qu'Oliver a demandé de mes nouvelles et qu'il aimerait passer me voir si je suis d'accord.

Bien sûr, c'est mon ami et j'ai envie de le voir. Il lui envoie un message et deux secondes plus tard une sonnerie annonce l'arrivée de sa réponse. Il sera là dans une demi-heure. Ray continue de s'occuper de moi, il m'a installé un coin cosy sur le canapé. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin à proximité, ma tablette, la télévision, un thé fumant et une couverture sur moi.

Je le regarde s'occuper de mon appartement surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi dégourdi dans les tâches ménagères. Je pose le regard sur ma tablette, l'écran encore éteint. Je n'ai envie de rien, je préfère rester dans cette bulle qu'il a créé pour moi. Je sais que ce ne sera possible longtemps alors je préfère en profiter au maximum.

Bientôt, je devrais sortir et me confronter aux gens. Moi qui jusque-là aimais rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, maintenant je me sens en danger. Peut-être que parler avec Oliver me fera du bien. Je dois lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé, retrouver ces souvenirs qui m'échappent encore, sans qu'ils soient évoqués par mes amies. J'ai l'impression qu'Oliver est au centre de mon oubli et lui seul pourra ramener ce qui me manque.

Pour l'instant je n'ai que des sentiments presque obsessionnels qui ne sont rattachés à rien et que je ne comprends pas complètement. Ray m'a dit que j'étais avec Oliver, il saura m'expliquer. Je ne lui ai pas posé de questions, je ne me souviens pas et j'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi n'en a pas envie. Mon besoin reste ambigu, j'ai besoin de savoir pour faire face au traumatisme que j'ai vécu et j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre.

Je sors de mes pensées quand on frappe à la porte. Ray va ouvrir et salue Oliver. Celui-ci entre en regardant autour de lui, ça doit être aussi bizarre pour lui que pour moi de venir ici alors qu'on n'est plus ensemble et que Ray l'accueille.

Quand ses yeux se posent sur moi, son regard change. Je le connais assez bien pour m'en apercevoir. Il s'approche et s'assoit près de moi en prenant ma main dans les siennes. Il baisse la tête, il s'en veut, comme toujours. Je lève la tête, Ray nous regarde et semble gênée par la proximité qu'il sent entre nous en ce moment.

\- « Tu pourrais nous laisser un moment ? »

Je crois qu'Oliver ne pourra pas parler s'il reste là et même si je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il va me dire, je dois l'écouter. Ray hoche la tête, il attrape sa veste.

\- « Je vais faire quelques courses. »

La porte se referme sur lui et Oliver reste toujours immobile.

\- « Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé… Je sais que tu étais avec moi, Ray me répète que ça va me revenir… mais je ne sais pas… »

Je me recroqueville sur le canapé, ramassant mes jambes sous la couverture légère. Il s'approche rapidement de moi, s'assoit sur le bord du canapé. Il attrape ma main qui tremble légèrement et la serre dans les siennes un peu plus, avant de prendre la parole. Je ne lui dis pas que j'ai peur de savoir, il risquerait de me cacher des informations pour me protéger.

\- « Tu te souviens de quoi ? »

\- La mission, vous êtes rentré et … vous avez été en difficulté… »

Je sens une angoisse qui serre ma gorge. Il hoche la tête.

\- « Je te raccompagnais en voiture chez toi après ça. On était sur le pont… »

Oliver parle doucement, je revois les lumières du pont se découper dans la nuit noire. La pluie et la lumière des phares floutée.

\- « Un van nous est rentré dedans… »

En un flash, je revois le regard d'Oliver effrayé, j'entends le crissement de la carrosserie. Un bruit assourdissant qui réveille toute la peur dans mon âme et je me tends.

\- « … et la voiture a plongé dans le fleuve. »

Il s'arrête et me regarde longuement, je garde les yeux rivés sur nos mains enlacées. Ma gorge me brûle, elle se souvient des cris et des hurlements que j'ai poussés.

\- « Tu t'es cognée la tête et tu as perdu connaissance. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te sortir de là…mais les ceintures nous retenaient prisonniers. »

Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes et mon corps tremble doucement.

\- « On a eu la chance que John nous suive. Il a plongé et nous a sauvés. »

Je ne parviens pas à parler. Nous avons failli mourir ce soir-là et ça n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec mon implication dans les actions d'Arrow. Un simple accident de voiture comme il en arrive tous les jours.

Je resserre mes mains pour calmer le tremblement qui devient incontrôlable. Mon esprit est obnubilé par ce qu'il s'est passé, nous avons failli nous noyer et c'est seulement grâce à John que nous avons réchappé à la mort.

\- « J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre Felicity. »

Sa voix murmurée, se brise. Oliver se rapproche de moi et me prends dans ses bras. Je sens la chaleur de son corps et je me sens tout de suite mieux. Je me rends compte que j'ai failli mourir mais j'ai aussi failli le perdre. Il pose sa tête sur la mienne et je me laisse aller à pleurer. Mon visage caché contre son torse.

Je suis submergé par une vague d'émotions qui semble s'être enfin libérée. Je ne sais pas si mes souvenirs étaient bridés par mes émotions ou l'inverse. Je tentais de ne pas souffrir, tentais d'oublier pour me protéger. Il va bien lui aussi. Je sens ses mains caresser mes cheveux, glisser dans mon cou pour me redresser la tête. Je me laisse faire, me focalisant sur le bien être que ça me procure.

Il y a une dernière chose qui s'impose doucement à mon esprit. Ce qu'il m'a dit dans la voiture alors que nous allions mourir, le regard qu'il a posé sur moi. C'est un sentiment trop profond, qui me fait peur. Mes mains se raccrochent à sa chemise, j'ai besoin de preuve qu'il est bien là avec moi. Je vais pour ouvrir les yeux mais je perds le contrôle quand je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles sont douces et c'est presque une caresse. Je dois rêver.

\- « J'ai tellement eu peur. »

Il murmure contre mes lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser plus appuyé. Il goûte mes lèvres doucement les caressant des siennes. Quand je l'entends gémir, je reprends conscience. J'aime Ray, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Même si c'est Oliver.

Mes mains qui le retenaient, se posent maintenant sur son torse pour le repousser. Il ne me lâche pas et je sens qu'il perd le contrôle. Il ne veut pas me lâcher et ses mots lors de l'accident me reviennent en mémoire. Il me dit qu'il m'aime. Que c'est de sa faute. Qu'il est désolé.

Je me défends, il ne peut pas me faire ça. Je le repousse plus fort, énervée par son comportement. Je me mets en colère contre lui alors qu'il est face à moi, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas arrêté de me repousser alors que je l'aimais et maintenant il m'embrasse alors que je suis avec Ray. Il se rapproche de moi et prend de nouveau mes mains dans les siennes.

\- « Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir… »

Je l'interromps sans ménagement, j'en ai assez d'entendre ses mensonges.

\- « Tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes, jusqu'à la prochaine fois où tu vas encore me repousser parce tu me diras avoir peur pour moi.

\- Non, je t'aime et je ne ferais plus la même erreur. »

Je me dégage de ses mains qui me retiennent. J'ai arrêté de croire en ce mensonge depuis longtemps. Mon torse est en feu mais ma colère me permet d'endurer cette torture.

\- « J'aime Ray maintenant. C'est trop tard. »

Je laisse libre cours à mes pleurs, il ne réussit qu'à me faire souffrir encore et encore et cette fois ci en m'avouant ce que j'avais attendu depuis des mois. J'en arriverais à le haire.

\- « Va-t'en », en criant.

\- « Felicity…

\- Hors de chez moi. »

Je ne me laisse pas attendrir par son ton bouleversé et lui hurle dessus. Comment il peut me faire ça ?

Mes pensées passaient rapidement d'Oliver à Ray. Je suis amoureuse d'Oliver depuis plusieurs années maintenant mais j'ai appris à cacher mes sentiments et à les ignorer. Ça ne m'a pas tant fait mal au début, je pensais que je ne pouvais pas l'intéresser, que je rêvais simplement à une idylle impossible. Mais tout s'est compliqué quand Oliver s'est rapproché de moi, notre amitié s'est transformée en amour. Un amour torturée mais qui était avoué même s'il n'était pas partagé. A ce moment, a commencé mon enfer. M'inquiéter pour cet homme qui disait m'aimer et qui ne le voulait pas. Je vivais proche et éloignée d'une vie qui aurait pu être autre.

Je me suis fait une raison et pour ne pas perdre son amitié alors qu'il me refuser son amour, j'ai oublié mes sentiments. Je suis resté l'amie fidèle, celle que j'étais depuis le début. Je voulais être là pour lui car il avait connu beaucoup trop d'abandon pour que je lui fasse ça.

J'ai réussi à me reconstruire. J'ai réussi à oublier mes sentiments pour lui. J'ai réussi à ressentir autre chose. Et maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre, il balaye tout sur son passage. Il ouvre à nouveau les plaies que j'avais mis tellement de temps à refermer et à faire cicatriser.

Je suis triste car Oliver m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, je me sens coupable de ce baiser échangé, mais tout aussi ébranlée et troublée par les sentiments qui ont refait surface dans mon cœur. Ray est un homme bien. Il m'aime et je l'aime. Oliver s'est mal comporté et Ray n'a pas à supporter ses écarts de conduite. Je décide à cet instant que je ne parlerais pas de ce baiser, je l'enfouirais et l'oublierais.

Quand la porte se referme sur Oliver, je pique une crise de nerf qui me vide de mon énergie, c'est ça dont je me suis rendu compte avant d'avoir failli mourir. Oliver m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre. Et toute mon amnésie reposait sur ça, je ne voulais pas me souvenir de l'amour que j'ai vu à ce moment dans son regard pour ne pas souffrir de son inconstance.

Ray rentre un quart d'heure plus tard. Il voit immédiatement que je ne vais pas bien et je ne peux pas mentir. Il ne me demande rien, il me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement. Son regard ne me quitte pas, mes pleurs se calment et me laissent hagarde pendant un moment avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain je suis dans mon lit. Ray m'a transportée dans la nuit. Il est allongé près de moi encore endormi. Je repense à tout ce que j'ai appris, mon accident, les sentiments qu'Oliver a toujours à mon égard, notre baiser. Ce baiser qui a fait remonter tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Un amour passionnel qui s'est réveillé et qui me torture depuis. J'ai répondu au baiser qu'Oliver m'a donné et je me sens fautive. Je regarde Ray dormir paisiblement à côté de moi, sa tête est tournée dans ma direction et je détaille ses traits.

Il a un visage doux et fort à la fois, je me sens autant en sécurité dans ses bras qu'avec Oliver, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusque-là. Nous nous entendons à merveille et Ray est toujours à mon écoute. Tout ceci me fait me sentir encore plus mal et misérable. Comment j'ai pu faire ça à un homme aussi parfait ?

Je suis mal à l'aise de ce qui s'est passé et je m'en veux. Ray n'a pas mérité ça. Je sens des larmes couler de nouveau et je contrôle les sanglots qui m'étouffent. J'essuie mes larmes et je ne me rends pas compte que Ray s'est réveillé. Je sens sa main gauche se poser sur ma tête et je lève les yeux pour le regarder.

Son regard est inquiet, il fronce les sourcils et je ne peux plus garder le silence. Son inquiétude me fait me sentir tellement coupable.

\- « Felicity… ?

\- Je suis désolée. »

J'arrive à peine à articuler, mes sanglots reprenant le dessus quand je parle. Il ne dit toujours rien et je pense qu'il doit se douter de ce qui me torture.

\- « Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. »

Je prends sa main dans les miennes pour l'embrasser.

\- « Hier… j'ai…j'ai embrassé Oliver. »

Je tente de soutenir son regard malgré ma honte et je le vois se teinter de déception. Je lui confirme ses craintes. Comme il ne parle toujours pas, j'en profite pour m'expliquer et le rassurer.

\- « Ça ne s'est passé qu'une fois… et je l'ai repoussé. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais je devais te le dire. J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait. »

J'essuie une nouvelle fois mes larmes qui parsèment mes joues. Il essuie mes yeux doucement, retire les dernière larmes qui restent accrochées à mes cils et quand je les ouvre, ma vue est plus nette.

\- « Dis quelque chose, …s'il te plait », en tentant de contrôler les hoquets dans ma respiration et la douleur dans ma cage thoracique.

Je prie pour qu'il ne me rejette pas et qu'il trouve le courage de me pardonner mon acte. Il s'est que mon histoire avec Oliver est compliquée mais je l'ai rassuré quand on est tombé amoureux. Je lui ai dit que tout était fini avec lui.

Il pose un baiser tendre sur mon front et je ressens ça comme un geste de réconfort avant de m'abandonner. Je me raccroche à lui, en passant une main dans son dos et en plongeant mon visage contre son torse.

\- « Tu m'aimes Felicity ? »

Il murmure d'une voix rauque, peut-être sa gorge nouée de regrets.

\- « Oui. Je t'aime. Je suis désolée. »

Je retiens mes sanglots.

\- « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Mon cœur se sent allégé d'un certain poids mais je sais que ça ne va pas être aussi facile. Le ton de sa voix me laisse à penser qu'il n'a pas fini de parler. Je ne veux pas me réjouir trop rapidement.

\- « Je crois ce que tu me dis. Tu m'aimes mais tu aimes aussi Oliver. »

Je veux me redresser pour le regarder dans les yeux et le contredire mais il me retient. Il est sérieux et son regard laisse apparaitre une douceur qui me tord le cœur.

\- « Non, non…ce n'est plus...

\- Shuuut. »

Il détache ma main qui se resserre sur la sienne, la prend dans sa main droite et passe la gauche sur ma tête pour me calmer et pose un nouveau baiser sur mon front.

\- « Je sais que tu l'aimes. Et tu n'y peux rien… »

Je ne veux pas lui mentir, j'aime Oliver et je l'aimerais sans doute toujours mais il n'a pu sut saisir sa chance et maintenant c'est lui que j'aime. Il est celui qui est devenu le plus important pour moi. Il doit le savoir.

\- « Je ne veux pas ressentir ça. C'est toi…

\- Felicity, écoute-moi… »

Il attend que je me calme avant de reprendre.

\- « Je t'aime…comme je n'ai jamais aimé… Et je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Je crois que c'est toi qui réveille ça chez les hommes à qui tu portes de l'intérêt. Tu nous donnes de la force, on est capable de tout pour toi. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse et pour ça je suis prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice. Oliver t'as rejeté pour te garder en sécurité mais moi je ne serais pas capable de ça. »

Je soupir de soulagement, il ne va pas m'abandonner. Il va me pardonner et tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- « Ce que je peux faire pour toi…c'est tenter par tous les moyens de te rendre heureuse et pour ça je suis prêt à te partager. »

Je reste muette. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il entend par là et je reste silencieuse.

\- « Si tu nous aimes tous les deux, si ton bonheur dépend de notre présence dans ta vie, je suis prêt à te laisser vivre ton histoire avec Oliver si tu reviens dans mes bras le reste du temps. »

J'accuse le coup. Il est prêt à me laisser aimer Oliver et à m'attendre. Il est prêt à me partager pour que je vive mes deux amours. Je suis assommée par ses paroles et cette idée me met en colère.

\- « Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne m'aimes pas pour me proposer une telle chose. Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

\- Si, plus que tout. Mais si je t'empêche d'aimer Oliver je sais que tu finiras par le retrouver. C'est l'amour de ta vie, ou un de tes amours comme je préfère le penser. Je ne veux pas te voir partir un jour, m'abandonner car tu te seras aperçu que c'est lui qui compte le plus pour toi. »

Il laisse échapper un soupire avant de reprendre.

\- « Je refuse de concevoir l'idée qu'un jour je pourrais te perdre. C'est un choix égoïste aussi. Ne pense pas que je fais ça uniquement pour toi. Je veux ton bonheur mais je veux aussi éviter de te perdre. »

Il a pris mon visage dans ses mains et je me laisse envahir par son regard. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et j'y vois la peur. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes. Je vais pour parler mais il me fait taire en m'embrassant. Un baiser chaste qui me réduit au silence après tout ce qu'il m'a livré. Il ferme les yeux et pose son front contre le mien.

\- « S'il te plait Felicity. Réfléchis-y. Fait ça pour moi. »

Je ne peux rien dire, ma gorge est remplie de larmes, mon cœur est lourd et mon esprit est noyé dans les doutes. On reste un long moment dans cette position, aucun de nous ne veut bouger. Comme si un mouvement et notre monde prenait fin pour s'ouvrir sur un nouveau.

* * *

 **Oui je sais vous m'en voulez !)**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires. Je vous embrasse.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Depuis l'accident, Oliver n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son inquiétude pour Felicity. Il était souvent inquiet pour elle à cause de leur mission, il était jaloux de la voir si proche de Ray mais depuis qu'elle avait failli mourir près de lui et qui n'avait pas été capable de la sauver son angoisse était devenue omniprésente. Il s'était rendu rapidement à l'hôpital pour la voir et être sûr qu'elle était hors de danger. Il ne croirait à son état seulement quand il s'en se serait assuré lui-même. Ray lui avait dit qu'elle avait une amnésie, elle était incapable de se souvenir de l'accident. Le médecin avait préconisé de lui laisser du temps et que si ses souvenirs ne revenaient pas, il faudrait qu'Oliver lui parle, qu'il essaye de lui rappeler tout ça. Pour l'instant, ça le soulageait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle aurait le temps de reprendre un peu des forces avant de faire face à ce traumatisme.

Il avait écouté Ray et il était venu la voir dans sa chambre plus tard. Il y était entré doucement en retenant son souffle, inquiet de ce qu'il allait voir. Il se sentait toujours responsable de ne pas avoir réussi à l'aider et si elle avait des séquelles lui seul en serait responsable. Après avoir traversé le seuil, il releva la tête en déglutissant, en ayant déjà mal au cœur de voir Felicity ici. Ray était allongé auprès d'elle et elle se tenait recroquevillée contre lui. À cet instant, il senti son cœur se serrer de la voir si faible et une colère se réveiller contre lui-même. C'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait ici après avoir failli mourir.

Puis Felicity se retourna doucement vers lui. Quand il croisa ses yeux, il ressenti un soulagement et il se permit de respirer plus normalement. Il se rapprocha d'elle, toute son attention focalisé sur son corps, les bleus qu'il voyait apparaitre à la lisière de ses vêtements. Il voulut s'excuser mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et à la place Felicity lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, s'il avait été là lui aussi. Ray mit fin à ses questionnements voulant la protéger, lui laisser le temps de se remettre et Oliver lui en fut reconnaissant.

Il repartit rapidement, les laissant seuls mais son esprit restait obnubilé par la femme qu'il aimait. Il s'en était rendu compte à cet instant. Il l'aimait depuis longtemps mais s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais s'en remettre. Il se souvenait même avoir pris la décision de se laisser mourir à côté d'elle quand ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés dans la voiture. Il avait été fou de la repousser. Il était prêt à souffrir pour qu'elle ne soit pas en danger mais même dans la vie que tous les gens partageaient elle pouvait mourir sous le coup du sort. Il ne lui avait même pas dit quand il avait failli la perdre qu'il l'aimait même si tout son corps et son âme le criait. Il devait lui avouer son erreur.

Il était reparti ce jour-là en ayant pris la décision de corriger son erreur. Il lui avouerait son amour et la conquérait de nouveau. Il lui laisserait le temps de se souvenir, de reprendre des forces. Il avait appelé Ray pour prendre de ses nouvelles et celui-ci avait fini par lui demander de venir en lui disant que son état ne s'améliorait pas et qu'il devrait peut-être lui parler. Et il était venu sans attendre avec le but secret de lui parler de ses sentiments. Oliver avait essayé d'être patient, il avait tenté de lui donner du temps pour se remettre mais le lendemain de sa visite à l'hôpital, il avait besoin de la voir à nouveau. Il ne supportait plus d'être séparé d'elle trop longtemps.

Il avait bien sûr peur de sa réaction mais il devait lui parler avant que ce soit trop tard. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop attendu. Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'un nouveau problème les sépare. Oliver s'était rendu chez Felicity et Ray les avait laissés seuls. Il avait été soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien, elle semblait moins perturbée que la veille même si ses yeux restaient ternes. Il s'était approché d'elle ne pouvant plus laisser autant d'espace entre eux. Il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et il avait écouté ses questionnements, ses inquiétudes.

Il avait essayé de la calmer et il lui avait raconté leur accident, il voyait au fil de ses mots que les souvenirs de Felicity refaisaient surface. Au fil de ses explications, elle s'était mise à trembler, ses yeux s'humidifiaient et elle revivait l'accident où elle avait failli mourir et elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux terrorisés et se blottit contre lui. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il ne pourrait plus la lâcher. Il avait besoin de la toucher, la sentir contre lui, sentir sa chaleur et sa douceur, le rythme de sa respiration.

Il la tenait fermement contre lui et cette proximité lui avait fait perdre sa retenu. Il l'avait embrassé tendrement et son cœur s'était allégé quand il avait senti qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne la laisserait plus. A cet instant, il avait cru qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Il la sentait dans ses bras et il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours à l'embrasser tendrement.

Mais Felicity l'avait repoussé, tout avait tourné au cauchemar quand elle l'avait accusé de lui faire encore du mal et lui assenant le fait qu'elle aimait Ray et qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il avait senti son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine, il recula en la relâchant. Elle continuait de pleurer et de lui hurler après. Elle l'avait repoussé en lui criant dessus, elle l'avait jeté hors de chez elle car il lui faisait trop de mal et depuis trop longtemps. Après ça, Oliver s'était retranché un peu plus. Il se tenait loin de ses amis qui ne s'étaient doutés de rien, mettant ce changement d'humeur sur l'accident et la peur d'avoir presque perdu Felicity.

Alors il était parti, il s'était enfui pour ne pas la faire souffrir encore. Il avait fui Felicity, il avait fui son appartement mais il ne pouvait pas fuir ses sentiments et ses souvenirs. Il étouffa les sanglots qui lui brulaient la gorge et se terra seul au fond de sa chambre. Assis parterre contre le mur, caché derrière son ou, il avait resserré ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il ne devait perdre le contrôle mais en cet instant il n'y arrivait plus. Il était débordé par ses sentiments, sa peur, son chagrin. Il se laissa aller, libéra ses émotions accompagnées de larmes silencieuses. Des larmes qui resteraient dans le secret de cette chambre. Il avait choisi de s'éloigner de Felicity mais il devait reconnaitre qu'au fond de lui, il avait toujours espéré que sa vie se calmerait et qu'il pourrait vivre son amour avec elle. Il avait cru faire pour le mieux mais cet accident avait tout remis en question.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se calma. Il essuya ses joues humides et frotta ses yeux qui le brulaient. Felicity se défendait après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait mais il avait pris sa décision et il ne changerait pas d'avis. Ça prendra peut-être du temps mais il la retrouverait. Il redoutait de la revoir sachant pas comment se tenir près d'elle sans qu'elle veuille de lui. C'était une situation qui allait le torturer mais il ne ferait pas marche arrière. Les paroles de Felicity n'avait pas mis fin à cet espoir.

Au cours des nuits suivantes, il avait fait des cauchemars où il voyait Felicity plonger dans le fleuve, enfermée dans la voiture. Lui restait sur le pont et criait sans pouvoir rien faire. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois à bout de souffle et en sueur. La noirceur de la nuit, où il se réfugiait habituellement, le calmait mais maintenant, elle ne faisait qu'accentuer ses angoisses. A cet instant, il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu.

* * *

Felicity ne reprit son travail que quelques jours plus tard. Ray et elle n'avaient pas reparlé de sa proposition et elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas pour l'instant. Elle vivait dans un monde clos dans son appartement, seulement avec Ray et ça lui convenait. Elle avait appréhendé le moment où elle allait devoir sortir de nouveau mais elle avait été obligée de revenir dans le monde.

Elle s'était habillée d'une robe grise, assez stricte, qui soulignait ses formes. Ray portait un costume dans les mêmes teintes. Ils déjeunèrent calmement, l'ambiance bercée par les informations du matin. Ray sentait que Felicity était anxieuse de devoir sortir de son havre de paix. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit tendrement quand elle le regarda.

Quand ils sortirent de son appartement, un chauffeur les attendait. Il ouvrit la portière pour que Felicity puisse monter dans la voiture et en lui disant qu'il était heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien. Elle le remercia, gênée de cette attention à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée.

Elle se retrouva aux côtés de Ray et glissa sa main sous la sienne. Il n'attendit pas pour la serrer et passa le reste du voyage à caresser ses doigts de son pouce. Il pouvait la voir se mordiller la lèvre inférieure quand il lui jetait un regard, toujours cette anxiété qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. Son angoisse se calma rapidement alors qu'elle retrouvait ses habitudes et sa journée se passa bien

C'est seulement à la fin de celle-ci que son inquiétude revint. Elle devrait passer voir ses amis pour les remercier et leur montrer qu'elle allait mieux mais le fait qu'Oliver risquait d'être là, l'inquiétait. Quand elle se décida à partir, elle passa voir Ray dans son laboratoire. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'elle allait faire.

Ray était plongé dans ses calculs quand elle arriva. Elle resta sur le seuil de son laboratoire à l'observer un instant. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un homme tel que lui, qui était prêt à faire autant pour elle et elle senti un élan d'amour dans son cœur. Il se retourna au bout d'un moment et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il ouvrit les bras et elle se glissa contre lui. Son inquiétude s'apaisa un instant.

\- « Tu vas voir tes amis ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Felicity ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas encore prit sa décision et Ray reprit.

\- « Tu devrais. Ils seront heureux de voir que tu vas bien. »

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse.

\- « On se retrouve ce soir chez moi ?

\- D'accord. Je ne compte pas rester longtemps de toute manière.

\- Fait comme tu veux. Je t'attendrais. »

Ray l'embrassa tendrement et la libéra de ses bras. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée autant fragile et Ray avait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais il ne voulait pas non plus la perdre. A cet instant précis c'était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvé, celle qui représentait le moins de risque de la voir s'éloigner de lui pour toujours. Il lui offrait la seule chose qui pouvait lui manquer.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, en ce moment elle n'était plus la femme combative qu'il avait connu, elle se mettait à l'abri entre ses bras et se protégeait du monde. Il ne se plaignait pas de prendre soin d'elle mais ce n'était plus la même. Il lui faudra un peu de temps mais il savait qu'elle reviendrait cette femme dont il était tombé amoureux et il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour l'aider.

Felicity se retrouva devant la porte du QG, elle hésita un moment avant d'entrer le code. Tout comme elle avait attendu dans sa voiture avant d'avoir trouvé le courage d'en descendre. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'à cette heure-là, Oliver devait patrouiller et qu'il y avait peu de risque pour qu'elle le voie. Elle avait peur et elle détestait avoir peur. Peur de se laisser submerger encore par ses sentiments, peur de laisser Oliver lui faire du mal. Et ça la mettait en colère. Elle éprouvait une colère qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu contre Oliver. Il choisissait le moment où elle était la plus faible pour lui avouer ses sentiments et tout compliquer encore entre eux.

La proposition de Ray tournait toujours dans sa tête mais elle évitait le plus possible d'y penser. Elle finit par entrer, elle descendit les quelques marches et entendit les voix de John, Théa et Laurel. Elle resta immobile en bas des escaliers pour les observer. Ça lui faisait plaisir de les revoir, elle avait l'impression de les avoir quittés depuis des mois alors que son absence ne représentait que quelques jours.

John fini par se rendre compte de sa présence et se leva pour venir la serrer dans ses bras. Elle grimaça mais ne dit rien quand son accolade réveilla les douleurs sur son torse. Puis ce fut au tour de Théa et Laurel de la prendre dans leurs bras. Quand les embrassades furent terminées, ils s'assirent tous pour prendre le temps de parler. Ils lui demandèrent des nouvelles, savoir quand elle comptait reprendre ses activités à leurs côtés. Felicity le répondit du mieux possible. Elle voulait venir les retrouver, reprendre son rôle mais elle avait encore trop d'inquiétudes concernant Oliver. Elle n'était pas sure de la façon dont il allait se comporter. Elle partit finalement peu de temps après, prétextant qu'elle se sentait fatiguée.

Elle rentra directement et retrouva Ray chez lui. Ils dinèrent en tête à tête avant de passer la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Felicity n'avait pas parlé de sa visite au QG à Ray et il n'avait posé aucune question. Quand elle était revenue, elle paraissait trop remuée par cette visite et il préféra remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Maintenant, installés sur le canapé l'un contre l'autre, Ray se lança.

\- « Tu as vu tes amis ?

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps.

\- Tu avais le temps…

\- Je sais mais …. Je ne préférais pas… Je ne voulais pas voir Oliver. »

Ray passa une main sur sa tête et Felicity cacha son visage dans son cou avant de reprendre.

\- « J'ai passé un moment avec Théa, Laurel et John. J'étais heureuse de les revoir et eux aussi.

\- Tu leur manques c'est normal. Comme ils te manquent tous. »

Ray choisi de ne pas mentionner son nom mais il savait que Felicity avait des sentiments très complexes pour Oliver et il devait forcément lui manquer.

\- « Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à y retourner.

\- Si tu n'en a pas envie, rien ne t'y oblige. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de faire ce qui te plait à cause d'Oliver ou de ce que tu pourrais ressentir pour lui. »

Felicity interrompit immédiatement la conversation.

\- « Je ne veux pas parler de ça… pas maintenant.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Ray lui releva la tête de son pouce, en glissant sa main dans son cou. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en resserrant son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un moment avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain Felicity se sentait toujours aussi mal mais cette fois, elle avait pris la résolution de voir Oliver. Elle devait simplement s'arranger pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui, un pas après l'autre et peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment ils pourront dépasser cette situation. Elle n'avait pas encore le courage de lui parler et elle ne pouvait pas mettre dans la confidence ses amies qui ne manqueraient pas de lui demander pourquoi elle l'évitait. Elle devrait faire semblant comme depuis longtemps.

A la fin de sa journée chez Palmer Tech., elle rejoignit le QG comme à son habitude. Elle avança dans la pièce silencieuse qui semblait vide. Elle s'installa à son bureau et sorti les écrans de leur veille. Elle caressa la table du plat de la main, ça lui faisait du bien de revenir ici. De pouvoir se sentir utile à nouveau.

Elle se leva pour retirer sa veste, attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute puis s'installa pour commencer à pianoter. Au même instant, le bruit de la porte retentit et elle retint sa respiration, son cœur cogna dans sa cage thoracique. Elle se détendit en voyant arriver Théa. Elles se saluèrent chaleureusement, Théa soulagée de voir que Felicity se sentait assez forte pour revenir parmi eux.

Elles discutèrent pendant un moment alors que les autres arrivaient. Tous vinrent la saluer alors qu'Oliver restait en retrait. Il détaillait la scène de loin. Felicity rayonnante, entourée de ses amies, souriante et plus calme que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu.

Il déglutit en pensant à leur dernière rencontre. Il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait encore et il lui avait demandé une seconde chance. Il avait été tellement chamboulé de l'avoir presque perdu qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus la repousser ainsi et ignorer les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il refoula ces souvenirs douloureux.

Felicity fini par poser son regard sur lui, elle lui fit un signe de tête qu'il lui rendit. Il s'avança d'un pas dans leur direction, ses amis toujours autour d'elle, et il lui demanda de ses nouvelles d'une voix qu'il tenta de faire paraître la plus neutre possible. Elle lui répondit sur la défensive, il la mettait mal à l'aise et il avait du mal à supporter de voir l'effet que maintenant il lui faisait.

Leurs amis n'avaient rien dit mais aucun n'avait manqué la gêne qui semblait les entourer. Oliver s'était rapidement éclipsé pour revêtir son costume et il était parti patrouiller. Théa avait jeté des regards interrogatifs à son frère et celui-ci les avait ignorés. Elle avait tenté de lui parler pour savoir pourquoi il se comportait de cette façon avec Felicity mais elle s'était fait remettre à sa place sévèrement et elle n'avait pas osé insister. Ce qui, la concernant, était vraiment le signe qu'elle avait senti Oliver perturbé.

Ces difficultés d'échange et cette gêne entre eux restèrent présentes plusieurs jours. Felicity essayait de ne pas rester seule avec lui et elle y était parvenu jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'était ainsi réhabitué à se voir quotidiennement, tout en ayant conscience de ses émotions qui restaient en statu-quo entre eux et tout ce qui avait été dit et pas encore avoué. Felicity s'était rendu à l'évidence, s'ils voulaient un jour pouvoir redevenir amis, ils allaient devoir parler et crever enfin l'abcès qui pourrissait tout.

Elle commença à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise et elle relâcha sa surveillance. Ce qui l'amena à se retrouver seule un soir avec Oliver. Elle était prise dans ses recherches et quand elle leva les yeux de son écran, Oliver se tenait debout face à elle. Elle baissa les yeux aussitôt comme si le fait de ne plus le voir allait le faire disparaître. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle sans relever la tête, avec un peu de chance, il y avait quelqu'un pas loin.

\- « On est seuls. »

La voix d'Oliver était grave et profonde et Felicity senti son ventre se tordre. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette situation, pas maintenant.

\- « Je ne veux pas te forcer à m'écouter mais je crois qu'on doit parler », reprit Oliver.

Felicity avait attrapé le rebord de sa table de travail. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et sa gorge se nouait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire. Elle gardait la tête baissée sans bouger et Oliver prit ça pour un encouragement.

\- « Felicity… on est amis… et j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis longtemps. »

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- « Quand j'ai failli te perdre dans cet accident, pendant qu'on tombait et que l'eau nous engloutissait, je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête. Qu'un regret que je gardais. »

Felicity se leva en repoussant sa chaise et fit un pas en arrière. Elle se mit à secouer la tête en marmonnant.

\- « Non, non, non…

\- Écoute-moi. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. J'ai pensé pendant longtemps que me tenir à l'écart de ta vie… »

Elle l'interrompit brusquement et Oliver se tut.

\- « Comment tu veux être à l'écart de ma vie alors que tous les jours on travaille ensemble ? Tu as seulement trouvé des excuses car tu étais trop peureux pour montrer tes sentiments... pour avoir des sentiments. Tu dis avoir peur pour moi mais tu n'as pas arrêté de me faire souffrir pour cette raison.

\- Je suis prêt…

\- Ne dis pas que tu es prêt à tout. Ray,… lui est prêt à tout pour moi. »

Elle sentait la rage bouillir dans son ventre. Felicity pris une inspiration pour se calmer avant de parler et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que tu m'aimais pour ensuite me repousser. Et je suis toujours revenu. Je suis restée l'amie fidèle. Mais ce n'est plus possible, je ne pourrais pas supporter… »

Oliver voyait ses mains trembler, elle était en rage et il l'avait bien méritée.

\- « Ray… il a été là, … il a tout partagé avec moi… sa vie et notre mission. »

Felicity vrilla son regard dans celui d'Oliver et lui sourit tristement.

\- « Il a été jusqu'à me proposer de vivre mon histoire d'amour avec toi librement. Tu vois ce qu'un homme qui aime vraiment est capable de faire. La seule chose qui lui importe c'est que je sois heureuse et pour ça il est prêt à me partager, … à me laisser t'aimer.

\- Felicity… »

Oliver était abasourdi par l'aveu de Felicity. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et il ne comprenait pas comment Ray avait pu lui proposer une telle chose. Il souffrait de voir Felicity loin de lui et il ne supporterait pas qu'un autre puisse la toucher alors qu'il avait la chance que cette femme merveilleuse l'aime.

\- « Il ne fait pas passer ses doutes avant moi, il ne dresse pas d'excuse entre nous. Il est franc, il me parle quand c'est encore le bon moment. »

Felicity se surprenait, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était tellement en colère que toutes ses autres émotions étaient vaines.

\- « C'est une chose que tu n'as jamais su faire Oliver. »

Elle lui asséna cette dernière vérité d'un ton las en laissant retomber ses bras le long du corps. Oliver resta muet face à elle. Elle voyait tout le mal qu'elle lui avait infligé mais il devait l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas jouer plus longtemps avec elle. Elle avait pris une décision, elle allait faire sa vie avec Ray. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait. Ils avaient des sentiments profonds et le sexe était orgasmique. Elle avait commencé à parler et elle ne s'arrêtait plus.

\- « Tu m'as trop souvent repoussé…

\- Je voulais te protéger… je croyais que c'était la bonne solution, la meilleur chose à faire.

\- Et tu comprends enfin maintenant que ce n'est pas forcément ta mission qui me met en péril. On a failli mourir dans un accident de circulation, un pauvre homme qui a fait un malaise et qui nous a fait plonger dans le fleuve. »

Felicity essuya ses larmes qui avaient fini par se déverser sur ses joues avant de reprendre.

\- « Et c'est maintenant que tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas bien fait… Tu saisis toute l'ironie de la situation ? »

Felicity fit de nouveau un pas en arrière et se raccrocha au bord d'une table. Elle déglutit pour ravaler un sanglot et l'amertume qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait pût être heureuse avec Oliver mais il n'avait fait que compliquer leur histoire jusqu'à la rendre impossible. Ils restèrent un moment face à face, sans parler, à se détailler.

Oliver la regardait avec peine, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ses yeux larmoyant. Elle avait l'air tellement fatiguée par cette situation qu'il n'osait plus parler. Felicity, elle, baissa les yeux, elle ne pouvait plus le regarder. Elle voulait partir, s'échapper d'ici et retrouver Ray. Retrouver une vie et un homme moins compliqué.

Quand elle bougea enfin, son corps lui semblait vidé de toute énergie. Elle attrapa ses affaires et parti sans un mot et sans un regard. Elle fut malade d'angoisse tout le long du trajet pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas dire à Ray ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir avec Oliver, elle voulait absolument éviter de le faire souffrir et de lui faire du mal sans raison. Même si ce n'était pas à cause d'elle, elle se sentait tout de même responsable.

Oliver la regarda partir. Elle avait raison, il n'avait réussi qu'à la faire souffrir jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ça pouvait changer. Il avait compris qu'il avait fait fausse route pendant trop longtemps mais il pouvait changer. Felicity était amoureuse de Ray, il l'acceptait mais il savait aussi qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Elle n'aurait pas été autant émue par sa déclaration si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il serait ce qui lui manquait. Ray lui offrait la possibilité de vivre son amour avec lui et il allait saisir l'occasion.

Oliver s'assit sur le sol, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il voulait tenter une fois encore sa chance avec Felicity et il était prêt à tout. Elle vivait avec Ray et il lui offrait une vie équilibrée mais il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il aurait du mal à la voir retrouver Ray mais il ferait ça pour elle. Et avec un peu de chance, elle lui reviendrait entièrement.

* * *

Felicity retrouva Ray, elle tu ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle voulait oublier ce dernier épisode avec Oliver. Elle se cacha dans ses bras, Ray resserra ses bras autour d'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Il ne lui demanda pas mais il savait, à la voir dans cet état, qu'elle avait dû parler avec Oliver. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe en glissant sa main dans son cou et décida de lui laisser l'occasion de lui parler d'elle-même.

Ils passèrent la soirée calmement alors que Felicity s'éloignait de lui petit à petit. Elle s'était installée à l'autre bout du canapé, elle évitait de le regardait et ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague. Tard dans la soirée, Ray lui proposa d'aller se coucher et elle le suivi sans parler. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain alors que Ray se déshabillait. Il était allongé quand elle sorti en nuisette noire, elle s'allongea à côté de lui et s'enveloppa du bras de son homme. Ray aimait l'avoir dans ses bras alors qu'ils s'endormaient.

Il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou avant de fermer les yeux. Felicity se retourna dans ses bras, elle caressa son torse, Ray ouvrit les yeux à ce contact et elle l'embrassa doucement avant de devenir plus entreprenante. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle n'était pas bien, quelque chose la perturbait.

Elle avait passé la soirée à faire comme s'il n'était pas là, perdu dans ses doutes et ses questionnements et d'un coup elle cherchait à se rapprocher de lui. Elle voulait du réconfort, faire taire ses inquiétudes. Ray répondit à son baiser mais y mit un terme rapidement, il préférerait qu'elle lui parle.

\- « Felicity… »

Elle l'empêcha de parler en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il n'aurait pas été contre cette méthode s'il n'avait pas senti qu'elle était troublée. Il glissa sa main dans son cou, son pouce vint se poser sur sa pommette et il se recula.

\- « Felicity, si tu ne vas pas bien, je préfère que tu me parles.

\- Je veux t'embrasser… », lui murmura-t-elle avant de tenter de retrouver ses lèvres et en glissant ses mains le long de son torse, jusqu'à sa taille.

Ray l'a retint et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- « S'il te plait.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, j'ai envie de toi…

\- C'est à cause d'Oliver ? »

Ray posa la question directement, il n'eut pas besoin de réponse quand il senti le corps de Felicity se raidir contre lui.

\- « Si tu as envie de lui, je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies dans mes bras. Je veux que tu fasses l'amour avec moi parce que tu en a envie et que je signifie quelque chose pour toi. »

Felicity se redressa, dans le lit, peinée d'entendre les mots de Ray qu'elle prit comme un refus.

\- « Ne me repousse pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux être sûr que tu couches avec moi car notre couple représente quelque chose pour toi… et que je ne suis pas simplement là pour te faire oublier Oliver. »

Felicity caressa la joue de Ray tendrement.

\- « Je t'aime, je te l'ai dit et je te le répète.

\- Alors dis-moi, ce que tu avais ce soir. Depuis que tu es rentrée, tu es distante.

\- Au QG, Oliver … je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui… et il a voulu me parler. Il a dit … qu'il m'aimait. Que notre accident avait tout remis en question. Mais je l'ai repoussé », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter inquiète que Ray se fasse de fausses idées.

Ray qui s'était redressé lui aussi, caressa les cheveux de Felicity.

\- « Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit, ce que je peux faire pour toi.

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

\- Ça me fait tellement de peine de te voir souffrir comme ça. »

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- « J'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes, de sentir ton envie… te sentir en moi.

\- Je ne veux pas me rendre compte un beau jour que tu m'auras considéré comme le lot de consolation. »

Cette fois-ci Felicity se recula pour pouvoir parler sérieusement à Ray en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- « Tu m'as apporté plus de chose qu'Oliver n'a jamais pu faire. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi car tu es quelqu'un d'humain et d'altruiste. On s'est bien entendu depuis toujours car on a la même forme d'esprit mais ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça. »

Felicity changea de position pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, assise sur ses jambes et reprit.

\- « Tu t'es investi dans notre histoire et tu y as toujours cru, tu n'as pas cherché à ma repousser car tu trouvais notre mission justicière trop dangereuse et tu t'y es impliqué. On partage ainsi toutes les facettes de notre vie. Tu es une des personnes qui me connait le mieux… Non, tu es la personne qui me connait le mieux, tu as peut-être l'impression de devoir m'arracher des confidences mais tu es le seul à qui je fini par confier mes doutes et mes peurs car j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais maintenant que tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour moi… mais ce qui compte le plus c'est que tu n'es pas obtus, tu sais m'écouter et prendre en compte mes attentes et mes besoins. »

Felicity glissa ses mains dans le cou de Ray jusqu'à sa nuque avant de les faire remonter à la naissance de ses cheveux.

\- « Je ne suis pas obtus, ou alors tu sais très bien arriver à tes fins avec moi. »

Il sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il plaisantait pour alléger le ton de leur conversation. Tout devenait trop dramatique quand Oliver était mêlé à leur couple. Felicity lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser, elle se repositionna sur lui et il gémit doucement. Elle remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les agripper.

\- « J'ai envie de toi », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille alors qu'elle bougeait à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait plus cacher son excitation alors qu'elle continuait de se déhancher lentement. Ray agrippa ses hanches alors qu'il caressait le visage de Felicity de son nez. Leurs bouches entrouvertes se frôlèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne se caressent. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent alors que le désir et l'envie prenaient corps en eux. Felicity prit le temps de dévorer des yeux le visage de Ray, elle voyait son regard perdu dans le désir et l'attente. Ses pupilles dilatées dans lesquelles elle plongea.

* * *

 **Je crois que j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages!**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, je vous embrasse.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Je poste exceptionnellement aujourd'hui parce que je vous ai trop fait languir ! (Ne vous laissez pas rebuter par le début)**

* * *

Oliver passa la nuit au QG, à penser à Felicity et à ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Assis au milieu de la pièce silencieuse et vide, il envisageait toutes les possibilités. Plongé dans le noir, il pouvait prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il pouvait laisser Felicity tranquille, renoncer à elle, laisser son amour sans retour et la libérer. Son regard dériva sur les murs. Ce lieu qu'il avait créé lui avait permis de faire ce qu'il espérait. Il avait amélioré dans une certaine mesure la vie de ses concitoyens et il avait trouvé des amis qui l'aidaient. Son regard se posa sur le bureau de Felicity. Il avait rencontré par hasard cette femme formidable qui lui avait appris de nombreuses choses. Elle était intelligente et courageuse, une femme parfaite qui se battait à leurs côtés sans jamais avoir peur.

Il se souvint de ses regards espiègles quand elle ne croyait plus les excuses qu'il lui servait pour le compte d'Arrow. Elle n'avait écouté que son cœur et elle avait voulu se battre à ses côtés. Elle avait mis sa vie en danger à plusieurs reprises mais ça ne l'avait pas fait reculer. Et il était tombé amoureux d'elle sans s'en rendre compte au début puis il avait combattu ses sentiments avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. En un instant l'évidence s'imposa à son esprit. Il avait pris sa décision et il ferait ce qu'il faut pour la rendre heureuse.

Le lendemain, il se rendit à Palmer Tech en fin de matinée. Il devait parler à Felicity et le plus tôt serait le mieux, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il traversa le hall qu'il avait déjà tant vu, il attrapa un ascenseur qui allait se refermer et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Porter le nom de Queen lui permettait d'entrer dans ce genre de lieu sans problème et il en profita. Enfermé dans l'ascenseur qui s'élevait, tout ce qu'il voulait dire à Felicity tournait et retournait dans sa tête.

Il prit la direction de son bureau mais ralenti le pas quand il entendit sa voix et celle de Ray venant d'une salle de réunion. La porte entrouverte lui laissait apercevoir Felicity penchée sur des plans installés sur une grande table. Ray à côté d'elle, un bras passé dans son dos et sa main posée sur sa hanche, et lui indiquait les plans de l'autre. Il les observa un instant en silence, la gorge serrée. Elle semblait tellement heureuse mais à entendre Ray, il lui manquait quelque chose. Il lui manquerait son amour et cet aveu lui avait donné une possibilité et l'espoir de changer la situation.

Il se racla la gorge et frappa à la porte. Ils levèrent la tête en même temps et au moment où le regard de Ray se remplit de surprise, le regard de Felicity fut inondé de colère. Ray semblait ne pas s'attendre aussi vite à sa visite et Felicity l'avait craint. Mais il savait, tout comme Oliver, qu'il était impossible de renoncer à Felicity et il était logique qu'il vienne se battre pour elle.

\- « Oliver, entre. »

La voix de Ray était calme et amicale. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, en enlevant sa main de la hanche de Felicity. Il contourna la table pour s'approcher de lui alors qu'elle restait en arrière sans bouger. A l'abri.

Oliver comprenait que Ray connaissait la raison de sa visite et il voyait l'acceptation dans son regard. Il baissa la tête, gêné, alors que Ray lançait un regard à Felicity avant de se retourner vers Oliver.

\- « Tu veux t'assoir ? »

Il secoua la tête pour refuser. Il voulait parler mais ne savait pas comment faire. Les mots qu'il avait répétés tant de fois ne semblaient plus vouloir rien dire. Ray prit la parole pour l'aider.

\- « Je sais que Felicity t'a parlé de ma proposition. C'est pour ça que tu es là ? »

Oliver releva la tête et la regarda avec appréhension. Il ne semblait pas aussi gêné que lui, il avait murement réfléchit à tout ça et il avait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée. Oliver prit une inspiration et ses idées se clarifièrent. Il avait décidé de retrouver Felicity en lui laissant une liberté. Il l'avait tellement fait souffrir que maintenant elle se protégeait de lui en le fuyant et en se focalisant sur les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour cet autre homme. Mais elle n'aimait pas Ray, pas autant qu'elle avait pu l'aimer. Il allait se rapprocher d'elle doucement et elle ouvrirait les yeux. Elle se rendrait compte qu'elle n'aimait que lui et Ray serait enfin un souvenir.

\- « J'ai fait des erreurs… beaucoup d'erreur. Et j'ai une occasion de pouvoir… »

Oliver se tut, son regard passant de Ray à Felicity. Il rassembla son courage et reprit.

\- « J'ai une occasion de pouvoir aimer Felicity en la protégeant. Tout le monde sait qu'elle partage ta vie, personne ne s'en prendra à elle si personne ne sait que je l'aime encore. »

Il entendit Felicity laisser échapper un sanglot. Quand il reposa son regard sur elle, elle avait porté la main à sa bouche et il voyait d'où il était ses yeux brillant de larmes. Oliver se détourna de Ray et s'adressa à elle.

\- « Quand tu m'as repoussé j'ai été terrifié… autant terrifié que lorsque j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre dans cet accident… et je ne veux plus revivre la même chose… »

Ray l'observait toujours sans rien dire et ça le rassura, il était réellement prêt à laisser Felicity vivre son amour si elle le voulait.

\- « Mais il y a ma mission… les risques que je prends et qui pèsent sur toi aussi…Je ne peux pas abandonner ce que je fais pour la ville et je sais que tu ne le veux pas toi non plus… Je crois…je crois que c'est la seule manière que je peux accepter pour t'aimer… savoir que tu es dans les bras d'un autre et que tout le monde pense qu'il n'y a que lui dans ta vie. »

Oliver marqua une pause une nouvelle fois. Il priait pour que Felicity l'écoute. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de se partager entre eux mais elle devait être assez rassurée par son comportement pour le laisser se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

\- « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus courageux pour toi Felicity mais avec la protection que Ray t'apporte… je me mets à espérer que je ne serais plus aussi dangereux et que tu seras encore capable de m'aimer. »

Felicity s'était rapprochée. Il avait espéré que son discours et ses explications sauraient la convaincre et lui ferait comprendre son comportement, qu'elle saurait décoder ses intentions. Après la surprise et la gêne de le voir dans le bureau de Ray, elle était maintenant en colère et il la comprenait. Il préférait encore qu'elle soit furieuse plutôt qu'elle n'éprouve plus aucun sentiment à son égard. Elle se tenait droite, le visage crispé et les poings serrés. Son regard larmoyant était maintenant embrasé par la fureur. Oliver se retint de faire un pas en arrière, il avait affronté ses démons et des hommes redoutables, il pouvait faire face à une Felicity en colère.

\- « Comment tu oses venir ici … pour parler de ça ? »

Oliver jeta un regard rapide à Ray qui ne quittait pas Felicity des yeux. Celui-ci fit un pas vers elle et lui attrapa le bras. Il se plaça légèrement devant elle mais Oliver pouvait toujours la voir. Elle était choquée par sa proposition, Oliver ne pouvait pas penser qu'elle allait se partager entre eux. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir de la torturer, de lui laisser le poids de ce choix qui allait être responsable de leur bonheur. E elle n'arrivait plus à rester dans cette situation d'incertitude.

\- « Felicity, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait.

\- Comment je… je ne peux pas… ça me met hors de moi.

\- Et pourquoi à ton avis ? »

Oliver vit le regard de la femme qu'il aimait se voiler de doute un instant.

\- « Parce que c'est impossible… parce qu'on finira tous par souffrir…

\- Parce que tu te rends compte que tu as une nouvelle chance et qu'elle te fait peur. »

Le regard de Felicity abandonna Oliver pour rechercher celui de Ray.

\- « Parce que si tu prends un nouveau risque avec Oliver, tu pourras souffrir… mais tu pourrais être heureuse aussi.

\- Mais je t'aime. »

Oliver senti son cœur se serrer à ces mots. Il le redoutait et voir Felicity faire une telle déclaration à Ray avait un tout autre impact.

\- « Comme je t'aime moi aussi… »

Felicity se raccrochait au regard tendre et doux qu'il lui offrait. Il déposa ses mains sur les joues de Felicity avant de reprendre.

\- « … mais je suis conscient d'une chose que tu refuses de voir. Oliver partage ton cœur aussi et tant que tu ne l'auras pas accepté, tu resteras en colère contre lui et tu ne seras pas totalement heureuse. »

Oliver vit une larme rouler sur la joue de Felicity, elle attrapa un poignet de Ray avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- « Prend le temps d'y penser, de réfléchir à ce que tu ressens. »

Ray se détourna légèrement pour pouvoir voir Oliver et Felicity en même temps.

\- « Tu sais ce qu'on pense tous les deux de cette possibilité… c'est à toi de choisir », en reposant son regard sur la femme qu'ils aimaient.

Felicity garda la tête basse, elle ne refusait pas de les regarder, elle n'en avait simplement pas la force. Elle ne voulait pas d'Oliver ici, dans un lieu qu'elle partageait avec Ray. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir parler de la possibilité d'aimer ces deux hommes et de coucher avec eux. Même si c'est quelque chose qu'ils acceptaient, ça ne lui semblait pas naturel, elle avait l'impression de les trahir et de se trahir.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit Oliver les regarder. Il ne semblait pas souffrir de cette situation. Pas encore se dit-elle. Il avança d'un pas et elle se recula instinctivement pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- « Tu es plus à l'abri dans ces conditions et je peux me permettre de t'aimer. J'attendrais ta réponse, un geste de ta part… mais sache que je serais là. »

Se retrouver face à ces deux hommes ne l'aidait en rien. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, sentant son esprit proche de la rupture. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils soient prêts à de telles choses pour elle. Elle se recula brusquement d'eux et les regarda avec douleur. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seul, faire le point, savoir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment et ce qu'elle pourrait supporter.

\- « Je ne veux plus vous voir… je ne peux pas… »

Elle sortit du bureau rapidement, retenant ses larmes, laissant son besoin de s'éloigner la diriger. Ray et Oliver se retrouvèrent seuls, silencieux. Ray se déplaça vers le font de la pièce et ouvrit une armoire qui contenait un petit bar, alors qu'Oliver restait immobile à regarder la porte par laquelle Felicity s'était enfuie. Il attrapa une bouteille et deux verres. Puis il se dirigea, toujours en silence, vers Oliver. Il lui tendit un verre que celui-ci prit, ouvrit la bouteille et lui servit un verre. Il s'en versa un à son tour et s'assit en soupirant sur le canapé, dans un coin du bureau. Oliver, l'observait, il n'avait pas l'air gêné par la situation ce qui ne le surprenait . Il s'installa en face de lui en remuant l'alcool dans le verre d'une légère rotation du poignet, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- « Elle a besoin de temps. »

Oliver releva la tête, arrachant son regard perdu au liquide ambré.

\- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as fait cette proposition ? Qu'elle se partage entre nous. »

Ray le regarda et sourit tristement.

\- « Je l'aime et je ne peux pas la perdre. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Je sais que tôt ou tard, même si elle dit qu'elle m'aime, elle ira te retrouver. Elle se bat encore contre ses sentiments pour toi car elle a peur de souffrir mais elle est inévitablement attirée par toi et elle te choisira toujours. J'espère juste que cette situation lui permettra de te retrouver et qu'elle se rendra compte qu'elle m'aime aussi et qu'elle me laissera l'aimer encore."

Ray relâcha un soupir et Oliver eu mal pour lui, il souffrait lui aussi de la situation.

\- "Elle pourrait me choisir… que ce soir uniquement moi.

\- Peut-être que si elle renoue avec toi, elle m'oubliera mais j'aurais au moins tout essayé pour la garder près de moi en la rendant heureuse.

\- Sauf qu'on ne la rend pas heureuse là, on la fait pleurer. »

Ray baissa la tête coupable. Il savait qu'il mettait Felicity dans une situation délicate mais il n'arrivait pas à renoncer à elle.

\- « Tu n'es pas jaloux ? », lui demanda Oliver au bout de quelques minutes.

Ray le regard toujours aussi triste secoua la tête négativement et Oliver reprit.

\- « Je suis jaloux depuis qu'elle s'est rapprochée de toi. J'ai essayé de ne plus la voir pour ne pas ressenti ça, pour ne pas être en colère contre toi mais je n'ai pas réussi. Ta proposition me gêne mais elle me rassure en même temps. Même si je sais qu'elle partage tes bras, je sais aussi que tu lui apportes une protection. Personne ne se doutera que je l'aime encore et on ne s'en prendra pas à elle.

\- C'est la seule raison qui t'as fait accepter ? Si elle te choisissait, tu la repousserais pour ne pas la mettre en danger ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je serais heureux qu'elle me choisisse, que ce soit seulement moi.

\- C'est une solution pour calmer ton angoisse… », sourit-il.

Je prie pour que ce soit seulement moi, pensa Oliver.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Ray avala une gorgée de son whisky, Oliver faisait tout ça dans le but de se rapprocher de Felicity et de l'emmener loin de lui, il le savait. Oliver n'avait pas conscience du fait que son amour pour Felicity se lisait sur son visage. Il espérait qu'elle soit d'accord avec sa proposition, il n'avait aucune envie de la perdre et aucune envie qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Mon corps a réagi d'instinct quand Oliver s'est approché de moi. Mon esprit s'est souvenu de toutes ces heures sombres, des larmes et des douleurs que mon corps a ressenties et mon reflexe a été de m'éloigner pour me protéger. Je marche dans la ville sans faire attention autour de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai tout fait pour qu'Oliver ne me fasse plus de mal mais ça n'a servi à rien. C'est une torture sans fin. Je l'aime mais il m'évite et quand enfin il m'avoue ses sentiments j'ai tellement peur de souffrir et de le perdre à nouveau que je le repousse. C'est la seule chose qui me retient encore, la peur qu'encore une fois, tout finisse mal entre nous et que je ne retire de cette expérience qu'un peu plus de douleur.

Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas rester dans ce statuquo pendant longtemps mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour l'instant, tant que je n'ai pas de réponse. Je viens de les quitter pour éviter de les entendre parler de cette proposition et je redoute le moment où un des deux le fera. Je rentre chez moi pour les éviter, j'ai besoin de temps mais la nuit ne m'est d'aucun secours et au contraire ma mauvaise conscience se réveille.

Je me dirige le lendemain vers le QG, toute l'équipe est là et je suis rassurée. Je fuis Oliver tant que je peux mais notre travail pour la ville nous retient toujours. Je ne suis jamais seule avec lui, et je remercie mes amis de m'aider sans qu'ils le sachent. Même si ne nous sommes jamais seul, je sens le regard d'Oliver sur moi. Il attend ma réponse, un geste de ma part. Je ne veux pas qu'il interprète mal un seul de mes geste alors je fais comme si je ne me rendais pas compte du poids de son regard sur moi. Ray est revenu dans l'équipe rapidement après cet épisode dans son bureau pour nous informer sur des actions clandestines qu'il a remarqué dans le cadre de son travail.

Tout s'est bien passé, Oliver l'a interrogé et Ray lui a donné toutes les informations qu'il avait. Il va même participer à la sortie pour arrêter les hommes qui détournaient l'argent d'associations caritatives. Ils se sont toujours bien entendus et ce lien continue d'exister entre eux, ce qui me gêne. Je suis restée à l'écart de leur conversation, je suis trop mal à l'aise de leur faire face ensemble et ils se sont comporté comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange. En partant Ray, à seulement pris ma main dans la sienne et m'a dit qu'il m'attendait chez lui.

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi, qui reste contrariée par cette situation et mon esprit continue de me torturer. Ray et Oliver occupent mes jours et maintenant, ils occupent aussi mes nuits. J'ai fait un rêve érotique concernant Oliver, surement le fait de sentir jours après jours ses regards sur moi et la possibilité que nous nous rapprochions.

Ma mauvaise conscience m'a réveillée brutalement alors que j'étais encore excitée et que mon fantasme n'avait pas touché au but. J'ai réussi à me rendormir contre Ray, je me suis laissé envelopper par son odeur jusqu'au petit matin et au réveil mes souvenirs sont revenus. Je me suis rapidement levée pour commencer la journée et m'occuper. Ça a marché jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant Oliver torse nu. Et là, toutes mes résistances ont cédé les unes après les autres.

Un premier contact visuel s'est produit alors que nous étions entourés de nos amis. Personne n'a rien remarqué à part Oliver qui attendait mon regard depuis une semaine. Et à partir de là, j'ai senti mon excitation de la nuit revenir de façon encore plus débridée. Je me suis perdue dans ses yeux durant de longues secondes, ma respiration s'est suspendue. Toutes les images excitantes de ma nuit ont affluées et j'ai senti mes joues rougir. J'ai baissé les yeux et me suis arrachée à son regard quand je l'ai vu sourire. Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Il n'attendait que ça depuis plusieurs jours et il en avait envie autant que moi. Je le sentais et je savais que cette fois-ci je n'arriverais pas à me contenir et à le repousser. J'avais besoin de le sentir, besoin qu'il me donne du plaisir et qu'il soulage la frustration que je ressentais.

Il fini par détacher son regard de moi et j'ose le surveiller du coin de l'œil. Il sait que je le regardais et son corps a changé de comportement. Il adopte une stature plus droite et dominante et mon envie augmente. J'imagine déjà mes mains retrouver les courbes de ses muscles. Mon corps est déjà excité alors que mon esprit tente encore de le raisonner en lui rappeler tout le mal que j'ai ressenti en étant près de lui. Je l'avais aimé en silence avant que mon amour passionné soit partagé et avant de devoir le quitter. Nous avions presque vécu une vie en peu de temps. Il s'était battu contre notre bonheur pour protéger le mien, comme il pensait devoir le faire.

Nos amis partent les uns après les autres. Oliver se change alors que John discute encore avec moi. Celui-ci s'excuse pour rejoindre Lyla et je ne le suis pas, je ne réfléchis plus mais j'ai pris la décision de me retrouver seul avec l'homme qui a réveillé un besoin en moi.

Quand Oliver revient dans la salle, il s'arrête et marque la surprise en me voyant. Il balaye la salle du regard pour vérifier que nous sommes bien seuls. Je vois qu'il n'ose pas sourire, peut être encore incertain de mes intentions. Je m'assois contre le rebord de mon bureau, mes mains s'accrochant au rebord de la table. Mes yeux sont fichés dans les siens et je le vois s'embraser. Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de s'approcher de moi doucement tel un fauve qui approche sa proie en tentant de ne pas l'effrayer.

Il s'arrête à un pas de moi, la tension dans la pièce devient palpable. Son corps est tendu, sa respiration légèrement plus rapide. Je prends à mon tour une inspiration pour ne pas suffoquer et calmer la chaleur de mon corps. Ma poitrine se soulève avant de s'abaisser lentement. Les yeux d'Oliver suivent ce mouvement et il mord sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux retrouvent les miens, j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'appellent et me supplient. Et je cède. Il s'approche encore de moi, je tente de contrôler mon envie, les manifestations de mon corps et je me rends à l'évidence que c'est impossible.

Le baiser d'Oliver et son aveu avaient fait remonter tous mes sentiments, sentiments que j'avais rejetés violemment à cause de Ray et de l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Mais maintenant tout est différent, Ray m'a encouragé à vivre cet amour partagé avec Oliver et même si ma conscience me torture, mon corps lui, est prêt.

Je baisse les yeux, incapable de supporter son regard. Je sais qu'il voit le désir qui s'est réveillé et je suis honteuse, de céder si facilement. Je m'en veux de ne pas réussir à le repousser et d'avoir envie au contraire de sentir enfin sa peau contre la mienne. Oliver pose sa main droite sur ma joue, un premier contact qui reste chaste mais qui m'électrise déjà. Mon souffle s'accélère encore quand je sens la chaleur de sa main contre ma joue et je déglutis. Il caresse ma pommette de son pouce.

Quand je relève les yeux, je vois son regard focalisé sur mes lèvres, qu'il quitte pour retrouver mes yeux. Son nez frôle le mien sans réellement le toucher. Je suis en appuie sur le bord de mon bureau, les mains encore immobiles. On se délecte de cet instant, où tout n'est encore que désir retenu et plaisir anticipé. Le temps semble suspendu mais mon cœur bat comme si j'avais couru à en perdre haleine et que je tente de retrouver mon souffle.

J'ai envie dans l'instant, immédiatement, qu'il me touche. J'ai l'impression que je vais perdre le peu de raison et de retenu que j'ai s'il ne répond pas à cette envie. Je résiste encore, je ne fais aucun geste dans sa direction mais mon corps l'appelle. Mon cou tendu, mon visage levé vers lui, ma bouche dont les lèvres sont entrouvertes, je crois que mes yeux sont fermés. Je sens ma poitrine se gonfler au rythme de ma respiration, mon ventre se tordre sous le désir. Mes jambes sont faibles et se sont mises à trembler. Je me laisse envahir par toutes ces sensations jusqu'à ce que je sente les lèvres d'Oliver caresser les miennes.

Il est doux mais ce premier contact nous embrase. Nous échangeons un baiser profond, Oliver prends ma tête dans ses mains et me retient contre sa bouche pour prendre le temps de caresser ma langue. Nous retrouvons sans difficultés ces gestes naturels et nous prenons le temps de déguster l'effet que ce contact produit sur nos corps. Ce baiser nous oblige à nous séparer pour reprendre notre respiration au bout d'un moment.

Je reste sans bouger, espérant que sa bouche recouvre de nouveau la mienne mais je sens ses mains quitter mon visage et se poser sur ma taille. Il se laisse alors tomber à genoux et ses mains glissent sur mes hanches. Je baisse la tête pour pouvoir l'observer. Il pose son front sur mon ventre un instant, avant de le caresser de son nez et en déposant de petits baisers. Mon ventre se contracte encore et je crois que je laisse échapper un gémissement.

Je suis tellement excité que j'aimerai déjà le sentir en moi me donner du plaisir. Mais on a besoin de se retrouver avant ça, besoin de reprendre nos marques. On redécouvre nos corps par des baisers et des caresses. Et les gestes appréciés par l'autre sont initiés naturellement comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été oubliés et n'avaient jamais cessés. J'ai besoin de le toucher et je cède enfin à cette envie. Je détache ma main droite de la table et la pose sur le côté de sa tête, je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils sont doux et ma main gauche se joint immédiatement à l'autre.

Il relève légèrement la tête sans arrêter de déposer de petits baisers sur mon ventre et jusque sur mes hanches. Ses mains caressent mes hanches et glissent doucement jusqu'à mes fesses. Son regard cherche le mien et ses yeux remplis de désir m'hypnotisent. Alors que nos regards sont liés l'un à l'autre, ses mains se déplacent sur mes cuisses jusqu'à mes genoux.

J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est en train de trembler, ma respiration marque un accro quand les doigts d'Oliver se glissent à l'intérieur de mes genoux et je vois un sourire à travers son regard. Il glisse ses mains, un peu plus haut et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts agrippent le rebord de ma jupe, ils se serrent autour du tissu souple que je sens remonter. Ses mains retrouvent mes hanches, mon sous-vêtement est maintenant découvert et Oliver se baisse pour déposer un baiser léger sur le tissu soyeux. Je sens mes reins s'embraser en un éclair.

Cette fois ne perd pas de temps, il agrippe le rebord de mon string et le baisse en griffant ma peau jusqu'aux chevilles. Mes mains se mettent à trembler quand je ne sens plus sa tête entre elles. Ma jupe retombe et recouvre mon sexe alors que la sensation des griffures vient abreuver mon excitation. Une fois débarrassé du morceau de tissu, il dépose un baiser sur mon genou gauche puis sur le droit, il remonte doucement le long de mes cuisses, un baiser sur l'une puis sur l'autre. Il continue de se rapprocher et remonte à nouveau ma jupe. Il découvre mon sexe et l'observe un moment en se léchant les lèvres. A cette vision, mon clitoris pulse un peu plus fort.

Je suis toujours muette, je supplie le ciel qu'il me libère enfin de toute cette excitation qu'il a fait grandir en moi. Il dépose un premier baiser et je frisonne d'anticipation. Ses mains qui caressaient lentement mes cuisses, remontent maintenant à l'intérieure de celles-ci. Il écarte mes jambes doucement, ses doigts plongeant dans ma chair. Ses baisers descendent jusqu'à mes lèvres et je sens sa langues s'immiscer entre elles. Un premier passage qui effleure à peine mon clitoris. Je laisse échapper un grognement retenu alors que mes doigts tentent de s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux.

Oliver me repousse légèrement pour m'asseoir sur la table et sans attendre, il goûte mon sexe en plongeant sa langue. Celle-ci remonte entre mes lèvres jusqu'à caresser mon clitoris qui a enfin le contact qu'il attendait. Mais ce n'est pas assez, Oliver embrasse maintenant l'intérieure de mes cuisses, je resserre mes mains autour de sa tête et il retrouve mon centre de plaisir. Cette fois la pression est plus importante et mon corps commence à se crisper en sentant un plaisir plus proche.

Sa langue va et vient entre mes lèvres en entretenant l'excitation sans la délivrer. Il embrasse mon clitoris en évitant le geste de trop pour me libérer. Je ne résiste plus, je gémis et ondule du bassin, mon corps ne m'obéis plus. Je suis en train de perdre pied mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je resserre mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Oliver et tire dessus. Je ne le veux pas à genoux entre mes cuisses mais en moi, enfoncé profondément dans mon corps.

En sentant mes gestes impérieux, Oliver se redresse et investit ma bouche. J'accueille sa langue avec plaisir et le goût de mon excitation se répand sur mes papilles. Nos langues se caressèrent durement alors que mon excitation est frustrée. Sa main se resserre durement sur une de mes hanches et je me cambre à ce geste. Ses doigts glissent à travers les pans de mon chemisier qu'il a ouvert et plonge dans mon soutient gorge. Je gémis plus fort alors qu'il pince un de mes téton avant de prendre mon sein en coupe et de lécher le bout puis de le mordiller.

Je resserre mes jambes sur celles d'Oliver et mes genoux au-dessus de ses cuisses. Son jean frotte contre ma peau nue. Je resserre ma prise pour le rapprocher de moi et je sens son sexe dur à travers le tissu rêche.

\- « Je te veux en moi…au plus profond de moi Oliver. »

Je gémis cette supplique alors que nous nous éloignons pour reprendre notre souffle encore une fois. Il relâche ma taille et ma poitrine et défait le bouton de son jean avant d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair alors qu'il embrasse mes seins durs d'excitation.

Celui-ci obéit sans attendre, il se prend en main et me pénètre doucement. Il gémit en s'enfonçant doucement en moi, une main sur ma hanche et l'autre dans mon dos pour me retenir. Je suis devenue muette, je me délecte de cette sensation. Le sentir entre mes cuisses, s'enfoncer doucement et profondément. Je me raccroche, mes bras autour de son cou, je sens son souffle sur mon épaule qui réveille de nouveaux frissons. Il embrasse la moindre parcelle de ma peau que sa bouche peut atteindre.

Je me repais de ses gémissements de plus en plus lascifs. Il se retient mais je sais qu'il va bientôt ne plus pouvoir. Une fois entièrement en moi, il s'immobilise. Je me sens pleine et complète. Nos corps semblent soudés, en équilibre sur une crête, et nous sommes prêt à tomber ensemble. Nos souffles se mêlent avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Je donne un premier coup de bassin pour l'encourager à aller et venir, ce qu'il fait sans attendre. Il se retire presque entièrement pour se rengainer de nouveau. Mes reins me brûlent, mon clitoris palpite, j'ai besoin de plus.

Il semble le comprendre car son deuxième coup de rein est plus franc. Je gémis me resserrant contre lui. Il se retire à nouveau et revient encore plus fort. Mon clitoris est écrasé et libère une première traînée d'étincelles dans mes nerfs qui s'éteignent presque aussitôt. Mes gémissements traînant prennent plus de vigueur au rythme des coups de déhanché qu'il me donne. Il augmente le rythme et je le suis en bougeant moi aussi pour que nos corps se joignent plus vigoureusement. Il change de rythme, il ralenti et mes gémissement deviennent plaintifs.

\- « Oliver…. »

Je crois qu'il aime m'entendre geindre alors que mon corps est suspendu au plaisir que le sien va me donner. Il accélère et cette fois, je le sens perdre toute retenu. Il attrape mon genou gauche pour le remonter et écarter encore mes jambes. Ses coups de reins plus puissants deviennent anarchiques, plus rapides. Il frappe sur mon clitoris et mon orgasme se libère comme une ligne de feu. Il embrase mon corps d'une traînée le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mon corps se tend, extatique, je me cambre alors que je me resserre autour de son sexe. Il va et vient encore quelques fois en moi avant de se libérer à son tour avec un grognement.

Mes bras sont toujours accrochés à son cou et je ne peux pas bouger. Nous restons ainsi un moment à reprendre notre souffle. Il murmure dans mon cou, d'une voix tremblante. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il dit mais je reconnais ses sentiments amoureux. Il me tient contre lui pour ne pas que je tombe, il se retire et quand mes pieds touchent le sol, je n'ai aucune force. Il me garde dans ses bras, serré contre son torse. J'ai mon visage dans le creux de son cou et je profite de son odeur après l'amour.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et je dépose un baiser sur sa clavicule en caressant sa peau de mon visage. J'ai l'impression qu'on reste ainsi longtemps sans parler. On profite de ce bonheur de se retrouver. Toutes mes inquiétudes, à cet instant, se sont envolées, je suis légère et comblée. Puis je sens sa main caresser ma joue, je relève mon visage et nous nous embrassons tendrement. Ça n'a plus rien à voir avec notre envie bestiale qu'on a assouvie. Il se recule pour se rhabiller, j'en fait de même, lisse mon chemisier et baisse ma jupe.

On échange des regards rapides, on s'est qu'on vient de retrouver une part de nous-même avec l'autre. Nous ramassons nos affaires et nous partons serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nous n'avons toujours pas parlés, nous n'en avons pas besoin alors que nous savourons encore le plaisir qui coule dans nos veines.

Arrivés à la porte du QG, il s'éloigne de moi, m'ouvre la porte. Je franchi le seuil, il me suit. Nous ne sommes plus un mais seulement côte à côte. Quand nous nous séparons, ma gorge se serre. J'ai retrouvé Oliver et je me sens de nouveau complète. Je dois maintenant parler à Ray, lui avouer ce qu'il vient de se passer et ma décision. J'ai cédé à Oliver, je prends le risque encore une fois qu'il me repousse mais je ne peux pas me partager entre eux. J'ai aimé Ray, je l'aime mais cet amour n'a rien à voir avec celui que je ressens pour Oliver. Ces derniers jours je me suis raccroché à Ray pour fuir Oliver et éviter qu'il me fasse encore du mal mais j'ai cédé et maintenant je dois expliquer tout ça à Ray.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je tiens à défendre « mon Raycity » qui était nécessaire pour Felicity et pour la suite. Felicity s'en est pris plein la figure avec Oliver et elle ne pouvait plus souffrir. Elle est tombée amoureuse de Ray et elle a fini par s'en servir sans en être consciente pour se protéger d'Oliver. Felicity n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et à céder trop facilement non plus… mais Oliver est tout pour elle.**

 **Rating M**

* * *

Oliver raccompagna Felicity jusqu'à sa voiture. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser, leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais même avec l'heure avancée, ils ne parvenaient pas à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Oliver caressa la joue de Felicity doucement, détaillant ses traits avec attention.

Elle se resserra contre lui sentant déjà une angoisse poindre dans sa poitrine à l'idée de le quitter. Elle devait parler à Ray, elle allait lui faire du mal mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à lui mentir. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, elle l'avait utilisé pour se protéger d'Oliver et elle se sentait horriblement coupable.

Oliver senti son malêtre et la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle parle à Ray pour lui dire qu'elle le choisissait lui, ou au moins qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité qu'elle retrouve les bras de cet homme.

\- « Je dois partir », murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

\- « Tu… tu vas… »

Felicity posa une main sur sa poitrine et se recula un peu pour pouvoir l'observer. Il n'osait pas la regarder directement dans les yeux, lui lançant des coups d'œil rapides.

\- « Je dois lui parler… lui dire…pour nous. »

Oliver se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'elle allait dire à Ray mais elle devina seule, ses pensées. Elle sourit doucement avant de reprendre.

\- « Lui dire que c'est toi… et seulement toi. »

Il sourit à son tour, sentant un poids quitter sa poitrine. Un sourire éclatant qu'il laissa envahir son visage, il déposa ses mains sur le toit de la voiture et bloqua Felicity contre celle-ci en se collant à elle. Il l'embrassa avec passion avant qu'ils doivent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- « Je suis tellement heureux. Je t'aime Felicity.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Oliver posa son front contre le sien.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter que tu te partages entre nous mais je l'aurais fait. Je ferais tout pour toi… pour me faire pardonner… pour te retrouver.

\- Shuuut ! Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ça. On a assez perdu de temps tous les deux. Tu as essayé de me protéger même si je n'en ai pas besoin. » Elle caressa sa joue doucement en le sentant se tendre et en le couvant du regard. « J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de t'oublier pour ne plus souffrir mais je ne peux pas rester éloigner de toi trop longtemps.

\- Je ne te ferais plus de mal. Je te le promets.

\- Et tu ne penses plus qu'il est nécessaire de me repousser pour me protéger ?

Oliver l'a serra dans ses bras.

\- « Je me ferais toujours du souci pour toi mais j'ai enfin compris que je ne pourrais rien changer. Je veillerais sur toi du mieux que je peux.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement en restant enlacés puis Felicity le repoussa doucement ne pouvant reculer, déjà adossée à sa voiture. Oliver se recula en tenant encore ses mains dans les siennes. Il déposa un dernier baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et la libéra.

Felicity s'éloigna alors qu'Oliver restait à l'observer. Il était déjà impatient de la revoir et se faisait du souci pour elle. Elle allait devoir affronter Ray et c'était toujours compliqué de se séparer de quelqu'un qui vous aimait et pour qui vous pouviez toujours avoir des sentiments.

Felicity, une fois en voiture, pris la direction de l'appartement de Ray, une angoisse l'étouffant de plus en plus alors qu'elle se rapprochait du lieu. Elle se stoppa devant la porte et marqua une pause pour calmer son souffle. Elle inspira, tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre. Elle fit un pas en avant, referma la porte derrière elle. Et se retourna doucement quand elle entendit le bruit d'un mouvement.

Ray était assis sur le canapé, il l'attendait depuis tout ce temps et à voir ses épaules tendus, il s'était inquiété qu'elle ne rentre pas. Il lui sourit doucement encore incertain de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il espérait encore. Felicity passa sa main sur le tissu de son pantalon pour enlever les plis en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle le vit bouger du coin de l'œil et se réinstaller dans son fauteuil. Il attendait. Quand elle leva les yeux, il la regardait tendrement, sans tristesse.

Ray éclaira la lampe posée près de lui sur la table basse, il fut entouré d'une lumière douce et elle put voir les détails de son visage. Il semblait inquiet qu'elle garde le silence et se tienne si loin de lui et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle baissa la tête, déglutit et s'avança doucement pour s'assoir près de lui. Elle devait lui dire, rompre avec lui, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Elle gardait les mains jointes posées sur ses genoux et se lança sans attendre.

\- « Je dois te parler. »

Ray garda le silence, son regard posé sur elle. Elle était sérieuse, sa voix grave.

\- « J'ai passé la soirée avec Oliver.

\- Tu as accepté ma proposition…

\- Je ne peux pas. », l'interrompit-elle.

Ray, qui avait fait un geste vers elle pour lui prendre la main, se stoppa et laissa retomber sa main sur le canapé. Felicity reprit, la voix tremblante, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais c'était inévitable.

\- « J'ai retrouvé Oliver ce soir. On a fait l'amour et tous mes sentiments pour lui se sont réveillés.

\- Et tu as aussi des sentiments pour moi ?», lui demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- « Oui, je t'aime aussi… mais je ne peux pas me partager entre vous.

\- Felicity,… » Il s'avança pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

\- « Non, je refuse de te faire souffrir et de nous faire souffrir. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je finirais par retrouver Oliver. » Elle leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « C'est pour ça que tu m'as proposé ce compromis. Tu le savais. »

Ray déglutit, ses sourcils froncés, retenant encore ses larmes alors que ses yeux étaient devenus plus brillant.

\- « Tu savais en me proposant ça que je le retrouverais ? »

Il hocha la tête doucement.

\- « Et tu l'as tout de même fait…

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse. », lui répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ray savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait et que Felicity serait heureuse maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la douleur qui comprimait son cœur.

\- « Je t'aime Felicity. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en supplie ».

Cette fois-ci les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il se baissa, entoura ses bras autour d'elle, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Felicity serra sa tête entre ses bras à son tour, la gorge serrée.

\- « Je t'aime aussi mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je ne peux pas me partager. Si ce n'était pas moi, s'il n'y avait pas d'amour, s'il n'y avait qu'un attrait sexuel, peut-être que ça pourrait fonctionner mais avec des sentiments au milieu, la jalousie détruira tout ça.

\- Non, avec des sentiments on peut se comprendre, accepter que celle qu'on aime vive sa passion. »

Felicity caressa sa tête doucement.

\- « Je suis désolée ».

Ray se resserra contre elle et laissa ses pleurs le gagner entièrement. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se redresser un peu en la libérant. Il prit la main de Felicity dans la sienne.

\- « Je suis désolée », répéta-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Ray se calma et parla doucement.

\- « Ne le sois pas. Tu m'as rendu heureux, on s'est aimé. Mais je ne suis pas celui qui t'ai destiné.»

Ça lui déchirait le cœur et l'âme de prononcer ses mots mais elle avait choisi. Felicity hocha la tête et ils restèrent silencieux un moment, pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Elle se sentait misérable face à lui en ayant l'impression de l'avoir utilisé pour oublier et se protéger d'Oliver. Elle pensa à leur karma. La loi de la responsabilité, c'était à cause de ses choix, de ses peurs qu'elle le faisait souffrir, elle était responsable de toute cette douleur. Ray interrompit le cours de ses pensées quand il parla.

\- « Je peux continuer à te voir ? A faire partie de l'équipe ? »

Il la regardait avec espoir. Felicity voulait continuait de le voir, ils étaient amis mais il allait se torturer inutilement.

\- « Ray…

\- J'ai besoin de te voir. On a été amis avant d'être amants et je ne peux pas perdre en plus ton amitié. »

Felicity s'approcha de lui, caressa sa tête doucement et posa un baiser sur son front pour lui donner son accord. Elle n'avait aucun droit de l'empêcher de travailler avec l'équipe et s'il pensait être capable de la traiter en tant qu'ami, elle devait le laisser faire.

En partant de son appartement un peu plus tard, Felicity repensait à leur histoire. Ray était le complément d'Oliver, il était tout aussi charmant que lui mais il avait une retenu avec distinction que n'avait plus autant Oliver, des manières plus fines qui s'étaient altérés chez Oliver à cause de la vie qu'il avait dû mener.

Son caractère aussi était différent, ils étaient tous les deux passionnés mais Ray avait encore ce côté enfantin et excité quand il était face à une découverte. Il était aussi plus calme d'un autre côté. Son attitude avec elle était complètement différente de celle d'Oliver. Il avait voulu la garder près de lui et pensait qu'ils seraient plus fort s'ils faisaient face ensemble aux épreuves, alors qu'Oliver voulait trop la protéger. Elle avait autant de respect pour Ray que pour Oliver et elle serait toujours attachée à lui. Elle rentra chez elle, le trop plein d'émotion la faisant s'écrouler de fatigue sur son lit, loin d'Oliver et Ray.

Le lendemain, Ray était absent et Felicity prit en charge une réunion de direction qui était planifiée. Elle lui envoya en message à la fin pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle comprenait qu'il avait besoin de temps mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle reçut une réponse quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle l'attendait impatiemment son portable encore en main. Elle le lu et le relu pour se rassurer. Il lui expliquait qu'il avait besoin d'une journée de repos et qu'il serait de retour au bureau le lendemain. Elle releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux, elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir les personnes qu'elle aimait et elle espérait que leur amitié en ressortirait plus forte.

Le soir, elle rejoignit le QG. Le visage d'Oliver rayonna quand il l'a vit apparaitre mais elle lui rendit un sourire triste. Elle salua tout le monde et traversa la salle pour se retrouver seule au fond du vestiaire. Oliver ne tarda pas à la rejoindre maintenant inquiet. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire, posant son front contre son torse.

Oliver resta silencieux, il savait que ça avait dû être compliqué pour elle et une rupture était toujours difficile. Il lui caressa les cheveux, déposa des baisers sur sa tête et tenta de la rassurer du mieux possible. Elle lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Ray souhaitait continuer de venir au QG et Oliver fut d'accord s'il en était de même pour elle. Elle hocha la tête et se raidit un peu contre lui. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder.

\- « Je veux qu'il continue à faire partie de ma vie. Nous sommes amis et je ne veux pas le perdre.

\- Oui bien sûr, je comprends et c'est normal. »

Il la serra encore un moment dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne se détacha de lui. Il avait confiance en elle, elle n'avait choisi et il savait que Felicity était très attachée à ses amis.

\- « On peut garder notre relation pour nous encore un moment ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- J'aimerai prendre le temps d'en parler à nos amis et leur dire que Ray nous retrouvera. »

Oliver hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre les autres. Felicity prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et le suivi quelques instants plus tard.

À la fin de cette première journée, Felicity invita Oliver à la rejoindre chez elle. Elle voulait profiter de chaque instant en sa compagnie. Quand il eut fini sa ronde, il se présenta à son appartement au milieu de la nuit en surveillant autour de lui. Ne pas attirer l'attention sur Felicity, ne pas lui faire courir de risques inutiles, toujours au centre de ses préoccupations.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle apparut avec un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit. Sans attendre, elle lui prit la main et l'attira à l'intérieur. Leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre avaient retrouvé leur place. Felicity sentait la douce chaleur de la peau d'Oliver et une seule pensée occupait son esprit. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et se retourna pour lui faire face. Oliver prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un premier baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était tendre, calme, amoureux. Ils ne ressentaient plus d'urgence, ils avaient la nuit et le reste de la vie pour eux.

Ils se déshabillèrent doucement. Oliver déboutonna le chemisier de Felicity et le lui retira en laissant ses mains glisser sur sa peau. Ce geste éveilla une série de frissons qui accéléra son rythme cardiaque. Leurs lèvres continuaient de se caresser tendrement alors que Felicity lui enlevait à son tour sa chemise. Elle caressa son torse puis glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, son dos. Elle retrouvait ses cicatrices et ses tatouages, quelle caressa les uns après les autres. Elle s'attaqua à sa ceinture et la défit d'une main experte. Oliver retira son pantalon et le laissa glisser le long de ses jambes avant de faire un pas en avant pour libérer ses pieds du tissu. Felicity le serra contre elle et glissa ses mains à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle fut encouragée à plus quand elle entendit un grognement dans sa gorge. Elle descendit ses mains et prit ses fesses fermement en le rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Oliver bougea et la souleva de terre entre ses bras pour la déposer assise sur le bord du lit. Il s'agenouilla et laissa courir ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou. Il prit le temps d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau puis glissa son visage dans son cou pour déposer un baiser derrière son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe.

Felicity qui perdait son souffle petit à petit, laissa un gémissement lascif traverser ses lèvres. Elle sentit Oliver sourire contre sa peau avant que celui-ci ne reparte à la découverte du reste de son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé et l'observa parsemer son corps de baisers.

Oliver retirait en même temps sa jupe et elle se souleva pour l'aider. Une fois en sous-vêtements, il prit le temps de l'observer, ses courbes soulignées par la clarté de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre, le murmure de son souffle dans le silence. Tout l'appelait et il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle. Un besoin impérieux de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, le goût de sa bouche sur ses lèvres, son parfum et le son de ses doux gémissements.

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et observa la chair de poule gagner sa peau. Il embrassa avec retenu sa poitrine, caressa de son nez la courbe de ses seins avant de lécher ses mamelons. Felicity glissa ses mains sur sa tête et se cambra légèrement pour en recevoir encore plus. Il la guida ensuite pour qu'elle s'installe au milieu du lit et la bascula en arrière pour l'allonger en la surplombant. Il prit encore un moment pour l'observer, ses yeux remplis de désir, sa bouche entrouverte dont les lèvres étaient malmenées par ses dents.

Il se redressa pour retirer son boxer et terminer de déshabiller Felicity. Il recouvrit son corps du sien avant de se placer entre ses cuisses écartées. Il la pénétra doucement en observant les réactions sur son visage. Ses sourcils qui se fronçaient légèrement, sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait un peu plus, le discret tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son corps se referma sur lui, ses bras et ses jambes l'enlaçant. Oliver se délectait de son corps et de toutes les sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Il était chaud et doux et son parfum l'enivrait. Il s'enfonçait dans sa chaleur et retrouvait le bonheur qu'il pensait avoir perdu.

Leur premier moment ensembles avait été monopolisés par des retrouvailles charnelles. Un besoin de rattraper leur manque, leur frustration accumulée depuis tant de temps. Cette nuit-là, ils la passèrent l'un contre l'autre en silence en partie, en parlant le reste du temps de leur vie. Ils profitèrent de ce moment qui n'était rien qu'à eux en retrouvant rapidement leur connivence.

* * *

Les jours passaient, Ray était revenu à Palmer Tech et il travaillait toujours avec Felicity. Les premiers jours avaient été compliqués, Felicity ayant du mal à gérer la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait et elle avait avoué à Ray qu'elle espérait qu'ils puissent rester amis et celui-ci l'avait rassuré. Il le voulait lui aussi mais ça allait lui demander encore un moment avant de revenir dans l'équipe. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer, elle comprenait qu'il pouvait la voir seule mais en compagnie d'Oliver, il souffrirait encore trop.

Felicity retrouva Oliver chez lui, il semblait moins inquiet qu'on s'en prenne à elle et elle réussit à lui faire accepter qu'ils passent une nuit chez lui. Elle le retrouva dans l'appartement dans lequel il vivait seul depuis que Théa avait emménagé chez Laurel. Elle était un peu angoissée de se retrouver ici. Angoissée et excitée, elle voulait se livrer un peu plus à lui. Oliver l'accueillit en la prenant dans ses bras et elle fut obligée de mettre un terme à leur baiser pour ne pas mourir étouffée. Elle lui sourit, sentant ses joues rougir. Il était vêtu d'un costume gris, sobre et chic, qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Il avait retiré sa veste pour rester en chemise et pantalon, pieds nus et sa cravate légèrement dénouée. Elle vit ses épaules rouler sous sa chemise quand il se déplaça et elle senti une envie urgente de sentir ses muscles sous ses doigts.

Il la fit entrer et elle prit le temps de détailler les lieux. De grandes baies vitrées laissant voire les lumières de la ville dans la nuit avec au fond le fleuve qui serpentait. Elle détourna son regard pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les souvenirs de leur accident. La pièce était grande et haute de plafond, des murs chauds et une grande cheminée ouverte dans laquelle un feu crépitait. Un peu plus loin, une cuisine ouverte sur la salle, des meubles modernes occupaient la pièce.

Oliver lui servi un verre de vin blanc, connaissant déjà ses goûts. Elle but une gorgée et senti la fraîcheur se répandre sur sa langue et dans sa gorge.

\- « C'est toujours ton préféré ? », en lui prenant la main et en l'attirant vers le canapé.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et se laissa conduire jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté d'Oliver qui buvait une gorgée à son tour. Il la prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers elle quand il senti la tension de son corps.

Felicity restait tendu, ne connaissant pas encore la réaction d'Oliver à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle voulait partager quelque chose de nouveau avec lui mais peut-être qu'il ne voudrait pas. Elle senti une caresse sur sa main et tourna la tête vers lui. Il l'observait sans rien dire maintenant conscient qu'elle n'était pas sereine. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé et détourna le regard en resserrant ses doigts autour de son verre. Elle senti Oliver bouger, il lui retira le verre des mains et se tourna complètement vers elle.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Felicity ?

\- Rien », en secouant la tête négativement.

\- « S'il te plait, on se retrouve, je ne veux pas qu'on se mente.

\- Tu as raison… je suis un peu inquiète. Je veux… je veux te dire quelque chose… et je … je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre. »

Oliver glissa sa main sur sa joue et l'incita à le regarder. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les ouvrir en lui lançant un regard avec appréhension.

\- « Dis le moi, tout simplement. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de lui prendre la main qui reposait encore sur sa joue. Elle se leva du canapé et il en fit de même. Elle allait lui parler mais elle voulait se retrouver dans les meilleures conditions pour le faire.

\- « Ta chambre ? », lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Se livrer était toujours difficile, elle pensait avoir perdu cette timidité qu'elle avait eue avec Oliver au début mais elle allait lui faire découvrir un nouvel aspect de sa personne. Oliver lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer la direction avec un sourire doux. Ils montèrent à l'étage en silence. Felicity se sentait faible sur ses jambes mais elle ne voulait plus reculer. Elle sentait le pouce d'Oliver caresser le dos de sa main pour la réconforter, et ce simple geste lui confirma qu'elle voulait qu'il connaisse tous les aspects de sa personnalité.

Elle poussa une porte entrebâillée et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Oliver éclaira et Felicity découvrit le lit contre le mur du fond et face à lui, une penderie encastrée sur tout un pan. A droite une porte donnait sur une salle de bain. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, il continuait de l'observer en attendant ses explications. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, leurs mains toujours enlacées.

\- « Il y a une partie de ma vie que tu ne connais pas… et dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière. » Elle releva la tête pour le regarder et continua. « A la fac, j'ai eu ma période de rébellion et j'ai utilisé mes facilités en informatiques pour contourner un peu la loi… »

Elle laissa son regard dérivé tout en cherchant comment aborder le reste, le plus important.

\- « Et j'ai fait des rencontres, des personnes, pas les plus recommandables peut-être mais qui avaient des points communs avec moi.

\- Des points communs ?

\- Un peu en marge de la société ou qui le ressentait comme ça en tout cas. Mais surtout j'ai rencontré un garçon qui m'a fait découvrir ce qu'il y avait en moi… et qui m'a révélé une partie de mes goûts.

Elle senti les doigts d'Oliver se resserrer sur les siens. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, il était surpris de ne pas tout savoir sur elle en ce domaine.

\- « Je pensais que c'était derrière moi, une expérience de jeunesse mais avec Ray… cette envie est revenue.

\- C'est toi qui lui as proposé ? »

Oliver se maudit d'avoir posé cette question qui n'avait aucun intérêt, il n'était pas jaloux qu'elle ait partagé ça avec lui avant. Il comprenait qu'elle était en train de lui avouer qu'elle avait envie de pratiques plus particulières et il voulait savoir qui avait initié ce retour afin d'éviter de se poser la question qui lui faisait peur. Felicity secoua la tête.

\- « Il me l'a proposé, j'ai accepté et en y goûtant de nouveau j'ai retrouvé cette envie. »

Il ne savait pas encore de quoi elle parlait mais il l'interrompit brutalement en imaginant tout et n'importe quoi.

\- « Je refuse de te faire du mal. »

Sa phrase fut dite d'un ton sûr, il refusait de lever la main sur elle, même si elle pouvait en retirer du plaisir. Il préférait mettre les choses au clair rapidement et de repousser cette idée qui l'effrayait.

\- « Je ne veux pas non plus. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus soft. », répondit-elle honteuse en se mordillant la lèvre.

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'armoire et ouvrit en grand les deux battants. Elle allait lui montrer et lui expliquer. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur les tissus, ouvrit quelques tiroirs et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, Oliver découvrit dans sa main une cravate noire. Elle resta debout devant lui et lui tendit sa cravate qu'il attrapa. Elle senti le tissu soyeux glisser contre sa peau et son ventre se contracta. Les yeux au sol, elle déglutit et ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir mieux respirer.

\- « Je voudrais que tu m'attaches. » Sa voix tremblait d'excitation et de peur mêlées.

Elle murmura ses mots dans un souffle, trop peur qu'il puisse refuser et déjà excitée de pouvoir se retrouver dans cette situation. Oliver resta surpris et ne sut pas quoi dire, la regardant une surprise se lisant sur ses traits. Il fut rassuré dans un premier temps, c'était beaucoup plus innocent que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer au début. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin mais il pouvait le faire pour elle, lui donner du plaisir, lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin. Il hésita quelques instants ne sachant pas quoi faire puis il inspira pour se donner du courage et essayer de répondre à son besoin.

\- « Déshabille-toi. », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

Felicity redressa la tête surprise et fut transpercée par son regard. Elle ne savait pas s'il était habitué à ce genre de chose mais il avait le plaisir de voir qu'il avait su quoi dire rapidement. Elle fit un pas en arrière et se déshabilla doucement. Elle le vit déposer la cravate sur le lit à côté de lui alors qu'il enlevait ses boutons de manchette.

Elle déboutonna son chemisier et l'enleva pour découvrir sa poitrine, puis elle retira sa jupe avant que ce soit le tour de ses sous-vêtements. Il prit le temps de la détailler enfin nue alors qu'elle voyait son excitation déformer son pantalon. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit et attendit la suite. Il déposa un baiser sur son nombril et releva la tête pour la regarder. Ses yeux bleus la pénétrèrent et elle frissonna.

\- « Retourne-toi. » Sa voix était grave et Felicity obéit sas attendre.

Elle fit demi-tour, il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, déposa un baiser au creux de ses reins, ce qui la fit se cambrer et un deuxième baiser à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle se tendît légèrement et il le senti. Il caressa ses poignets doucement pour la rassurer.

\- « Si je fais quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu dois me le dire. »

Felicity hocha la tête en murmurant un oui, mais d'instinct elle sentait déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de le guider. Il relâcha ses mains pour poser les siennes sur ses hanches et la faire se retourner. Felicity se laissa faire et se retrouva de nouveau face à lui. Sans la regarder, il attrapa ses poignets autour desquels il enroula la cravate, la noua et serra en tirant sur le tissu. Elle sentait le tissu glisser sur sa peau et son envie augmenta d'un cran.

\- « Essaye de bouger »

Felicity tenta de séparer ses poignets sans y parvenir. Oliver releva la tête avec un sourire en coin avant de se redresser.

\- « Très bien. Tu es à moi maintenant. »

Sa voix lascive failli la faire gémir et elle se mit à trembler d'excitation. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, tira sur la cravate et Felicity le suivi sur le côté du lit.

\- « Allonge-toi, au milieu. »

Elle obéit et il l'aida un peu à se déplacer. Il tira sur la cravate et lui fit relever les bras pour l'attacher à la tête du lit. Une fois fait, il se déplaça pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Tu es bien ? », lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- « Oui », elle lui rendit un sourire teinté d'excitation et d'appréhension.

Il laissa glisser sa main dans son cou, repoussa quelques mèches de ses cheveux, puis caressa sa poitrine pour s'arrêter à son ventre. Felicity gémit doucement en bougeant.

\- « Je ne soupçonnait pas que tu pouvais aimer ce genre de… jeux. C'est une première pour moi. Et je dois dire que c'est assez plaisant… »

Oliver laissa son regard se promener sur le corps de Felicity. Elle était excitée, se déhanchant doucement, recherchant le contacte de sa main. Il caressa ses seins lourds, trop peu au goût de Felicity.

\- « Oliver… s'il te plait.

\- C'est un jeu de patience. Ne sois pas si pressée. »

Oliver murmurait d'une voix traînante. Il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir ce qui rassura Felicity et lui permis de se sentir encore plus en confiance et de se libérer. Elle se cambra en tirant sur la cravate et gémis de frustration. Elle adorait ça. Se retrouver suspendu à la lisière du plaisir sans pouvoir l'atteindre et devoir attendre le bon vouloir d'Oliver pour la libérer enfin. Elle avait toute confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'il faisait ça pour elle.

Il se baissa et embrassa ses seins avant de couvrir son ventre de baisers. Il caressait ses hanches, ses cuisses, glissait une main dans son dos avant de remonter jusqu'à ses seins. Les gémissements de Felicity remplissaient la chambre et Oliver dû se faire violence pour s'éloigner de son corps. Felicity ouvrit les yeux quand elle senti qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et étouffa un nouveau gémissement en sentant une brûlure dans ses reins d'être délaissée aussi brusquement. La frustration commençait à la rendre folle. Felicity se déplaça légèrement en tirant sur son lien, ses bras étaient maintenant pliés, ses mains proches de sa tête. Oliver tira sur ses chevilles pour l'allonger, les bras tendus.

\- « Ne bouge pas. »

Felicity arrêta immédiatement et le regarda se déshabiller doucement en se délectant de son regard sur lui. Une fois nu, il se rapprocha d'elle et se plaça entre ses cuisses. Il prit le temps de l'observer pour faire durer encore un peu l'attente puis la pénétra doucement. Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant la pression de son sexe à son entrée puis quand il la pénétra, elle suspendit son souffle. Il la pénétra sans difficulté, excitée comme elle était. Une fois entièrement en elle, il resta immobile en tentant de contrôler son souffle alors qu'il ressentait sa chaleur humide qui l'entourait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller et venir en elle, la faire jouir et se libérer. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et garder le rythme lent de ses déhanchements. Ses reins le brûlaient et il n'allait pas tarder à flancher. Les gémissements maintenant continus de Felicity ne l'aidaient en rien à garder son calme. Il ouvrit les yeux, elle se déhanchait pour se rapprocher du plaisir et tirait de toutes ses forces sur ses liens.

\- « Oliver…Oliver,… je t'en supplie ».

Elle ne pouvait presque pas bouger et elle prenait plaisir à subir ses caresses qui l'excitaient sans vouloir la faire jouir. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir et se mit à le supplier de la faire jouir, elle tenta de bouger les bras pour répondre à ce besoin impérieux de caresser les muscles de son dos, se raccrocher à lui et elle senti le lien qui les retenaient. Avec plaisir, elle le senti enfin bouger et augmenter le rythme de ses va et viens. Elle finit par se cambrer et à crier en sentant son orgasme déferler. Le corps d'Oliver se contracta à son tour et il jouit en elle avant de se laisser retomber sur son corps en se retenant pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Ils prirent le temps de retrouver leur souffle, l'un contre l'autre. Oliver se redressa doucement et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le désir qui les consumait jusqu'à maintenant avait été remplacé par un regard amoureux. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement alors que les doigts d'Oliver libérèrent les poignets de Felicity. Il posa ses bras sur son ventre et déposa des baisers sur les marques rouges sur ses poignets. Il s'allongea ensuite à côté d'elle et plaça la tête de la femme qu'il aimait, et avec qui il venait d'avoir un orgasme incroyable, dans le creux de son épaule et la prit dans ses bras.

\- « Ça va ?» lui demanda-t-il en murmurant.

\- « Oui

\- C'est ce que tu voulais ?

\- C'était parfait. »

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle l'embrassa à son tour sur la clavicule avant de se cacher dans son cou pour respirer son odeur après le sexe. Elle était tellement bien ici entre ses bras, contentée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle laissa son esprit se désagréger dans les limbes d'un sommeil profond, bercée par sa chaleur, les battements de son cœur et le rythme de sa respiration.

* * *

 **Alors? Contentées par le Olicity?**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dis à mercredi.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **Rating M**

* * *

Felicity émergea légèrement de son sommeil en sentant son estomac gargouiller, elle se réinstalla contre Oliver en grognant. Elle l'entendit rire doucement mais ne bougea pas, elle n'avait aucune envie de se priver de la chaleur et du contact de son corps contre le sien.

\- « Ton estomac m'a réveillé », dit-il en plaisantant.

Oliver reçu un coup de poing sur le torse.

\- « C'est pas vrai » en ronchonnant gentiment et en relevant la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Non c'est pas vrai. Je te regardais dormir. » Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de reprendre. « Tu as faim ? »

Elle hocha la tête doucement conte lui.

\- « Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Oliver déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres cette fois-ci avant de se redresser. Il enfila une robe de chambre et sorti. Felicity l'observa partir avant de se retourner pour vérifier l'heure. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Ils s'étaient endormis après avoir fait l'amour et sans manger. En pensant à ça, elle sourit, il avait été incroyable et il avait répondu à tous ses besoins et s'était montré doux et à son écoute. Un mélange incroyable. Elle se retourna vers la porte quand elle l'entendit arriver.

Oliver entra dans la chambre en portant un plateau garni de deux assiettes, de leurs verres et du reste de la bouteille de vin blanc qu'ils avaient entamée. Il déposa le plateau sur le lit alors que Felicity se redressait. Il attrapa quelques coussins qu'il installa contre la tête du lit, se déshabilla et s'installa sous le drap pour retrouver la chaleur du corps de Felicity.

Elle observait ce qu'il se trouvait sur le plateau alors que son estomac se manifestait à nouveau, réveillé par les odeurs agréables de pâtes accompagnant des filets de viande en sauce. Ils trinquèrent et commencèrent à manger. Felicity attrapa une pâte avec ses doigts et la laissa tomber dans sa bouche en penchant la tête en arrière avant de se lécher les doigts. Oliver suivi les mouvements graciles de Felicity et senti son ventre se contracter en voyant sa langue rose venir lécher la sauce sur ses lèvres. Il prit conscience qu'elle le regardait quand il s'aperçu de son sourire.

Oliver attrapa à son tour un morceau de viande avec ses doigts qu'il mangea puis elle agrippa son poignet et dirigea sa main vers sa bouche. Elle lécha la sauce encore sur ses doigts et Oliver sentit son souffle lui manquer. Elle déposa son assiette de côté et se tourna vers lui. Ils se rapprochèrent et échangèrent un baiser profond et voluptueux. Ils mirent fin au baiser mais Oliver resta resserré contre elle.

\- « Tu es à moi Felicity ».

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

\- « Je n'appartiens à personne. Je t'offre mon amour et mon âme. Mais je refuse qu'on me possède. »

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots mais il reconnaissait là toute la force de son caractère. Il se mordilla la lèvre et choisi de lui parler plutôt que de lui sauter encore dessus. Ils auraient le temps plus tard. Il repoussa son assiette.

\- « Je peux te demander pourquoi tu aimes être attachée ? »

Il murmurait presque, ne sachant pas si c'était le meilleur moment pour lui poser cette question. Ça lui était étrange cette envie alors qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Felicity quitta ses yeux avant de retrouver son regard.

\- « Je sais que j'ai un caractère fort, je n'aime pas qu'on me dise quoi faire mais dans cette situation… je ne sais pas comment dire… J'ai l'impression de me sentir plus calme dans ces conditions. Et ça m'oblige à devoir attendre. J'avais une envie dévorante de te caresser alors que tu me faisais l'amour. J'étais retenue et en même temps au centre de ton attention. »

Felicity baissa les yeux et se rendit compte de son excitation, son membre commençait à se dresser contre son bas ventre. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse en observant son corps musclé, le repoussa en arrière contre les coussins et monta sur lui à califourchon. Ce mouvement fit entièrement glisser le drap et ils se retrouvèrent nus.

\- « Et j'aime d'autres choses aussi. », murmura-t-elle dans un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Elle prit son sexe en érection dans sa main et se mit à le masturber doucement alors que son autre main était posée sur sa nuque et qu'elle le maintenait contre elle pour l'embrasser profondément. Oliver, qui avait posé ses mains dans son dos, se mit à gémir doucement et quand il fut assez dur, Felicity se positionna au-dessus de lui et s'assit doucement en se laissant pénétrer par son membre. Oliver agrippa ses hanches alors que Felicity allait et venait doucement sur lui en faisant de légers mouvements de rotation et en l'embrassant toujours.

Il essayait de mémoriser toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait. La pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue qui venait chercher sans cesse la sienne, ses doigts agrippé sur sa nuque. Sa peau était brûlante et il sentait sa douceur sous ses mains. Il attrapa sa nuque d'une main pour la maintenir contre lui, il avait envie de la sentir encore plus proche. Son autre main caressa son dos jusqu'à ses fesses avant de remonter à sa poitrine.

Felicity rompit le baiser, se recula et accéléra ses mouvements. Oliver la regardait onduler, ses seins tressautant à chaque mouvement. Il sentait son excitation augmenter, ses reins le brulait, il avait une envie dévorante de la faire jouir et de venir en elle. Il n'en pouvait plus, il agrippa ses hanches et se mit à se déhancher pour la pénétrer plus vite et plus profondément. Felicity posa ses mains sur son torse pour se retenir et se cambra en rejetant la tête en arrière en gémissant plus fortement.

Tout son corps tremblait, ses jambes devenaient faibles et elle se sentait sur le point de jouir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Oliver qui avait les yeux fermés.

\- « Regarde-moi », lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

Oliver obéit et ouvrit les yeux sans attendre. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent Felicity se laissa envahir par le désir et le plaisir qu'elle y voyait. Elle se laissa emporter par son excitation et prit Oliver dans ses bras. Celui-ci vint quelques secondes plus tard en sentant Felicity se resserrer autour de lui. Il plongea son visage dans son cou pour se fondre dans son corps entièrement. Il ferma les yeux, embrassant tendrement la peau de son cou en lui caressant le dos d'une main alors que l'autre restait sur sa hanche.

Felicity se laissait bercer par les caresses d'Oliver alors qu'elle reprenait pied doucement après son orgasme. Elle se recula pour retrouver ses lèvres et échanger un baiser paresseux.

* * *

Tout le monde s'était aperçu du changement de comportement d'Oliver, il était plus souriant, moins en retrait, mais personne ne disait rien. Ses amis l'observaient quand il était seul, et quand Felicity était là. Ils ne semblaient pas s'être rapprochés mais leur relation n'était plus aussi tendue. John s'était risqué une seule fois à vouloir lui en parler en insinuant qu'il était content de voir qu'il était heureux avec Felicity mais Oliver avait habilement évité le sujet. Tout le monde savait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés mais aucun n'en parla car Oliver et Felicity semblaient heureux comme ça en vivant leur amour sans en parler. Ils savaient tous qu'ils aient soufferts à de nombreuses reprises et s'ils préféraient garder ça pour eux, ça ne gênait pas leurs amis.

Oliver avait souffert depuis tellement longtemps de devoir renoncer à son amour pour protéger Felicity, qu'il était prêt à tout pour le vivre mais s'il devait rester secret encore un moment. Il en avait rêvé depuis longtemps et enfin il retrouvait cette sensation d'être libéré de sa condition de mortelle quand il retrouvait ses bras. Quand ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois depuis leur séparation, Oliver s'était senti revivre. A l'abri en elle comme ça, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il oubliait sa mission, les morts qui avaient parsemés sa vie et les ordures qui continuaient de m'être à genoux sa ville. Il touchait au Nirvana en se perdant dans son corps.

Les missions ne s'étaient pas arrêtées, Oliver continuait de traquer Blackmore, il tentait de le retrouver après qu'il se soit évanoui dans la nature. Plusieurs fois, il était revenu au QG avec de nouvelles pistes mais aucune n'avait abouti. Ray était revenu dans l'équipe, il ne montrait plus de gestes affectueux envers Felicity et sa relation avec Oliver n'était pas tendue tout en restant relativement distants comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

Oliver était concentré sur sa mission mais il profitait aussi de ses retrouvailles avec Felicity. Il avait espéré depuis longtemps pouvoir vivre cet amour. Il l'avait refusé, repoussé, enfoui, pour la protéger. Puis il avait cru que ses démons étaient derrière lui, il avait cru que le jour où il pouvait lui avouer son amour et se rapprocher d'elle était enfin arrivé mais tout s'était compliqué. La vie lui avait montrée qu'il n'avait pas droit à ce bonheur. Son karma l'avait rattrapé, il avait cru que sa mission justicière avait racheté son passé mais l'univers semblait penser l'inverse. Il s'était donc éloigné à nouveau de Felicity pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne plus la regarder avec amour, pour ne plus penser à son corps et à sa peau.

Et comme il le craignait, il l'avait vu tomber amoureuse d'un autre. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il l'avait poussé à faire une telle chose. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'avait poussé qu'il ne souffrait pas de cette situation. Il l'avait vu se remettre à sourire et il avait immédiatement senti son cœur se serrer. Elle ne lui souriait plus mais elle souriait à nouveau. C'est qu'il voulut garder à l'esprit. Il l'avait donc regardé de loin, reprendre sa vie et tomber amoureuse. Il avait réussi à la laisser vivre loin de lui jusqu'à cet accident. Celui-ci avait remis tout en question.

Quand ils avaient plongé dans le fleuve, il n'avait pas pu défaire son regard de son visage. Il l'avait vu terrorisée en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait. Les jours suivants il avait entendu ses cris résonner dans sa tête. Il avait eu besoin de la voir, il avait attendu dans le couloir de l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner d'elle même si Ray était à ses côtés. Il avait cru la perdre et ses sentiments s'étaient réveillés. Ils l'avaient même submergé.

Il avait hésité au début à lui parler, il voulait lui laisser le temps de se remettre de leur accident. Mais il s'inquiétait, Ray lui avait dit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé. Les médecins disaient que ça reviendrait petit à petit, qu'elle aurait besoin peut-être qu'on lui raconte ce qui était arrivé. C'est pourquoi il avait été chez elle au début, pour l'aider mais se retrouver face à elle, il n'avait pas pu taire ses sentiments plus longtemps. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter, alors que ses souvenirs affluaient. Et quand ils s'étaient regardés à nouveau, il l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait pas pu résister, il avait résisté pendant si longtemps. Mais elle l'avait repoussé, il avait pensé qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Et à cette pensée il avait eu peur.

Il avait vu dans ses yeux à nouveau une douleur dont il était à l'origine. Elle se sentait fautive, elle pensait à Ray. Felicity était droite et il venait de la forcer à repousser Ray. Le regard et les coups qu'elle lui avait lancé après, l'avaient propulsé dans la réalité. Felicity n'était pas à lui, Felicity aimait Ray et ne le quitterait pas. Il n'avait pas eu honte de son geste. Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux et il voulait avoir sa chance de l'aimer enfin et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne changerait plus d'avis. Elle l'avait évité pendant longtemps après ça mais elle était revenu parmi eux, elle avait repris sa place. Et quand il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler de ses sentiments, elle l'avait accusé de ne pas avoir eu le courage de l'aimer plus tôt. Elle lui avait affirmé d'une voix forte qu'elle aimait Ray et que celui-ci était prêt à tout pour elle. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé pour la protéger, il avait cru en elle. Et grâce à Ray, elle lui était revenue et depuis il croyait de nouveau au bonheur.

Felicity avait vu Oliver se focaliser sur cette enquête plus que sur les autres, John et les autres géraient les rondes quotidiennes alors que lui se focalisait sur Blackmore. Felicity lui avait apportée toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait, tout le soutien et tout le réconfort dont elle était capable. Ça l'avait aidé, il ne s'était pas renfermé sur lui et son problème mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait arrêté de le traquer. Et il avait enfin une nouvelle piste. Il avait interrogé à sa manière des malfrats qui lui avaient parlé de trafic d'armes et il était remonté petit à petit à un groupe de mercenaires qui cherchait à acheter des armes. Il les avait surveillés, et leurs déplacements et leur prise de contact ressemblait fortement à celle de Blackmore. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il mette tout le monde au courant. Il avait organisé une réunion à laquelle Ray était convié.

Tout le monde s'était installé dans la grande salle, Théa et Laurel installées sur le bord d'une table, John debout contre une étagère. Felicity assise à son bureau, Ray installé à la table centrale et Oliver debout face à eux tous. Il avait un visage fermé, il n'avait pas apprécié de se faire avoir et moqué par cet homme qui distribuait des armes dans sa ville, des armes qui tuaient des personnes innocentes.

\- « J'ai continué d'enquêter sur Blackmore. Il nous a ridiculisés et on ne peut pas le laisser continuer à faire ses affaires.

\- On a perdu sa piste, il est intraçable. Comment tu l'as retrouvé ? », demanda John.

\- « J'ai interrogés de nombreuses personnes… »

John souri au terme employé, il savait ce que signifiait interrogé dans la bouche d'Oliver quand il s'était fait berner.

\- « … j'ai pu trouver des mercenaires qui étaient prêt à acheter des armes et leur façon de communiquer ressemble à celle de Blackmore. Je les ai mis sur écoute avec l'aide de Felicity, ils ont rendez-vous demain soir avec lui. »

John et Théa sourirent, ils avaient une chance de se venger de cet échec qui leur avait été cuisant.

\- « Je veux qu'on soit les plus nombreux possible, tous ceux qui sont prêt à participer à cette arrestation sont les bienvenus…"

Tous hochèrent la tête.

\- « … mais je veux qu'on soit bien préparé. »

Ils étaient tous sérieux et comprenait le discours d'Oliver. Blackmore était quelqu'un de dangereux, de préparé et organisé. Il les avait laissé partir une première fois en les prenant de haut. S'ils l'attaquaient une deuxième fois, il ne serait sans doute pas autant sympathique.

Il les observa à tour de rôle tranquillement en gardant un visage fermé. Il voulait travailler en équipe et que chacun ait choisi d'être présent. Il y avait toujours un risque et il voulait être sûr que ce risque soit pris en toute connaissance de cause.

\- « John ?

\- Je serai là comme toujours. »

Oliver lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier puis se tourna vers Théa et Laurel.

\- « Laurel ? Théa ?

\- Oui, bien sûr » répondirent-elles en cœur.

Puis celui-ci se tourna vers Ray.

\- « Je sais que tu n'as pas fait de nombreuses sorties mais avec ton armure et ta capacité à voler, tu serais pour nous un net avantage », dit-il à Ray.

\- « Je serai là, je veux vous aider et je ferais de mon mieux.", répondit Ray calmement.

\- Felicity tu seras à ton poste ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Oliver voyait bien l'angoisse sur son visage mais elle avait choisi depuis longtemps de travailler avec eux et elle savait les risques inhérents à leurs activités.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à recueillir de nouvelles informations sur la transaction. Elle allait avoir lieux dans une entreprise abandonnée. Sans attendre Felicity avait recherché des plans, elle les imprima et les déposa sur la table centrale. Ils étaient en cercle, penchés au-dessus et notait les différents issus. Vu le nombre qu'ils étaient, ils allaient pouvoir couvrir une large zone tout en se couvrant mutuellement. Felicity avait également affiché les plans du quartier et plus précisément de toutes les rues à proximité. La dernière fois, ils avaient étaient surpris par des hommes dont ils avaient ignorés la présence, ils ne se laisseraient pas faire avoir de nouveau. Felicity se sentait encore fautive et elle ne voulait que rien ne soit laissé au hasard.

Elle se faisait du souci quand ses amis sortaient pour une telle mission mais cette fois, en plus, il y avait Ray avec eux qui avaient beaucoup moins d'expérience. Quand l'heure fut confirmée par les hommes qu'ils avaient mis sur écoute, et qui étaient beaucoup moins suspicieux que Blackmore, ils avaient révisés le plan des rues et leur position. Ils étaient partis les uns après les autres. Seul Ray, Oliver et Felicity restèrent un peu plus longtemps. Oliver s'était éclipsé pour passer en revue encore une fois ses armes, Ray était debout non loin de Felicity qui l'avait retenu pour lui parler.

\- « Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Je suis heureux d'être là même si c'est un peu bizarre.

\- Oui, je comprends. » Felicity hocha la tête avant de reprendre. « Pour demain,… fait attention. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Ray lui sourit doucement.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas ma première sortie et on est plusieurs, on veillera les uns sur les autres. »

Ils se saluèrent et Felicity retrouva Oliver. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seule dans cet état de tension sans lui parler. Elle s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras.

\- « Tout va bien se passer. Vous avez pensé à toutes les éventualités, cette fois, on est prêt. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que la dernière fois et je serais deux fois plus vigilante sur les images des caméras.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute », lui dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant qu'il reprenne.

\- « Je sais que chacun a choisi de faire ce qu'il fait mais j'ai toujours l'impression que je leur ai donné le mauvais exemple. Théa aurait mieux à faire que passer ses soirées à patrouiller…

\- C'est une particularité de famille », voulu-t-elle plaisanter.

Elle le senti la serrer plus fortement dans ses bras.

\- « Je suis toujours inquiet qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous mais je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul.

\- Ça va aller, comme toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas. On est bien préparé, chacun connait son rôle. »

Felicity se recula et prit le visage d'Oliver entre ses mains. Elle l'embrassa tendrement pour le réconforter puis dissémina des baisers légers sur ses joues, son front, son nez pour retrouver sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se joignirent moins chastement et se dévorèrent doucement avant que leur baiser ne s'approfondisse.

Ils se séparèrent doucement, picorant leurs lèvres encore alors que leurs fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils se sourirent avant que Felicity ne fasse un pas en arrière. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long des bras d'Oliver et le relâcha. Ils rentrèrent ensemble chez Felicity et cette nuit-là, ils restèrent dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Profitant de la chaleur et du réconfort de ce corps connu et des sentiments partagés.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous au QG, les mines graves, les esprits concentrés. Ils étaient arrivés presque tous en même temps, ayant besoin de se retrouver ensemble avant de sortir pour leur mission. Ils avaient révisé le plan de l'immeuble, repris le rôle de chacun, vérifié leurs armes. Puis ils s'étaient changés, sans échanger beaucoup de mots. Ils étaient déjà concentrés. Felicity les observait inquiète comme à chaque fois qu'ils partaient. Quand Oliver s'isola un moment, elle alla le retrouver. Elle resta sur le seuil de la porte en jetant un regard derrière elle, personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Oliver, dos à elle et en costume, était debout, le front posé sur son vestiaire. Elle s'avança doucement et glissa une main de sa taille jusqu'à son ventre. Le cuir de son costume était froid sous ses doigts, elle n'avait jamais aimé cette sensation. Surement, l'idée qu'il allait bientôt sortir et mettre sa vie en péril. Il se tourna vers elle et elle posa ses deux mains sur sa taille, la tête levée vers lui. Il était inquiet pour son équipe, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander, elle le connaissait assez. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans parler, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, tous ce dont ils avaient besoin de savoir se lisait dans leurs yeux.

Oliver baissa la tête et Felicity releva le menton pour que leurs lèvres se joignent. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, Felicity senti sa gorge se nouer en pensant au baiser qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir à Nanda Parbat. Oliver mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre le sien. Il aimait rester ainsi contre elle. Assez proche pour sentir son corps, son parfum et sa chaleur, assez loin pour voir ses yeux et son sourire. Felicity fini par se reculer, en entendant la voix de Théa approcher. Elle passa la tête par la porte pour s'adresser à son frère.

\- « On est prêt Oliver. Il ne faudrait pas tarder. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête. Felicity sortit en premier et Oliver arriva avec sa sœur et fit face à l'équipe.

\- « On doit arrêter Blackmore ce soir. On a l'avantage, on est préparé. Je compte sur vous pour faire tout ce que vous pourrez…mais sans mettre vos vies en danger. Il faut l'arrêter et il faut être plus malin que lui. », d'une voix convaincante.

Tous hochèrent la tête, il les regarda les uns après les autres. Il avait hérité d'une équipe qui s'était soudée autour de lui. Il était prêt à tout pour eux ce qui l'avait mis souvent dans des situations difficiles mais il ne les aurait jamais abandonné. Ils étaient devenus sa force et sa faiblesse. Théa avec son énergie débordante bien qu'elle avait connu l'enfer avec son père, Laurel avec son désir de continuer l'œuvre de sa sœur après sa mort, John qui avait un cœur valeureux et qui avait passé sa vie à aider son prochain. Ray était venu se greffer récemment à leur famille ayant connu lui aussi la perte d'un être cher. Il était tombé amoureux de Felicity et avait découvert leurs activités. Il avait immédiatement partagé avec elle son invention et son désir de vouloir les aider. C'était quelqu'un de positif par rapport à lui, surement ce qui avait attiré Felicity. Et puis Felicity, bien entendu, celle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années et qu'il voulait protéger par-dessus tout. Elle était son soleil, le centre de sa vie, celle vers qui il se retournait toujours. Elle était tout pour lui.

Il s'arracha à ses pensées, toute son attention devait être tournée vers Blackmore.

\- « On y va. »

Oliver se retourna, attrapa son arc, les autres se levèrent leurs armes en mains. Felicity leur souhaita bonne chance et embrassa rapidement Oliver en lui demandant de faire attention à lui. Il lui rendit son baiser et lui dit qu'ils reviendraient tous rapidement.

\- « Je ne vous quitte pas, je suis avec vous », en tapotant l'oreillette qu'il avait.

Il hocha la tête, l'embrassa et retrouva les autres dehors. Le trajet se fit dans un silence relatif, tous concentrés sur leur mission.

Ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble, Felicity surveillait les environs sur ses écrans. Concentrés comme elle le faisait toujours, peut-être plus encore cette fois-ci car elle se sentait fautive de leur échec de la dernière fois. Ils rejoignirent leur planque en attendant l'arrivée de Blackmore et de ses hommes. Felicity les avertis de l'arrivée d'une voiture tous phares éteints. La tension monta d'un cran encore quand ils virent la voiture arriver et se stopper au milieu du hall vide et froid, balayé par le vent.

Deux hommes en descendirent, les acheteurs qui avaient contacté Blackmore. Les hommes semblaient à l'aise, habitués à ce genre de trafic. Un des deux s'assit sur le capot du pick-up alors que le second allumait une cigarette. Cinq minutes plus tard, Blackmore arrivait seul, en voiture, comme la dernière fois. Il se gara face aux acheteurs et descendit de voiture. La même organisation que la dernière fois se mit en place. Les acheteurs sortirent leur mallette de billets, Blackmore ouvrit son coffre et fit l'inventaire des armes. Des fusils mais cette fois en plus, un lance-roquettes.

Oliver serra les dents, ils devaient absolument les arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme vendre des armes dans sa ville, ni ailleurs. Il donna le signal et ils se mirent tous en action. Il décocha une première flèche pour descendre alors que John sortait de sa planque pour tenir les hommes en joue.

Théa arriva par derrière et les visa de son arc bandé prête à tirer. Les acheteurs levèrent les mains sans chercher à se défendre. Blackmore, les regarda les uns après les autres, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « Tiens le groupe de boyscouts. »

Il tourna sur lui pour les observer les uns après les autres. Il sourit en voyant Laurel dans son costume en cuir moulant.

\- « Tiens salut. Tu es nouvelle toi…je suis ravi de te voir là », en lui faisant un sourire salace.

Laurel ne manifesta aucune émotion, restant sur ses gardes, prête à agir. Blackmore continua de tourner sur lui-même et fronça les sourcils en voyant Ray.

\- « Lui aussi, il est nouveau. Vous avez sorti les grands moyens », en détaillant son armure.

Blackmore avait perdu son sourire et semblait se faire du souci.

\- « On est là pour t'arrêter. »

Oliver de sa voix transformée s'adressait à Blackmore sans le quitter des yeux et sans lui laisser le temps de préparer sa fuite s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, son sourire était revenu.

\- « Tu crois que vous êtes assez pour m'arrêter ? », lui demanda-t-il en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

\- « On ne te laissera pas repartir. »

Sans attendre les balles se mirent à siffler autour d'eux et ils se mirent à l'abri. Deux des tireurs furent repérés par Théa et mis hors d'état de nuire à l'aide de deux flèches qui ne ratèrent pas leur cible. Ray n'avait pas bougé, équipé de son armure il ne risquait rien avec les balles. Il tourna la tête pour repérer les autres tireurs et aider ses collègues. Oliver se déplaça et tira plusieurs fois pour gêner les tireurs encore embusqués. Il jeta un regarda circulaire pour vérifier la position de chacun, c'est comme ça qu'il vit Blackmore sortir le lance-roquettes de sa voiture.

Au moment où il allait décocher une flèche, il fut pris pour cible, il se mit à l'abri tout en avertissant Ray de l'attaque de Blackmore. Son avertissement retenti dans les appareils de tous et Théa se tourna vers lui prête à venir l'aider. Ray eut à peine le temps de faire demi-tour pour voir le projectile foncer sur lui. Il fut projeté en arrière et décolla du sol pour s'effondrer dix mètres plus loin. Son armure reçu l'impact et sembla le protéger.

Tous se ruèrent vers lui en ripostant aux attaques. Blackmore fit demi-tour, monta dans sa voiture et parti. John et Théa tentèrent de l'arrêter mais ils ne purent rien faire. Quand il fut parti les tirs cessèrent et ils rejoignirent les autres autour de Ray. Celui-ci toujours au sol, ne bougeait pas. Ils entendaient tous Felicity dans leur oreillette qui demandait des nouvelles de Ray d'une voix troublée et préoccupée, ne sachant pas réellement dans quel état il se trouvait. Personne n'osait lui répondre, concentrés sur leur ami toujours à terre et elle continuait de parler dans le vide quand la voix d'Oliver s'éleva.

\- « Felicity arrête. »

La voix d'Oliver réduit Felicity au silence, il avait besoin d'être concentré.

\- « Ray ? Ray, répond moi. »

Il resta un instant à attendre sans bouger, à genoux à côté de lui, en priant que Ray ouvre les yeux, ce qu'il fit. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- « Oliver ? Oliver ? Comment il va ? »

La voix de Felicity tremblait et on entendait les larmes proches dans sa voix.

\- « Il vient d'ouvrir les yeux… on le ramène. »

La voix de Felicity fut un murmure quand elle le remercia mais il ne répondit pas. Oliver gardait le regard rivé sur le torse de Ray, son armure l'avait protégé en grande partie mais une partir de métal l'avait transpercé. Il n'avait rien voulu dire à Felicity pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais il devait le conduire rapidement aux urgences.

Ils le chargèrent avec précaution dans le van et prirent la direction de l'hôpital sur ordre d'Oliver. Ray devait recevoir des soins importants et ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça au QG. John se mit au volant et ils démarrèrent sans attendre. Oliver à l'arrière parlait avec Ray pour qu'il ne perde pas conscience. Il voyait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Oliver désactiva son micro pour parler sans que Felicity ne l'écoute.

\- « On doit se dépêcher John, l'état de Ray s'aggrave. »

Il senti la main de Ray se serrer autour de la sienne. Il se retourna pour le regarder, son visage de plus en plus blanc, la douleur marquant ses traits.

\- « Oliver… »

Il se rapprocha de lui.

\- « … je suis désolé… il s'est échappé.

\- On l'aura la prochaine fois, quand tu seras sur pieds. », le rassura Oliver.

Ray sourit tristement, il savait qu'Oliver mentait et ne préféra pas discuter.

\- « Tu t'occuperas d'elle…

\- Ray… »

La voix de Felicity raisonna dans leurs oreillettes.

\- « Ray ça va aller… », tout en maintenant ses larmes qui rendait sa voix rocailleuse.

Personne ne lui répondit et Ray continua en s'adressant toujours à Oliver.

\- « Écoute-moi… », il gémit de douleur, serra les mâchoires avant de reprendre. « …tu prendras soins de Felicity, tu seras là pour elle. »

Oliver hocha la tête, incapable de répondre alors que la voix de Felicity en pleurs appelait Ray et lui ordonnait de rester en vie. Ray tourna la tête et regarda au-dessus de lui.

\- « Felicity… écoute moi.

\- Non, Ray. Ne fais pas ça…

\- S'il te plait écoute-moi. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- … je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur…

\- Ne dis pas ça… », elle étouffa un sanglot.

\- « Je suis désolé… »

Ray ne termina pas sa phrase, Oliver qui serrait sa main dans la sienne baissa la tête en sentant la main de Ray lâcher la sienne.

\- « Ray…Ray…Non, Ray… »

Felicity cria pour libérer le chagrin qui la faisait suffoquer et tous entendirent ses pleurs.

\- « John, on rentre au QG. », d'une voix étranglée.

Oliver senti la main de Laurel se poser sur son épaule. Le van changea de direction, suivi par Théa en moto. Elle avait suivi toute la conversation grâce à son oreillette et s'inquiéta immédiatement pour Felicity.

* * *

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires et d'être toujours là à lire.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent au QG, John et Oliver transportaient Ray et le posèrent sur la table de soins. Il ne portait plus son casque et Felicity, voyant sa tête ballottée au rythme des pas, espéra pendant un bref instant qu'il était toujours vivant.

Personne ne parla, tous lançaient des regards rapides à Felicity, sans oser encore lui parler. Elle était restée assise sans bouger sur son fauteuil et hésitait à se lever, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir marcher jusqu'à lui. Elle ne regardait personne, ses yeux focalisés sur le corps inerte de Ray. Elle ne concevait pas ce qu'elle voyait, n'y croyait pas et le refusait. Il ne pouvait pas être mort après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas être mort.

Oliver s'était reculé d'un pas tout comme John. Il baissa la tête et nota tout le sang qui tâchait son costume. Ray avait une plaie très importante au ventre et il avait beaucoup saigné ce qui ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'en sortir. Ses gants, ses bras et son torse étaient maculés de taches sombres. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. John avait recouvert la plaie d'un vêtement pour épargner à Felicity ce spectacle. Ils savaient qu'elle voudrait le voir et lui dire au revoir. Ils avaient été proches et l'étaient toujours d'une certaine façon.

Oliver était touché par la perte de leur ami et encore plus par la détresse que manifestait Felicity. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas encore réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses yeux bleus éteints, ses sourcils froncés et son manque de réaction qui était déstabilisant quand on la connaissait bien. Il voulait être là pour lui apporter tout le soutien dont elle aurait besoin mais pour l'instant, il lui laissait le temps de faire le point.

Felicity se leva, les jambes tremblantes, sans s'en rendre compte et s'approcha de Ray alors que ses amis s'éloignaient pour la laisser seule. Sa gorge était fermée et ses larmes se remirent à couler silencieusement. Elle caressa son front et sa peau encore chaude avant d'y déposer un baiser. Elle caressa les traits doux de son visage du bout des doigts. Son esprit se remplissait déjà de regrets, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre. Sa vie qui lui avait été volée.

\- « Je suis désolé », murmura-t-elle.

Oliver dans son dos, s'était un peu rapproché.

\- « C'était de ma faute, Blackmore avait plus de moyens… »

Il fut interrompu par le regard que Felicity lui lança quand elle se retourna pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

\- « Arrête de tout ramener à toi Oliver et à tes combats. Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute, comme toujours, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous. »

Il resta muet face à sa répartie comme tous les autres et recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne voyait dans ses yeux à ce moment que de la fureur et une profonde déchirure.

\- « Felicity ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que tu es triste mais tu ne peux pas dire ça. »

Théa s'était rapproché et avait posé une main réconfortante sur le bras de son frère. Felicity laissa échapper un rire sombre avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Oliver.

\- « C'est de ta faute Oliver, c'est à cause de toi … Ray est mort… », d'une voix tremblante de colère.

La voix de Felicity se brisa et elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Elle se jeta sur Oliver pour le frapper, celui-ci ne bougea pas et reçu les coups de poings sans broncher alors que son cœur recevait ses mots comme des lames. Il fronça les sourcils, se tendit et se forgea une carapace pour recevoir toutes les accusations de celle qu'il aimait. Elle avait besoin d'accuser quelqu'un pour supporter la situation, de trouver un responsable et il voulait bien porter ce rôle si ça l'aidait.

Elle fut arrêtée par John et Théa qui l'éloignèrent d'Oliver. Felicity continuait de lui crier dessus en larmes tout en se débattant de la prise de ses amis. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de Laurel qui s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire une injection de sédatif, aveuglée par toute sa fureur orientée vers Oliver.

En un instant, ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et elle s'effondra, soutenu par John et Théa. Oliver, les regardait faire, toujours incapable de bouger. Elle le détestait et il la comprenait dans un sens. Il n'était pas celui qui avait tué Ray mais il l'avait autorisé à les rejoindre, ce qui revenait au même finalement. Il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette mort.

Quand Felicity repris conscience, elle était installée sur le lit d'Oliver au fond du QG. Elle avait mal au cœur, une douleur au fond du ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement en clignant des paupières, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et se sentait encore assommée. Il n'y avait qu'une injection qui pouvait la sonner autant. Elle senti le tissu sous sa joue portant le parfum d'Oliver. Elle referma ses yeux qui la brûlaient pour essayer de faire passer cette douleur qu'elle ressentait et voulut prendre une profonde inspiration mais son corps refusa, une sensation terrible qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à identifier augmentait. Ses yeux firent le point sur son environnement, elle se trouvait au QG et en un éclair elle fut assaillie par le souvenir de Ray et l'idée folle que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Elle se redressa en s'agrippant au rebord du matelas fin, posa ses pieds au sol et se leva doucement sentant ses jambes faibles. Elle devait le voir, avoir la confirmation de ses souvenirs. Elle se mit en marche, la main contre le mur pour stabiliser sa démarche dans la pénombre de la pièce, la tête lourde et la sensation de nausée s'intensifiant. Elle repoussa la porte qui donnait sur la grande salle doucement. Elle plissa les yeux, aveuglée quelques secondes par la lumière crue qui inondait la pièce. Elle entendait le bruit des paroles murmurées des personnes présentes sans les voir. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle voulait voir Ray, elle avait besoin de le voir.

Elle fit un pas de plus pour voir la table de soins. Il n'était plus là. Elle senti son cœur se serrer, ce n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar finalement, puis son regard balaya le reste de la pièce, son espoir grandissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le lit de camp en toile contre le mur et un corps allongé dessus. Sans attendre, elle avança pour s'en rapprocher, ses jambes plus sures. Ray était étendu là, près du sol. Il ne portait plus son armure et il était recouvert d'un drap. Elle senti sa gorge se nouer, après avoir espéré, elle se confrontait à la réalité cruelle. Elle sentait une nouvelle crise de larmes la gagner mais ravala ses sanglots.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du lit de camp. Elle senti le froid du sol se rependre sur ses jambes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle garda ses mains sur ses genoux en observant les traits de son visage. On aurait presque pu penser qu'il dormait si son torse n'était pas si immobile. Ses yeux fermés, qu'il ne rouvrirait plus, les mèches de ses cheveux reposant sur son front, ses lèvres scellés pour toujours.

Elle leva sa main droite et caressa son torse doucement. Ses larmes avaient recommencées à couler silencieusement, elle ferma les yeux pour les chasser puis les rouvrit. Elle glissa sa main gauche dans la sienne, inerte, et la serra. Elle le prit ensuite par les épaules et posa sa tête sur son torse près de son épaule gauche. Elle se cramponna à lui et laissa libre cours à ses larmes cette fois. Comment ça avait pu se passer ainsi ? Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir engourdie par toute cette douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer et s'étouffait à cause de ses larmes et des sanglots qui emplissaient sa gorge et son corps.

Oliver et ses amis étaient présents mais restaient en retrait. Felicity avait besoin de ce moment pour dire adieu à Ray. Théa avait les larmes aux yeux, John s'était détourné ainsi que Laurel. Ils voulaient lui laisser le plus d'intimité possible et restant là pour elle si elle en avait besoin. Oliver ne la lâchait pas des yeux, elle souffrait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser sa douleur. Il se sentait inutile et faible à voir souffrir Felicity qui disait adieu à un homme qui comptait pour elle, car même si elle ne l'aimait plus, elle l'avait aimé profondément.

Au bout d'un long moment, les sanglots s'arrêtèrent, son corps n'étant plus secoué par des vagues de tremblements. Oliver avança d'un pas pour vérifier qu'elle allait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était toujours penchée sur Ray, elle avait rapproché son visage de son oreille et lui parlait doucement. Il n'entendait que le bruit des murmures de sa voix rendue rauque par le chagrin.

Felicity s'était resserrée contre Ray et lui parlait en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux pour caresser sa tête.

\- « Je suis fière d'avoir fait ta connaissance, d'avoir partagée un moment de ta vie. Tu es quelqu'un de magnifique, tu as un grand cœur. Toute ta vie a été orientée dans le but d'aider les autres, … ce qui t'a amené à faire ça. »

Elle serra les dents aux souvenirs atroces et aux voix qu'elles écoutaient encore, celle d'Oliver, les gémissements de douleurs et les derniers mots de Ray.

\- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir en t'imposant… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle n'en avait pas le courage. « Je t'aime Ray et je ne laisserai pas ta mort impunie. On l'arrêtera, je te le jure. »

Elle se tue et resta immobile agenouillée contre le lit de camp, tenant toujours Ray dans ses bras, ses doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait du mal. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, serrée contre son ami, mais la voix d'Oliver la détacha de ses pensées.

\- « Felicity, … on doit emmener le corps de Ray …

\- Non. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Oliver fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle alors qu'elle serrait un peu plus le corps de Ray contre elle.

\- « Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas… »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Felicity et il senti ses muscles se contracter sous sa main.

\- « Felicity…

\- Ne le touche pas. »

Sa voix froide glaça Oliver et il senti que toute sa haine était encore dirigée contre lui. Il serra les dents et la pris malgré tout par les épaules pour la redresser, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là indéfiniment. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et le frappa en criant, se relevant sur ses genoux.

\- « Ne me touche pas ! Laisse-le. »

Oliver reçu plusieurs coups de poings de la part de Felicity et fit un pas en arrière. Elle lui lança un regard plein de colère et de ressentiments.

\- « C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort. C'est à cause de toi ! Comme tous ceux qui sont morts avant lui. Sara et ta mère ont été des victimes de ta quête. Tu ne sais que répandre la mort autour de toi Oliver. Je t'avais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'était pas comme toi. », d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Il gardait le silence face à ces accusations, il ne pouvait rien dire. C'était la vérité. Il avait entrainé de trop nombreuses personnes dans cette histoire et ça finissait toujours mal. John vint se placer à côté d'Oliver. Felicity le regardait avec haine, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. John fit un pas en avant la main tendu pour faire signe à Felicity de se calmer.

\- « Felicity ça suffit. »

Celle-ci ne le regarda pas, elle se retourna et se laissa tomber de nouveau à genoux près de Ray. Elle prit dans ses bras et sanglota dans son cou, caressant ses cheveux. Oliver la regardait souffrir d'avoir perdu un ami pour lequel elle avait eu des sentiments profonds alors qu'elle faisait reposer toute la faute sur lui. Même s'il se sentait responsable, et qu'il l'était dans un certaine mesure, il pensait qu'elle partagerait cette douleur avec lui mais au contraire elle continuait à le repousser.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. C'était à cause de lui, Ray était mort et Felicity voyait son monde s'effondrer. Ils savaient tous qu'il y avait toujours un risque et qu'il faisait le bien mais quand la malchance les frappait, cette idée n'avait rien de réconfortante. Il se rendit compte qu'à cet instant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, elle le détestait et elle avait raison. Il entendit vaguement John lui parler sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Théa venait de se rapprocher à son tour, il senti la main de sa sœur prendre la sienne et la serrer pour lui donner du réconfort. Il étouffait.

\- « Veillez sur elle. », d'une voix faible tentant de contrôler toutes les émotions qui se battaient dans son cœur.

Il se retourna sans les regarder, Felicity avait besoin qu'il s'éloigne d'elle alors qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter et il fit ce dont elle avait besoin. Il était rassuré au moins par le fait qu'elle ne serait pas seule, ses amis près d'elle pourraient la soutenir. Il sorti dans la nuit sans rien ajouter et laissant Felicity pleurer sur le corps de Ray, il s'éloigna sans attendre en moto, il avait besoin de faire le vide. Il était blessé par la réaction de Felicity mais elle avait besoin de soulager sa douleur. Il ne devait pas ramener tout à lui, c'est Ray qui était mort, Felicity qui souffrait. Elle avait besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un pour libérer tout le chagrin qu'elle ressentait et il tendrait cette place si elle en avait besoin et le temps dont elle en aurait besoin.

Felicity toujours agenouillée, laissait son esprit vagabonder. Elle repensait à cette nuit, le bruit des balles, l'explosion, les appels de ses amis. Les derniers mots de Ray alors qu'elle était loin de lui. Et cette sensation de déchirement, son cœur qui avait failli imploser dans sa poitrine. Une main douce se posa dans son dos.

\- « Felicity… on doit s'occuper de Ray.

\- Non, ne le touchez pas. », murmura-t-elle reconnaissant la voix de Théa.

Elle se remit à pleurer, se resserrant encore contre lui. Elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir, elle ne pouvait pas.

\- « Felicity… »

La voix de Théa se voulait réconfortante mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire qui allégerait sa peine. Alors elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur son dos en la prenant dans ses bras. Felicity ne dit rien et accepta ce soutien. Théa était là pour elle. Elles restèrent ainsi, sans bouger et sans parler, pendant un moment. Puis Théa se redressa quand elle senti que les tremblements de Felicity s'étaient calmés et que son corps se détendait légèrement.

\- « Je sais que c'est difficile Felicity. On n'est jamais prêt à affronter ce genre de chose mais tu dois te reprendre. Tu dois le faire pour Ray, il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- L'inspecteur Lance est prévenu, il attend notre signal pour nous retrouver et prévenir ses collègues. Ray sera ensuite conduit à la morgue de la police, il n'y aura pas d'autopsie, on contactera une entreprise qui le prendra en charge ensuite et on va organiser son enterrement.

\- C'est toi qui t'en occuperas ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- « Oui si tu veux ou je t'aiderai. »

Felicity acquiesça. Théa se releva et soutint Felicity quand elle se leva à son tour. John s'approcha et enveloppa le corps de Ray, avant que Laurel et lui ne le conduise dans la rue où ils avaient donné rendez-vous à l'inspecteur Lance.

Felicity les regarda faire. Elle se sentait vide, tellement vide qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus exister, d'être morte en même temps que Ray. Théa était restée avec elle, elle avait voulu prendre sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire sentir sa présence mais elle l'avait retiré sans attendre. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on la touche alors qu'elle souffrait autant. Elle avait l'impression que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre et qu'elle devait vivre ça toute seule. Elle resta un temps indéfini ainsi, assise sans savoir quoi faire. L'esprit et le regard perdu. Elle ne reprit vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle seulement quand Théa posa sa main sur son épaule. Celle-ci attendit que Felicity tourne la tête pour la regarder et prit la parole.

\- « Je vais te raccompagner, tu as besoin de rentrer chez toi pour te reposer. »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Son corps lui donnait une impression bizarre comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de se déplacer. Elle ramassa son sac, sa veste et suivi Théa sans rien dire. Une fois installée dans la voiture, elle demanda à son amie de la conduire chez Ray. Felicity avait besoin d'aller chez lui, elle avait besoin de se retrouver parmi ses affaires, d'avoir l'impression qu'il était toujours un peu là. Elle senti le regard de Théa un moment sur elle mais ne lui donna aucune explication. Elle pensait peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle ne la contredit pas.

Théa conduisit en silence et Felicity observa le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre. Le temps était gris et bas, tout comme son esprit. Elle ne pensait à rien, l'esprit toujours perdu, déconnecté de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Théa ralenti et s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où Ray vivait.

\- « Tu veux que je reste un moment avec toi … ou que je demande à Laurel de passer ? »

Elle avait peut-être besoin d'Oliver mais elle n'osa pas lui proposer vu la réaction qu'elle avait eue avec lui au QG.

\- « Non, je veux rester seule. J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Felicity ouvrit la portière et sorti dans le vent froid. Elle se dirigea d'un pas automatique dans le hall jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle glissa sa main dans son sac et en retira la clé de l'appartement que Ray lui avait donné. Elle la caressa de son pouce d'un air absent et sorti de l'ascenseur quand celui-ci s'arrêta. Elle fit deux pas et marqua un arrêt devant la porte d'entrée, inspira, inséra la clé et ouvrit. L'appartement était sombre et silencieux, elle fit encore un pas et referma derrière elle. Elle resta dans cette obscurité, réalisant où elle était et elle senti comme un soulagement. L'impression d'être là où elle devait être. Elle avait pensé que revenir ici aurait été difficile, au contraire, elle retrouvait Ray pour pouvoir lui dire adieu.

\- « Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle dans le silence.

Aucune voix ne lui répondit, seulement les souvenirs qui affluèrent. Elle eut un sourire triste en pensant à certains d'entre eux. Elle laissa tomber ses affaires au sol et se dirigea vers la chambre, elle se coucha sur le lit et se roula en boule, la tête sur son oreiller. Elle ne s'endormit pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle ne voulait pas se détacher de son souvenir mais elle laissa le sommeil la prendre quand elle réalisa qu'elle pourrait rêver à lui, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Son esprit avait besoin de repos.

Elle se réveilla au petit matin à cause d'une impression d'être observé. Elle pensa à Ray, à son fantôme, avant de penser qu'Oliver aurait pu pénétrer ici. Elle ressentait moins de colère après lui mais elle lui en voulait encore et elle s'en voulait maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa de nouveau emporter par le sommeil. Une heure plus tard les rayons de soleil la réveillèrent. Elle resta allongée, enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller et inspira pour retrouver l'impression de la présence de Ray. Elle senti son cœur se serrer en sentant qu'elle perdait déjà le souvenir du son de sa voix. Tout allait s'estomper, elle perdrait le souvenir de ses expressions, la façon dont il avait de la prendre dans ses bras, sa façon de parler rapidement quand il avait trouvé une nouvelle idée.

Au bout d'une heure, elle se secoua mentalement. Elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche et se changer avec des affaires à elle encore présentes chez lui. Elle aurait voulu savoir où il était maintenant, ce qu'ils lui avaient fait mais elle n'avait pas le courage de parler à quelqu'un. Elle aurait pu sortir pour aller voir elle-même mais c'était encore plus difficile de se retrouver face à des personnes même si celles-ci étaient ses amis.

Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas revoir Oliver. Elle l'avait accusé de tout ce qui était arrivé et elle en était convaincue à cet instant. Il n'aurait jamais dû encourager Ray à les rejoindre. Il serait encore vivant et il serait heureux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et se recroquevilla dessus. En réalité c'est à elle qu'elle en voulait, elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser faire ça. Avant qu'il ne les rencontre il améliorait le monde avec ses inventions et les associations caritatives auxquels il participait. Il n'avait pas besoin de descendre dans la rue pour se battre. Felicity ne pouvait plus pleurer et elle inspira profondément pour soulager le poids qu'elle ressentait sur sa poitrine. Il n'y avait qu'Oliver qui pourrait la faire se sentir mieux mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle ne le méritait pas après ce qu'elle avait fait à Ray.

Elle tenait son portable à la main quand elle reçut un appel de Théa. Elle décrocha sans répondre.

\- « Felicity ? Allo ? … Je voulais te dire que le corps de Ray était au funérarium. John s'est occupé de prévoir la cérémonie qui aura lieu demain. »

Felicity ne réagit pas et ne ressentit rien à cette information.

\- « Felicity tu vas bien ? »

Théa lui laissa un moment pour répondre.

\- « S'il te plait…

\- Merci. », lui répondit-elle d'une voix atone et elle raccrocha.

Elle passa la journée dans le fauteuil où elle s'était laissé tomber, l'esprit tout aussi perdu que la veille au soir. Elle essayait de se repasser tous les détails de cette mission. Une information qui aurait pu lui échapper, quelque chose qu'ils auraient dû faire différemment. Et elle entendait sans fin les derniers mots de Ray. Il s'excusait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur et rien que pour ça, elle s'en voulait encore plus.

Le soir même, elle entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée mais ne bougea pas. Un nouveau coup et la voix de Théa étouffé qui parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle eut peur tout à coup qu'Oliver soit là, lui aussi. Elle ne voulait pas lui en vouloir mais elle ne contrôlait plus sa colère quand il se retrouvait face à elle. Son portable se mit à sonner et elle le regarda sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Elle écouta le message quand il n'y eu plus personne dans le couloir. Théa lui demandait de ses nouvelles et l'appelait pour la prévenir qu'elle passerait la chercher le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, pour l'enterrement. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement, repensant à ce qu'ils avaient vécu puis se coucha sur le canapé en pensant à Ray, sans trouver le sommeil.

Elle se leva tôt le lendemain, se prépara lentement, elle s'assit pour enfiler ses bas en se perdant dans ses souvenirs et sa tristesse. Elle avait le regard dans le vide, les larmes au bord des yeux, alors qu'elle tenait à la main toujours un bas qu'elle n'avait pas enfilé. Elle inspira profondément pour retenir ses larmes et continua à s'habiller. Quand Théa se présenta l'après-midi, elle portait une robe noire fluide et simple, ses cheveux blonds lâchés dans son dos.

Théa la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle sans rien dire. Elle l'observa un moment, elle paraissait fatiguée et encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Elle s'inquiéta de son état mais ne dit rien, elle ne voudrait sans doute pas entendre ça maintenant. Elles rejoignirent Laurel qui les attendait dans une voiture. Celle-ci sorti de la voiture et serra Felicity dans ses bras, elle passa sa main plusieurs fois dans son dos pour la réconforter et quand celle-ci se raidi à cause du contact prolongée, elle la relâcha. Elle se remit au volant, Felicity à ses côté et Théa à l'arrière.

\- « On retrouve les autres au cimetière. »

Elle allait parler d'Oliver mais se reprit au dernier moment en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé au QG. Le trajet se fit en silence, Felicity le regard toujours vers l'extérieur.

Elles remontèrent à pieds l'allée dans le cimetière, le bruit des gravillons grinçant sous leurs pas. L'endroit était baigné de soleil, l'air plus doux que la veille, la journée magnifique pour une journée d'hiver. Elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle, un besoin de se recentrer, de sentir son corps vivant. Felicity tentait de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait, elle se voilait la face du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais quand elle aperçut de loin le cercueil, elle marqua un arrêt. Ses amies s'arrêtèrent à ses côtés, elles l'encadraient et se regardèrent sans rien dire. Elle se força à respirer profondément pour calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Laurel posa une main sur son coude pour la soutenir mais Felicity se dégagea de sa prise et se remit en marche, le regard droit devant elle.

Elles arrivèrent devant le cercueil ou une série de chaises était installée. John vint la prendre dans ses bras et lui fit ses condoléances, tout comme les administrateurs de la société. Puis Oliver s'approcha il resta un moment silencieux et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle le dépassa en l'ignorant. Elle serra les mâchoires, elle ne pouvait pas parler à Oliver, elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement mais elle avait peur que le seul fait de croiser son regard ne la mette encore en colère et qu'elle l'accuse de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle se sentait tellement fautive de ce qui était arrivé à Ray et de ce qu'elle avait dit à Oliver.

Elle s'installa au premier rang, entourée de ses amies, Oliver un rang derrière avec John, ne voulant pas la gêner. Il était déchiré par le fait qu'elle reportait toute la cause de cet accident sur lui mais il ne disait rien. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger plus de douleur en l'affrontant, il s'était donc promis que si ça pouvait l'aider à faire face à cette perte, il était prêt à ce sacrifice et il tiendrait sa promesse.

Ils se levèrent tous quand le pasteur prit la parole. Il parla de Ray en des termes très élogieux. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la communauté. Felicity serra les dents, ils n'avaient aucune idée de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle sentait une colère l'envahir petit à petit, elle ressenti un vertige et elle s'assit sur sa chaise. Oliver ne le quittait pas des yeux, tout son corps voulait se rapprocher d'elle pour l'aider mais il ne bougea pas. Sa gorge s'était serrée et des larmes commençaient à poindre aux coins de ses yeux, il s'en voulait qu'elle soit aussi triste. Felicity serra ses mains qui s'étaient mises à trembler et elle repensa à des moments qu'elle avait partagé avec Ray. En quelques secondes, elle n'était plus assise sur la chaise blanche en bois au milieu du cimetière face au cercueil. Elle sourit tendrement en se souvenant de ce pique-nique qu'il avait organisé pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait quand elle entendit le ronronnement des treuils qui laissèrent descendre le cercueil. Elle le regarda disparaître de la surface de la terre. A la fin de la cérémonie, Felicity s'éloigna de ses amis et Théa la raccompagna. Elle voulait retrouver l'appartement de Ray et se retrouver seule avec ses souvenirs. Il avait occupé une place importante dans sa vie et bien qu'elle aimait Oliver, à ce moment elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle avait encore besoin d'un moment.

\- « Tu as mangé Felicity ? », lui demanda Théa doucement, s'inquiétant pour son amie.

\- « Ça va.

\- Felicity, s'il te plait. Ne te laisse pas aller. Ray ne voudrait pas…

\- Il ne veut rien. Il est mort, à cause ... Il ne veut plus rien …

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas à cause d'Oliver. Ray avait déjà ce projet en tête avant de nous rencontrer. »

Felicity descendit de voiture sans lui répondre, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était mort, elle le savait maintenant. Elle entra dans le hall en attendant que Théa parte, ressortit dans la rue et fit signe à un taxi. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver proche de Ray et il y avait un endroit encore plus typique que son appartement, c'était son laboratoire. Arrivée devant Palmer Tech, elle mit pied à terre et leva la tête pour embrasser du regard l'immeuble en verre. Elle pénétra dans l'immeuble en gardant la tête basse, elle ne voulait voir ni parler à personne.

Elle arriva dans le bureau de Ray, elle marqua une pause en observant les lieux. Tout semblait en suspens, en attente de son retour. Elle avala un sanglot qui grossissait dans sa gorge, elle ne pouvait plus pleurer, elle n'en avait plus la force, et traversa le bureau. Elle pianota le code secret sur le digicode de la porte en métal. Celle-ci se déverrouilla et Felicity pénétra dans le laboratoire. Elle avança jusqu'au fond de la salle et s'adossa au mur pour se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de venir jusque-là et maintenant elle se sentait perdue.

Elle retrouvait ici, l'essentiel de Ray, ses envies, ses créations, son imagination… Tout ce qu'on lui avait volé. Sa vie qui avait été fauché par un homme sans scrupules, qui vendait des armes pour l'argent en se contrefichant du mal qu'il pouvait faire. Elle était fatiguée et ces idées faisaient monter en elle une colère sourde, qui se transforma en haine et fureur. Blackmore lui avait volé l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui lui avait tout offert, leur ami, un membre de leur équipe, qui aidait cette ville par des dons et des innovations. Cet homme qui avait été toujours là pour elle, lors de son accident et qui l'avait même aidé dans son rapprochement avec Oliver. Il était un homme bon qui n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans cette situation.

Elle senti sa colère se diriger de nouveau contre Oliver, Ray avait été tué, il avait laissé son assassin s'enfuir et il n'avait rien fait. Cet homme qui avait tué Ray et qui partait sans difficulté. Ils avaient perdu sa trace, d'après ce que lui avait dit Théa, et Ray était maintenant sous terre. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler à cette idée. Cet homme ne devrait pas s'en sortir, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Oliver lui avait dit à de nombreuses reprise qu'il ne voulait pas que Ray meurt, qu'il ne voulait pas être responsable de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à John de l'entrainer, pourquoi en partie il ne lui avait rien laissé passer. Oliver avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qui ne lui arrive rien. Par contre pour elle c'était autre chose. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait découvert les activités d'Oliver et elle n'avait pas réussis à le dissuader de se mettre en danger.

Son regard sorti du vague et se focalisa sur l'armoire face à elle. Elle se leva comme mue par une nouvelle force. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire vitrée et caressa du bout des doigts la boite en argent qui s'y trouvait. Tout avait été enlevé à Ray, tout et elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver sa vie d'avant tant que justice ne lui serait pas rendu.

* * *

 **Felicity va se ressaisir et ça va faire mal!**

 **Je vous invite à aller lire l'histoire de manue54 « Qui es-tu ? », avec une Felicity badass comme je l'aime.**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires. Bises, à bientôt**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Oliver était au QG, il ne le quittait pratiquement plus maintenant, depuis la mort de Ray, sinon pour aller patrouiller. Il voulait retrouver son assassin et donner au moins cette satisfaction à Felicity. Il savait que ça ne la soulagerait pas mais Ray serait vengé. Après ça, tout pourrait revenir à la normale et il espérait que Felicity ne lui en voudrait plus autant et qu'il la retrouverait.

Il avait été la voir chez Ray la veille de l'enterrement pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et n'avait pas besoin de lui près d'elle mais lui avait besoin de s'assurer de son état. Il était arrivé par la terrasse sans faire de bruit puis il l'avait observée un moment durant longtemps alors qu'elle était allongée sur le canapé. Il était reparti sans la réveiller, lui laissant un peu de répit durant quelques heures.

L'enterrement avait été difficile, elle l'avait ignoré et il s'était tenu éloigné d'elle pour ne pas la gêner. Et depuis il ne l'avait pas revu. Il n'avait pas voulu aller la voir, Théa et Laurel passaient régulièrement pour voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, lui se concentrait sur la chasse qu'il menait à Blackmore. Il ne sortait que pour patrouiller à la recherche d'indics pour retrouver ce tueur. Il avait été difficile de le retrouver la deuxième fois et maintenant ça devenait impossible. Aucun des hommes qu'il avait pu attraper n'avait voulu lui parler. Ils avaient bien trop peur de se faire tuer s'ils parlaient.

Oliver, sur le toit d'un entrepôt dans le quartier des Glades, venait d'apercevoir un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas avoir interrogé. Il surveillait ses arrières de façon fébrile, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste élimée. Encore un dealer qui avait dû s'attirer de nombreux problèmes. Il l'observa encore un moment pour voir si quelqu'un venait à sa rencontre. C'était sa dernière chance de trouver des informations sur Blackmore. Il prit de l'élan et s'élança pour atterrir devant lui et l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- « Reste là », lui ordonna-t-il alors que l'homme partait en courant en sens inverse sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

Oliver ne discuta pas plus et tira une flèche qui l'atteignit à l'épaule. L'homme se mit à crier avant de s'effondre au sol sur le dos en se tenant le bras. Oliver abaissa son arc et s'approcha d'un pas tranquille.

\- « Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger », pour donner raison à son tir.

L'homme continuait de gémir allongé sur le sol sans le regarder. Il écrasa du pied le poignet de son bras immobilisé par la flèche et celui-ci émit un nouveau cri de douleur.

\- « Je cherche Blackmore et je commence à perdre patience…

\- Je ne sais pas où il est… je le jure. », en pleurant de peur et de douleur mêlées. Il tentait de retenir ses gémissements et sa voix déraillait.

\- « Je peux facilement retrouver mes anciens travers et me remettre à tuer … »

Oliver attrapa une flèche dans son carquois et la plaça sur la corde de l'arc pour appuyer sa menace.

\- « … mais avant ça je peux te torturer. »

Il déplaça son arc pour viser la jambe de l'homme qui le regardait maintenant terrorisé.

\- « Je repose ma question, où est Blackmore ?

\- Non, non, s'il vous plait…si…si je vous parle, il va me faire tuer.

\- A toi de choisir. Tu meurs maintenant, ou peut-être plus tard », en bandant la corde de son arc.

L'homme ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Il avait horreur de ça, ces hommes avaient choisis de voler, tuer, et ils agissaient comme si le châtiment n'était pas juste. Certains avaient été entrainés, n'avaient pas eu de chance, ils étaient tombée sur les mauvaises personnes ou ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient fait pour s'en sortir mais ils devraient en assumer les conséquences.

\- « Ne met pas ma patience à l'épreuve…

\- D'accord… », en essayant d'étouffer ses pleurs. « Il est parti, y a une semaine… »

Le lendemain de la mort de Ray, pensa Oliver.

\- « … j'ai entendu qu'il avait cessé tous ses commerces avec les gens du coin…

\- Où est-il parti ?

\- Je sais pas, personne ne sait.

\- Tu crois que c'est suffisant comme information ? », en relevant son arc qu'il avait abaissé légèrement en écoutant les informations qu'il lui donnait.

\- « Je sais rien d'autre ! », s'écria-t-il. « Il n'aime pas se prendre la tête. Tu l'as gêné avec tes potes, il est parti travailler dans un coin où il est sûr qu'il ne se fera pas attaquer. »

Oliver serra les dents, pour une fois, il aurait préféré que leur ennemi cherche à se battre et reste dans sa ville. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de le retrouver. Il retira sa flèche encochée en soufflant et la rangea dans son dos.

L'homme toujours à terre, le regardait faire d'un air attentif. Il commençait à espérer qu'il pourrait s'en sortir sans plus de dommage. Oliver se baissa près de lui, attrapa sa flèche planté dans son épaule et la retira d'un geste sec. L'homme hurla avant de se mettre à sangloter, se tenant toujours le bras et Oliver essuya le sang sur le pantalon de l'homme sans le quitter des yeux un air dégouté sur le visage.

Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le QG, il n'aurait pas plus d'information. Il pensa à Felicity, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'enterrement. Elle l'avait accusé de la mort de Ray et il en avait été terriblement affecté, tout le monde lui avait dit qu'elle avait parlé sous le coup de la colère et de la douleur mais il avait eu du mal à comprendre sa réaction envers lui. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, reportant toute la faute de la perte de leur ami sur lui seul.

Il n'avait pas attendu pour rechercher Blackmore après la mort de Ray, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour Felicity, pour lui apporter un semblant de réconfort. Il aurait voulu faire plus mais elle avait refusé de lui parler le jour de l'enterrement et depuis il la laissait tranquille. Il espérait que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle revienne parmi eux et qu'ils se rapprochent à nouveau.

Il rentra ainsi au QG, désespéré de ne pas avoir plus d'informations sur Blackmore mais il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il croisa Théa quand il arriva.

\- « Tu as eu des nouvelles de Felicity ?

\- Pas depuis deux jours. Je suis passée voir à son appartement et chez Ray, si elle était là, elle n'a pas voulu me voir et elle ne m'a pas répondu au téléphone. »

Oliver la regarda avec inquiétude.

\- « Ne t'en fait pas, elle a besoin d'un peu de solitude. »

Théa se tourna pour aller se changer avant de faire demi-tour.

\- « Si tu t'inquiètes vraiment, tu n'as qu'à vérifier sa position grâce à sa puce. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête. Il n'aimait pas utiliser ce moyen et se sentait comme un voyeur mais au moins il serait rassuré. Il s'installa devant un écran et fit ce que Felicity lui avait appris. C'était difficile de ne pas la voir alors que tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, le faisait penser à elle.

Un point s'afficha sur l'écran avec des coordonnées. Elle était chez Ray, il respira un peu plus facilement et repensa à ce que Théa lui avait dit. Il lui laisserait le temps dont elle avait besoin pour revenir parmi eux, en plus pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune nouvelle à lui donner. Il préférait avoir des pistes pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas resté sans rien faire.

Le lendemain, quand Oliver arriva au QG, la première chose qu'il fit ce fut de vérifier la position de Felicity. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Il resta un moment à observer ce petit point lumineux perdu sur cet écran. C'était devenu un moyen comme un autre de se sentir un peu avec elle, de garder un œil sur elle pour la protéger.

Au fil des jours, chacun s'inquiéta au fur et à mesure du silence de leur amie. Ils n'en parlèrent pas à Oliver au début mais Laurel décida d'aborder le sujet un soir. Il resta surpris et les regarda tour à tour. Théa semblait inquiète alors qu'elle lui avait dit que cette situation était normale, et John ne semblait pas plus rassuré. Oliver se retourna vers Laurel.

\- « Felicity est chez Ray, j'ai vérifié sa localisation.

\- Oui, je sais… mais elle ne répond pas à son portable et n'ouvre pas.

Il les regarda les uns après les autres.

\- « Qui lui a parlé en dernier ? »

Laurel l'avait eu au téléphone il y a une semaine et Théa plusieurs jours déjà.

\- « Vous avez dit que c'était normal, qu'il fallait la laisser.», en fronçant les sourcils et en les regardant les uns après les autres.

\- « Je préfèrerais qu'on s'assure qu'elle aille bien…tu pourrais peut-être passer la voir… ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- « Je pensais qu'elle serait plus à l'aise si je lui laissais du temps. Et c'est ce que vous m'avez dit aussi…

\- Je m'inquiète Oliver. Passe la voir, peut-être qu'elle te parlera à toi. »

Oliver hocha la tête, il était même prêt à y aller immédiatement, ce qu'il fit. Il se changea et enfila son costume. Ses amis l'avaient inquiété, il avait surveillé sa position tous les jours sans se rendre compte que personne ne lui avait parlé depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ce que pouvait laisser présager son manque de réponse avant d'être sûr de la situation.

Il se positionna sur une tour voisine de celle où se trouvait l'appartement de Ray. D'après ce que Laurel et Théa lui avaient dit, Felicity était restée terrée dans son appartement car elle avait besoin de sentir encore sa présence. Oliver ravala la boule de tristesse qui grossissait dans sa gorge. Il l'aimait et elle préférait rester chez l'homme qu'elle avait aimé avant lui. Elle lui manquait comme elle ne lui avait jamais manqué. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur amour enfin librement mais cet espoir n'avait pas résisté longtemps à la réalité.

Il serra les poings, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait s'assurer que Felicity allait bien, il rassurerait tout le monde et elle reviendrait parmi eux. Tout semblait calme, le bruit de la circulation calme de la rue lui parvenait par vague, transporté par le vent. Ça faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'il surveillait les lieux et il n'avait remarqué aucun mouvement. Ni à l'extérieur, ni à l'intérieur, ce qui était beaucoup plus inquiétant encore. Son esprit s'emballa aussitôt. Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose d'irréparable, ce n'était pas son genre mais après avoir perdu un ami proche, un homme qu'elle avait aimé…

Il n'attendit pas plus, il tira une flèche avec un filin qui se ficha dans le mur de la terrasse. Il se lança et traversa la rue des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Il attrapa le rebord du mur à l'arrivée et se redressa rapidement tout en inspectant les lieux. L'appartement était un penthouse équipé d'une terrasse et d'une piscine, qu'il longea pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée. Aucune lumière et aucun mouvement, Felicity pouvait dormir. Il senti une inquiétude se loger au fond de son ventre en voyant la porte vitrée entrouverte.

Il tendit l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne venait de l'intérieur. Il n'aimait pas ça, son intuition lui disait que quelque chose clochait et même si elle n'avait pas été toujours d'une aide précieuse concernant Felicity, il y prêtait attention. Il fit glisser la porte et écouta encore le silence avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur doucement.

Il avança une main gantée et repoussa lentement le rideau léger qui était balayé par la brise. Il pénétra dans le salon et regarda autour de lui, dans la pénombre il pouvait distinguer que le lieu semblait en état. Pas d'objets renversés ou cassés. Il s'avança dans le but de faire le tour des pièces, la cuisine, le couloir menant sans doute à une chambre.

Il aperçut une porte entrouverte un peu plus loin et la poussa du bout des doigts en restant plaqué contre le mur. La chambre de Ray, vide. Il se sentait de plus en plus anxieux, Felicity ne semblait pas être là mais pourtant le signal de géolocalisation n'avait pas bougé. Il vérifia que personne ne se cachait dans les armoires. Les vêtements se balancèrent sur leur cintre au mouvement d'ouverture de la porte de l'armoire mais personne ne se dissimulait dans l'ombre.

Il eut peur tout à coup qu'elle ait pu mettre fin à ses jours. Il savait qu'elle avait aimé Ray et qu'elle l'aimait encore d'une certaine façon vu ce qu'elle avait murmuré à son corps inerte. Mais il avait pensé qu'il pourrait être là pour elle et qu'elle réussirait à faire face à tout ça avec l'aide de ses amis et la sienne.

Il remonta le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il avait du mal à respirer, il ne pouvait imaginer Felicity derrière cette porte, les veines tranchées, évanouie dans une marre de vomie ou asphyxiée. Il poussa la porte avec appréhension et en retenant son souffle. Il ne voulait pas concevoir qu'elle se soit tuée. Elle n'aurait pas pu l'abandonner de cette manière.

La porte s'ouvrit sous la pression de sa main et découvrit au ralenti les carreaux gris et blancs et enfin la baignoire gris perle. Il ne respirait toujours pas et son esprit n'arrivait pas à faire le point. Elle n'était pas là. Ni dans la salle de bain, si ailleurs. Il revint sur ses pas sans attendre, une boule encore plus lourde au fond du ventre, il devait trouver des indices. Il était maintenant sûr que le danger d'une tierce personne était évitée alors il éclaira les lumières. Les ombres disparurent derrières les meubles et son regard balaya une nouvelle fois le lieu.

Rien. Aucun indice.

Jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur la table. Une petite puce ensanglantée posée sur un mouchoir en papier, du désinfectant et un scalpel. Une lettre portant son écriture posée à côté. Oliver fronça les sourcils en comprenant la situation.

\- « Felicity… », murmura-t-il dans l'appartement vide.

Elle les avait fui, elle était partie et il senti son cœur se tordre. Elle était partie sans rien dire à personne, elle ne s'était pas tournée vers ses amis pour leur parler et elle avait préféré les quitter. Il avança vers la table et attrapa le mot qui l'attendait d'une main tremblante. Elle s'excusait de partir sans rien leur dire mais elle avait besoin de temps loin d'eux pour faire le point après ce qui était arrivé.

Il se raccrocha au rebord de la table pour se forcer à garder son calme. Il sentait son souffle se raccourcir et s'accélérer sous l'effet de l'angoisse qui augmentait. Oliver ferma les yeux fortement. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, savoir où elle était. Il y avait un mot mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait écrit de son plein grès, elle pouvait avoir été enlevée. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Il se redressa, il devait agir, ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il reparti sans attendre au QG en convoquant tout le monde. Ils devaient les interroger et les mettre au courant. Il envoya un message qui fut transféré à tous. Il ne pouvait pas leur parler. Ils demanderaient sans attendre des nouvelles de Felicity et il ne pouvait pas leur annoncer ainsi.

Oliver entra au QG en lançant un regard circulaire. Ils étaient tous là à l'attendre impatiemment. Il croisa le regard de John et ils se comprirent en un instant. John baissa la tête en serrant les mâchoires alors qu'Oliver faisait face à Théa et Laurel.

Sa sœur lui demanda des nouvelles de Felicity la première, Laurel se leva face à son silence en ayant peur de comprendre.

\- « Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ? », demanda Laurel d'une voix inquiète.

\- « Non,…elle n'a pas fait ça… », demanda Théa terrorisée.

Laurel attrapa le bras de Théa pour la soutenir.

\- « Non, elle n'est pas morte. », les rassura immédiatement Oliver.

Théa respira de nouveau, remplie d'un soulagement.

\- « Elle est partie.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, le traceur… ? », demanda Laurel.

\- « Elle l'a retiré.

\- Mais…pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? »

Oliver secoua la tête. Il s'était lui aussi posé cette question depuis qu'il avait vu le microprocesseur ensanglanté abandonné sur la serviette. Il leur parla du mot qu'elle avait laissé et de son besoin de prendre des distances avec eux.

\- « On n'a plus aucun moyen pour la retrouver maintenant », dit John.

Théa releva le visage vers son frère.

\- « On ne peut pas la laisser seule sans savoir où elle est. »

Oliver ne répondait pas et John prit la parole.

\- « Felicity est adulte. Elle n'a pas à nous dire où elle est si elle ne le veut pas.

\- Mais il a pu lui arriver quelque chose. Depuis la mort de Ray, elle… »

Théa se tut d'un coup en prenant conscience qu'à la mort de Ray, Felicity avait accusé Oliver. Elle regarda les autres, tout à tour. Ils avaient baissé la tête et n'osait pas regarder Oliver. Ils pensaient tous que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était partie. Elle regarda son frère, lui aussi pensait que c'était à cause de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser endosser la responsabilité de cette situation.

\- « Non, ce ne peut pas être un choix. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Il a pu lui arriver quelque chose.

\- Ça suffit », l'interrompit Oliver d'une voix dure.

Il prit une inspiration avant de reprendre, c'est ce qu'il pensait avec inquiétude lui aussi mais il ne voulait pas les inquiéter pour rien.

\- « Elle a décidé de partir et on doit respecter son choix. »

Il se réfugia dans l'arrière salle, à l'abri des regards, les laissant entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments et affronter tous ceux de ses amis. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'accouda sur ses genoux. Il sentait une angoisse toujours présente qui reposait sur sa cage thoracique et l'empêchait de respirer. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il souffrait de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas voulu leur parler, rester avec eux. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie. Elle avait tous ses amis ici. Même si elle le pensait responsable de la mort de Ray, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme ça. Il baissa un peu plus la tête et la prit dans ses mains.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Felicity de réagir ainsi. Il pensait comme Théa, il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Elle aurait pu être enlevée. Il ne savait pas par qui mais ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Et c'était encore à cause de lui, il n'aurait jamais dû relâcher sa surveillance. Il senti une colère se réveiller en lui. Il se leva et donna un coup de pied dans la chaise face à lui en criant. Il se retourna et renversa la table où reposait son carquois et ses flèches.

John entra inquiet de ce qui se passait et se stoppa en voyant Oliver de dos, les épaules voûtées au milieu de cette pagaille. Les autres arrivèrent derrière lui mais il leur demanda de les laisser. Elles devraient plutôt aller faire une ronde. Elles regardèrent John puis Oliver qui s'était maintenant éloigné et partirent pour les laisser seuls.

\- « Oliver ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était chez Ray ».

Il ne répondit pas mais secoua la tête dépité et serra les mâchoires de colère en étouffant ses larmes. C'était à lui de veiller sur cette équipe, il avait perdu Ray, il n'y a pas longtemps, il ne pouvait pas perdre Felicity maintenant.

\- « Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, elle avait besoin d'un moment, seule.

\- Non… on ne sait pas », dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Il s'interrompit pour se calmer avant de reprendre. « On ne sait pas où elle est, si elle va bien. On doit s'en assurer. »

Il énonça ce projet d'un ton ferme et John hocha la tête.

\- « Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu l'enlever, si elle a été enlevée ?

\- Non. On va commencer les recherches ensemble et on en parlera ensuite aux autres. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter sans raison ».

John le regard sans rien dire. Oliver s'inquiétait toujours pour tout et tout le monde. Il avait gouté à une vie plus calme avec Felicity mais depuis qu'elle s'était éloignée à la mort de Ray, ses vieux démons avaient refait surface.

Il allait aider son ami, comme il le faisait toujours. En voyant Oliver revenir, il avait compris que ça n'allait pas mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était autant inquiet. Il le quitta pour le laisser retrouver ses esprits et se mit sans attende à faire des recherches.

John avait beau eu écouter Felicity lui expliquer comment s'introduire des systèmes informatiques, il était beaucoup plus lent qu'elle. Il avait tâtonné pendant longtemps pour essayer de visionner les vidéos surveillances de l'immeuble de Ray. Il avait décidé de partir du jour où ils avaient les dernières nouvelles de Felicity. Ça faisait exactement trois jours. A cette pensée, il s'en voulu de ne pas s'être inquiété avant. Il était en train de se débattre face à son écran quand Oliver arriva derrière lui.

\- « On n'en parle pas aux autres pour l'instant. Je veux que tu consacre ton temps à cette recherche. »

John se retourna vers lui.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que je leur dis quand ils me demanderont ce que je fais ?

\- Tu leur diras que je t'ai demandé de travailler sur Blackmore.

\- Tu penses que …

\- Non. D'après ce que j'ai appris, il est du genre à fuir les problèmes. Et il n'a aucun intérêt à faire du mal à Felicity. »

John se remit au travail, il passa pratiquement une heure à tenter de passer les protections mais rien ne marcha. Il finit par choisir une autre option. Peut-être que l'immeuble était trop sécurisé pour ses capacités. Il allait essayer plutôt de pirater les caméras de la rue et des magasins voisins.

Quand Théa et Laurel revinrent au QG, John diminua les fenêtres sur son écran d'ordinateur sur lesquelles il travaillait et en afficha une sur Blackmore. Elles vinrent le voir immédiatement, inquiètes de l'état d'Oliver et de ce qu'il pensait de la situation. John tenta de les rassurer. Il se leva pour leur faire face et leur parla d'un ton calme. Tout était dans l'apparence qu'il donnait pour qu'elles croient en son mensonge. Il joignit les mains et baissa la tête pour rassembler ses idées avant de parler.

\- « Oliver n'est pas inquiet pour Felicity. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. »

Il les regarda dans les yeux pour appuyer son discours. Théa avait l'air de le croire, Laurel peut-être pas totalement.

\- « Oliver se sent mal car il se sent responsable de son départ. Il pense qu'elle est partie à cause de lui après ce qui est arrivé à Ray. Vous savez que Felicity l'a tenu pour responsable de sa mort.

\- Parce qu'elle était détruite et qu'elle avait besoin d'un bouc-émissaire », la défendit Laurel. « Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle a peut-être eu besoin de l'accuser pour expliquer le décès de Ray et peut-être que maintenant elle a besoin d'être seule pour digérer tout ça. »

Elles se laissèrent convaincre. Théa parti se changer mais Laurel s'approcha de John sans le lâcher des yeux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- « Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de nous dire ? », lui demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- « Oui. Je suis sûr que Felicity va bien, en tout cas physiquement. Moralement, je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de temps pour faire face à cette perte. »

Laurel hocha la tête, elle savait comme il était douloureux de perdre l'être aimé. Quand Tommy était mort, elle en avait voulu aussi à Oliver de n'avoir pas pu l'aider. A croire qu'il était le souffre-douleur de leur famille recomposée. Poste d'ailleurs qu'il occupait de son plein grès, se culpabilisant de tout ce qui leur arrivait.

Elle s'était retranchée pendant un moment, refusant de voir qui que ce soit, son esprit enfermé dans sa douleur. Elle s'était forcée manger, à sortir, puis à parler aux gens. Quand elle s'était rendu compte que la vie continuait, reprenait sa place dans son quotidien, elle s'était senti terriblement coupable. Coupable d'être là, à respirer alors que Tommy ne pourrait plus jamais lui sourire et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se perdre dans son regard.

Elle comprenait, comme Oliver, comme Théa, ce que Felicity traversait et elle n'avait pas voulu lui imposer sa présence. Elle était restée proche sans l'importuner, être là si elle en avait eu besoin sans la gêner. Mais Felicity ne s'était pas tournée vers eux.

Théa et elle s'était occupé d'elle les jours suivant le décès de Ray. Ils avaient tout pris en charge et elles l'avaient veillé de loin. Elles l'avaient soutenue durant l'enterrement et depuis, elle ne l'avait pratiquement plus vu. Elle baissa la tête et s'éloigna de John. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour leur amie.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos commentaires.**

 **Je vous embrasse à la semaine prochaine.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Felicity avait disparue depuis un mois maintenant. John avait visionné des centaines d'heures de vidéos et il devait se rendre à l'évidence elle leur avait seulement laissé l'apercevoir sortir de l'immeuble où était situé l'appartement de Ray et elle s'était arrangée pour disparaître dans la rue en s'éloignant. Elle leur montrait qu'elle était partie de son plein gré et qu'elle ne voulait pas leur dire quelle direction elle avait prise ni où elle était parti. John n'en avait pas parlé à Oliver mais il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Felicity avait toujours été proche de l'équipe, la cohésion était maintenue en grande partie grâce à elle, et fuir de cette manière, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Oliver avait repris ses interrogatoires sur Blackmore mais il n'avait appris rien de plus. John voyait qu'il commençait à perdre patience, comme ses amis. Il était tellement à cran qu'il s'engueulait avec tout le monde et pour n'importe quelle raison. Théa s'était vue incendiée par son grand frère car elle avait posé son arc sur ses affaires, Laurel avait été repoussée d'une répartie cinglante quand elle avait voulu l'aider et lui seul osait encore lui parler. Il semblait passer à peu près à travers la tempête qui s'abattait chaque jour sur eux.

L'inspecteur Lance était venu les retrouver pour leur parler d'une affaire. Oliver, comme les autres, l'écoutait mais lui pensait à tout autre chose en même temps. Quand il eut fini de leur parler de son affaire, Oliver lui fit signe de le suivre pour pouvoir lui parler en aparté. L'inspecteur s'approcha de lui et le suivi dans un coin de la salle loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Oliver était tendu et tentait de contenir sa colère qui explosait pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- « Je dois vous demander un service…sans que les autres soient au courant », précisa-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

L'inspecteur étudia son visage alors qu'Oliver tournait la tête pour vérifier que personne n'était trop proche pour les écouter. Il était fatigué, même épuisé, il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Son regard était éteint et ses lèvres s'étiraient en une ligne fine. Tous ses traits étaient contractés, tout comme son corps ce qui lui donnait un aspect menaçant. Quand Oliver reposa son regard sur l'inspecteur, cette fois-ci, il put y lire l'angoisse et le désespoir. Il savait reconnaitre ces émotions chez les autres, il avait vécu avec eux pendant si longtemps quand Sara avait disparu en mer.

\- « C'est Felicity ? », lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Oliver retint sa surprise. Laurel avait dû lui dire qu'ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles d'elle.

\- « Oui, mais je ne veux pas inquiéter les autres. »

Il hocha la tête et l'encouragea à continuer, ce qu'Oliver fit à voix basse.

\- « Ça fait un mois qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles d'elle. John a vérifié des enregistrements vidéos autour de chez elle et de Ray pour avoir une idée de quand elle a pu disparaitre. Il a seulement pu mettre en lien une silhouette, qui lui correspond sans aucun doute, avec les dates correspondantes. Le problème c'est qu'on perd ensuite sa trace. »

L'inspecteur l'écoutait en posant son regard sur la pièce. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur les informations qu'il lui donnait et il ne pouvait pas se laisser perturber par le désarroi d'Oliver.

\- « On a tenté de la localiser autrement, téléphone, carte bancaire, connexion à ses comptes électroniques. Mais on n'arrive à rien. »

Oliver souffla et serra les mâchoires pour contenir tous ses sentiments avant de reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il devait garder l'esprit clair pour pouvoir tout mener de front.

\- « John pense qu'en ayant accès à nos installations, elle nous empêche de la retrouver.

\- Connaissant les capacités de Felicity c'est quelque chose de tout à fait possible », répondit l'inspecteur Lance en soulevant les sourcils. Il savait que c'était un véritable petit génie.

\- « Vous pourriez peut-être faire des recherches à partir de vos ressources au poste de police.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux », en lui posant la main sur le bras pour le réconforter. « Je ne peux pas lancer un avis de disparition inquiétante pour une personne majeur sans éléments. » Il baissa la tête en réfléchissant à voix haute. « Et je crois que de toute façon, il ne vaut mieux pas signaler à Felicity qu'on la recherche. » Il releva la tête et nota un éclair de douleur dans les yeux d'Oliver. « Il vaut mieux éviter d'ameuter trop de monde, que ce soit elle ou ceux qui ont pu l'enlever… je préfère écarter aucune piste.»

Oliver hocha la tête, il comprenait où il voulait en venir et il avait raison. Si Felicity était au courant et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve, elle leur compliquerait la tâche. Ils allaient devoir se montrer malin pour pouvoir retrouver sa trace. Et il n'avait plus de doute, elle était partie et c'était son choix. La silhouette sur la vidéo était bien Felicity et elle était seule. Elle avait elle-même choisi de retirer sa puce de localisation et de couper les ponts avec eux.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir si elle décidait de ne plus les voir mais il voulait être sûr que c'est ce qu'elle voulait et avoir une chance de s'expliquer avec elle. Depuis un mois qu'il la recherchait, il avait passé en revue les circonstances de la mort de Ray des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu de différent. La seule chose qui aurait pu leur éviter ce drame aurait été de refuser à Ray de les rejoindre. Il avait découvert leur occupation et il avait demandé à les aider. Felicity l'avait supplié de le faire renoncer, ce qu'il pensait faire au début. Mais Ray lui avait parlé de sa motivation pour les rejoindre et il n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Oliver avait été touché par son discours qui avait fait écho à son expérience. Il avait été contraint de l'accepter parmi eux quand Ray lui avait dit qu'avec ou sans eux, il rendrait justice. Oliver avait eu plus peur que Ray se retrouve seul dans les rues sans savoir se battre même s'il avait une armure, plutôt qu'il se retrouve avec eux. Il avait donc accepté qu'il se joigne à leur groupe tout en sachant qu'il allait devoir essuyer la colère de Felicity. Il s'était préparé mais il avait été encore plus touché que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle était restée muette devant lui quand il lui avait raconté et elle ne lui avait lancé qu'un regard déçu. Il avait senti qu'encore une fois, il la blessait.

Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs quand l'inspecteur Lance lui tapota une nouvelle fois le bras pour le soutenir et lui promis de le tenir au courant. Celui-ci s'éloigna, embrassa sa fille et sorti. Quand Oliver releva la tête, Laurel le regardait. Elle était inquiète elle aussi mais n'en parlait pas. Il tourna la tête pour éviter qu'elle ne lise trop facilement en lui et parti se changer pour faire sa ronde. Il enfila son costume lentement. C'était de plus en plus difficile de trouver la motivation de faire ça toutes les nuits. Son esprit restait suspendu à l'espoir de revoir Felicity tout en craignant d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il avait perdu le sommeil et quand il parvenait à sombrer quelques heures, il était réveillé par des cauchemars. Ces cauchemars le poursuivaient depuis des années mais la présence de Felicity à ses côtés avait réussi à les calmer. Ils étaient moins fréquents et paraissaient moins réel. Même quand ils n'avaient plus été ensemble, ils semblaient être maitrisés. Maintenant, ils ne voulaient plus le laisser tranquille. Il perdait le sommeil et il avait l'impression de perdre la raison. Il ne devenait plus que l'ombre de lui-même alors qu'il perdait petit à petit espoir. Les paroles de Felicity lui revenaient en tête. Elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas autant s'attacher à sa croyance du Karma. Il sourit tristement, il avait essayé mais la loi de la responsabilité le poursuivait et semblait être faite pour lui, gravée dans son être.

Ça faisait maintenant deux mois, l'inspecteur Lance avait fait des recherche de son côté. Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Felicity, que ce soit par son numéro de sécurité social, ses cartes bancaires. Aucune trace d'elle, à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé s'il ne l'avait pas connu. Oliver avait été en colère pendant longtemps, maintenant il tentait de se lever tous les matins et de continuer à vivre. Théa tentait de le secouer comme elle pouvait mais elle commençait à désespérer elle aussi. Il ne les reprenait plus comme il faisait avant, il restait la plupart du temps seul, ne voyait que rarement les autres, à part John qui lui faisait toujours un compte rendu de ses recherches.

Il continuait de faire ses sorties nocturnes, s'occupait des petits délinquants comme des autres. Un soir, il eut la surprise de retrouver l'homme si sympathique qu'il avait interrogé concernant Blackmore et qui avait bien voulu partager des informations avec lui. Celui-ci s'était immédiatement arrêté en voyant Arrow et avait laissé tomber au sol toute la drogue qu'il comptait vendre. Oliver s'était avancé près de lui en le tenant en joue. Il allait lui demander de sortir de ses poches ce qu'il continuait à cacher mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler.

\- « J'ai des informations pour toi… si tu cherches toujours Blackmore. »

Oliver resta surpris un instant. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus préoccupé de lui, ne trouvant aucune piste le concernant et s'inquiétant du sort de Felicity.

\- « Parle », lui ordonna-t-il tout en s'approchant de lui.

\- « Il est revenu à Starling City…. Depuis une semaine. Il se fait encore discret mais je pense qu'il ne mettra pas longtemps à retrouver des acheteurs.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? », toute sa colère et son intérêt s'étaient à nouveau réveillés.

L'homme regarda de côté en soupirant, maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler Oliver ne le laisserait plus filer. Il allait être obligé de se mouiller et il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça. Il hésita longtemps avant de regarder Arrow, pesant le pour et le contre. S'il parlait il allait pouvoir partir d'ici sans être torturé comme la dernière fois mais ses « amis » lui feraient surement regretter s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait parlé au justicier. La douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait encore dans son bras lui facilita sa prise de décision.

\- « Des mecs avec qui je traine… ils veulent s'attaquer à autre chose qu'a de petits vols et ils ont besoin de matériel.

\- Tes amis l'ont déjà contacté.

\- Je ne sais pas. Même s'ils l'ont fait, rien ne dit qu'il leur répondra. »

Oliver réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait rien à perdre et il avait enfin une occasion de trouver Blackmore.

\- « Je suis fier de toi », avec un sourire sombre. L'homme resta à l'observer sans comprendre. « Tu as trouvé un nouveau travail », lui expliqua Oliver.

L'homme baissa les bras qu'il tenait encore en l'air par peur de recevoir une flèche. Il semblait de plus en plus inquiet et Oliver le laissa faire le lien dans sa petite tête.

\- « Non. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça. Non.

\- C'est comme tu veux. » Son sourire s'agrandit. « Soit tu m'aides, en prenant le risque d'être découvert par tes amis, soit tu refuses mon offre mais je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir d'ici. »

L'homme continuait de le fixer. Il était terrifié, par son offre et par l'expression sans âme qu'il avait maintenant.

\- « Je… je ne peux pas… ils vont…

\- C'est à toi de voir. Mais ne pense pas me dire oui pour ensuite me filer entre les doigts. Je te retrouverais et notre rencontre de la dernière fois n'aura été pour moi qu'un échauffement et pour toi du bon temps. »

L'homme déglutit et Oliver le regarda avec plaisir. Il lui fit signe de partir, en lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain au même endroit et à la même heure, et quand il ne fut plus en vue, il prit la direction du QG.

Il entra sans regarder autour de lui, il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il voulait parler de son plan aux autres. Ça lui était encore plus difficile de réfléchir quand il arrivait ici. Le moindre regard qu'il posait sur ses écrans et ailleurs lui rappelant Felicity. Il traversa la pièce au milieu de discussions échangées. Il déposa son arc, enleva ses gants. Il prit le temps de respirer en fermant les yeux. Il resserra sa main sur le carquois posé sur la table. Il entendait sa sœur parler avec ses amis.

Ils arrivaient tous à faire face à la mort de Ray, au départ de Felicity alors que lui se sentait s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Ils avaient voulu l'aider mais il n'avait fait que les repousser se complaisant dans sa douleur. Une douleur qui lui permettait de ne pas oublier Felicity et de se punir de tout ce qui s'était passé. Depuis qu'il l'avait perdu, il ne vivait plus. Il ne faisait que survivre et se battre pour tenter de la retrouver. Quand il pensait au fait qu'elle soit partie sans le prévenir, il sentait la blessure au fond de lui s'éveiller. Il fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux plus fortement.

Il entendit Théa rire et une bouffée de haine l'emplit. Il ouvrit les yeux, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Théa parce qu'elle continuait de faire face et qu'elle se montrait plus forte que lui. Il se retourna et avança de quelques pas pour se retrouver dans la grande salle. Il se tint un moment sur le seuil sans parler et ils se turent quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il était là. Théa avait fait un pas dans sa direction avant que le regard de John ne lui signifie de ne pas bouger. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et rassembla tout son courage pour les regarder. Théa avait un regard plein d'inquiétude, Laurel se méfiait de ce qu'il allait leur dire et John attendait patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

\- « J'ai une piste pour Blackmore. »

Sa voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude raisonna dans le silence.

\- « Blackmore », murmura Théa.

Oliver lui jeta un regard froid. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller et craquer devant tout le monde. Il devait garder le contrôle. Il savait qu'ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il leur parle de Felicity mais il ne pouvait rien dire pour les rassurer et se rassurer.

\- « Un indic, un de ceux que j'ai déjà interrogé avant que … » Avant que Felicity ne disparaisse et que son monde ne s'assombrisse encore un peu pensa-t-il fugitivement. « Un homme qui a suffisamment peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire pour me raconter ce qu'il sait. Il trafique avec des gens qui sont prêt à acheter des armes et qui parlent de contacter Blackmore.

\- Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

Oliver se tourna vers John, il était un soutien indéfectible.

\- « Je dois le voir demain soir, là où je l'ai vu. J'aimerais que tu sois dans les parages pour avoir de l'aide s'il ne vient pas seul. »

John hocha la tête. John était toujours prêt pour aider Oliver même quand ses plans lui paraissaient dangereux et encore plus ici quand il s'agissait d'attraper celui qui était responsable de la mort d'un de leurs amis.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Arrow rencontra son nouvel informateur, toujours accompagné de John qui se tenait non loin de lui. Au bout d'une semaine, l'homme avait pu apprendre que ses collègues avaient obtenus un rendez-vous avec Blackmore. Oliver se montra suspicieux, comment il avait pu apprendre ça aussi facilement ? L'homme lui expliqua qu'ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils n'avaient pas pu garder le silence et qu'ils lui avaient dit sans attendre. Oliver secoua la tête, l'idiotie de ces hommes lui rendait vraiment service.

Quand Oliver rentra avec John au QG, ils n'attendirent pas pour mettre au point un plan. Ils connaissaient le lieu où devait avoir lieu la vente. Un nouvel entrepôt abandonné. Il chargea Théa de trouver les plans et John de vérifier les lieux avec les caméras situées à proximité.

Le soir de la vente, ils étaient tous à leur poste. Oliver en hauteur pour surveiller le maximum de déplacements, Théa et John de l'autre côté du hangar et Laurel au sol près d'une porte pour éviter de les perdre s'ils décidaient de se replier encore une fois. Ils n'avaient pratiquement échangés aucun mot. Ça leur rappelait tous la nuit où ils avaient perdu Ray. A l'heure prévue, les acheteurs arrivèrent et la voiture de Blackmore arriva à son tour. Ils étaient prêts pour leur transaction. Tout ça avait un gout de déjà-vu.

Oliver vit un mouvement au loin sur sa gauche. Une ombre avançait rapidement et au moment où il avertissait les autres, l'ombre prit la direction de Blackmore. Il entendit des mouvements perdus dans la nuit, tourna la tête pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait, quelques secondes plus tard Théa et Laurel prévenaient qu'un des hommes de Blackmore était hors d'état de nuire. Entre temps, l'ombre s'était de nouveau fondu dans le paysage.

Cet acte entraîna en cascade tout ce qui suivit. Blackmore fut prévenus par les autres hommes placés pour le protéger. Il fit un pas en arrière, ses hommes prêts à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect. L'ombre, qu'Oliver surveillait quelques instants plus tôt, sorti de la pénombre et s'avança vers Blackmore. Celui-ci la vit immédiatement et sourit devant la silhouette fine, revêtue de cuir noir qui semblait porter des protections et un holster à la cuisse.

Oliver n'eut pas besoin de détailler la silhouette maintenant plus visible et le visage dont le haut était dissimulé sous un masque noir, pour la reconnaître. Ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres, sa démarche. Ça ne pouvait être que Felicity. Il n'y croyait pas, il restait à l'observer sans pouvoir concevoir l'idée que ce soit elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans ce costume en plein milieu du danger ?

Il ne réfléchit pas plus, sauta et atterri sur le sol non loin d'elle et Blackmore. Il n'allait pas la laisser se mettre en danger ainsi. Le mouvement d'Oliver fit réagir les snipers encore en planque et une première salve de balles fut tirée pour les mettre en garde.

Quand les tirs furent arrêtés, la blonde n'hésita pas et se lança sur Blackmore en ignorant la menace. Elle fut protégée par ses amis qui tiraient en directions des coups de feu qui avaient repris. Oliver la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Elle se battait contre Blackmore, enchaînant les coups de pieds et de poings. Felicity avait suivi un entrainement minimum mais elle n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ça avant. Elle n'avait pas autant de technique et de force.

Il la lâcha des yeux un court instant pour vérifier la position des tireurs et quand il reposa son regard sur elle, elle pointait une arme à feu sur Blackmore. Il se retourna sans attendre et lui ordonna de ne pas tirer. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste dans sa direction, sourde à tout ce qui pouvait venir de sa part.

Oliver était prêt à s'élancer vers elle, quand il vit son bras marquer un geste en arrière. Une balle venait de l'atteindre et elle était touchée. Felicity attrapa son bras de sa main libre alors que Blackmore s'échappait en courant. Elle n'attendit pas pour le suivre, sans la quitter des yeux, et Oliver en fit de même. Il entendait au loin dans son oreillette John qui l'appelait. Il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de ce qu'il lui disait, il devait la retrouver. La retrouver et la mettre à l'abri.

En sortant du bâtiment, il les avait perdu de vue. Il s'arrêta pour pouvoir écouter les bruits autour de lui. Au loin les balles continuaient de siffler dans l'entrepôt, il entendait le bruit de sa respiration et de son cœur qui battait dans ses oreilles, les voix de ses amies dans son oreillette. Il se força à se calmer et le bruit de voix arrivèrent jusqu'à lui à travers la nuit. Il s'avança doucement en surveillant autour de lui s'il n'y a avait pas d'homme en plaque prêt à tirer. Il s'adossa au mur du bâtiment voisin et pivota sur sa droite pour vérifier rapidement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Felicity, dos à lui, tenait de nouveau en joue Blackmore qui se retrouvait piégé loin de ses hommes.

\- « Non… s'il vous plait. …Je peux vous offrir ce que vous voulez… de l'argent, du pouvoir… »

Oliver l'entendait marchander pour sa vie d'une voix suppliante qui lui fit horreur. Puis la voix de Felicity froide et sans âme.

\- « Tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait. »

Quand il entendit le chien du pistolet de Felicity être armé, il ne réfléchit pas et couru pour se jeter sur elle. Felicity n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, son arme toujours braquée sur Blackmore, qu'Oliver la ceinturait et tombait à terre avec elle, en lâchant son arc sur le sol. Un coup de feu retentit et le bruit des pas de course de Blackmore résonnèrent dans sa fuite.

Oliver senti le corps de Felicity sous le sien, beaucoup plus musclé que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'elle le repoussait avec force. Elle avait une puissance incroyable. Elle était déjà debout prête à se lancer, arme à la main, à la poursuite de Blackmore qui avait profité de l'attaque d'Oliver pour leur échapper.

Oliver, toujours à terre, pivota et faucha les chevilles de Felicity pour l'empêcher de se lancer sur les traces de cette ordure. Elle s'étala de tout son long, ses mains la protégeant du sol en béton, un fin nuage de poussière et de terre s'élevant dans l'air. Oliver redressa son torse pour confirmer l'identité de cette femme, n'y croyant pas encore complètement. Celle-ci se cambra pour se relever en poussant sur ses bras, son regard dirigé vers l'endroit où Blackmore s'était enfui.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Il attrapa son bras pour la tirer en arrière, la bloqua à terre, sur le dos et la chevaucha pour la maintenir, ses mains sur ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se débatte et qu'elle ne le mette en joue lui aussi. Il resta à la regarder longuement, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu, plus rien autour d'eux n'existait.

Elle pouvait se cacher derrière un masque mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas, bien que son regard ait changé. C'était Felicity, il en avait la confirmation. Il resta muet, son cerveau focalisé sur elle, sur la joie de la voir mais aussi sur l'incompréhension de sa présence ici. Oliver desserra légèrement sa prise et Felicity en profita. Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de continuer à la fixer. Elle se libéra de ses mains et lui donna un coup de poing qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle le poussa en arrière et il se retrouva sous elle, la bouche du canon de son pistolet posée sur son front.

Oliver resta immobile à la dévisager, elle n'exprimait aucune émotion.

\- « Felicity… » Il s'interrompit, sentant l'arme être pressé plus fortement contre son crâne et ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. « Felicity je t'en supplie, ne devient pas comme moi… Ne perds pas ton innocence. »

Elle resta silencieuse, son regard dur et inexpressif qui fit peur à Oliver. Elle semblait prête à tout.

\- « Ça ne t'apaisera pas de le tuer et tu perdras une part de toi. Je le sais, crois-moi. » Il la vit esquisser un sourire dédaigneux « Mais si tu n'es pas prête à abandonner ce combat, tire ». Il senti une larme glisser sur sa tempe, « Tire, je préfère mourir plutôt que de te voir te perdre.

\- Celle que tu as connue est morte en même temps que Ray. »

Oliver sentit son cœur se déchirer à ces mots, il attrapa la main de Felicity qui tenait l'arme contre son front et la dirigea vers son cœur.

\- « Si c'est vrai alors je ne veux plus vivre. »

Leurs regards étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, celui d'Oliver plein d'espoir, celui de Felicity vide et froid. Le regard de celle-ci vacilla quelques secondes et il put reconnaître celle qu'il avait aimé un bref instant avant que ce moment soit interrompu par le bruit des voix dans l'oreillette d'Oliver, qui lui fit reprendre conscience avant qu'elle ne se laisse aller. Oliver s'aperçu du changement dans son regard et senti l'espoir de la retrouver s'éloigner.

\- « Blackmore est à moi. »

Elle le releva l'arme et la pointa de nouveau sur la tête d'Oliver. Celui-ci laissa ses mains reposer sur le sol et attendit le prochain geste qu'elle allait faire.

\- « Si tu te mets en travers de ma route à nouveau, je n'hésiterais pas », reprit-elle.

Felicity se releva rapidement et se sauva au moment où Laurel arrivait de l'extérieur. Celle-ci trouva Oliver à terre et qui ne bougeait pas. Elle se précipita vers lui et se pencha au-dessus de lui en l'appelant doucement, elle avait eu peur en le voyant ainsi au milieu de l'entrepôt. Elle le redressa doucement quand elle fut sûre qu'il allait bien et il se releva avec son aide.

Quand Oliver fut debout, il regarda en direction de l'endroit où Felicity était partie. Une partie de lui rassurée car elle était vivante, l'autre, terrifiée par ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle était méconnaissable. Elle avait revêtu un costume de justicière et le masque qu'elle portait sur le visage faisait ressortir toute la douleur qui rongeait encore son regard et son cœur. Il se sentait anéanti, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Felicity et elle s'était mis en tête de tuer Blackmore de ses propres mains. Il devait absolument la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable et qu'elle se perde pour toujours.

* * *

 **Felicity est passée du côté obscur... et o** **n se rapproche doucement de la fin...**

 **Encore et toujours merci pour vos commentaires, en particulier au guests que je ne peux pas remercier en direct, et de suivre cette histoire. Je vous embrasse fort. A bientôt pour la suite.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

En deux mois tout a changé dans ma vie. Je n'aime pas penser au passé car outre la mort de Ray qui motive mes actes, je finis par penser à Oliver et à mes amis et le sentiment de solitude me rattrape.

Je me suis renfermée sur moi après avoir perdu Ray, je les ai tenus à l'écart. J'ai accusé Oliver de sa mort. A ce moment il fallait que je trouve un responsable et je n'avais qu'Oliver à accuser. Il m'avait fait du mal, il m'avait repoussé, il avait permis à Ray de se battre à nos côtés et il en était mort. Il s'accusait toujours de tout et j'ai utilisé cette image qu'il avait, contre lui. Je l'ai pris aux mots et me suis servi de lui.

La dernière fois que j'ai vu Oliver, je n'étais sortie que pour enterrer mon ami. Ce fut une journée que j'ai vécu dans de la ouate. Les sons et les images brouillés par mon chagrin. J'étais entouré mais je n'ai pas pu accepter leur soutien. J'étais trop en colère pour les sentir vivre autour de moi et cette colère m'a étouffée quand Oliver m'a parlé. Je n'ai pas pu le regarder, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus contrôler ce chagrin qui faisait naître en moi un trou béant.

Ce trou m'a empêché de respirer, il m'a obligé à m'isoler et la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire était de penser à Ray et de me retrouver dans son environnement. Sans hésiter je suis allé dans son laboratoire. Je me suis senti immédiatement rassuré, il me semblait moins éloigné de moi. Je me suis adossée au mur et me suis laissé glisser jusqu'au sol. Ce contact m'a permis de ne pas perdre la tête. Le froid dans mon dos, les odeurs, les bruits pour m'encrer dans la réalité.

J'ai pensé à Ray, aux moments si heureux que nous avions partagés mais ses derniers mots me revenaient toujours en tête. Les excuses qu'il m'avait faites et sa voix. Sa voix tremblante, sa voix qui ne montrait aucune peur et qui m'était adressé totalement.

Assise sur le sol de son laboratoire, je n'ai pas pleuré. Je me suis imprégné de la force de ce lieu, de la force de Ray. Et le trou béant qui rongeait mon cœur s'est rempli de colère. J'ai repensé à tout ce qui nous avait été volé et à si vie qui avait été écourtée si rapidement. J'ai imaginé ses derniers instants, l'attaque dont il avait été victime et cet homme. Cet homme qui s'était joué de nous. Qui avait tiré sur Ray sans se poser à aucun moment la question de savoir s'il arrachait cet homme aux personnes qui l'aimaient.

J'ai serré les dents pour ne pas me mettre à hurler de colère et de peine mélangées. Mes mains se sont mises à trembler et tout mon corps s'est contracté en pensant à cet homme. Il devait payer, il allait payer. Je m'en assurerais. Et il allait mourir de mes mains. Je n'en étais pas encore consciente à ce moment mais à partir de cet instant tous mes gestes ont suivi ce seul but.

Toutes mes pensées se sont concentrées alors sur le moyen d'y arriver. Je devais le retrouver, je le traquerais sans relâche, jusqu'à lui faire rendre son dernier souffle. Il avait tué Ray, il méritait de mourir. J'ai laissé mon corps prendre le contrôle alors que mon esprit n'était pas encore conscient de ma décision prise. Je n'ai pas réfléchit, et je l'ai laissé agir.

Il s'est dirigé naturellement vers les inventions de Ray et a trouvé ce qui pourrait m'aider dans cette vengeance. Les nanoparticules qu'il avait inventées allaient être une aide précieuse. Je le tuerais avec une des inventions de Ray, un juste retour des choses.

Je suis ensuite passée chez moi pour récupérer quelques affaires, puis chez Ray pour m'imprégner une dernière fois de sa présence en faisant le tour des pièces. Le soir ne tarderait pas à tomber et un de mes amis risquait de passer pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps, j'ai attrapé un scalpel et fait une entaille peu profonde dans mon bras, en serrant les dents. J'ai retenu un gémissement qui n'a pas franchi mes lèvres et j'ai retiré la puce de géolocalisation. J'ai pris le temps de me désinfecter et de panser la plaie. J'avais enlevé le seul moyen que mes amis pourraient avoir pour me retrouver.

La première étape était franchie, je devais maintenant m'organiser pour disparaître. J'ai rempli une voiture avec quelques affaires que j'ai garé ensuite dans une rue voisine, en sortant par le garage et en prenant garde de ne pas me montrer aux caméras de surveillance et de circulation. Le retour au garage s'est fait tout aussi discrètement. J'ai attendu toute la journée enfermée dans l'appartement, à revoir mon plan et à chercher la moindre faille. Puis le soir, j'ai abordé la deuxième étape.

Je suis partie.

Je suis sortie par le hall, laissant les caméras me filmer tout en essayant de mal me camoufler. J'ai laissé de fausses pistes pour quand tout le monde se rendra compte de ma disparition. Ils ne pourront pas suspecter un enlèvement et ne se feront pas de soucis pour moi et ne chercheront pas à me retrouver. Ils verront seulement que j'ai voulu partir et m'éloigner d'eux. Oliver pensera que c'est à cause de lui, les autres penseront peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas été assez à l'écoute mais ils reprendront tous leur vie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils perdaient quelqu'un. Je leur offrais la conscience tranquille. Il ne m'était rien arrivé, j'avais seulement choisi de partir.

S'ils veulent me retrouver, ils auront quelques jours de retard sur moi, des fausses pistes qui les égareront et avec le temps ils comprendront. Une autre affaire les menant à protéger la ville les accaparera et ils m'oublieront. Peut-être pas complètement, mais je passerais au second plan, et l'importance de me retrouver ne sera plus la même.

J'ai loué un appartement loin de Starling City. Je n'avais aucune raison d'y rester. Blackmore n'était plus là-bas et je devais m'éloigner. J'ai utilisé un nom d'emprunt, je me suis créée une nouvelle identité. Sally Marsden, serveuse qui passait d'un petit boulot à l'autre était née. J'ai retiré de l'argent des comptes de Ray en camouflant les dépenses, ce n'était pas un vol mais une sécurité de plus. J'ai dans l'intention de tout rembourser quand j'aurais terminé. Oui, je pense déjà au moment où je pourrais revoir mes amis et revenir près d'Oliver.

J'ai troqué mes robes de couleurs par des vêtements pratiques et des pantalons, maintenant que j'étais seule, je devais me préparer. J'ai étudié en profondeur les nanoparticules en me souvenant de ce que m'expliquait Ray. Une nouvelle technologie pour aider le corps humain à se transformer. Si elle pouvait me transformer, elle pouvait me rendre plus forte, plus rapide. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'étudier les effets secondaires, je me suis injecté une dose de ce que j'avais pris et j'ai attendu pour étudier les effets et ce que je pourrais en retirer.

J'ai tenu un journal pour suivre les évolutions de mon corps. Et à l'aide du matériel informatique que j'avais, j'ai réglé ces particules pour diriger leur action. Ray travaillait depuis longtemps sur cette nouvelle technologie et emporté par sa passion il m'en avait parlé des heures durant.

Cet intérêt était motivé par la découverte et la science mais aussi par un intérêt plus inavouable qu'était la vengeance. Il avait développé une armure qui fonctionnait avec une source d'énergie embarquée grâce à ces nanotechnologies mais j'avais un tout autre but.

Ce champ de recherche avait une implication énergétique et électronique qui avait permis à Ray de développer la source d'énergie embarquée dont il avait eu besoin mais aussi de créer une armure beaucoup plus flexible dans ses mouvements. Ce domaine était en plein développement mais Ray avait une longueur d'avance. Il avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Je souris tristement en pensant à lui, il me manque tellement et je ressens toujours une culpabilité qu'il ne s'effacera pas de sitôt.

J'avais besoin d'améliorer mes performances physiques rapidement. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais étudié le sujet avec Ray et un dernier domaine d'application de la nanotechnologie était la médecine pour traiter des maladies mais aussi utilisée dans les cosmétiques. J'ai donc pris la décision de tester ces matériaux d'une toute autre manière. L'effet que je recherchais était plus profond. Je devais acquérir une plus grande force, une plus grande vitesse, une plus grande résistance.

Il me fallait juste la façon de m'injecter ces nanoparticules. J'ai étudié les possibilités. La plus appropriée était une injection en sous cutanée. J'ai commandé le matériel en brouillant toujours les pistes. Lance m'avait assez fait peur il y a quelques semaines de ça pour que je prenne deux fois plus de sécurité.

Une fois le matériel reçu, j'ai préparé l'injection. J'ai enfilé une paire de gants, attrapée une seringue de deux millilitres, une aiguille en acier inoxydable de trois centimètres de longueur et de huit millimètres de diamètre. Tout était précis pour éviter le maximum de problèmes. J'avais étudié la façon de faire sur internet et je me suis lancé. Je n'ai pas réfléchit pendant longtemps. Je devais le faire, j'en avais la possibilité et l'occasion. J'ai tout préparé, désinfecté une petite partie de peau sur ma cuisse, retiré la protection sur l'aiguille avant de tirer le piston et de planter l'aiguille dans la partie en caoutchouc de la fiole. J'ai poussé le piston pour évacuer l'air et j'ai prélevé le produit. J'ai observé pendant un moment la solution transparente, puis j'ai pincé ma peau et j'ai planté l'aiguille m'injectant la solution à mon problème. J'ai appuyé une compresse proche de l'aiguille que j'ai retirée, une petite goutte de sang a perlé avant que je ne la fasse disparaître. Pour la prochaine injection, ce sera dans le ventre.

Une première injection et mon corps allait changer.

J'ai jeté la seringue dans le conteneur prévu à cet effet et j'ai attendu. Les premières heures je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier, à part une légère nausée. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Mes gestes étaient moins sûrs, je me suis mise à trembler. Ma tête s'est mise à tourner et j'ai perdu connaissance.

Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, mon corps était engourdi, mon regard flou et je sentais une douleur sans arriver à la localiser. J'ai fait le point doucement, reconnaissant l'appartement que louait Sally Marsden. Le linoléum gris, les pieds de la table en formica. La lumière était basse, je devais avoir passé au moins une heure dans les vapes.

Je me suis remise debout difficilement dans la cuisine de ce petit appartement mouvement après mouvement, chacun me demandant un effort incommensurable. Je me suis tournée sur le ventre. Une douleur aigüe traversa mon crâne. Je ne serais pas dire si c'était à cause de l'injection ou du coup que j'avais reçu en tombant. J'ai attendu que la douleur se calme et j'ai pris appui sur mes coudes et mes mains pour pouvoir me redresser.

Je me suis redressé à quatre pattes et je suis resté dans cette position, le temps que mes élancements se calment. La pièce a commencé à tourner autour de moi, une nausée s'est réveillée et j'ai vomi en tournant la tête sur le côté. J'ai pensé immédiatement à une commotion. Je ne devais pas perdre conscience, j'aurais pu mourir sur le sol de cette cuisine vieillotte et tous ces efforts n'auraient servi à rien.

J'ai pris le temps de me repérer, la porte devant moi, la table à ma gauche, le mur ne devait pas être loin sur ma droite. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil rapide pour confirmer. J'avais oublié le réfrigérateur. Je devais m'adosser pour prendre appui et ainsi me remettre debout.

J'ai inspiré, compté à voix basse et à trois, j'ai pris une impulsion sur mes mains en me mettant dos au mur. J'ai percuté la surface lisse et froide du réfrigérateur, et je me suis permis de respirer. Ce nouvel effort a réveillé les élancements de ma tête.

J'ai laissé mes yeux se refermer doucement. J'étais fatiguée et j'avais besoin de me reposer. Juste un peu. Mon esprit continuait à réfléchir, le cours de mes pensées se ralentissait. J'étais bien, calme, ma douleur s'estompait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonne à mes oreilles.

\- « Felicity, ouvre les yeux. »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- « Felicity, tu as une commotion cérébrale. Tu dois voir un médecin. Appeler les secours. »

Je grimaçais, me rendant compte que je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Et cette voix… cette voix qui m'était si familière… Ray… qui veillait sur moi. Ou ma conscience qui me poussait à achever ma vengeance.

J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux doucement et ai porté, avec hésitation, ma main à ma tempe. J'ai regardé mes doigts plein de sang. J'ai grimacé encore une fois. Je devais voir un médecin. Hors de question d'appeler les secours. J'ai mis un quart d'heure à me mettre debout, je suis sortie dans le couloir en faisant attention de ne pas perdre l'équilibre dans l'escalier en me tenant à la rambarde. J'ai descendu les marches les unes après les autres en calculant chacun de mes gestes. Une fois dans la rue, j'ai fait signe à un taxi qui s'est arrêté sans attendre et j'en aurai presque pleuré de soulagement. Je lui ai demandé de me conduire aux urgences. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années m'a regardé dans le rétroviseur alors que je me laissais tomber sur la banquette arrière. Il n'a pas traîné et m'a même aidé à marcher jusqu'à l'accueil, je l'ai remercié, sans son aide je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver.

J'avais maintenant des troubles visuels et j'ai plissé les yeux en ressentant une nouvelle douleur dans mon crâne quand les lumières blanches de la salle d'accueil m'agressèrent. J'ai été prise rapidement en charge sous ma fausse identité. Le médecin de garde à vérifier mes réflexes pupillaires puis j'ai subi un scanner et une prise de sang.

A cet instant je ne m'inquiétais pas de ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans mes analyses. Je suis restée en observation toute la nuit. Je devais être sure d'aller bien pour pouvoir mener à bien mon projet. Et j'en ai profité pour me reposer en étant sous la surveillance de personnes qui ne me connaissaient pas. C'est la conversation des infirmières qui m'a réveillée le lendemain. Mon scanner était rassurant, je n'avais pas eu d'autres nausées, le seul problème c'était les résultats bizarres de ma prise de sang. J'ai ouvert un œil pour vérifier leur position. Deux jeunes femmes en tenues blanches et accoudées à une banque sur laquelle reposait une série de dossiers.

J'ai refermé les yeux, en espérant qu'elles partiraient et que je pourrais en profiter pour m'enfuir. Ce que j'ai fait cinq minutes plus tard. Je me suis habillée rapidement avec mes affaires qui étaient fourrées dans un sac sous le lit dans lequel j'avais passé la nuit aux urgences. J'ai surveillé les couloirs et quand il n'y eu plus personne en vue, je suis sortie sans me retourner. Je devrais leurs payer mes soins mais je me suis promis de le faire quand tout serait fini.

Sur le chemin du retour, je suis rentrée rapidement. Je me suis mise à courir en petite foulée, beaucoup plus facilement que ce que je faisais jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais l'impression de récupérer de plus en plus vite de mon choc de la veille.

Arrivée à l'appartement, j'ai nettoyé ce qui restait de mon malaise de la veille encore sur le sol et je me suis attablée pour prendre des notes sur mon état. J'ai décrit mon malaise et les manifestations dont j'étais victime. Les maux de tête, la somnolence, les nausées et les troubles visuels. Et j'ai décrit mes sensations physiques que j'avais depuis mon réveil. Mon corps ne semblait plus réagir de la même façon. J'avais récupéré rapidement et je me sentais plus en forme, une force nouvelle courrait dans mes veines.

Je vérifiais l'action des nanoparticules dans mon corps grâce à mon ordinateur avant d'évaluer ma force et ma rapidité. Tout semblait en place, elles avaient migré et s'étaient rependues dans mes muscles, mon cœur et mes poumons. J'ai froncé les sourcils face à mon ordinateur et j'ai retiré mes lunettes. Mes yeux ont fait le point, je voyais maintenant plus clairement sans correction. Les nanoparticules commençaient à avoir des effets non prévues et plutôt positifs pour l'instant.

Il fallait maintenant que je sois sûre de leur action. Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de sport que j'avais remarqué dans mon quartier, vêtue d'un jogging informe. Attirer le moins possible les regards pour être tranquille. Je me suis inscrite et ai payé un droit d'entrée en évitant le regard du caissier. J'ai pris la direction du vestiaire qu'il m'indiquait pour déposer les affaires. J'ai protégé mes doigts et mes mains avec des bandages, attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Et j'ai rejoins la salle d'entraînement.

J'ai repensé à tout ce qu'Oliver m'avait enseigné. Je me suis mise en position face à un sac en cuir et j'ai frappé. D'abord doucement puis j'ai augmenté le rythme en contrôlant ma respiration. Ça m'a semblé plus facile, je ressentais moins de douleurs et je perdais moins mon souffle. J'ai tenu un rythme soutenu pendant un quart d'heure sans me fatiguer. J'ai ensuite passé la soirée à faire des exercices pour me muscler et j'ai vérifié l'évolution des nanoparticules. Tout suivait le plan. Le lendemain je suis retournée à la salle de sport en cherchant un boxer à affronter. J'ai reçu des sourires complaisant quand je me suis hissée sur le ring. Puis les hommes présents ont perdu un à un leur sourire.

Le premier que j'ai affronté avait l'habitude de la salle, il a paradé devant les autres en se moquant à demi-mots de ma taille mais je l'ai vite fait changer de discours. Il avait la masse pour lui mais j'avais la rapidité et la technique. Il se reposait plus sur la peur qu'il inspirait que sur la technique et en quelques coups je l'ai fait plier. Le second à tenter sa chance était plus petit que mon premier adversaire. Le directeur de la salle d'après ce que j'avais compris. Il est monté sur le ring et a fait descendre la montagne de muscles. Il s'est mis en position de défense et m'a invité à frapper d'un signe de la main, j'ai repensé à Oliver la fraction d'un instant. J'ai secoué la tête pour me concentrer, il avait un avantage sur moi, il venait de me voir me battre. J'ai attaqué et il a paré mon coup avant de me donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. J'ai serré mes abdominaux et les dents. J'ai tenté de lui rendre une droite dans la foulée mais son crochet m'a violemment heurté le menton et j'ai fait un pas en arrière.

Il m'a fait un sourire, un sourire chaleureux et non pas condescendant. Il s'amusait avec un bon esprit. Il voulait voir ce que j'avais dans les tripes et semblait plutôt apprécier ma façon de me battre. J'ai réattaqué sans attendre et j'ai pu le toucher. Un coup dans la mâchoire avant qu'on l'appelle pour régler un problème. Il a baissé sa garde et s'est excusé en me promettant de finir ce match dès qu'il le pourrait.

Je suis retourné avec plaisir dans cette salle tous les jours pour évaluer mes performances. Sans m'en rendre compte je suis devenue une habituée que les autres saluaient et prenaient plaisir à affronter. J'ai continué à me protéger en livrant le moins possible d'informations sur moi et en utilisant toujours ma fausse identité. Je me suis habituée à mon nouveau rythme, je vérifiais l'état des nanoparticules avant de faire des recherches sur Blackmore, puis je me rendais dans la salle de sport. J'y passais pratiquement tout l'après-midi avant de rentrer et de vérifier à nouveau mon état général.

J'ai continué ainsi pendant plusieurs semaines sans perdre de vue mon but et ne me sentant moins isolée et perdue. Tout a changé à nouveau quand j'ai réussi à capter un signe de Blackmore. Il était de nouveau à Starling City. J'ai senti ma gorge se nouer. Il revenait sur le lieu du crime.

Je ne dormais plus beaucoup depuis la mort de Ray et toutes mes heures étaient occupées à traquer Blackmore. J'avais utilisé la même technique que précédemment mais en prenant une zone géographique beaucoup plus grande. J'avais accédé aux recherches d'Oliver et les informations de l'équipe indiquaient que Blackmore avait déménagé pour continuer de faire ses affaires tranquillement. J'étais parti de Straling City mais je gardais un œil sur leurs écrans sans me faire voir. Ça me permettait de savoir ce qu'ils avaient sur Blackmore mais aussi de surveiller les recherches qu'ils faisaient sur moi.

J'aurais pu pirater les webcams de leur matériel pour les voir et les écouter mais j'y ai renoncé. Ça m'aurait fait trop de mal de les voir alors que je me sentais de plus en plus seule. J'avais presque envie par moment de les prévenir, de me retrouver parmi eux pour ressentir leur chaleur et de me sentir entourée. Puis je repensais à Ray. Je repensais à Oliver et son choix de ne plus tuer. Je ne permettrais pas que Blackmore finisse ses jours en prison, il devait mourir, de mes mains.

Je me suis connecté sans attendre aux ordinateurs du QG, Oliver et les autres n'étaient pas encore au courant. Je pouvais retourner à Starling avec une chance de ne pas les croiser avant d'avoir tué Blackmore. Le lendemain, j'ai sorti une des doses de nanoparticules qui me restait et je me suis préparée. Il fallait un jour entier pour que le sérum soit actif à cent pour cent. J'ai contrôlé les effets secondaires et le soir même j'ai organisé mon retour à Starling City. Mon logiciel de reconnaissance faciale s'est mis à sonner et je me suis précipité devant l'écran. J'avais la confirmation visuelle que Blackmore était de retour à Starling City. Avoir son visage devant les yeux a réveillé ma haine. J'ai réussi à décoder les mouvements de ses lèvres grâce à un de mes programmes et j'avais le lieu de rendez-vous.

Sans m'en rendre compte des larmes se sont échappées de mes yeux. L'écran s'est brouillé et j'ai essuyé mes joues. Je ne les avais pas sentis avant qu'elles roulent sur ma peau, absorbée par mes sentiments violents. Ma haine ne s'était pas calmée, au contraire après l'avoir endiguée, elle se réveillait encore plus forte.

Au bout de deux mois de traque et de préparation j'ai enfin retrouvé sa piste, je l'ai suivi pendant quelques jours à Starling City. Il continuait ses affaires comme si rien n'avait changé pour lui. Je me suis retenue de ne pas l'attaquer sans attendre. Il était toujours très bien entouré et en l'attaquant sans mieux me préparer j'aurais pris trop de risque. Je ne voulais pas revoir mes amis mais je devais tuer Blackmore. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de vérifier ce qu'Oliver et les autres avaient appris et je surveillais aussi leurs présences maintenant. Ils portaient toujours leur puce de géolocalisation ce qui me permettait de garder un œil sur eux.

* * *

Une fois sur le lieu de la vente, toute ma concentration se focalise sur Blackmore. Je sens mon corps trembler et ma respiration haletante. Le stress vrille mon ventre. Quand la voiture de Blackmore arrive, je prends une inspiration plus profonde pour me calmer et les tremblements de mes mains diminuent petit à petit. Je me déplace doucement dans l'ombre pour m'approcher de lui. Un bruit étouffé, attire l'attention de tous. Je ne tourne pas la tête, je garde Blackmore dans ma ligne de mire. L'équipe passe à l'attaque, je le vois prêt à prendre la fuite et j'agis.

Je me jette sur lui et j'enchaîne les coups ne me souciant pas des coups de feu autour de moi. Oliver et les autres sont là pour s'en occuper. Il est face à moi, je ne le laisserai pas fuir. Une fois qu'il est à terre, je sors l'arme que j'ai et la pointe sur sa tête. Je suis prête à tirer, les balles volent autour de moi mais je ne vois que lui, la voix d'Oliver étouffée me parvenant à peine. Je sens tout à coup une douleur intense dans mon bras, je porte la main gauche à mon bras. Une balle m'a entaillée. Le mouvement rapide de ma tête pour vérifier ma blessure et Blackmore en profite pour s'enfuir.

Je le suis sans attendre, je ne le laisserai pas partir après tout ça. Je le poursuis à l'extérieur jusqu'à un autre bâtiment. Il tombe et se relève devant moi, en s'adossant à un mur. Il a un regard effrayé quand je le mets de nouveau en joue. Il essaye d'acheter sa vie. Mais pour moi, elle n'avait aucune valeur.

Quand je tends l'arme pour le tuer, mon bras ne tremble pas. Je pense à Ray et je baisse le chien, le doigt sur la gâchette. Au moment où je vais pour appuyer, je suis plaquée au sol. Je n'ai pas entendu Oliver arriver et il essaye de me maîtriser. Le coup de feu part en ratant largement sa cible et mon arme glisse de ma main. Je me relève rapidement en l'attrapant pour me lancer à la suite de Blackmore qui a profité de la situation encore une fois. Je fais un pas et tombe de nouveau en me protégeant du sol de mes mains. Oliver a entravé mes pieds, je me relève encore une fois mais il m'attrape le bras et m'attire en arrière. Il est décidé à ne pas me laisser partir.

Il se place au-dessus de moi pour m'empêcher de me relever. J'essaye de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux mais nos regards sont aimantés. Il est surpris de me voir ici et il relâche sa prise légèrement. Je reprends le fil de mes pensées et en profite pour le repousser en arrière. Je le chevauche à mon tour après lui avoir donné un coup de poing qui le déstabilise et je pointe mon arme sur sa tête. Il doit comprendre que je n'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurai pas tué Blackmore. Il me regarda sans croire ce qu'il se passe. Je sens mon cœur se serrer mais mon visage n'exprime aucune émotion.

\- « Felicity… »

Ma gorge se serre, il y a longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé par mon prénom. J'appuie plus fortement le canon de mon arme contre son front pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire. Mais il reprend, il me supplie pour me faire plier.

\- « Celle que tu as connue est morte en même temps que Ray. »

C'est la vérité, je ne suis plus la même. Il prend l'arme et la dirige vers son cœur.

\- « Si c'est vrai alors je ne veux plus vivre. »

Je vois une larme rouler jusqu'à sa tempe. Je me perds dans le regard d'Oliver où je lis de la tristesse et une souffrance dont je suis la cause. J'ai envie de le retrouver, de rejoindre mes amis et de reprendre ma vie mais ce n'est pas encore possible. Il essaye de me raisonner mais ma motivation est sans limites. Ray doit être vengé par la mort de Blackmore.

\- « Blackmore est à moi. » Je replace l'arme sur son front. « Si tu te mets en travers de ma route, je n'hésiterai pas. »

Je me lève sans attendre en entendant les pas et la voix de Laurel. Je peux faire face à Oliver mais pas à plusieurs de mes amis. Je cours en direction des ombres pour m'évanouir dans la nature. Une fois à l'abri des regards et étant sure qu'ils ne sont pas à ma poursuite, je me retourne et regarde Laurel agenouillée près d'Oliver qui se redresse. Je sens ma gorge se serrer et se remplir de larmes. Je me retourne pour reprendre ma traque. Je cours à perdre haleine pour m'enfoncer dans la nuit. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne dois pas. Ma vue se trouble à cause des larmes qui naissent dans mes yeux mais je les ignore. Oliver était là, face à moi, et tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est le tenir en joue pour le garder éloigné de moi et m'éviter de m'effondrer dans ses bras. Je continue de m'enfuir dans la nuit. Je m'éloigne de mes amis. Je cours vers ma perte et je ne ralentis pas.

Ma résolution s'est effritée quand je me suis retrouvée face à Oliver mais j'ai tenu bon. Je dois tuer Blackmore et je ne laisserai pas Oliver retomber dans ses anciens travers et se remettre à tuer pour m'éviter de le faire. Je ne me montrerai pas faible, je vengerai Ray moi-même, je ne ferai pas plus de mal à Oliver et s'il veut encore de moi après tout ça je le retrouverai avec joie.

Arrivée dans le nouvel appartement que je loue, je claque la porte derrière moi et me terre entre ces murs anonymes. Je reste un moment immobile, je l'avais à portée de main. La haine que je porte depuis plusieurs mois se réveille et je me mets à frapper contre le mur en étouffant des cris de rage. La douleur de ma blessure au bras se réveille, elle me rappelle que j'ai pu l'affronter et que si Oliver ne s'était pas interposé, Blackmore serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Et j'aurais sans doute pu le suivre et me retrouver maintenant parmi mes amis au QG.

J'enlève mon masque, retire mon haut en grimaçant, observe la plaie qui est superficielle, heureusement, et soigne ma blessure. Tous les événements de la nuit passent en boucle dans ma tête. J'écoute encore Oliver, sa voix tremblante et profonde qui par moment n'était plus qu'un souffle. Ses yeux braqués sur moi qui luisaient dans cette obscurité, sous sa capuche. J'avais presque senti mon âme se réveiller par le regard qu'il m'avait lancé.

Je finis par m'allonger sur le matelas à même le sol et je m'endors. Mon corps a besoin de récupérer de mes efforts et de toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenti. Je sens un pincement au cœur, en pensant au fait que tous mes amis étaient ici, j'aurais aimé retrouver la chaleur de leur amitié et de leur protection mais je n'ai pas encore rempli la mission que je me suis fixé.

* * *

 **Une Felicity qui a pris une décision difficile et qui fini par en souffrir.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort en vous remerciant encore de vos commentaires. Bises**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Le retour au QG se fit dans un silence tendu. Oliver repensait à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Blackmore avait encore réussi à s'enfuir, et il s'en occuperait plus tard, mais surtout il avait vu Felicity. Il avait eu un doute au début, en voyant la blonde au milieu de l'action mais il l'avait finalement reconnu et il n'avait plus eu de doutes.

Quand elle était partie à la poursuite de Blackmore, il l'avait suivi sans hésiter. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre encore une fois et la laisser en danger sans aide. Il l'avait retrouvée en train de mettre en joue l'homme responsable de son départ. Elle ne tremblait pas et elle était prête à appuyer sur la gâchette. Il avait réussi à l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable de justesse. Il était d'accord avec elle, Blackmore méritait de mourir mais pas de ses mains. Elle se serait perdue en commettant cet acte et il ne la laisserait pas faire.

Arrivés au QG, ils se rassemblèrent dans la salle de commande. Ils attendaient tous qu'Oliver veuille bien parler. Chacun avait un doute sur l'identité de la femme blonde mais personne n'osait en parler après que John ait lancé un regard noir à Théa. Oliver avait besoin d'un moment et ils devaient lui laisser le temps.

A peine entré, Oliver s'était dirigé vers un écran et traça un signal. Un point rouge apparu sur l'écran, situé à Starling et immobile. Il relâcha un soupire et sans se retourner vers ses amis. Il fit signe à John de le suivre dans la salle annexe vide de technologie, en attrapant au passage un détecteur et intima aux autres de garder le silence.

Une fois isolés, il posa la main sur l'épaule de John et lui fit signe de scanner son corps en articulant silencieusement le mot « micro ». Il craignait que Felicity ait posé un micro ou un traceur sur lui. John fit ce qu'il lui demandait et le rassura, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Ils retrouvèrent les autres et Oliver parla enfin.

\- « C'était Felicity. Elle a réussi à retrouver Blackmore tout comme nous.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était elle ? Cette femme avait des techniques de combat et une résistance que Felicity ne possède pas », demanda Théa avec surprise.

Son frère releva la tête vers elle et elle fut inquiète en voyant son regard. Il semblait profondément touché par la rencontre qu'il avait eu ce soir.

\- « C'est elle. J'ai eu assez de temps pour la reconnaitre quand elle a pointé son arme sur ma tête.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui a pu se produire pour qu'elle en arrive à faire ça ? », intervint Laurel.

\- « Elle veut Blackmore et elle est prête à tout.

\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? », demanda John de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il apprenait.

\- « Qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre en travers de sa route, sinon elle n'hésiterait pas. »

John souffla et se passa la main sur la tête. Ils devaient retrouver leur amie avant qu'elle ne franchisse la ligne morale qui la perdrait. Oliver reprit en les regardant les uns après les autres.

\- « J'ai fixé un traceur à ses vêtements sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Maintenant on sait où elle est. Nous devons aller la chercher avant qu'elle soupçonne notre intention et qu'on la perde à nouveau. »

Ils étaient tous d'accord et sans aucun autre ordre d'Oliver ils avaient déjà leurs armes en main, prêts à repartir pour aller retrouver leur amie et la sauver.

John conduisait le van en suivant le signal sur l'écran tactile que Laurel tenait à côté de lui. Ils avaient l'adresse, ils devaient arriver avant que Felicity ne décide de s'éloigner à nouveau. Oliver, à l'arrière, espérait que tout ceci se finisse sans trop de dommage. Ils allaient la ramener avec eux et ils s'allieraient pour retrouver Blackmore mais Felicity ne le tuerait pas. Il ne la laissera pas faire.

\- « On est presque arrivé. Laurel, Théa, vous passez par la rue parallèle. On doit l'encercler pour être sûr qu'elle ne nous échappe pas.

\- Entendu. », répondirent-elles en même temps.

Théa, en moto, changea de direction et s'approcha de l'immeuble par la rue arrière. John se gara à distance et ils sortirent dans la rue, cachés par la noirceur de la nuit qui leur permit de ne pas se faire remarquer. Laurel modifia les réglages de l'écran et obtint la position de Felicity avec plus de précision.

\- « Appartement nord, au dixième étage, pas de mouvement depuis plus d'une demi-heure », indiqua-t-elle.

Théa s'installa sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin, ils avaient besoin d'une vue pour être sûr de la position de Felicity. Elle inspecta visuellement l'appartement mais il était plongé dans le noir. Elle attrapa des lunettes à vision nocturne et ne distingua aucune personne.

\- « Aucun mouvement. »

Oliver, sur l'immeuble voisin, confirma. Il tira une flèche avec un grappin qui s'accrocha au toit de l'immeuble. Il était situé de l'autre côté de l'appartement de Felicity, elle ne pouvait pas le voir arriver si elle surveillait les lieux.

Il s'élança sans attendre, atterri en souplesse, se redressa et prit la direction de l'escalier pour descendre à son étage. John montait par l'ascenseur, il serait là d'un instant à l'autre. Oliver entendit le bruit des portes en métal et descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait de son partenaire.

John préféra déverrouiller la porte de l'appartement plutôt que de la défoncer pour éviter de faire trop de bruit et d'alerter les voisins. Il entra rapidement et Oliver pénétra à sa suite. L'appartement était petit et Felicity s'était redressée d'un bond sur son matelas. Elle ne dormait jamais profondément pour éviter de se faire surprendre mais cette fois, elle avait réagi trop tard. Oliver la ceintura et la plaqua sur le matelas. Elle commença à se débattre et à crier. Son corps était tendu et son regard paniqué. John l'aida à la maintenir et Oliver posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

\- « Felicity ne fait pas de bruit. »

Elle donna un coup de rein qui le déstabilisa et il se reprit en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle. John la regardait mais Felicity gardait son regard plongé dans celui d'Oliver. Il pouvait y voir toute sa colère s'y concentrer maintenant.

\- « On est là pour toi. Je veux te parler… », lui expliqua Oliver.

Il retira sa main de sa bouche, pensant qu'elle veuille bien les écouter mais Felicity en profita pour tenter de se faire entendre.

\- « Au sec… », tenta-telle de crier.

Oliver la bâillonna de nouveau, se perdant dans son regard. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle et il sentait qu'ils étaient presque seuls au monde. C'est John qui les arracha à leur contemplation en appelant Oliver. Celui-ci regarda son ami et sans un mot, il attrapa les menottes que John lui tendait. Il s'assura du silence de Felicity avec un bâillon, lia ses poignets et la releva pour la ramener chez eux. Felicity se laissa relativement faire, ses yeux lançant toujours des éclairs. Ils descendirent les escaliers, bataillant contre le refus de Felicity presque à chaque marche. John et Oliver l'encadrant en la retenant pour éviter qu'elle ne chute, alors que Laurel ouvrait la voix et Théa les suivait en vérifiant autour d'eux.

Une fois dans la rue, ils prirent la direction du van garé dans une ruelle vide, Laurel ouvrit une des portes arrière, Felicity n'attendit pas, elle s'avança, prit appuie sur la porte encore fermée en posant ses pieds dessus et avec la prise d'Oliver et John qui lui servit de point d'appui, elle réalisa un bon arrière en rotation. Son corps fit un demi-tour et elle se retrouva sur ses pieds entre eux et Théa. Oliver la regardait sans croire ce qu'il voyait.

Felicity se retrouva rapidement ceinturée et maintenue par Théa. Elle donna un coup de tête en arrière pour se libérer, senti le choc quand sa tête rencontra celle de son amie et serra les dents. A peine libérée de la prise de Théa, elle fut attrapée par John, Oliver se rapprocha d'elle et lui attacha les chevilles entre elles pour être sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Felicity se débattit encore un moment sans croire un seul instant qu'elle pourrait leur échapper. Oliver se recula et la relâcha sans la quitter des yeux. C'est la voix de sa sœur qui le fit réagir de nouveau.

\- « On doit partir, des gens ont dû nous entendre ou nous voir. Ils vont surement appeler la police ou jeter un coup d'œil dans la rue. »

Oliver se releva et agrippa le bras de Felicity et avec l'aide de John la fit monter dans le van dont Laurel avait fini d'ouvrir les portes arrières en surveillant autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne ne les voit faire. Ils l'installèrent et prirent la direction du QG sans attendre. Felicity était assise sur une banquette, face à elle, Oliver et Laurel. Elle bougea doucement pour sentir ses menottes, le tissu qui la bâillonnait commençait à l'étouffer. Elle tenta de le repousser avec la langue mais le tissu absorba sa salive et elle s'étrangla avant de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, Oliver qui avait retiré sa capuche, la regardait toujours, assommé par la situation. Felicity détourna la tête et porta son regard sur Laurel, à ce moment, celle-ci posa sa main sur le genou d'Oliver. Felicity suivi le geste, impuissante, et senti une haine sourde l'envahir. Les doigts de Laurel se resserrèrent sur Oliver et Felicity releva la tête. Il avait baissé la tête et Laurel l'observait, elle, sans détourner le regard. Si elle avait été libre de ses mouvements, elle aurait pu lui couper la main pour lui passer toute envie de toucher Oliver.

Laurel retira sa main du genou d'Oliver, qui n'avait pas réagi à ce contact, s'approcha d'elle en sortant une aiguille et lui injecta un sédatif qui fit effet presque instantanément. Oliver vit les paupières de Felicity papillonner avant de se fermer complètement et son corps se détendit. Il valait mieux qu'elle voyage inconsciente.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au QG, Oliver portait Felicity dans ses bras et sur les conseils de John il la déposa sur le lit de camp dans la cellule qu'ils avaient maintenant dans une salle à part. Il resta à son chevet un moment l'écoutant respirer et vérifia la plaie de son bras en relevant la manche de son tee-shirt. Elle avait subi de nombreux coups depuis la mort de Ray, tant moraux que physiques, et il avait peur de découvrir qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et retrouver sa vie d'avant.

Il ressortit de la cellule et verrouilla la porte. Il resta à l'observer, posant sur elle un regard anxieux et troublé, maintenant séparé d'elle par les barreaux.

\- « Tu crois que c'est vraiment la peine ? », demanda-t-il à John toujours à ses côtés.

\- « Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque. On ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable après t'avoir mis en joue. Ni vue la façon dont elle sait se battre maintenant…on aura le temps de la libérer plus tard quand on sera sur de ses intentions.»

Oliver hocha la tête et s'isola. Il avait besoin de faire redescendre la pression. Il se laissa tomber au sol et étouffa les pleurs qui s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Il avait tellement eu peur de ne pas la revoir vivante. Il était soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé mais aussi dévasté de la voir dans cet état. Elle les avait fuis pour réaliser sa vendetta et elle l'avait même combattu. Est-ce qu'il pourrait revoir la Felicity d'avant ? Celle qui avait toujours espoir et foi en l'être humain. Il essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues et souffla pour libérer l'étau qui l'étouffait.

Il finit par se relever et par rejoindre les autres au bout d'un quart d'heure pour faire le point avec eux. Felicity était en sécurité, il fallait maintenant s'occuper de Blackmore. Oliver et John se plongèrent dans leur recherche alors que les autres sortaient faire une ronde. Ils travaillaient côte à côte quand ils entendirent un premier appel.

\- « Oliver. »

La voix de Felicity était légèrement éraillée et même à distance on pouvait percevoir toute sa colère. Ils se regardèrent sans bouger avant que Felicity n'appelle de nouveau Oliver. Il se leva et prit la direction de la cellule un peu plus loin. John l'avait suivi et le rattrapa avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle où Felicity était retenue. Il l'attrapa par le bras et se plaça devant lui. John observa son ami, il donnait l'impression d'être dépassé et Felicity ne devrait pas le voir dans cet état, elle aurait trop d'ascendant sur lui.

\- « Je vais y aller », lui murmura-t-il sa main enserrant toujours son bras.

Oliver redressa à peine la tête pour l'observer. Il se sentait soulagé de ne pas faire face à Felicity immédiatement et rassuré que son ami soit là pour lui. John ouvrit la porte et Felicity le vit apparaître sur le seuil. Il resta éloignée de la cage et en fit le tour, Felicity l'observait d'un œil noir, muette.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant une petite fiole qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche de pantalon. Felicity ne cilla pas. John serra les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je veux voir Oliver.

\- Pour l'instant c'est moi qui suis là. Réponds. »

Felicity sourit, un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur ses lèvres, espiègle et ombrageux.

\- « C'est ça qui t'a permis d'être … ce que tu es ?, reprit-il.

\- « Ce que je suis ? Tu veux dire quelqu'un de plus fort et plus rapide ?

\- Non, plutôt quelqu'un de froid et agressif. »

John avait analysé rapidement le petit appartement où elle se cachait, il n'y avait pratiquement rien à part un ordinateur, quelques fioles et tout le matériel nécessaire pour pratiquer des injections. Il ne lui avait fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que ses nouvelles capacités étaient dues à un produit. Felicity lui tourna le dos et l'ignora. John tenta de lui parler encore mais Felicity s'était murée à nouveau dans le silence. Il ressortit de la pièce et retrouva Oliver, il posa la fiole sur la table devant lui et expliqua à son ami ce qu'il soupçonnait. Oliver l'écouta sans rien dire, son visage se décomposant au fur et à mesure.

\- « Elle n'a pas pu faire ça… il y a des risques… et elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas…

\- Elle était prête à tout, Oliver. Et elle a trouvé un moyen. »

Il prit la fiole dans sa main et lu l'étiquette qui portait le logo de Palmer Tech et une écriture qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Surement celle de Ray. Elle avait fait ça pour lui et grâce à lui.

Théa et Laurel revinrent de leur ronde et prirent des nouvelles de Felicity sans attendre. John leur dit ce qu'il suspectait et Théa demanda à son frère à la voir. Il hocha la tête et elle prit la direction de la salle de détention. Elle entra et s'approcha de la cage. Felicity était assise sur le lit de camp, dos à elle. Théa se senti plus en confiance pour lui parler sans qu'elle soit face à elle.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- C'est ton tour cette fois ? Vous allez tous venir les uns après les autres ? »

Felicity parlait d'une voix légère, joueuse, pensant que c'était une vraie perte de temps que chacun de ses amis viennent lui faire la morale.

\- « Felicity, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire…

\- Alors tu me comprends. », en se retournant vers Théa et en posant un regard blasé sur elle.

Théa garda le silence un moment, elle avait vécu des choses difficiles et elle espérait que son expérience lui permettrait d'ouvrir les yeux de son amie.

\- « Ce n'est pas la solution, tu ne dois pas tuer cet homme.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que ton tableau de chasse est bien rempli », en riant doucement et en se levant pour lui faire face.

\- « Le puit de Lazare a ouvert mon appétit pour le meurtre… ça m'a changé profondément et j'ai failli en mourir.

\- Il a seulement réveillé tes instincts les plus profonds. Tu es une combattante Théa, tu es forte et tu sais rendre la justice.

\- La justice ne veut pas dire la mort Felicity. Tu n'as encore tué personne, tu n'as pas perdu ton innocence. Ne fait pas ce sacrifice encore. Pas après tout ce que tu as déjà fait.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il mérite et je ne laisserais pas Oliver ou qui que ce soit d'autre le tuer à ma place. »

Théa secoua la tête, Felicity était obnubilée et il lui faudrait du temps pour se libérer de l'emprise que Blackmore avait créé. Elle tenta encore un moment de lui montrer les dangers et les risques de son plan mais Felicity ne voulut rien entendre.

Quand Théa revint dans la grande salle, elle était encore plus abattue que lorsqu'elle était partie parler à son amie. Laurel apprenant qu'ils avaient tous essayé de lui parler y alla à son tour. Elle se campa face à Felicity, un sourire en coin posé sur les lèvres et les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait tenté de réveiller un sentiment différent de celui de la vengeance et vu le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé dans le van, ça avait plutôt bien marché.

\- « Il ne manquait plus que toi », s'exclama Felicity en le voyant.

\- « Quelque chose à me reprocher ? »

Laurel nota sans difficulté la colère dans sa posture et sa voix. Elle reprit en sentant qu'elle ne parlerait pas d'elle-même.

\- « Tu as tout quitté pour te lancer à la poursuite de Blackmore et particulièrement Oliver. Et il a suffi d'un seul geste pour mettre en lumière ta jalousie. Tu l'aimes,… depuis toujours… et ta recherche de la justice t'a amené loin d'Oliver…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir…

\- … si tu ne fais pas marche arrière tu vas le perdre. Si tu tues Blackmore, tu vas changer Felicity. Ce n'est pas un risque, c'est sûr. Pense plutôt à l'amour que tu partages avec lui, ne le perd pas dans ta vengeance. »

Felicity mit un terme à cette discussion en se retournant et en précisant encore une fois que toute cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec Oliver. Laurel avait retrouvé ses amis et s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise avec un air dépité. Elle regarda Oliver et il comprit que c'était son tour. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, se leva et prit la direction de la pièce de détention. Il posa une main hésitante sur la porte, baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait lui dire pour la raisonner, quel discours serait le mieux entendu. Il ne savait pas et il était mort de peur de dire justement ce qu'il ne fallait pas et d'envoyer Felicity vers sa perte. Il se redressa, ouvrit les yeux, déglutit et poussa la porte. Il devait essayer encore une fois.

A peine fut il entré dans la salle de détention que Felicity se redressait pour lui faire face.

\- « Fais-moi sortir d'ici. », lui ordonna-t-elle sans attendre.

Il resta silencieux un moment, la détaillant avec nostalgie.

\- « Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? » Oliver vit un éclair de surprise passer dans son regard avant qu'elle ne réponde.

\- « C'est plus pratique pour se battre. » Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux qui s'arrêtaient maintenant au dessus de ses épaules. Oliver réprima le sentiment de regret qui grandissait en lui.

\- « Tu promets de ne pas essayer de t'enfuir ?

\- Je ne promets rien. La vie ne me laisse pas respecter mes promesses. »

Oliver garda le silence un instant en la regardant, elle était emplie à nouveau de colère.

\- « Alors je ne peux pas te laisser sortir.

\- Oliver je t'ai dit de ne pas te mettre en travers de ma route. J'ai juré de venger la mort de Ray et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut. Tu sais ce que c'est. Tu as perdu de nombreuses personnes autour de toi et tu les as vengées. »

Oliver s'avança vers elle sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle paraissait faible, encore sous l'effet du sédatif mais son regard et sa voix étaient sûrs.

\- « Tu ne peux pas le tuer. Ce n'est pas toi. Si tu fais un tel acte, tu te perdras définitivement. Grâce à toi, j'ai changé et j'ai arrêté de tuer. Tu ne peux pas oublier tout ça… tu ne peux pas te mettre à tuer maintenant. »

Felicity savait qu'il disait vrai. Quand elle s'était retrouvée face à Blackmore, prête à appuyer sur la gâchette, elle avait senti tout son être hurler. Elle avait muselé sa conscience et son cœur et s'était forcé à lui courir après. Si Oliver ne l'avait pas arrêté, elle aurait tué Blackmore et elle vivrait maintenant avec sa mort sur la conscience. Mais tout ça était fort peu payé pour venger Ray. Elle sourit, un sourire qui fit frémir Oliver.

\- « Je ne suis déjà plus la même.

\- Ce n'est pas la traque qui peut t'avoir changé. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et Oliver put voir un voile de tristesse assombrir son regard.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? C'est…»

Felicity glissa ses doigts sur les barreaux et s'approcha d'Oliver qui était à deux pas.

\- « C'est trop tard… Laisse-moi sortir. »

Il fronça les sourcils, il avait envie de s'approcher d'elle et de caresser sa main. Felicity s'en aperçu quand le regard d'Oliver se posa sur ses doigts.

\- « S'il te plait, Oliver. », d'une voix plus douce.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua négativement la tête.

\- « Non je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. »

A ces mots, Felicity tendit les bras et tenta d'attraper Oliver. Celui-ci ouvrit de justesse les yeux pour voir la main de Felicity proche de son visage et ses ongles griffer sa joue. Il fit rapidement un pas en arrière et déposa sa main sur les marques de griffures, surpris.

\- « Je ne veux plus jamais entendre dans ta bouche que tu es désolé. Je ne supporte plus que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort alors qu'après tu fais ce qu'il te semble juste sans nous consulter. Et quand c'est John, ta sœur ou moi qui avons le même comportement, tu nous bannirais presque.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

\- Mais c'est ce que tu fais.

\- Oliver. » La voix de John retenti et il failli sursauter.

\- « Tu as la chance d'avoir des amis proches de toi », lui lança Felicity alors qu'il rejoignait John dans la pièce voisine.

Felicity regarda Oliver s'éloigner d'elle. Une fois seule, elle se laissa rattraper par ses actes. Elle venait de faire du mal à Oliver. Elle s'était battue contre lui quand ils l'avaient retrouvée et maintenant elle tentait encore de lui faire du mal. Elle serra sa main droite contre elle comme pour l'empêcher de donner des coups. Elle avait été au-delà de ses limites, elle avait fait de nombreuses choses qu'elle aurait pensé impossibles durant ces derniers mois mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence les nanoparticules n'avaient pas affecté que son physique. John avait raison.

Elle avait été motivée par la vengeance et petit à petit celle-ci avait envahi sa vie et tous les aspects de son caractère. Elle avait ignoré ses amis, elle s'était battu contre eux et maintenant elle se mettait à les détester. Elle s'en était prise à Oliver alors qu'il voulait seulement l'aider. Elle recula une fois seule, s'éloignant des barreaux qui la séparaient d'Oliver et s'assit au sol, au centre de sa cage. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus continuer à détruire les relations avec ses amis. Elle baissa la tête et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Théa l'avait raisonnée sur le risque de perdre son humanité, John s'était inquiété sur les effets de ce qu'elle avait pris et Laurel lui avait montré qu'elle était toujours profondément liée à Oliver, un seul geste avait fait remonter sa jalousie. Et Oliver avait essayé de se faire entendre. Elle avait besoin d'eux.

Elle avait besoin d'eux pour finir sa traque et elle avait besoin d'eux pour retrouver sa vie d'avant. Redevenir celle qu'elle avait été. Si c'était encore possible.

Oliver avait la tête basse, il n'avait pas pu raisonner Felicity mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. Une chose cependant l'avait interpellé. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait déjà changé. Lui n'y croyait pas, elle n'avait pas tué, tout n'était pas encore perdu pour qu'elle redevienne leur Felicity. Il retourna dans la grande salle où les autres l'attendaient. Il les regarda les uns après les autres et il lui renvoyait tous des regards sombres et inquiets.

Maintenant que Felicity était parmi eux, Oliver se rendait compte qu'elle avait changé. Il avait compris qu'elle avait eu besoin de temps pour dire adieu à Ray, pour faire face à sa perte, qu'elle ait pu avoir besoin de solitude, de se retrouver. Mais la vérité avait été tout autre, Felicity voulait se venger et elle avait planifié cet acte pendant deux mois.

Il avait vécu son départ comme une perte et son silence l'avait rendu maussade et sombre. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide et pourtant il aurait été capable de faire ça pour elle sans qu'elle porte la responsabilité de cette mort. Il pouvait lui offrir ça mais au contraire, elle s'était éloignée de lui et avait centrée sa vie autour de la vengeance de Ray. Il senti une piqûre de jalousie dans son cœur et se maudit immédiatement de ressentir ça. Elle souffrait et il était jaloux. John le regardait tourner en rond et il attendait le bon moment pour lui parler.

Oliver ne voulait pas qu'elle tue Blackmore, il savait quel effet avait de prendre la vie d'un autre être humain. Il l'avait fait de nombreuse fois et il avait senti à chaque fois une petite part de son âme s'effriter. Il ne permettrait pas que ça arrive à la femme qu'il aimait. Il se tourna brusquement vers John.

\- « Elle veut le tuer mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça. Elle ne sait pas quelle répercussion ça aura sur elle. J'ai peur qu'elle se perde complètement en franchissant ce pas. Elle devra vivre avec ça et ça peut vite devenir ingérable pour une personne comme elle.

\- Une personne comme elle ? », lui demanda John.

\- « C'est quelqu'un de droit, qui croit en l'homme. Elle est guidée par une vengeance aveugle pour l'instant mais quand elle prendra conscience de ce qu'elle a fait…

\- Alors on va la garder enfermée, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits… ou que Blackmore soit tué. »

Oliver le regarda et compris. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour aider celle qu'il aimait et il se senti soulagé de savoir que Felicity resterait à l'écart de l'arrestation de Blackmore.

Quand John était venu voir Felicity le lendemain, il lui avait proposé de sortir. Elle l'avait d'abord regardé d'un air amusé en se demandant quelle allait être la morale du jour, puis elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que John était sérieux. Celui-ci avait réfléchi toute la nuit et il pensait qu'ils devaient la faire participer à l'attaque contre Blackmore, elle pourrait agir en pensant à Ray et ils pourraient veiller sur elle pour l'empêcher de le tuer. Elle avait alors promis de ne pas chercher à s'enfuir, il l'avait observé longuement et il lui avait fait confiance en lui rappelant tout de même qu'ils étaient quatre si elle cherchait à faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule doucement dans un grincement et elle se glissa à l'extérieur. Il lui fit signe d'avancer en direction de la grande salle ce qu'elle fit, John dans son dos pour la surveiller, prêt à agir si besoin.

Elle marqua un arrêt sur le seuil et regarda ses amis en train de planifier l'attaque sur Blackmore. Elle s'était déplacé sans bruit et ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu, ça lui réchauffa le cœur de les voir et de retrouver une partie de sa vie. Théa fut la première à l'apercevoir et elle se redressa, jetant un regard interrogatif à John. Laurel fit de même puis Oliver se rendit compte qu'elles ne l'écoutaient plus et il suivit leurs regards. Felicity les regarda les uns après les autres, gênée par le fait d'être le centre d'attention et de sentir tous leurs sentiments si vibrants la concernant. Elle fit un pas en avant et se laissa entraîner par le mouvement. Elle se dirigea près de la table où ils étaient réunis et se plaça à côté d'Oliver sans les regarder, John à côté d'elle.

\- « Je veux vous aider à arrêter Blackmore… de la manière que vous voulez. »

Le silence s'étira un instant, chacun décidant s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Felicity dans l'état où elle était. Oliver regarda John et celui-ci hocha la tête pour l'encourager à accepter. Ils devaient entraîner Felicity avec eux pour ne pas la perdre.

\- « Elle doit faire ça avec nous », dit John et chacun acquiesça.

\- « C'est le plan de l'endroit où il s'est enfermé depuis la dernière fois », expliqua Oliver en lui indiquant les plans étalés sur la table.

\- « Oliver lui a mis un traceur », expliqua Laurel.

\- « Il faut agir rapidement avant qu'il s'en aperçoive et qu'il disparaisse », ajouta à son tour Théa.

Chacun fit comme si la situation était normale, comme s'ils partageaient des informations entre eux, comme avant et Felicity les en remercia intérieurement. Ils finirent de mettre au point leur plan et se préparèrent pour sortir, ils ne devaient pas laisser le temps à Blackmore de s'échapper et lui tomber dessus avant.

Chacun s'était préparé sans perdre de temps. Felicity avait enfilé un des costumes noirs de Laurel et rejoignit les autres. Elle ne demanda pas de dose de nanoparticules, ils ne lui laisseraient surement pas en prendre de toute manière et elle avait encore assez d'effets de sa dernière prise. Elle surprit le regard d'Oliver sur elle. Il était inquiet comme toujours et apaisé aussi de savoir qu'elle était de nouveau avec eux.

Théa lui confia la tablette pour localiser Blackmore alors qu'ils étaient en route. Felicity surveillait le point rouge, sa recherche de vengeance prendrait bientôt fin. Elle était soulagée et préoccupée à la fois, car ça signifiait reprendre sa place dans l'équipe et retrouver Oliver. Le retrouver seulement s'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes en arrivant dans un lotissement, Blackmore s'était caché dans une banlieue calme. On ne pouvait pas soupçonner qu'un homme tel que lui vivait ici. Le van remonta plusieurs allées bien entretenues et se gara dans un coin tranquille à distance de la localisation de Blackmore.

Théa, Laurel et John d'un côté se déplaçaient à pieds pour approcher la maison par derrière, Oliver et Felicity encore à l'abri des hautes haies, observaient les déplacements des hommes de main de Blackmore. Oliver fit un signe de tête à Felicity pour lui indiquer qu'ils pouvaient avancer. Les trois premiers mirent hors d'état de nuire plusieurs hommes chargés de la surveillance et de la sécurité et Oliver et Felicity pénétrèrent dans la propriété. Blackmore finissait de charger un sac dans le coffre de sa voiture, il était prêt à partir et Felicity se senti soulagée de voir qu'ils arrivaient juste à temps. Elle dépassa Oliver, se jeta sur Blackmore et le cloua à terre, son arme déjà pointé sur son front.

Blackmore avait un regard écarquillé, il n'avait rien vu arriver et il ne comprenait pas que ses hommes n'aient pas donné l'alerte. Oliver se tenait derrière Felicity, elle avait été plus rapide que lui et il n'avait rien pu faire.

\- « Ne fait pas ça », intervint Oliver.

\- « Je l'ai enfin entre mes mains. »

Elle avait un sourire fou et son regard l'épinglait, tout comme son arme qui mordait sa chaire.

\- « Non, pitié,… », geignit l'homme à terre.

\- « Je t'en prie. On peut l'arrêter et la police fera son travail.

\- Mais je peux le faire moi aussi.

\- S'il te plait Felicity, on t'a fait confiance. On t'a permis de venir avec nous… ne me déçois pas… ne me fait pas regretter ce choix. »

Felicity sembla se calmer alors que la voix et le discours d'Oliver faisait son chemin. Elle relâcha légèrement la pression de l'arme sur le front de l'ordure qui lui avait volé un de ses amis. Elle tourna la tête vers Oliver et se laissa envahir par la confiance qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas perdre tout ça, ce dernier lien qui semblait la relier encore à lui. Elle se releva doucement, son arme toujours en main et s'éloigna de Blackmore qui restait à terre sans bouger. Oliver se précipita vers lui et lui lia les mains dans le dos pour éviter qu'il s'enfuie. Il finissait de l'attacher en entendant un bruit dans son dos et la voix de John qui appelait Felicity.

Oliver senti son cœur se serrer, un sentiment de malheur s'abattant sur lui. Il se retourna et vit Felicity effondrée au sol, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de son visage si blanc. John était déjà à ses côtés quand Oliver prit sa main dans la sienne. Il vérifia son pouls, à peine perceptible et caressa son front brûlant d'une main tremblante.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires et vous embrasse fort. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre!**

 **PS: j'ai une petite idée de Teen-Olicity, il me semble ne pas en avoir vu. Est-ce que ça existe et est ce que ça vous dit?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas.**

 **Rating M**

* * *

J'ai fait ce que j'ai voulu de ma vie, je l'ai brûlée jusqu'au bout et pas d'une façon que j'aurai cru possible. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'espérais ou comme je l'avais planifié mais j'ai été heureuse et j'ai aimé. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant.

J'ai rencontré des personnes extraordinaires qui m'ont permis de grandir, de me découvrir et de faire ce qui était important. Ce qui me rend triste c'est qu'elles ne le savent peut-être pas. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de leur dire ou de leur montrer ce qu'elles représentaient pour moi, de les remercier du rôle qu'elles ont joué dans ma vie et de ce qu'elles m'ont appris.

Et maintenant… c'est trop tard…

Je ne sens plus mon corps et mes émotions sont engourdies. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une rationalité pure. Et puis je me rends compte que si je pense, j'existe. Et si j'existe alors tout n'est pas perdu…

Je prends ensuite conscience de mon enveloppe et de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Les battements de ce cœur, de mon cœur. Les pulsations du sang dans les veines, mes veines, qui lui permettent d'irriguer les moindres cellules qui le composent. Ma respiration, encore lente jusqu'à maintenant, devient plus rapide et superficielle alors que je me rends compte que je suis encore vivante.

Ce corps dans lequel pour l'instant je suis enfermée est lourd et immobile. J'ai déjà expérimenté ce phénomène et ce n'est pas agréable. Mon corps ne semble pas m'appartenir, pourtant je ressens tout ce qui est contact avec celui-ci. D'abord le tissu, doux et léger, qui recouvre ma peau, puis le matelas sur lequel je repose et qui épouse les courbes de mon corps. Je suis rassurée en ayant la preuve que je ne repose définitivement pas sur une table à la morgue. Je commence à percevoir le monde environnant avec de plus en plus de précision. Mes yeux commencent à ma brûler alors que les larmes naissent mais je ne les ouvre pas. Je suis tellement effrayée de voir ce qui m'attend.

J'entends alors les bruits environnants, les murmures des voix lointaines et plus près de moi. Mon corps se contracte de peur de ce que je vais découvrir. J'ai fait de terribles choses… et ma gorge se serre alors que mon esprit tiens à l'écart ces souvenirs. J'entends qu'une voix se rapproche de moi. Une voix si familière qu'une part de mon être hurle pour le voir et se jeter dans ses bras alors que l'autre se recroqueville sur elle de honte.

Je trouve le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et les plisse quand la clarté m'agresse. Mes paupières papillonnent le temps que je m'habitue à la lumière. Le visage d'Oliver me surplombe et ses traits se font plus nets quand mes yeux font le point mais il disparait aussitôt derrière les larmes. Le chagrin me submerge, tout comme la honte et la peur.

Tout est trop confus pour moi et je sens à peine les mains d'Oliver qui me redresse pour me serrer contre lui alors que les hoquets de chagrin me submergent. Il me serre plus fort alors que mon corps est pris de tremblements plus violents. Je sens sa force, il me fait mal en me serrant si fort mais j'ai besoin de sentir mon corps vivant, la chaleur du sien et ça me rassure. Je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces à mon tour à lui. Je glisse mes mains sur son tee-shirt et me retiens.

Je suis en train d'hyperventiler, je me noie dans le parfum de sa peau. Il me parle mais je suis incapable de me concentrer sur les mots qu'il prononce. Je suis envahie d'émotions qui se battent entre elles, j'ai l'impression que mon esprit va exploser. Oliver caresse mes cheveux, en me parlant toujours, mes tremblements se calment mais je m'étouffe toujours dans mes larmes. Il attrape alors ma tête entre ses mains et hausse le ton, sa voix devient plus dure.

\- « Felicity ça suffit. Arrête de pleurer. »

L'ordre ne suffit pas à me figer. J'ai l'impression qu'il hurle. Je sens ses doigts et ses mains entourer ma tête. Ses pouces glissent sur mes yeux pour chasser les larmes. Je hoquète encore mais plus faiblement.

\- « Felicity ouvre les yeux. »

Un nouvel ordre mais cette fois, même si je désire le voir plus que tout au monde, il est hors de ma portée pour l'instant. Une fois que j'aurais ouvert les yeux, je saurai ce qu'Oliver pense de moi et je ne veux pas voir la déception dans son regard, je ne veux pas avoir la confirmation qu'il m'en veut. Je me raccroche encore plus à lui et plonge mon visage contre son torse. J'ai tellement honte de toutes mes décisions récentes. J'ai fait pour le mieux mais j'ai été égoïste et je l'ai fait souffrir. Il me serre de nouveau dans ses bras en passant ses mains dans mon dos.

\- « Je suis désolée… je suis désolée… Pardonne-moi… »

J'entame à voix haute une litanie qui tourne en boucle dans mon esprit depuis longtemps.

\- « C'est fini Felicity. Tout va bien, calme toi… calme toi. »

Sa voix s'est adoucie et il me berce contre lui maintenant. Mes larmes se tarissent petit à petit et je me laisse faire par ses bras forts qui me retiennent. Il n'y a que sa voix qui me parvient, j'ai l'impression qu'on est seul, rien d'autre n'existe autour de nous. Je sens seulement maintenant qu'il m'a attiré à lui, que je suis assise sur ses genoux, recroquevillée contre son torse, nos corps entièrement lovés l'un contre l'autre. Je finis par me calmer, je reprends mon souffle et j'ose entrouvrir les yeux.

La première chose que je vois c'est le torse d'Oliver. Il me parait toujours aussi fort qu'avant mais sa voix est étranglée et elle a maintenant un ton plus anxieux. Il continue de me répéter que tout va bien. J'ose le croire et relève la tête doucement contre lui. Je reconnais le QG et je me sens rassurée d'être dans un lieu familier et connu seulement de mes amis. Je me mords la lèvre, je ne sais pas si j'ai encore le droit de les appeler comme ça. Je lève la main gauche pour la poser sur sa joue et je sens sa peau humide. Je caresse sa barbe naissante de mon pouce et relève un peu plus la tête en me détachant de lui. Je pose enfin les yeux sur lui et je le vois pleurer en silence. Mon cœur se serre et ma culpabilité revient avec force. Tout ça c'est à cause de moi.

\- « Ne pleure pas… je t'en prie... je suis désolée. »

Je me redresse et le prends dans mes bras, je serre sa tête contre moi. Je n'en ai pas le droit mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je sens ses sanglots se calmer, il lève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Il est fragile comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ses grands yeux clairs se posent sur moi et je sens le poids sur ma poitrine s'alléger. Je ne le dégoute pas, il ose encore me regarder. Je glisse mes mains sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes et je suis suspendue à ses yeux et ses gestes.

Oliver pose à son tour ses mains sur mes joues, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien. Il attire ma tête jusqu'à lui et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Mon cœur se serre à nouveau, le poids qui avait disparu de ma poitrine s'y dépose à nouveau quand il me semble voir ses yeux s'assombrir.

\- « Les autres sont inquiets, ils veulent te voir. », d'une voix rauque et basse.

A ces mots, mes épaules se voutent légèrement. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a repoussé sans réellement le dire. Je me glisse sur le matelas, il se lève sans attendre et prends la direction de la porte. A peine est-elle ouverte que j'entends des mouvements et des voix raisonner. J'ai à peine le temps de poser mes pieds au sol que Théa et Laurel se jettent sur moi et m'entourent.

Toutes les deux me prennent dans leurs bras et me serrent contre elles. Je sens leurs mains dans mes cheveux, dans mon dos. Elles me parlent en même temps et je tente de leur répondre entre mes larmes et mes rires de soulagement pour leur réaction et le cœur encore lourd de celle d'Oliver. Elles sont assises sur le matelas, m'encadrant et elles ne me lâchent pas. Je n'ose pas les regarder mais la voix de Théa me donne confiance.

\- « On est tellement heureux que tu ailles bien Felicity. On a eu peur. On a cru… »

J'entends sa voix trembler, je vais pour m'excuser auprès d'elles mais Laurel m'interrompt.

\- « Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? », me demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Je me fige un instant et je réfléchis. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'y ai pas pensé, mon esprit était seulement envahi par la culpabilité. A sa question, je revois Blackmore entre mes mains et la voix d'Oliver qui me supplie de ne pas le tuer. Je lève les yeux vers lui et il détourne le regard, ses yeux encore brillants.

\- « Je ne l'ai pas tué… », entre doute, espoir et regret.

\- « Non, Oliver l'a attaché pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir et mon père et son équipe sont venus le récupérer. »

J'écoute Laurel mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé et de la suite. La voix de John s'élève alors, grave et posée.

\- « Tu as fait un malaise. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui, je ne l'avais pas encore vu, et je suis soulagée quand il ne fuit pas mon regard. Je lui souris doucement, rassurée par le fait qu'il ne me déteste pas. Je me lève doucement et prends un moment pour être sure que mes jambes me retiennent. John s'approche et me prends à son tour dans ses bras. Il me serre fort puis au bout de quelques secondes, il se recule et me donne une tape dans le dos. Il n'est pas du genre à s'épancher mais je vois bien qu'il est heureux de me retrouver et j'en suis soulagée. Il retrouve une apparence plus neutre et regarde Oliver sur lequel je n'ose plus poser les yeux. Je me rassois entre mes amies et John reprend la parole.

\- « Tu as perdu conscience et tu avais de la fièvre. Surement à cause de ces nanoparticules que tu t'étais injecté. »

Je fronce les sourcils, rien ne pouvait leur indiquer ce que j'avais pu prendre, même la fiole qu'il avait trouvé.

\- « J'ai fait des recherches à partir de la fiole et je me suis souvenu du domaine de travail de Ray. »

Je hoche la tête sans un mot et ferme les yeux. Je me souviens vaguement de la nausée que j'ai ressentie après avoir relâché Blackmore, des tremblements et une faiblesse. John reprend alors que mes amies se resserrent autour de moi. Oliver n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il s'est écarté et je sens son regard sur moi.

\- « Oliver a pris la décision de te ramener au QG. On a fait le plus vite possible, ton pouls était faible et tu respirais de plus en plus difficilement. Oliver a préparé ses herbes médicinales et il t'en a fait avaler le plus possible. »

Je serre la main de Théa dans la mienne.

\- « On t'a veillé à tour de rôle pendant plusieurs jours. Tu as appelé Ray… tu as déliré à cause de la fièvre alors que ton corps se débarrassait des nanoparticules.

\- C'est impossible. Elles étaient créées pour s'incorporer à mes cellules, elles avaient envahi mes muscles, mon cœur, mes poumons. Je n'aurais pas dû survivre. »

Je n'en avais pris conscience assez rapidement, je lève la tête vers Oliver qui cette fois ne fuit pas mon regard.

\- « On a cru que tu allais mourir. »

La voix d'Oliver est basse et froide, John continue ses explications alors que je tente d'ignorer le ton d'Oliver.

\- « On t'a donné à plusieurs reprises cette décoction et ton corps a récupéré petit à petit. Ça fait une semaine que tu es là et c'est la première fois que tu te réveilles.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé. », je murmure pleine de reconnaissance et encore honteuse.

Oliver ne répond pas et John reprend.

\- « Tu es encore faible, tu devrais rester allongée. On va s'occuper de toi. »

Mes amies se lèvent et me font m'allonger sur le matelas. Je me recroqueville et les regarde sortir. Sans m'en rendre compte mes yeux se ferment et je glisse dans le sommeil, bercée par les voix de l'autre côté de la porte, épuisée par ces émotions trop vives.

Les jours suivant je reste éveillée de plus en plus longtemps. Oliver passe me voir et je sens ses doigts caresser mes cheveux. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, ses doigts abandonnent mon corps mais il ne recule pas et me regarde. Je n'ose pas faire un geste vers lui ne sachant pas comment il va être perçu. Il a toujours un air triste qui ne le quitte pas et je sais que c'est à cause de moi. Au bout de trois jours, j'ose lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- « C'est à cause de moi ? » Il fronce les sourcils. « Tu as l'air tellement contrarié, je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu. »

Il secoue la tête en s'éloignant.

\- « Ce n'est pas ça, tu ne comprends pas. »

Il sort et me laisse seule. Il ne cherche même pas à m'expliquer. Je me retourne dans mon lit qui est devenu mon univers depuis ces derniers jours et me recroqueville. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut que je disparaisse mais il n'y a qu'ici que je me sente à l'abri. Laurel me dit que je devrais peut-être retourner chez moi, ça me permettrait de mieux me reposer. Mais quand je pense au fait que je serai de nouveau seule, mon ventre se contracte, je ne veux plus les quitter.

Les jours suivant se ressemblent, je me repose dans la chambre qu'ils m'ont laissée et j'erre dans la QG. Je me suis remise devant mes écrans mais je ne peux pas aider correctement mes amis. Je me fatigue vite et il y en a toujours un pour me raccompagner et m'aider à me coucher. Théa m'a racontée ce qu'il s'est passé alors que j'étais à peine consciente et ça me demandera sans doute du temps pour retrouver mon état normal.

Quand ils m'ont ramené au QG, j'étais inconsciente. John leur a expliqué que les nanoparticules avaient investi tout mon corps et que si je ne recevais plus de dose mon corps allait dépérir. Il avait raison, mon corps avait pris l'habitude de fonctionner en étant boosté par cette technologie. Il avait eu du mal à accepter ces éléments étrangers au début mais rapidement il s'était habitué à leurs effets. Plus de force, plus de résistance, plus de rapidité. Au début, je me sentais reprendre des forces même si ce n'étais pas réellement les miennes. Puis rapidement sans m'en rendre compte mon corps entier est devenu dépendant. Même si je notais toutes mes prises et les effets pour contrôler cette situation, je me sentais parfois comme une junkie. Mon corps et mon esprit en attente de retrouver ce fonctionnement supérieur. Et John avait raison aussi quand il a parlé de mon comportement, j'étais plus à cran et mon agressivité avait augmenté.

Quand on est parti pour arrêter Blackmore, ma dernière prise datait de plusieurs jours et les effets de manque commençaient à se manifester déjà mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. J'ai failli perdre l'esprit quand je me suis retrouvée encore une fois face à cet homme responsable de tout ce mal. Mais Oliver m'a raisonnée, sa voix a trouvé le chemin de mon cœur et de ma raison. Je me suis relevée comme dans un état second. Je l'ai regardé attacher cet homme et je me suis sentie soulagée, toute cette histoire était enfin finie. Le mélange de ces sentiments et la faiblesse ressentie maintenant par mon corps m'a été fatal. C'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de cette nuit-là, le reste ce sont mes amis qui me l'ont rapporté.

Théa m'a raconté qu'Oliver m'a porté jusqu'au van. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et me gardait serrée contre lui. Quand elle me dit ça je ressens un élan de reconnaissance pour lui. Même dans l'état où je me trouvais, après avoir essayé de lui faire du mal, il avait été là pour moi, ce qui semble avoir changé depuis. Laurel et John m'ont racontée les heures d'inconscience, mon agonie pendant que mon corps se débarrassait des nanoparticules et où Oliver n'a pas quitté mon chevet. Il ne m'a abandonné à aucun moment même lorsque les autres lui ont dit de se reposer. Durant les premières heures tout le monde s'est inquiété car ils n'étaient pas surs de mon état mais une fois cette sorte de crise de manque passé, ils ont tous été rassurés.

Quand j'ai appris ça j'ai été surprise. Le comportement qu'Oliver avait eu n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il manifestait maintenant. Depuis que j'avais repris conscience et après qu'il m'est rassuré, il s'est montré distant, détaché. Ce sont mes amis qui se sont occupés de moi. Je me suis sentie mal de lui imposer ma présence mais je ne pouvais pas encore rentrer chez moi. Je ne me sentais pas assez forte et je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver seule. Je restais au QG, me forçais à faire face à Oliver et à son mépris, je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi et être la proie de tous les souvenirs qui allaient me harceler.

Ce matin j'ai profité de l'absence d'Oliver pour me mettre devant mes écrans et aider l'équipe. Je me suis assise lentement en écoutant les demandes de John et j'ai caressé mon bureau du bout des doigts. Je me sens chez moi, ici, à travailler avec eux et à faire ce qui est bien. A cette pensée, toutes mes mauvaises actions au nom de ma vengeance me reviennent en tête. Je serre les mâchoires et me concentre sur la voix de John. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, je me raisonne et me mets au travail. Au bout d'une heure, je suis entièrement concentrée sur les données qui défilent devant mes yeux. Je ne reprends conscience de mon environnement seulement au moment où j'entends le haussement d'une voix. Je redresse la tête, John s'énerve face à Oliver et je baisse immédiatement les yeux quand John tourne la tête vers moi. Tout indique qu'ils parlent de moi et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils se disent.

Je n'ai pourtant pas à attendre longtemps. John s'approche de moi, Oliver un pas derrière lui. J'ai presque l'impression que c'est John qui est devenu le chef de notre petit groupe et Oliver le suit sans rien dire. Je relève la tête seulement quand John s'adresse à moi et que je ne peux pas faire autrement que le regarder.

\- « Felicity, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres un peu chez toi.

\- Mais je… je suis en train de travailler… et je n'ai pas fini… », d'un air inquiet.

Je ne veux pas partir. Il se baisse et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- « Il faut que tu ailles mieux Felicity, que tu te reposes. » Il marque une pause et je vois toute la gentillesse et la sollicitude dans son regard. Il veut me rassurer, prendre soin de moi. « Je comprends que tu ne sois pas à l'aise de rester seule, c'est pourquoi Oliver va t'accompagner. »

Je veux refuser mais John ne me laisse pas faire. Il se retourne vers Oliver.

\- « Tu vas l'accompagner et tu restes avec elle jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Il hoche la tête et quand je lui jette un regard, ses yeux sont fixés sur notre ami. Il s'éloigne pour prendre ses affaires et reviens vers moi.

\- « On y va. »

Une phrase sèche sans me regarder toujours. Je suis surprise qu'il obéisse à John aussi facilement pour quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire. Je me lève sans attendre, enfile un pull et le suis. Nous sortons dans la rue, Oliver se met au volant de sa voiture et je monte côté passager. Le silence nous entoure alors que nous roulons, je repense au trajet avant notre accident, quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il m'aimait. Je refoule rapidement ses souvenirs pour ne pas me faire plus de mal en pensant que ça appartient à une autre vie.

Sans m'en rendre compte, nous sommes devant chez moi. Oliver descend et je le suis. Je rentre chez moi et me fige sur le seuil. Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici, j'ai presque l'impression d'être chez une étrangère. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécue une vie entière qui s'est brûlée dans la vengeance. Je marche lentement en regardant autour de moi, rien n'a changé. De la vaisselle encore dans l'égouttoir, mon manteau noir pendu au porte-manteau, des vêtements en tas dans la panière à linge parterre dans la salle de bain dont la porte est restée entrouverte. Et ça me frappe à cet instant, il va me falloir du temps pour me sentir chez moi.

\- « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

La voix d'Oliver me surprend et je me retourne vers lui.

\- « Je n'ai pas faim », je marmonne, l'estomac noué par mon angoisse de me retrouver seule avec lui.

\- « Tu dois manger. Je vais commander quelque chose. »

Il s'approche du réfrigérateur et compose le numéro du prospectus qui est retenu par un magnet. Celui-ci est à l'effigie d'Arrow, une plaisanterie entre nous. Oliver l'avait acheté à un marchand ambulant et me l'avait offert pour me montrer qu'il serait toujours avec moi. A ce souvenir les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il raccroche une fois la commande passée et se retourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. J'essuie rapidement mes larmes et étouffe mes pleurs. J'ai été forte et maintenant je me sens faible et incapable de faire face à la situation et particulièrement à Oliver.

\- « Felicity… ?

\- Je suis désolée… » je ravale mes sanglots, je dois absolument lui parler. Je dois lui dire ce que je ressens avant qu'il ne veuille plus me voir. « Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait et je suis désolée de t'imposer ma présence… je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me voir après le mal que je t'ai fait… le mal que j'ai fait à l'équipe. Mais j'ai cru agir pour le mieux. Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir…

\- Si tu ne voulais pas alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

Le ton de sa voix se partage entre la colère et l'incompréhension, et je me sens encore plus déchirée.

\- « Je devais venger Ray. Blackmore devait mourir… il devait mourir.

\- Je t'ai dit que je m'en occuperai, l'équipe était là pour toi. J'étais là pour toi…

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas… », mes sanglots étouffant mes paroles.

\- « Tu as raison je ne comprends pas. Je suis tellement en colère contre toi Felicity. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble. On a réussi à venir à bout de nombreux problèmes mais toi, quand tu en as le plus besoin, tu t'enfuis, tu nous repousses et tu te bats contre nous. »

Il ne bouge pas, son corps se crispe alors qu'il crie, il est en colère mais je ne l'éviterais plus maintenant. Il semble ne pas comprendre alors je vais devoir tout lui expliquer.

\- « Depuis le début je suis à tes côtés, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour t'aider dans les moments de doute et de désespoir. Je t'ai vu t'améliorer… et je n'allais pas ruiner tous tes efforts en te laissant tuer Blackmore. »

Il reste sans réagir et j'en profite pour continuer.

\- « Tu as arrêté de tuer, tu as réussi à éloigner et à garder à distance le monstre que tu étais en train de devenir. Et pour Ray, je t'aurais fait replonger, je ne pouvais pas te demander de tout sacrifier. C'était à moi de le faire, seulement à moi. »

Je reprends mon souffle et inspire lentement pour tenter de me calmer.

\- « Et maintenant je te déçois et tu m'en veux. Je peux le comprendre. Je sais que tu préférerais ne pas passer plus de temps avec moi… mais… mais je suis effrayée, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de redevenir celle que j'étais, si c'est encore possible. Et j'ai besoin… »

Avant que j'aie pu finir ma phrase, les bras d'Oliver m'enlacent et me serrent contre lui. Je suis surprise de sa réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et je reste choquée.

\- « Felicity… je suis désolé. »

Il glisse ses mains sur mes cheveux et murmure contre ma tête.

\- « Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne veux pas rester éloigné de toi. Je veux prendre soin de toi, être là pour toujours. »

Je souris, soulagée d'entendre ces mots que je n'espérais plus et laisse échapper un rire de soulagement au milieu de mes larmes.

\- « Mais pendant tout ce temps au QG, tu ne m'as pratiquement pas parlé, tu es resté loin de moi, tu m'as presque ignorée depuis je me suis réveillée.

\- J'ai gardé mes distances pour me protéger. Ça faisait deux mois qu'on te recherchait. Tu as pointé une arme sur mon front, tu nous as tenu tête quand on t'a retrouvé, on ne parvenait plus à se parler sans en venir aux mains. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus nous voir, que dès que tu serais libre de tes mouvements tu disparaîtrais… Et je ne voulais pas espérer pour te perdre encore une fois.

\- Tu ne veux pas me voir partir ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je veux te garder près de moi si tu le veux. Et je veux te retrouver et t'aimer. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. »

Ses mains viennent encadrer mon visage et il me déclare son amour en plongeant dans mon regard. Je me suis éloignée pour ne pas le faire souffrir et lui en a fait de même. On aurait pu se perdre pour toujours si nos amis n'avaient pas été là pour protéger le lien devenu ténu entre nous.

Il se baisse doucement et pose un baiser sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de cette pression et de la caresse de ses pouces sur mes joues. Ça ne me suffit pas et je relève le visage pour le trouver. Son visage ne s'éloigne pas du mien et ses lèvres courent sur ma tempe, mes yeux, mes pommettes et trouvent ma bouche. Je me raccroche à ses poignets et je me délecte de ces sensations retrouvées. Une joie immense m'envahie, il ne m'en veut pas et il m'aime. Je ne demande rien de plus au monde.

Notre baiser reste chaste, nous prenons le temps de nous réapprivoiser, de nous retrouver tendrement. Ce baiser a le gout de nos larmes. Ses mains quittent mon visage pour se poser dans mon dos et sur mes hanches et ses lèvres embrassent ma tête avant qu'il ne pose son front dessus. Je me laisse entrainer par ses caresses douces et suaves sur mon corps alors que je retrouve sa bouche et que je quémande un baiser plus poussé. Il répond aussitôt et nos langues se trouvent pour se caresser tendrement. Sa respiration, tout comme la mienne, devient plus rapide et je mets fin au baiser quand on ne parvient plus à respirer. Nos corps se sont rapprochés d'eux-mêmes, je sens le sien en manque mais Oliver se retient. Pour lui faire comprendre que j'en veux plus, je ne connais qu'un seul moyen.

Je passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt et caresse doucement son torse. Je retrouve les courbes que je connais encore par cœur, les formes de ses cicatrices, je passe mes mains dans son dos et le caresse toujours aussi lentement. Je sens son envie augmenter et je lui retire son tee-shirt entièrement. Quand son torse est découvert, je dépose une série de baiser qui le fait respirer plus rapidement.

Je sais que je lui ai dit que je n'appartenais à personne mais après tout ça, je veux être à lui et qu'il soit à moi. Je veux lui appartenir pour qu'il me garde près de lui et le posséder pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il prend ma tête dans ses mains et me fait reculer.

\- « Felicity, on devrait…

\- Je veux être à toi », en le regardant dans les yeux et en m'offrant entièrement.

\- « Et je veux être à toi », me répond-il avant de m'emporter dans un baiser plus passionnel.

Je m'accroche maintenant à ses bras et remonte ma cuisse pour crocheter ma jambe à la sienne. Il comprend le message et me soulève. Sans attendre, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et il m'emporte dans la chambre tout en m'embrassant. Une fois dans la pénombre de la pièce, il me laisse glisser le long de son corps et il en profite pour me retirer le pull et le tee-shirt que je porte. Ses mains partent à la redécouverte de mes formes et ses lèvres ne tardent pas à les rejoindre. Il s'agenouille, me retire mon pantalon et dépose un baiser sur mon bas ventre. Mes doigts que j'ai glissés dans ses cheveux se resserrent dans ses mèches et je tire dessus pour lui demander de se relever.

A peine est-il debout que j'ouvre son pantalon et il s'en débarrasse sans attendre. Son boxer est déformé par son excitation et je le caresse sans attendre. Il gémit en donnant un coup de rein en avant pour accroître le toucher. On s'embrasse à nouveau, sa langue caresse la mienne et l'entraîne dans un ballet sensuel et excitant. Ses mains caressent maintenant mes seins et il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge avant de se baisser pour venir mordiller mes tétons et me retirer ma culotte. Je me retrouve nue entre ses bras et je profite du regard passionné qu'il a quand il me regarde dans les yeux.

Je m'allonge et il suit le mouvement en s'allongeant à côté de moi en s'employant à recouvrir mon corps de baisers. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je retrouve enfin l'homme que j'aime. Il parcourt mon visage, mon cou, ma poitrine, glisse sur mon ventre, mes hanches qu'il mordille et se baisse jusqu'à mes genoux pour suivre ensuite le chemin inverse. Alors que ses lèvres s'attaquent de nouveau à mon cou, je glisse ma main sur son entrejambe et il gémit en se déhanchant doucement contre ma paume. Quand je glisse ma main dans son boxer et prend son sexe dans mon poing, il gémit un peu plus fort et je sens qu'il fait un effort pour contenir son corps alors que je le masturbe doucement. Je le relâche et lui retire son sous-vêtement.

Il se redresse sur un coude pour me regarder.

\- « Felicity…

\- J'ai envie de toi Oliver, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il dépose un baiser tendre sur ma bouche et nous nous embrassons en prenant le temps. Je sens son érection contre ma jambe et il recommence à se déhancher lentement avant de se glisser entre mes cuisses. Je relève mes jambes et les croise derrière ses reins. Il se glisse en moi doucement en me regardant dans les yeux. Il veut savourer ces sensations retrouvées, tout comme moi.

\- « Je t'aime Felicity.

\- Je t'aime aussi… et je te promets de ne plus m'enfuir.

\- Je ne veux plus te perdre. »

Ses coups de reins profonds et lents deviennent plus rapides. Je veux me fondre dans son corps, me perdre en lui. Son corps recouvre le mien, je sens l'odeur de sa transpiration, le rythme de son cœur à travers sa poitrine, les frottements de son sexe dur qui éveille en moi un plaisir croissant. On jouit alors qu'il murmure mon prénom et que j'embrasse férocement la peau de son cou à ma portée. Je sens son corps se contracter entièrement et je me resserre autour de lui. On est enfin ensemble, pour toujours. Nous passons le reste de la nuit enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Nous sommeillons, nous parlons, nous nous caressons, nous profitons de ce moment qui n'est rien qu'à nous.

Quand le soleil me réveille le lendemain, le corps d'Oliver enveloppe le mien et sa main est refermée autour d'un de mes poignets. Je ne peux pas bouger sans le réveiller et je souris rassurée par ces dernières heures et le spectacle qu'il m'offre. Je me suis toujours crue forte et indépendante, je le suis, c'est ma nature mais je comprends maintenant que je ne peux pas vivre en étant loin de lui. Je glisse ma main sur sa tête et je sens la caresse de son souffle dans mon cou changer de rythme. Il se réveille lentement et dépose un baiser dans mon cou avant de trouver ma bouche. Ses paupières s'ouvrent sur ses yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse qui m'inondent. Je caresse sa joue alors que mon sourire se perd.

\- « A quoi tu penses ? », murmure-t-il.

\- « Que je suis incomplète sans toi. »

Il sourit, rassuré par ma réponse et veut me prouver qu'il ressent la même chose. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon corps aux bons soins de l'homme que j'aime. Nous avons expérimenté la loi de la patience, notre karma nous récompense enfin après tout ce que nous avons traversé.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic'. Pour celles qui sont arrivées jusqu'ici, je vous remercie de l'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager avec vous et j'espère qu'elle vous aura fait passer un moment agréable.**

 **Je remercie particulièrement Evy 47, delicity, Olicity-love, Fernande, Raquel489, titi, Lou, , Ally84, takanima et les guests pour avoir laissé des commentaires. Je sais que j'ai perdu des lectrices avec le Raycity mais c'était un choix pour la suite de l'histoire et je ne le regrette pas. Je fais souffrir mes personnages mais je leur offre toujours une fin joyeuse. Il faut bien que toutes les épreuves traversées les aides à grandir et à s'améliorer ou se trouver !**

 **Dernière chose. Je pense me lancer maintenant dans un Teen-Olicity. Ça va être une première pour moi, je me dis qu'on verra bien ce que ça donnera.**

 **Et deuxième nouveauté pour moi, j'aimerais travailler avec une beta. Si quelqu'un est prêt à se faire harceler par mails pour des questions, des corrections de frappe et orthographe, des avis ou un besoin de motivation (je suis sure que je vais me comporter de cette façon avec ma beta !), j'attends vos messages en MP.**

 **Je vous dis encore un grand merci et vous embrasse fort. A bientôt…**

 **Bises**


End file.
